Dangerous Liasons
by DamonsDarkLove
Summary: Stefan has returned, but things have not been the same between him and Elena.  Elena turns to Damon for help and ends up falling deep into a world of obsession and control that overtakes her. Season 3ish, Major naughtiness ahead:
1. Chapter 1: An Innocent Question

_**Chapter One: An Innocent Question**_

"_To really ask is to open the door to the whirlwind. The answer may annihilate the question and the questioner."_ –Anne Rice

Elena sat alone in the Boarding House parlor with her diary open in her lap. She lightly gripped a pen between her long thin fingers, but found that she was unable to put anything into words that expressed how she was feeling. Something inside of her felt as if it was missing and yet at the same time she felt so completely overwhelmed she feared she might burst. There was a deadly push and pull inside of her, and with every passing day she feared it would consume her. One thing was for certain however, things had changed and definitely not for the better.

It had only been a month ago that Stefan had returned to her. An entire summer had passed as her and Damon had worked to do anything within their means to bring Stefan home. They had traced Stefan and Klaus all over the United States and every time they had gotten close, Stefan had pushed them away. Every time, he had told them that he didn't want to come home and that even if he wanted to, he never could because it would never be the same. Elena hadn't believed him. She knew that Stefan had been under Klaus' compulsion and that his thoughts were not his own, so she chased him across the country until the bloodbath he had caused became too much. She and Damon had almost given up looking for him once the fall had come, but then just before the leaves had all broken away from the trees, she had opened her bedroom door one night and found him waiting for her.

The story that Stefan had told, was that Klaus had agreed to grant him his freedom because he had kept his word and protected Klaus' life and aided him in his mission to create the master hybrid race. After Stefan had nearly taken a stake for him at his brother's hands, Klaus had released him saying he had finally earned his freedom. It took Stefan a few weeks to make his way back to Mystic Falls from the other side of the states and dry out from all the human blood. He had waited until he was strong enough and then had returned to Elena's loving arms. But something had changed. No matter how much Elena wanted to forget the past few months, she simply could not. She remembered the dismembered bodies of the families he had killed and the cold and distant look he had in his eyes as he had looked at her and told her it was over that night outside of the bar in Chicago. She had tried to let go of him then, and now she was trying to pull him back, but everything just seemed to be falling apart.

The first night that Stefan had returned home, her emotions had over run her. She ran to his arms, kissed his lips and got lost in his embrace. They barely had said one word to each other before they had found their way to her bed and he had made love to her after so long. The night had been special, but it hadn't been the same as before. Thoughts of the summer, the things that Stefan had done, and the change in him had plagued her mind. She found herself having to concentrate on every touch and her mind alone had robbed her of any true pleasure she could have enjoyed. But she rested that night in Stefan's arms and felt like she had won the battle she had fought so long for and she was not giving that up for anything. She prayed that things would return to the way that had been as long as she just gave it time. They had been apart for so long and gone through so much, that there was no way they would be able to just return to the ways things were. She knew she just needed to give it time and everything would be fine, it had to be.

So as Elena sat on the overstuffed sofa and clutched her journal to her chest, she wondered to herself exactly how long it was going to take for things to return to the way they had been. It had been a month since Stefan had returned and every night that she had laid in his bed, something had been different. He didn't seem to need her as much as he once had. His eyes weren't filled with the same lust and need that used to be there when she touched him, and when Elena was under his hands her body didn't respond the same way it once had. It was like a light switch had been turned off and now no one could find it because it was too dark. She wanted to believe it was just an adjustment back to real life, but deep inside she knew something was wrong, and she feared it was something that was wrong with her. She loved Stefan and she had to fix this one way or another and she knew there was only one person she could trust to help her.

"Hey there broody, what's with the Stefan face?" Damon's smooth velvet voice asked as he walked into the parlor. Elena jumped slightly as his voice broke into her thoughts but she tried to collect herself and then she set her journal on the sofa next to her as she looked up at him.

"I guess I was just lost in my thoughts. How is everything?" She asked as she looked at him, but avoided his eyes. Damon had become a very important person to her over the summer, but something about the way he stared into her eyes, still made her feel uncomfortable and nervous all at the same time. So instead, she let her eyes run over him without fixing on the beautiful icy blue orbs that shone brightly in his eyes.

"Well, not a whole hell of a lot, unfortunately. I mean with all the excitement of the summer, now that the fun is over and Stefan is home, I am left with nothing to do. I mean Stefan killed my girlfriend, so my Saturdays freed up quickly, and I fought or killed most of the people I considered friends just to get to him, so I don't exactly have the budding social life I once did. Frankly, I miss the excitement of always wondering who is going to try to drive a stake through my heart next." He said as he raised his eyebrow at her and gave a slight smirk. Elena smiled.

"Well I think sometimes we need to appreciate the quiet because God knows our track record just proves it doesn't last for long." She said as she stood and moved closer to where Damon stood. She smoothed out her purple knit shirt and flipped her long chocolate brown hair behind her shoulder.

"Damon, can I ask you something that's a little…personal?" She asked slowly as she looked over to the bar where Damon had walked to and was pouring himself a glass of Bourbon. He looked up at her and tilted his head to the side.

"Oh, this sounds bad. What's up?" He asked slowly as he picked up his glass and moved closer to her. Elena looked to the other side of the room and then down to the floor, avoiding the beauty of his eyes.

"Damon, what was Katherine like?" She asked in a slightly weak voice. Damon looked at her and then took a long drink of his bourbon.

"Well, you've met her Elena. She's an evil, manipulative, and completely self-obsessed vampire slut that gets her joys in life from destroying the lives of those around her. So in short, she's a real peach." He said with a slight edge in his humorous tone. Elena took in a deep breath and then shook her head as she began to pace the smooth wooden floor.

"No Damon, I mean what was she like… in bed?" She asked in a slightly quieter voice.

Damon almost spit out his drink as he heard the last words that Elena had spoken. He looked at her in complete astonishment and then moved slightly forward toward where she paced.

"And why exactly do you want to know that?" He asked with a smile. Elena still could not look up to meet his eyes.

"I'm just curious." She said quietly. Damon nodded, his smile was still intact, but he let out a sigh and then took another drink.

"Katherine was vivacious. She was sexy; she was charming and incredibly seductive." He said as he looked off into the distance. Elena nodded and looked away as she could tell he was lost in his own memories. Damon laughed slightly to himself before he continued.

"But, she was also incredibly selfish and cold and used sex to get her the things that she wanted. Men were her play things and the world was her playground. But seriously Elena, why do you ask? I know there is a reason locked up in that pretty little head of yours." Damon asked as he stepped in front of her path so that she was forced to stop pacing. Elena looked up into Damon's eyes and suddenly her expression softened.

"Damon, things haven't been the same since Stefan came back. He doesn't want me like he used to, he doesn't care like he used to, he doesn't respond to me like he used to and he seems like he could just take me or leave me. I don't think I have what he wants anymore and I hate it." Elena said as she dropped her eyes from his gaze and ran her fingers through her long chocolate brown hair. Damon nodded and quickly turned and began moving around the room as he tried to hide the smile that had come over his face.

"So you think you don't have what he wants anymore, and now you want to be more like Katherine?" He asked in a slightly sarcastic tone. Elena let out a sigh.

"It's not that I want to be more like Katherine, it's just that I worry that maybe I am just boring, or bad or something. I mean I definitely have not had the experience that Stefan has and maybe with everything he has gone through he needs more and I am not giving him that. I am afraid that I am going to lose him again if something doesn't change." Elena said with a hint of desperation in her voice. Damon turned and looked at her, his lips curled in a beautiful smile that took Elena's breath away and made her heart beat a little faster in her chest.

"Elena, I highly doubt you bore my brother. I live in this house and these walls happen to be very thin. If I remember correctly, and trust me I do, it definitely sounded like he more than enjoyed your company before. A lot has happened and he probably is just still coming down from being hopped up on all that human blood. Stefan is a moody and broody boy, he doesn't snap back like someone as amazing as me." He said with a smile as he stopped moving and turned to her.

"But let's say, just for argument sake that my baby brother is bored. Is he trying to make it livelier? Is he still working all that Stefan magic and getting that little heart to jump around in there?" Damon asked with smile as he motioned toward Elena's chest. Elena felt her cheeks burn as a blush spread over her skin. She looked down at the floor as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Everything is fine. I just have a hard time concentrating." She said slowly. Damon laughed to himself and then set his drink down on the oak coffee table in front of them.

"Trouble concentrating? This is sex Elena, what in the world do you need to concentrate on?" He asked in an almost amused tone. Elena looked up, emotion still consuming her features.

"I just try to concentrate on enjoying myself. But, it's hard because I am afraid I am doing something wrong, so I tend to be more concentrated on that, and then my mind just runs in circles and before I know it it's over. But, I'm not worried about me. This is about Stefan." She said as she started to straighten her body upright again and take hold of herself. Damon looked at her as he tilted his head once again.

"First of all, concentrating during sex, that is your first problem. Sex isn't about concentrating; sex is about surrendering to something that you crave. Sex is about giving in to a need that is so much greater than yourself that you would kill in that moment to feel it. Being totally consumed and taken over, that is what sex it about Elena. Concentration, well that really has no place there." He started. Elena felt her cheeks burn once again as she listened to the passion that filled his voice.

"Secondly, this isn't just about Stefan, Elena. This is also about you. You are the one that is obviously not satisfied, or we wouldn't be having this conversation. You are not going to be able to do anything to excite my broody little brother unless he can feel that he excites you. Men are crazy that way; it gets us off seeing you get off." He said bluntly as he stopped pacing in front of Elena's face. Elena looked down and shook her head.

"Well right now I am just concerned with Stefan and after everything we went through to get him back, I don't want to lose him now. That is kind of why I wanted to talk to you. There is something I want to ask you Damon." Elena said quietly, still not looking up from the floor. Damon didn't move, but he slid his fingers under her chin and lifted her face until her eyes met his. He reached his arm out and leaned against the wall beside her and let a lazy half smile move across his lips.

"Well if there is one thing that a man loves, it's helping his little brother get laid." He said with a laugh. Elena smiled and felt her stomach drop a little from her nervousness.

"So shoot Buffy, what can I do for you?" He asked. Elena looked at him and took in a deep breath.

"I need you to tell me what I am doing wrong and help me fix it." Elena said quickly. Damon cocked his head to the side.

"OK….so what are you going to give me a play by play and then I critique? Frankly, I find that a little creepy. I mean he is my brother and picturing him grunting and sweating on top of you…well that is just unattractive, but I do so love a good dirty story." He said as his eyes glimmered in the sunlight that shone in between the curtains. Elena looked back down and then moved back slightly and felt her back hit the wall. She swallowed hard and tried to find the right words she needed to explain exactly what she was asking.

"Umm..no. Actually Damon, I was wondering…." She stopped. She gathered herself once again and then turned back to him.

"Damon, I want you to sleep with me, tell me what I am doing wrong and then teach me how to fix it." Her words came out in a fast blur as she immediately looked away from him. She hugged her arms tightly to her body and tried to remain composed. She felt way too exposed right now and she needed to seem in control. Damon stared at her for a moment and then laughed low in his chest.

"You are not serious, are you Elena?" He asked. Elena looked at him, but she didn't speak. Damon swallowed roughly and then picked his drink back up from the table and took a long swig of his bourbon. He set the glass back on the table and turned toward her.

"Elena, first of all, apparently you have lost your mind because you hate me. Second of all, you love Stefan so much but yet you want to sleep with me? Don't you teenage humans call that cheating?" He asked as he raised his brow at her. Elena shook her head.

"No. Damon, you know I don't hate you. You have been one of my closest friends since everything happened with Stefan and that is why I am asking you this. And I don't see this as cheating. Stefan has been with countless women…I have been with two men. Obviously I am doing something wrong and I have tried to ask Stefan if I can do anything and he just tells me everything is fine, so I need a second opinion. One that will be honest and one that has the…experience to help me, which would be you." She said sternly. Damon leaned toward her and then the smile faded slightly from his lips.

"Wow, you are really serious." He said as he scanned her features for a sign that this was all just a cruel joke at his expense. Elena looked up into his eyes.

"Yes I am dead serious. Will you help me, please Damon?" Elena asked. Her voice sounded so desperate and how could he say no? He had a beautiful woman standing in front of him begging him to sleep with her and then teach her how to have sex…was he dreaming? But he knew he wasn't because this was absolutely something Elena would do. She loved Stefan with all her heart and she would do anything to make him happy, even if that meant sleeping with someone else to avoid ever disappointing him.

"Elena, things could get…complicated if we do this. I have an off switch, but you are a human…and a woman. You aren't exactly known for your ability to turn off your emotions and that could make things very messy." He said as he now avoided her eyes. He couldn't believe these words that were coming out of his mouth. Was he seriously trying to talk her out of this?

"Damon, I've thought about this. It will be strictly educational. No emotions, no bullshit, just sex. We do it, you tell me what I did wrong and then you teach me how to fix it and I can go back to Stefan and bring him back to me…all of him back to me." She said with pain in her voice. Damon looked at her; he would kill someone to get that pain out of her voice. So he let out a sigh and nodded his head.

"Well, what the hell? Let's do it! So, you want me to get naked now? Or should we go to my room and you can take me slowly and gently?" He asked with a wink. Elena rolled her eyes and let out another labored sigh.

"Be serious Damon. Stefan is upstairs sleeping right now. He will be hunting tonight and I am supposed to be going to a movie with Bonnie. I will come by after the movie and we can do this and get it done." She said in a very matter of fact tone. Damon smiled and nodded.

"Sounds totally romantic. I can't wait! I will light candles and wear my fancy underwear." He said with a smile. Elena moved closer and looked at him.

"Damon please be serious. This is just a friend helping a friend. Are you sure you are up to this?" She asked as she studied his face. Damon's expression changed almost instantly. His eyes darkened, his smile faded and he leaned slightly closer to her face and then tilted his head so his lips were just over the thin soft skin of her ear. Elena closed her eyes as she felt her breath hitch and her mouth become painfully dry.

"Elena, sweetie, I am definitely up for this. The question is, are you up for this?" He breathed against her skin. Elena felt chills go up her spine and goose bumps break out over her body. She moved back slightly and looked into the icy pools that bored into her.

"I will see you tonight." Was all she managed to say and then she quickly ducked under one of Damon's arms and moved at a fast pace out of the room. Damon laughed as he watched her almost sprint up the stairs, but then his smile faded as he ran his hands through his jet black hair. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach he was getting himself into something much more dangerous than even he realized.

**Please read and review! So, what do you all think? I am still working on You and I (so don't worry it's not going away), but to prevent writers block I wanted to do something else as well. This one is a little more smutty than angsty. Good idea or should I move along. Please read and review! Thanks! Nikki **


	2. Chapter 2: Monster

**Chapter Two: Monster**

"_He licked his lips, Said to me, Girl you look good enough to eat." –Lady Gaga, Monster_

Elena's eyes began to flutter as she heard the morning's rain drop against the roof of the Boarding House. She smiled as she felt warm fingers trace over the soft contours of her cheek and jaw. She let out a sigh and snuggled further under the covers. The feeling of the soft blankets around her aching flesh made her feel safe and happy. She licked her dry lips and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times trying to clear her vision, but her heart almost jumped out of her chest as she stared into the beautiful green eyes of the man lying next to her.

"Stefan!" She screamed as she shot up straight in bed and pulled the covers around her body. Stefan smiled and looked at her as he sat up on one arm next to her.

"Good morning sexy. You alright?" He asked with a smile, but a slight look of concern flooded his eyes as he watched her reaction to him. Elena looked around Stefan's bedroom and then back at him with a look of confusion on her face.

"Umm…Good Morning. When did you get back?" She asked, flustered as she tried to gather herself. Stefan smiled and leaned back against the headboard with a sigh.

"I got home around four. I saw your car outside and I was surprised that you had waited for me that long. Then I came upstairs and found you passed out in my bed. I guess it was my own fault since I took so long, but I must say that coming home to you in my bed is quite the present." He said with a sexy half smile. Elena nodded and smiled nervously.

"I tried to wait up, but I guess I must have just passed out." She said still trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"Well I'm just glad you're here. It's good to be home and be able to wake up next to you again." He said softly as he reached out and touched her face. Elena smiled as she looked into his eyes and felt a warmth that she had missed over the past few weeks.

"Me too." She said softly. Stefan leaned forward and gently kissed her lips; he pulled back slightly and looked at her inquisitively.

"Were you drinking last night?" He asked. Elena looked at him, suddenly confused. She shook her head.

"No, why?" She asked as she leaned back against his chest. Stefan laughed softly.

"Oh it's nothing, you just taste like Bourbon." He said.

Elena's body froze against Stefan's and suddenly she felt as if she couldn't breathe. The confusion of the morning now faded into the corners of her mind as the reality of the night before flashed before her eyes. Elena felt her body begin to shake as rushes of heat shot through her and the memories of her night became so real it made her mouth water. Broken images of Damon moved through her mind at lightning speed. She closed her eyes and she was back there again staring into the icy blue eyes of her body's tormentor.

**Just eight hours earlier….**

Damon ran his fingers through Elena's chocolate brown hair as she leaned back against the hard surface of his bookcase. Elena closed her eyes and swallowed hard in her throat as she tried to remind herself that this whole plan had been her bright idea.

"Do I make you nervous Elena?" Damon asked in a soft, but husky voice. Elena raised her eyes and looked into the beautiful blue eyes that stared into hers with such intensity.

"Yes." She said softly. She had tried to be strong, but ever since she had been led into Damon's bedroom, she found herself growing weaker and weaker by the second.

"Why? You know I am not going to hurt you, right?" He asked as his fingers traced the delicate features of her cheek and jaw. Elena nodded as she tried to concentrate on his words and move her attention from the fiery trails he was tracing on her skin. Finally, she closed her eyes and turned her head to the floor.

"I know Damon, I'm just on edge, I guess." She said softly. Damon smiled and moved slightly closer to her body. He lifted her chin with one of his fingers and looked into her eyes.

"What are you afraid of right now Elena, honestly?" He asked. Elena shook her head.

"I don't know, I just don't want someone else to be disappointed in me." She said. Her honesty shocked even her as she heard her words out loud. Damon looked at her and she saw pain in his eyes as he leaned closer to her face. He lightly brushed his lips against hers and Elena felt a rush of warmth shoot through her body and settle deep in her core. She closed her eyes and tried to focus, this was Damon, and this was a learning experience. It was just a learning experience.

"Elena, relax. Please turn off your brain for one night." He whispered against her skin. His breath moved over her and softly caressed her as nothing had before. She never thought just feeling someone speak against her skin could be so erotic, but the sensation caused an ache deep inside of her that begged for release.

Elena nodded and moved slightly closer to Damon's face. She knew that now was the time for her to pretend she was brave. She swallowed hard, gathered her strength and then leaned up and left a small chaste kiss on Damon's lips. He smiled at her as he watched her move away from him and drop her eyes back to the floor. Damon slowly moved his body closer to her and as he did, Elena felt the bookcase behind her grind into her back. She winced at the slight pain of the wood digging into her skin and reached out and grabbed the front of Damon's shirt to try to steady herself.

The feel of Damon's skin under the thin fabric of his black button down shirt caused Elena's breath to quicken. She looked down and watched as her hand slid slowly down the buttons of his shirt until she reached the buckle of his belt. She swallowed hard and felt her face flush. She couldn't bring herself to look up at Damon, she was too afraid of what his eyes held at that moment and what effect it would have on her.

Finally, Elena reached her hands under the bottom of Damon's shirt and felt his warm skin that was hidden underneath. Slowly she began to unfasten the buttons as she made her way up his chest. Once she had finished with the buttons, she slid her hands over the smooth skin of his stomach and chest and over his shoulders as she slid the shirt off of his body. Once his shirt was lying on the floor, Elena swallowed and moved to return to her gentle exploring. She lifted her hand, but gasped as she felt Damon's tight grip wrap around her wrist. He held her tightly and pressed his body harder against her, pushing her harder against the bookcase. Elena looked up into his eyes in confusion.

"What are you doing Elena? I'm not going to break honey." Damon asked as he moved closer to her. Elena shook her head and let out a flustered sigh.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm not as feisty as your usual's Damon, but I am trying my best." She said as she felt herself begin to get upset. They had barely gotten five minutes into this and already he was telling her what she was doing wrong.

"See Elena that is your problem. You need to quit trying. Just follow what you want. For once in your life stop overanalyzing everything and just do what you feel." He said his voice now suddenly intense. Elena felt her anxiety grow and her anger begin to build.

"Don't tell me what my problem is Damon. I am fine, you have the problem." She said pulling her wrist out of his grasp.

"Don't tell you what your problem is, Elena? That is exactly what you fucking asked me to do! You are here right now so I can tell you what your problem is! But, since I'm such a nice guy I'll humor you. Please Elena; tell me what my problem is." Damon hissed with slight amusement as he reached out and claimed her wrist once again. Elena struggled against him.

"You are a gigantic ass Damon! That is your fucking problem!" Elena screamed as she struggled against his iron clad grip. Damon watched her struggle and smirked as he heard her heart begin to pick up speed. He pressed himself harder against her so that she wouldn't be able to struggle as much and he moved his lips dangerously close to the soft skin of hers.

"Is that what we need to do Elena? Is that why you always run from me when we fight? Do we need to scream and yell at each other to get that blood flowing?" He said, his evil smile playing on the edges of his lips. Elena huffed and tried to move to the side and out of his grasp, but Damon just pressed forward making it impossible for her to move. He put a hand on each side of her body and caged her against him.

"Come on Elena. Get mad at me! Throw a fit! Act like the spoiled little brat that you are and then maybe we can drop the little virgin school girl act." He said in a sarcastic tone as he raised his voice. Elena stared back at him as anger coursed through her veins.

"God Damon, I don't know what I was thinking! This was a huge mistake! You are such a fucking jerk!" She said as she pushed against his chest trying to get him to move, but he stood still as stone and then slowly dipped his head down so that his mouth was just above her erratically beating pulse.

"God that little heart is about to beat out of your chest, Elena." He said huskily as he licked his lips. He raised his head again and smirked as he looked into her angry chocolate brown eyes.

"How wet does it get you when I scream at you, Elena? Do you fight with me and then run off and fuck him? Whose face do you see when he's on top of you?" Damon shouted in an amused tone. Elena looked at him and felt her blood boil in her veins. How dare he talk to her like that! Who the hell did he think he was? He was supposed to be helping her and instead he was belittling her! She was definitely not going to let this happen, Damon was not winning this round.

Elena gritted her teeth and then as rage flooded over her, she reached out her hand and slapped Damon as hard as she could across his face. Damon turned and looked at her in surprise as she stood before him. He reached up and rubbed his hand over his jaw and stared at her. His eyes were dark, but he wasn't angry, and that's what scared her. Elena's heart beat faster in her chest and she felt adrenaline hit her system quickly and with great intensity.

"You are a self- righteous dick, Damon! You are the last thing in this world that does anything for me! You are merely a body that I am using and that is it!" She spat as she glared at him. Damon growled low in his throat and then slammed his hand against the wall beside her head and Elena jumped as she heard his hand break through the plaster.

"Then use me Elena! If I am just a body that you are using, use me! Take out all that pent up frustration from the fact that you haven't had an orgasm in months and fuck me like you mean it or get out of my fucking room!" He screamed as fire burned in his eyes. Elena stared at him and reached her hand out and swung to hit him again but this time he caught her hand right before it connected with his face. He grabbed her tight in his grip and pulled her roughly against his body. Elena stared into his eyes and the rush that moved through her made her feel almost drunk. It was the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced.

In a second Elena crashed her mouth against Damon's in a heated kiss that even he hadn't expected. She wrapped her body around his and allowed him to lift her from the floor as he began to move them across the room. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his head back roughly as she ran her lips hungrily over the skin of his jaw and throat. Every sound that she pulled from his lips only excited her more and with every touch she needed more. She drug her lips slowly over his skin until she got to the soft center of his throat and then bit into him as hard as she could.

"Christ, Elena" Damon groaned and twisted his fingers tightly into her hair.

Elena felt like an animal was clawing deep inside of her, trying desperately to escape. Everything from the past couple of months rushed over her all at once. The lingering touches, the tension whenever their bodies had been too close, and the deep jealousy that roared inside of her every time another of his bimbo's walked through the door. Months of longing hit her with full force and she clung to Damon as she tried to fulfill everything that she had been denied for so long.

"Fuck, Elena." Damon moaned as Elena's mouth ran over the fresh bite mark on his throat. Elena smiled at the beautiful sounds that were coming from his lips. She kissed and licked every inch of his skin that she could find, but in an instant she felt Damon pull her back slightly. Elena turned to look at him, but suddenly she felt her body jolt backward and within seconds she landed on the softness of Damon's bed. She stared up at him as he stood at the edge of the bed. Her eyes were filled with lust and her breathing was erratic and labored. Damon watched her and couldn't believe that this wasn't all a dream. He finally had her in his bed and all to himself.

"Damon?" Elena purred as she sat up on her knees and then began to crawl across the bed toward him. Damon held in a silent groan as the image of her on her hands and knees in front of him nearly shredded his self-control.

Elena stopped in front of him once she reached the edge of the bed. She sat up on her knees and stared at his body in front of her. She leaned forward and began to kiss and lick up the smooth contours of his stomach and chest. She reached his neck and once again licked her way toward his jaw. When she reached his lips she stopped and looked into his eyes.

"It's starting to get a little warm…would you mind?" She said seductively as she looked down at her still clothed body. Damon barely let her finish her sentence before he grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her up to stand before him on his bed.

Elena stood, now taller than Damon and watched as he slid his hands under her shirt and caressed up her skin until he reached her shoulders. Then in a quick motion he lifted his arms and her shirt was over her head and then on the floor. He then ran his hands back down her body and hooked his fingers in the front of her jeans. Elena felt her body begin to burn as the feel of his hands on her stomach seemed to radiate down through her core.

Damon slowly unzipped the front of Elena's jeans and then slid them down her legs. Elena stepped out of them and then watched as Damon threw them onto the floor. She closed her eyes as she felt Damon's hands slide back up her body and under her bra. She heard a rip and then realized she was topless. Damon ran his hands slowly over her breasts and then lifted his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Mmmm…" Elena moaned as she felt the wetness of his tongue on her delicate skin. Damon licked over her nipple in long wet strokes and then let his tongue trail over to her other where he continued to lick and nibble at her flesh. Elena moaned under his hands, but tried to keep herself together.

Elena tangled her fingers in Damon's jet black hair and then he raised his eyes to look at her. He didn't say anything, but she watched as he ran his hand down the center of her body and then over the wet fabric of her panties.

"Damon…." She said in a breathy voice as he rubbed his fingers over her panties again.

"Mmm…God I've been waiting for this for a very long time Elena." He said slowly as he continued to rub over her. Elena clenched her jaw and tried to breathe as she tried to focus on his words and not just the exquisite feeling of his hands on the place that had ached to be touched for a very long time.

"You thought about me…like this?" Elena asked breathlessly. She knew that Damon had feelings for her, but for some reason she couldn't imagine Damon fantasizing about anyone, he seemed to always have someone to entertain him when he needed it.

"Yes, Elena, I thought of you like this. I imagined how you would sound when I touched you, how you would feel under my hands, how you would…taste." He said as he swallowed roughly. Elena let out a small moan as she felt Damon's fingers slip under the material of her panties. His warm skin against hers, sent shock waves through her body and she instantly felt a need rise within her that almost hurt. She grabbed ahold of one of his bedposts to try to steady herself.

"You wanted my blood?" She said as she began to feel dizzy. The way he spoke about her taste could only make her believe that he was speaking of a hunger that he had always hid from her. Damon smirked as he looked up at her hungrily.

"No, Elena. When I said I imagined how you tasted, that wasn't quite what I was talking about." He said as he dropped his eyes and moved his hands from her wetness to the sides of her panties where he quickly hooked his fingers and then ripped them away from her skin. Elena groaned as she stared down at him.

Damon moved in front of her body and looked up at her. His head came to about her waist and his eyes glistened in the moonlight that shone through the window. He began to run his hands over her sides and down the flat plane of her stomach. He slid his hand down and slid it over the delicate skin of her core and then slowly over her swollen clit.

"Oh…God." Elena said as she gripped the bed post. Damon's eyes locked on her.

"God you're wet. Does that feel good, Elena?" He asked, his voice was rough and dripped with sex. It made her nervous the effect that he was having on her. She had only been in his room for a short while and she was already beginning to forget the real reason she was there.

"Yes, please don't stop." Elena whimpered as she reached down and steadied herself on his shoulder. Damon smiled and slowly pushed one of his fingers deep inside of her. She moaned and he had to move slightly to steady her body as he felt her begin to shake.

"Damon, fuck." She moaned. Damon smiled and pushed in another finger and then curled them gently inside of her. Elena felt the world stop moving. The pure ecstasy that began to wash over her was stronger than anything she had ever felt before. She suddenly wanted to beg, plead or crawl on her knees for Damon. She wanted to do anything so that he wouldn't stop.

"Damon you were right." Elena gasped as she pushed herself harder against his hand. Damon leaned down and kissed her lower stomach, but didn't cease his movements inside of her.

"Well, I can't hear that enough, but what exactly was I right about this time?" He said with a smirk. Elena felt as if she was going to black out from the feeling he was giving her. His fingers were deep inside of her and with every touch she felt like she was going to explode, but just as she thought she would go over the edge he would slow down and continue his torture.

"It's been months. It's been four months. I haven't….in four months." Elena stopped as she gasped for air. Damon stared at her but only pushed into her harder.

"You haven't what in four months baby?" He asked with a smile, he knew exactly what she was trying to say, but he needed to hear her say it. Elena let out a moan as her body flooded with pleasure.

"I haven't come in four months. The closest I've come was…" She stopped. The pleasure was exquisite and she felt herself nearing the edge, but she didn't know exactly how stupid she should be tonight. Giving Damon any kind of information that he could use against her later was a mistake. He might be giving her pleasure now, but he had been known to take it away just as much and just as fast.

"When, when was the closest Elena?" He said as he twisted his fingers inside of her and pushed harder. He wrapped his other hand around her hip and pulled her closer to him. Elena felt her body burn and she felt as if when she did orgasm it was going to rip her apart. She bit her lip, so to not say something stupid, but then he just moved his hand and gently rubbed his thumb over her clit. Elena groaned and suddenly she would have told him anything. Fuck compulsion, he didn't need it. She would've given away secrets to anything he wanted in that moment as long as he didn't stop.

"The night that Stefan brought me here and you were outside in the hall talking on your phone while we were in his bed…" She stammered. She couldn't say this; this was too embarrassing even during an act like this. But Damon leaned down and bit her stomach and she felt her muscles tighten.

"Yes…" He purred against her stomach.

"I listened to your voice and I almost came, but you left, god you fucking left." Elena moaned as her senses started to all run together. The room around her was spinning, all the blood had drained from her head and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Damon smiled against her skin and then looked up at her.

"Well then it seems I owe you an apology." He said softly and then in an instant Elena felt Damon's mouth on the delicate skin of her core. She screamed, but no sound came out. His wet tongue ran lines over her clit while his fingers still moved inside of her. He licked small circles over her small bundle of nerves and moaned as he tasted her for the first time.

"Damon, God. Don't stop. Please…please." She begged as she felt his tongue run down her clit again and then down the inside of her thigh. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his head back. He looked at her and licked his lips.

"You taste fucking amazing. But don't interrupt me again." He said roughly and jerked his head away and then crushed his mouth against her again.

Elena moaned and ground her hips against his mouth as she felt the pleasure radiate through her body. Nothing had ever felt this good in her entire life. He brought her higher and higher every second, but just as she was about to explode he stopped and started somewhere else so that she ached so badly she wanted to offer a sacrifice to him to end the pain.

Damon moaned as he felt Elena come closer to her release. Her juices flowed into his mouth and it was a taste that not even the most intoxicating blood could measure up to. He ran his hand down her leg and then lifted it up on his shoulder. He pulled his hand from her and then locked both of his hands behind her so he could hold her up. He had been waiting two years to do this, he was going to make her come and he was going to taste every part of it.

"Damon, ohh…" Elena moaned as she looked down and realized he was practically holding her in the air. In an instant she felt him crawl onto the bed and lower her back until she hit the softness of his pillows. Elena twisted her fingers in the sheets as she felt his mouth hit her body once again.

It took only a moment for Elena to lose whatever shred of control that she was still holding onto. As Damon ran his mouth over her, she finally felt the tidal wave begin to crash down on her. She tangled her fingers in Damon's black hair and tried to steady herself, but even she knew that it was no use.

"Damon, I'm…." Elena screamed as she arched her back toward him and nearly lifted the top half of her body off the bed. Damon moaned as he gripped her hips hard enough to leave a bruise and only continued to work his mouth over her with more intensity than before.

Elena moaned and clutched the bed sheets as her orgasm began to violently rip through her. Her lower stomach tightened and began to contract hard enough that it almost hurt. She screamed and ripped at Damon's hair as she ground her hips against his mouth. The pleasure he gave her was so satisfying that it was painful and she wasn't sure if she wanted to beg him for more or to stop.

After a few moments, the pulses that shot through Elena's body began to slow and her heart returned to a less erratic pace. Damon kissed the side of her thigh and then slowly crawled up her body and to her lips. He leaned down and gently kissed her.

Elena kissed him feverishly and then ran her hands down the soft tight skin of his chest and stomach. She ran her hands over the zipper of his jeans and smiled up at him.

"These are in my way." She said as she slowly lowered his zipper and slid her small hand inside. Damon moaned as he felt her hand move over his hard shaft.

"God Elena, I am going to fuck you senseless." He moaned as he shrugged his jeans down his hips. Elena licked her lips as she stared at him.

"Anything you say." She said softly. Damon smiled and shook his head.

"That is a very dangerous thing to say." He said and then suddenly she felt him push slowly inside of her. It only took a moment and she felt her world shatter at her feet.

The moment that Damon moved inside of her Elena felt her world spin out of control. She had never felt so complete in all her life. Damon pushed deep inside of her and breathed heavy against her skin. With every movement he touched her in a place she had never been touched before and with every kiss she felt her body needing more. He quickened his pace and Elena felt her body tighten.

"Damon…" She breathed as she closed her eyes and arched her body against him. Damon slid his hand down her hip and pulled her even closer to him as he ground against her. Elena clenched her muscles and wrapped her legs around him.

"Fuck, Elena." Damon groaned, as he dropped his head and tried to hold onto his sanity. Elena pushed her hips against his harder and then reached her hand out and lifted his head.

"Bite me." She said softly as she looked at him. Damon smiled and shook his head.

"Elena, you want that right now because you're high on your first orgasm in four months. I know you; you don't want me to bite you." He said as he closed his eyes and continued to move against her. He loved the idea of sinking everything he had into Elena, but the last thing he wanted was regret in the morning.

"Please Damon, this is what I want." She begged as she arched her body toward him again. Damon pushed harder inside of her. His need was growing and her pleading was not helping his decision making skills.

"Elena, come on." He said as he tried to formulate an argument but didn't have one. Elena arched her body toward him again as she felt another wave begin to move over.

"Damon please…taste me. I want all of you inside of me, please Damon." She begged as she continued to grind against his hips. Damon felt his fangs begin to push roughly against his gums. He wanted to give her everything she wanted, but he also didn't want to hurt her.

"Please Damon, I need this. I need you." Elena moaned as she ran her nails roughly down his back. At the sound of Elena's words, Damon felt his self-control break and then shatter into a million pieces on the floor.

Elena arched her neck and Damon leaned down and licked a long wet line over the thick vein that protruded from her neck. He licked over it again and again until he felt the blood rushing through it under his tongue. He thrust deep inside of her and quickened his pace as he braced himself by gripping the headboard. Elena moaned as he rode her harder and then when he felt her tighten against him, he dipped his head and sank his fangs deep inside her throat.

Elena moaned and screamed as her body tightened and pleasure ripped through her. Her orgasm became more intense as she felt Damon drink her in more deeply and the bittersweet pain of his teeth ripping at her flesh consumed her. Elena twisted her fingers in Damon's hair as she felt him reach his edge and he moaned against her neck. She pulled his hair harder as she moved against him and then felt his body begin to shake as he finally lost control. Damon moaned and sank his fangs slightly deeper in her skin as he finally came hard inside her. Elena groaned and held him close to her as they both road out the pulses of pleasure that moved over them.

After a moment Damon slowly pulled away and gently licked the blood from Elena's neck. He pulled back and looked at her. She was staring at him and panting hard against his skin.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked as he tried to catch his breath. Elena shook her head and she leaned up and kissed the blood from his lips. The second her lips hit his and she tasted her blood on his lips, need ripped through her body once again. She wanted more, she needed more.

"Elena, hold on honey." Damon said as he pulled back from her lips. Elena looked at him confused.

"What, what's wrong?" She asked as she stared at his face and continued to move her hands over his body. He smiled and motioned toward the bedside table.

"As much as I hate to say this, it's three-thirty in the morning. Saint Stefan will be home any minute. I highly doubt you want him to find you here." He said with a smile. Elena nodded. The reality of why she had been in his bed crashed down around her. She knew she needed to pull it together and stop acting like a horny teenager with no self-control.

"Oh sorry, yeah, I should get dressed." She said as she looked around Damon's trashed bedroom, trying to find her clothes. Damon smiled and ran his finger down her cheek.

"Please don't apologize Elena. But I do need you to do one thing for me." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"What?" She asked as she gained control of her breath and her pulse finally returned to normal. Damon smiled and raised his wrist to his mouth. He bit down deep into his skin and then moved it to her mouth.

"You need to drink. We don't want anyone seeing that." He said as he smiled and motioned to her neck. Elena reached up and ran her fingers over the deep indentations on her neck. She closed her eyes. She wanted to keep them, she wanted to look at them and remember that he had done it. She shook herself from her thoughts and faked a smile.

"Of course." She said trying to swallow all the emotion that had become so incredibly raw in the past couple of hours.

Elena lowered her head and pressed her lips gently to the wound in Damon's wrist. His blood flowed into her mouth quickly and she couldn't help but moan as it slid down her throat. She had expected his blood to taste bitter or coppery, but he tasted sweet and tangy like a fine wine. She drank quicker as need began to surge through her body once again. She tried to fight it but she couldn't. She wrapped her fingers around Damon's wrist and groaned as she held it to her lips and drank faster.

"Elena….God." Damon moaned as she felt the muscles in his arm tense. She wanted to make him feel good, she needed to make him feel good, she drank faster.

"Elena…..Elena….you have to slow down Elena." Damon's voice said softly as she felt his fingers caress her hair. She nodded her head, but didn't move. He tasted too good, she wanted it too bad.

"Elena, stop sweetie. Elena!" He said in a stern voice and then pulled her head from his arm. Elena looked at him and saw the mix of emotions on his face. He looked turned on, concerned and angry all at once. She breathed heavily and then saw him smile. She dropped her eyes to the floor, suddenly embarrassed.

"Elena, God damn." He said with a small laugh. Elena looked up and smiled lightly and then wiped her fingers across her mouth. She licked her fingers and then looked back at Damon.

"I should go." She said as reality threatened to crash around her once again. Damon nodded and stood from the bed. She watched as he moved from the bed to retrieve their clothes. He looked like a Greek sculpture. His body was so beautiful and just watching him move made her want to touch him again. She shook her head; obviously her orgasm had shattered her good judgment. This was Damon, and Stefan would be home any minute. Stefan.

Quickly, Elena stood and moved to the edge of the bed and gathered her clothes as Damon got dressed. She threw on the parts of her clothing that hadn't been ruined and then looked at Damon before she turned to walk toward the door. She was confused on what to say to him, given what had just happened, but then she remembered the entire purpose to all of this and turned back to him.

"Damon?" She asked in a quiet voice. He looked up from zipping his jeans and smiled.

"Yes?" He purred. Elena looked at the floor.

"So, what's wrong with me?" She asked her voice suddenly serious.

In a blur of motion Damon moved and suddenly he was standing in front of her. He reached one of his warm fingers under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. She stared into the beautiful blue orbs that seemed to hold more emotion in them than her whole body had ever felt in her entire life. He stared at her for a moment and then finally a twisted grin came across his lips.

"Your boyfriend is an idiot. That, Elena that is what is wrong." He said in a completely serious tone. Elena looked at him and swallowed and then jumped from her trance as she heard the front door open. She turned and looked at Damon as he nodded and she quietly opened the door and sprinted across the hall to Stefan's room.

Elena slipped quickly under the covers of Stefan's bed. She closed her eyes and suddenly the reality of what had just happened crashed around her. She had just slept with Damon. She had done it because she wanted to be better for Stefan, but something had happened somewhere along the line that was now scaring her in a way she couldn't explain. She liked it and she liked it a lot.

**OK, I know that was a whole lot of smuttiness, but I do promise this story has a plot, it just has a lot of smut to go with that plot lol. Hope you all enjoyed it, this story isn't quite as serious as some of my others. Let me know what you think, please read and review. -Nikki**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby

**Chapter Three: I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby**

"_I'm not your boyfriend, baby, I can't grant your every wish,  
>I'm not your knight in shining armor, So, I just leave you with this kiss." 3!OH!3<em>

Elena stood under the burning hot water of the shower and closed her eyes. She had been in the shower for at least a half an hour and was terrified to get out. At some point she was going to have to face the reality of what had happened and that thought scared her to death. What was she going to say when she saw Damon again? How was she supposed to act after what happened? Was she really going to be able to hide this from Stefan? He was a vampire for crying out loud, with all his heightened senses how would he not know that she had slept with his brother? What the hell was she going to do if this all blew up in her face?

Elena tried to calm herself down. She had a million questions running through her mind all at the same time, but she knew deep down she didn't have an answer for any of them. So, after another couple of minutes of mental preparation, she finally emerged from the shower. She wrapped a warm towel around her body and began to get herself ready for the day. Carefully, she applied her makeup, straightened her hair, and then got herself dressed. She finally walked back in to Stefan's bedroom once she was put together and found that he wasn't there. She took in a deep breath as she heard voices from downstairs. Shit.

It took about fifteen more minutes for Elena to collect herself before she began to make her way out of Stefan's bedroom and down the long hallway to the stairs. She walked down the stairs slow and carefully and kept telling herself that everything was fine. She had merely gone to Damon for educational information and she got it, oh how she got it. Elena shook her head and tried to focus as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Slowly, she turned the corner and followed the sound of voices into the kitchen.

"Ah, there you are. I was about to come looking for you, thought you drown or something." Stefan said with a smile as he watched her walk in to the kitchen. Elena smiled as she looked at him and tried to ignore the view of Damon's back as he stood at the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I just needed some time to wake up." She said with a smile. Stefan nodded and walked toward her.

"No problem. Sit. Believe it or not, Damon is cooking." Stefan said as he raised his brow and sat down at the kitchen table. Elena nodded as she looked toward the kitchen counter once again.

"Well that sounds dangerous, has he been supervised?" She asked sarcastically with a smile. Stefan smiled as he motioned for her to sit beside him.

"Well didn't we wake up on the snarky side of the bed?" Damon asked as he turned around and moved toward one of the kitchen cabinets. Elena looked down at the table and avoided his eyes as he smiled at her. He wore a tight black T-shirt and black jeans and both seemed to fit his body like a second skin. She hated how good he looked, it just wasn't fair.

"So, how was hunting last night?" Elena asked as she turned her attention to Stefan. She had never in the two years they had been together asked him anything about his adventures in the wilderness, but on a day like today, she was willing to talk about anything, well almost anything.

"It was alright." Stefan said as he looked off to the side of the table and began drumming his fingers against the wood. Elena nodded and twisted her fingers together nervously in her lap.

"You know Stefan you need to be careful out there. Those animals are going to band together one of these days and take you down." Damon said with a smirk as he pulled plates from a cabinet above the sink. Elena looked up and watched as the muscles moved under his skin as he reached into the cabinet. She remembered what it had felt like to have her hands on him and feel his strength as he touched her.

"Very funny Damon, I'm so sorry that I am trying to behave myself, while you just compel women in bars and convince them that opening a vein for you is normal on a first date." Stefan snapped back. Damon smiled and shook his head as he brought a plate to the table full of pancakes.

"Oh, I don't have to compel all of them Stefan." He said in a lower tone as he set the plate in front of Elena. Elena felt her skin burn as his words rushed over her and memories flooded through her brain. Damon's hand lingered on the plate until she looked up and met his eyes. His blue eyes danced as his mouth twisted into a sexy grin.

"Thank you Damon…for the pancakes." She said softly. Damon smiled and nodded.

"No problem." He said softly. Elena quickly dropped her eyes back down to her plate and picked up her fork. This morning was going nowhere good and fast.

"So Elena how was your night?" Stefan asked as he finally turned to her. Elena choked on her pancakes and looked up slowly from her plate.

"What?" She asked softly. Stefan looked at her with a smile as Damon sat down across from them with his coffee. If he was trying to hide a smile he was doing a very bad job of it.

"How was your night? Didn't you go to a movie with Bonnie?" He asked. Elena smiled and nodded in relief.

"Yeah, we went and saw the new Sandra Bullock movie. It was pretty good, total chick flick though." She said as she pushed her food around on her plate.

"Good. And Damon, I will assume by the fact that I haven't heard anything on the news about a missing person, you must have had a pretty boring evening?" Stefan asked with smile as he looked at his brother. Damon smiled and took a drink of his coffee.

"I kept myself busy." He said as he stared across the table. Elena kept her eyes down and refused to look up even though it felt like his eyes were burning holes in her head.

Suddenly, in the middle of the silence Elena's phone began to ring. She nearly jumped out of her skin before she quickly turned and pulled it from her jeans pocket. She looked down at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hello Caroline, what's up?" She asked after she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hey Elena, I'm on my way over. I am kidnapping you for an emergency shopping trip. There is a party at The Grill tomorrow and we are all going and we need something fabulous to wear." Caroline gushed into the phone. Elena sighed.

"Umm, Care I think that Stefan might want to…." Elena started, but before she could finish Stefan took the phone from Elena's hand. Elena stared at him in surprise as she swallowed the rest of her sentence.

"Caroline, she will be ready when you get here." He said with a smile and then laughed and hung up the phone. Elena stared at Stefan and felt her blood begin to move a little faster through her veins. She understood that Stefan probably had good intentions, but being passed off on her friends without her own permission got under her skin just a little.

"Umm…Stefan, what was that about? I thought that we were spending the day together?" Elena asked. Stefan smiled and set her phone back down on the table.

"I thought you could use some time with your friends. Get out, have some fun. I'm boring anyway. You should go out and enjoy Caroline's ramblings. Plus, she wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway." He said as he stood from the table. Elena nodded and then faked a smile as she stood.

"Yeah, you probably right." She said quickly. Stefan smiled and leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. Then he turned and walked out of the room and into the parlor.

Elena slowly picked up her plate and walked over to the kitchen sink. She purposely ignored the set of electric blue eyes that were watching her, but as she stood at the sink she finally closed her eyes.

"Stop Damon." She said quickly. Damon laughed low in his chest and she heard him push himself away from the table and begin to move toward her.

"I didn't say anything sweetheart. Whatever craziness you have going on in that head of yours right now, that's all you." He said as he reached around her and set his coffee cup in the sink. Elena kept her eyes closed and gritted her teeth as she felt Damon's warm hand touch hers as he gently pulled back from the dishes. She could feel him smiling at her as he finally turned and walked out of the room.

After cursing under her breath about the horrible start to her day, Elena slowly made her way up the stairs and into Stefan's bedroom. She didn't know where he was, but having a few minutes to herself was perfectly fine with her. She moved past Stefan's large bed and then stopped in front of the full length mirror that stood in the corner of the room. She quickly ran her eyes over her reflection and made sure she looked presentable for the day ahead. She smoothed her hair, reapplied her lip gloss and then stood back and just stared at her reflection for a moment.

Slowly, she flipped back her long chocolate brown hair and stared at the place on her neck where just the night before she had felt Damon's teeth sink into her skin. She gently ran her fingers over the invisible mark and closed her eyes. She slowly let her fingers run down her neck and down the center of her body. She shivered as she remembered how Damon's hands had felt on her skin. She timidly slid her hands down her stomach and stopped as she reached the top of her jeans. She felt her body begin to tremble as she let the memories from the night before wash over her.

"You gotta turn that brain off sweetheart." She heard a velvet voice say from behind her. Elena jumped and quickly turned around as a blush flooded over her cheeks.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing in here?" Elena asked quickly as she tried to compose herself. Damon smiled as he sauntered into the bedroom.

"I'm helping you, remember?" He asked with a smirk. Elena looked down at the floor.

"I think….well…" She started, but lost her words as she felt him move closer to her. Damon smiled and lifted her chin once he reached her.

"You wanted my help, didn't you?" He asked as he studied her face. Elena stared at him and suddenly remembered the way that Stefan had pushed her off on Caroline downstairs. It had been his first chance to spend real time with her in a week and he didn't. She hated the feeling that he didn't care and all she wanted was to make him want her again.

"Yes Damon, but…" She started, but Damon lifted his finger and put it to his lips.

"No talking Elena, turn around." He said in a forceful tone as he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her gently.

"Damon, what are we doing?" She asked as she sighed. Damon smiled and moved her directly in front of the mirror and stood behind her.

"We are helping you." He said quickly and then reached down and took her hand. He intertwined their fingers and then moved both of their hands to the center of her stomach. Elena froze.

"Damon, Stefan is…." She started. Damon smiled back at her in the mirror.

"He left already, relax. Turn off your brain for five minutes, OK?" He asked. Elena let out a sigh and then nodded. Damon smiled and pulled her body tighter to his.

"Do you remember how it felt last night when you first kissed me?" He asked softly against her ear. Elena felt her body begin to heat at his question and quickly looked down.

"Yes, Damon." She said softly. Damon moved his other hand and lifted her head back to the mirror.

"Watch Elena, this is important. How did you feel when you kissed me?" He asked as he tightened his grip on her hand that lay on her stomach. Elena swallowed hard.

"Out of control." She mumbled softly. Damon smiled and moved her hand slightly lower on her stomach. Elena's muscles tightened, but she didn't speak.

"Explain it to me. Tell me how your body felt." He whispered. Elena closed her eyes for a moment as her temperature rose even higher as she remembered the night before.

"I felt like I was one fire. I couldn't think straight, my blood rushed, my head spun and the only thing that I could think about was that I wanted…" She stopped as she opened her eyes. Damon lowered her hand again slightly.

"What? What did you want?" He asked softly. Elena felt her body begin to shake slightly.

"More." She whispered. Damon smiled and licked his lips.

"Elena, one of the reasons why you enjoyed last night was because for the first time in a long time you let go. You have to turn off your mind and you have to surrender to what you feel. If you keep overworking that brain of yours, it's going to get you nowhere." He whispered. Elena let out a sigh.

"How does that help me with Stefan? I just want him to want me." She said weakly. Damon nodded, but inside he wanted to scream. The fact that Elena even was put in the position where she had to beg for her boyfriend's affections pissed him off in a way he couldn't explain. If he hadn't been his brother, he would gladly have ripped his heart out.

"Elena if you know what you want and you know what turns you on, that is going to turn on Stefan. If you don't care about what you want and seem like you are trying too hard to please him it's not going to be passionate. It is incredibly erotic when you are with a woman that knows what she wants and even better when she knows how to get it." He said softly as his voice dropped a little lower. Elena gripped Damon's hand and moved it lower. Damon smiled.

"What do you want right now, Elena?" He asked as he moved her hair away from her neck. Elena swallowed and closed her eyes. Her blood began to move faster through her veins and her heart thudded against her chest.

"I want to feel sexy." She said as she closed her eyes. Damon dipped his head in between her shoulder and neck and slowly slid their hands inside the top of her jeans. Elena took in a deep breath as she felt her heart move faster.

"You are sexy. You know that. You are beautiful and you are powerful, you just need to give in to it. Do you remember how I touched you last night?" He asked huskily against her skin. Elena swallowed and then nodded.

"Yes." She said in a whisper. Damon lowered their hands so that they were just over the now damp material of her panties. He reached his hand down and moved the material to the side and gently placed her hand over her hot core.

"Then do it." He said softly. Elena swallowed and slowly moved her hand over her clit. Damon kept his hand on top of hers, but let her guide them.

"Mmmmm…." She moaned as she felt heat move through her body. She had never done anything like this before, even in private. She had always believed that was why she had a boyfriend.

"Tell me how it feels." Damon said as he ran his lips over the long expanse of her neck. Elena let out a breath.

"Good, it feels good." She repeated. Damon smiled and began helping her move her hand. He sped up the circular motion she was making and pressed harder on her skin.

"Ohhh God." Elena moaned as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back on Damon's shoulder.

"Look in the mirror, Elena." Damon said forcefully once again. Elena opened her eyes and looked back in to the reflection in the mirror. The look in Damon's eyes reminded her of the look she had seen just the night before. So much hunger and lust brimmed just as the edges, but yet he held it back as he tortured her in the most beautiful way.

"What are you thinking about right now?" He asked as he gently kissed the dip in her shoulder. Elena gritted her teeth as flashes from the night before ran through her mind.

"Last night." She whispered as she laid her head against him once again. Damon smiled and ran his lips painfully slowly up the side of her neck.

"What about last night?" He asked softly against her skin. Elena let out a sigh and let the memories she had been fighting all day wash over her.

"How it felt when you touched me. I've never been touched like that before and the way your mouth felt, it made me crazy. You tortured me relentlessly, but made me cum harder than I ever have." She moaned as she quickened her movements over her now throbbing core. Damon swallowed as his breathing began to pick up.

"You tasted so good." He said in a strained voice against her ear. Elena felt electric currents begin to pulse through her body as she once again sped up her fingers. She desperately wanted Damon's hands on her, but she knew that wasn't the point of this exercise.

"Damon…." She moaned as she tightened her grip on his hand. Damon ran his lips over her ear.

"What do you want Elena?" He asked softly. Elena's mind spun, there were so many things she wanted, but most of them just weren't possible at that point.

"Touch me." She said softly. Damon groaned low in his throat.

"Tell me how." He whispered.

"I want you inside me." Elena moaned as she ran her fingers over her overly heated core once again. Damon licked his lips and then slid his fingers out of her grasp and moved them down over her swollen clit. He pulled her body closer to his and then pushed one of his fingers inside of her.

"Damon, oh fuck." Elena moaned as she pressed herself against him. Damon groaned, but hooked his finger and slowly began to move inside of her.

"Mmmm…God Damon." She moaned once again as she began to move her hips against his hand as well as moving her own fingers faster. Damon closed his eyes and fought the animal that was clawing inside of him for control.

"Does that feel good baby?" He asked as he pushed another finger deep inside her and twisted them slightly.

"Yes, please don't stop." She begged as she leaned her head back and gasped for air.

"How does it feel when I touch you, Elena?" Damon asked as his need began to spin out of control inside him. Elena moaned and licked her lips.

"Like fire is burning through my veins. Like nothing I've ever felt before." She said breathlessly as she rocked against him. Damon let out a ragged breath and ran his mouth over her shoulder and sucked gently at the curve at the base of her neck.

"Do you want to come for me baby?" He asked as he moved deeper inside of her. Elena whimpered.

"Yes." She moaned. Damon smiled and twisted his fingers as he felt her tighten around him.

"Open your eyes Elena and look in the mirror." He said softly as he continued to work his fingers inside her. Elena opened her eyes and stared at their reflection. She had never been the kind that liked to watch dirty movies or even other people's PDA for that matter, but watching her and Damon as they both touched her like this, did something to her she didn't expect. She felt herself become even slicker with need as she watched the expression on Damon's face. His eyes were on fire, his teeth sunk into his bottom lip as he held back his need and he looked incredibly turned on.

"I want you to watch Elena. See how incredibly sexy and strong you are when you give in to what you really want." He said as he worked his fingers deeper inside of her. Elena moaned and Damon dipped his head once again and ran his teeth against the nape of her neck.

As Damon's teeth moved over Elena's skin she felt herself lose control. Her body began to tighten and a wave of pleasure quickly washed over her. Her breath quickened, her legs became weak and her heart pounded in her chest. She stared into the mirror as she watched Damon's mouth on her skin and the way his hands touched her like no one else had. Every sense she had was flooded with need and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Damon, Oh my God." She screamed as she felt her orgasm erupt inside of her. The pleasure that moved through her was earthshattering. Damon had to hold her up in his arms as she shook and pulsed around him. Seeing herself in his arms like that was more erotic than anything she had ever experienced before and as wave after wave hit her she wanted him more and more.

After a few moments the pulses that moved through Elena began to subside. Damon slowed his movements and eventually pulled his hand away from her aching core. Elena slowly turned and stared into Damon's electric blue eyes. Her breathing came out in ragged pants and her hands shook as she steadied herself against him. Damon smiled and lifted his hand to her lips and ran it gently across her lips. Elena opened her mouth and licked his fingers as she kept her eyes locked on his. Damon groaned and took in a deep breath.

"Mmm…" He moaned as he felt her tongue run across his fingers. Slowly, he pulled his fingers away from her lips and then ran his tongue over them himself.

"God you are mouthwatering." He whispered as he stared at her with lust running deep in his eyes. Elena swallowed. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to touch him and she desperately wanted to fuck him.

"Damon…" She started, but Damon raised his fingers to his lips.

"Shhh… Blondie is here. Have fun shopping. Remember black is my favorite color." He said with a wink and then before she knew it, he was gone.

Elena stood in Stefan's bedroom and tried to regain her composure. She had no idea what exactly she was doing, but whatever it was, it felt too good to stop.

**Please read and review! This is my smutty fic and I hope you all enjoy it as I am still trying to have a decent plot. Also for those of you reading my other stories, I will be updating You and I tomorrow as well as probably The Devil's Arms. I know have a lot of stories out there and am working on them all so I won't leave you hanging. Once again please read and review, thank you for all the reviews and comments and I appreciate you all reading. Nikki XOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4: By The Dashboard Light

**Chapter Four: By The Dashboard Light**

"_And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
>It never felt so good, it never felt so right<br>And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife." –Meatloaf_

Elena lounged lazily in a dressing room chair as she watched Caroline spin in front of the large full length mirror for about the hundredth time that day. Caroline had picked her up to go shopping nearly four hours earlier and yet only Elena had found something to wear so far.

"OK, so what do you think of this one? Is the neckline a little too whorish?" Caroline asked as she carefully examined her reflection. Elena shook her head and watched Caroline continue to twirl in the short crimson dress.

"No Caroline, I think it's just right. Red is a great color on you, you should definitely get that one." Elena said as she pushed herself out of her chair and moved closer to the blonde that continued examining herself. Caroline made a sour face in the mirror.

"Elena, you have said that about the past like twenty dresses. Seriously, which one do you like best? I have to look beyond amazing for this party. Tyler is going to be there and well, I want to look good for him." She said as she bit down on her glossy ruby lip and sashayed her hips slightly. Elena laughed and moved closer behind Caroline. She looked her over in the mirror and then put her hands on her shoulders.

"This one is it Caroline, I'm serious. You look like a goddess. You need to get it." She said as she smiled into the mirror at her friend. Caroline nodded and smiled.

"You're right, this is definitely the one. I mean look at me, I look freaking hot! OK, sit tight I will go change and we'll be out of here before someone tries to steal me away from Tyler." She said with a wink as she moved quickly from the mirror and into her now trashed dressing room.

Elena smiled and made her way outside the dressing room and waited while Caroline got changed. She looked over the sad selection of jewelry and accessories and pretended that she wasn't still thinking about that morning. She couldn't believe that Stefan had just pushed her off on Caroline and then vanished from the house without even saying good-bye. She didn't know what was going on with him lately, but she prayed that she could somehow turn him around so that he would remember how he used to feel about her. And now that Damon was helping her, she hoped he would realize that sooner rather than later. Elena closed her eyes as her last thought burst into her brain, Damon.

Damon was a completely different story in Elena's mind. Everything that had been happening over the past two days seemed to all run together in a heated flash that every time she thought of seemed to overtake her entire body. The way he touched her was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She couldn't understand how he always knew exactly what she wanted even before she did and gave it to her in a way that made her body beg for more. Being with Damon was so different than being with Stefan. While Stefan made her feel safe and content, Damon made her feel out of control and constantly in need. No matter what he gave her she wanted more and when he gave her more it consumed her in a way that made her body burn hotter than any fire ever could.

"Ready to go?" Caroline asked as she suddenly appeared in front of Elena holding a garment bag in her long thin manicured fingers. Elena shook herself from her thoughts and looked out toward the mall.

"Actually Caroline, do you mind if we make a stop quick before we leave?" She asked in a hushed voice. Caroline nodded enthusiastically and smiled.

"Are you kidding me? You never have to ask me twice when it comes to shopping. This is my calling, where you want to go?" She asked as she started bouncing toward the entrance that led back out into the mall. Elena felt her face begin to burn as she walked beside her friend.

"I just wanted to stop in at Victoria Secret really quick." She said as she rushed quickly through her words. Caroline smiled and bumped her hip against Elena's playfully.

"Well, aren't we naughty? Guess you want something to wear under that sexy little dress you got huh?" She asked with a small flirtatious laugh. Elena laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I would like to surprise Stefan tomorrow night after the party." She said as she pushed a strand of her chocolate brown hair nervously behind her ear. Caroline nodded.

"Well, let's give him a surprise he'll never forget." She said bubbly as she grabbed Elena's hand and drug her toward the pink signs that waited in the distance.

Elena moved through the crowded lingerie store in slow motion as she took in the mountains of lace and silk that lay on tables surrounding her. She went through racks of reds, purples and midnight blue teddies and gowns, but couldn't seem to find what she wanted. Finally, as she reached the back of the store something caught her eye. She moved to the back rack and lifted a black leather and lace corset on its hanger and studied it intensely. Before she knew it Caroline was at her side.

"Oh yeah, that is definitely going to surprise Stefan." Caroline said with a giggle. Elena smiled and nodded as she laid the material against her body and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You think he'll like it? It won't be too much?" She asked as she looked over her reflection. Caroline nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh it will definitely be too much, but honey that is the freaking point!" Caroline said as she hugged Elena's shoulders. Elena laughed and stared at herself in the mirror. Even though she knew she was buying it to surprise Stefan, she couldn't seem to get the words that Damon had said to her before she had left that morning out of her head. _Remember, my favorite color is black._ She heard his voice repeat in her mind. Elena swallowed thickly as the memories of that morning flooded over her. Her heart rate quickened and even though she knew that Stefan preferred blue, she smiled at Caroline and then made her way toward the front register.

By the time the sun began to set on Mystic Falls, Elena was sitting in the passenger seat of Caroline's red convertible. The girls chatted about the party the next night and Caroline gushed over how her new dress was going to make Tyler drool all over her. Once they made it onto the highway that eventually led to the Salvatore Boarding House, a smell wafted through the car that caused Elena to scrunch up her nose.

"Caroline, what is that smell?" She asked as she looked around the car to locate the smell. Caroline inhaled and looked around and shook her head.

"I don't know, it smells like something is burning." She said as she continued to search for the smells source, but before she could investigate further Elena noticed a thick stream of smoke coming from under the hood of the car.

"Caroline, I don't think that is a good sign." She said as she pointed out the windshield of the car.

"Oh shit!" Caroline said as she slammed her hands on the steering wheel. Before she had a chance to grab her cell phone the car began to sputter and shake. Caroline slowly turned the car off the side of the road and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Damnit, I really thought that check engine light was just broken or something." She said as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Elena smiled and tried to hold back a laugh.

"Caroline, when it says check engine, it normally means check the engine." She said as pulled her purse onto her lap and began fishing for her phone.

"Relax though, I will just call Stefan and he can come pick us up." She said re-assuredly as she continued searching for her phone. Caroline nodded and unfastened her seat belt.

"You do that and I am going to go up the road to the gas station. Maybe there is someone there that can tow this thing." She said as she began opening the door.

"Caroline really just wait. Stefan can come and we can sort it out later." She said as she reached toward her friend. Caroline smiled.

"Don't worry Elena, I'm fast remember? I will be back in like twenty minutes or so. I just don't want my car sitting on the side of the road all night. It's my baby." She said with a smile as she lovingly ran her fingers over the steering wheel. Elena nodded.

"OK, just hurry and I will call Stefan. Once he's here we will wait for you until you get back and then all head over to the Boarding House together." She said as she began scrolling through her phone.

"Deal, I shall return. If it takes too long go ahead without me, I might just find a hot guy to occupy my time." She said as she winked. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Tyler, remember?" She asked with a laugh. Caroline nodded and tried to make a serious face.

"Right, Tyler. I'll be right back." She said and then opened her door and in a flash she was gone.

Elena dialed Stefan's number and lifted the phone to her ear. It rang once, twice, and finally a third time before going to voicemail. She let out a sigh and hung up and then hit send again to call him back. She figured maybe he'd just gotten busy and missed it. The phone rang again once, twice, three times and then again voicemail. Elena hit the end button roughly and felt like she wanted to rip her hair out. She knew who she needed to call but she really didn't want to have to.

"Yes…" A velvet voice purred on the other end of the line once Elena finally broke down and made the inevitable call. Elena sighed.

"Damon, I need a favor." She said quickly. She heard the low rumble of dark laughter on the other end of the line.

"Well, I happen to be wonderful with favors. What can I do for you darling?" He asked sweetly. Elena hated the way he talked to her, absolutely hated it. Every sentence he spoke seemed to be dripping with sex and lust and the feeling it gave her made her uncomfortable and….warm.

"I was wondering if you could pick Caroline and me up? Her car broke down and we need a ride." She said as she began twisting a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Your wish is my command; I'll be there in a few." He said as she heard a clang of glass against a hard surface. She looked at the clock on her phone. It was only seven o'clock at night and apparently Damon was already drinking.

"Don't you want to know where we are?" She huffed into the phone. Damon laughed into the line once again.

"Oh sweetie, I will find you." He said in a husky tone and then suddenly the line went dead. Chills went up Elena's spine as she shifted in her seat. She quickly reached into her purse and pulled out her lip-gloss from the side compartment. She had no idea why, but she quickly flipped down the overhead mirror and put on her lip-gloss and smoothed out her hair. Clearly, she wanted to look good when she got home to Stefan, clearly.

About ten minutes later Elena heard the roar of Damon's Mustang as it slowed and parked behind Caroline's car. Elena felt her stomach begin to flutter as she slowly gathered her purse and bags and made her way out of the car. Damon emerged from his car in his black leather jacket and rubbed his hands together maniacally as he moved toward her.

"Now now, what have we here? A young girl, all alone on the side of the road and no witnesses." He said with a smirk as his eyes met hers in the darkness. Elena rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the tone of his voice as she made her way toward him.

"Very funny Damon. Caroline's not back yet, she went to the gas station up the road to see about getting a tow. She should be back anytime, so we need to just wait a few minutes." Elena said as she checked the time on her phone once again. Damon shook his head and moved around to the passenger side of his car.

"I think Caroline should be fine. When I drove past, I saw her talking to some guy outside and she definitely seemed like it might be a while. Hop in." He said as he opened the door and waved his arm toward her. Elena stared at him and then back down the road.

"I shouldn't leave her out here Damon." She said as she began tapping her foot nervously. She knew that Caroline could more than take care of herself, but the thought of being alone in the car with Damon, that is what she was truly worried about.

"Honestly, Elena? Caroline is a vampire, she will be fine. Now get in the car and let me deliver you back to Saint Stefan." He said sarcastically. Elena looked at him sideways as she shifted her weight.

"Is he back? When I called he didn't answer." She said softly as she made her way closer to the car. Damon nodded.

"Yeah he pulled in just as I was leaving. He probably just got carried away in the mirror. That hair takes a lot of time you know?" He said with a smirk. Elena smiled as she threw her bags in the car and began to climb in after them.

"Alright, just hurry I want to get there before he disappears again." She said bitterly. Damon nodded.

"As I said, your wish is my command." He said as he closed the door behind her and quickly returned to the driver's side.

Elena sat quietly and tapped her fingers on the soft leather interior of Damon's car as he zipped down the highway. She watched the trees flash past as she wondered exactly what Stefan had really been doing that day while she was out trying to survive her shopping trip with Caroline.

"What's going on up there?" Damon asked as he motioned toward Elena's head. Elena smiled and turned to look at him.

"Just lost in thought I guess." She said as she let her body sink into the soft leather seat. Damon nodded and looked toward her feet.

"Get anything good while you were out?" He asked with a smile. Elena felt a blush rush over her cheeks as she remembered the contents of her bags. Quickly she turned her head and kicked the bags further out of sight.

"Nothing exciting." She said quickly. Damon nodded.

"Well, I'm sure Stefan will enjoy it." He said quickly. Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"I highly doubt he'll notice." She said quietly. Damon stared out over the road.

"I take it no improvement going on there?" He asked as he tried to not bring up anything that had been going on the past two days as he wasn't sure exactly what was and wasn't off limits to talk about. Elena shook her head and looked down.

"No, I have a funny feeling short of jumping on top of him and tying him down, I'm not going to get any sort of reaction out of him." She said as she faked a laugh. Damon smiled.

"Well that would definitely get a reaction out of me. Maybe you should try it. Be forceful, show him what you want and rock his world. Always works for me." He said with a wink. Elena nodded and felt the blush creep over her cheeks once again.

"I'm not really good at that." She said softly. Damon turned at looked at her through the veil of her brown hair that now covered the side of her face.

"Not good at what?" He asked as he tried to keep his interest somewhat hidden. Elena let out a sigh.

"Not good at the whole, taking control type of thing I guess. Plus, Stefan always wants to be in charge, so that's the way it's always been." She mumbled without looking up. Damon nodded.

"Ah, well maybe it's time to try something new?" He asked and suddenly Elena felt the car begin to slow down. She looked out the window and then at Damon as she noticed the car pulling off to the side of the darkened highway.

"Damon what are you doing? I need to get back to the Boarding House." She asked as she felt her hands begin to shake. Damon smiled and undid his seat belt.

"Relax Elena; I'm not going to murder you or anything. Come here." He said as he tapped his fingers against his leg. Elena stared at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked in disbelief. He was not seriously suggesting…

"Come here Elena. I believe yesterday you came to me and gave me the whole 'Damon I need your help, please please Damon' speech and I am living up to our agreement. So Elena, please come here." He said slowly as he continued to tap his leg. Elena stared at him and began shaking her head.

"You are crazy Damon, if you think I am going to have sex with you in your car in the middle of nowhere, you are crazy. What if someone sees or a cop comes or something?" Elena asked as she started to fidget in her seat. Damon smiled.

"As you said Elena, we are in the middle of nowhere. Plus if someone comes, I will take care of it. I can be very…compelling." He said with an evil smile. Elena shook her head as she felt her heart begin to beat faster in her chest.

"I can't Damon…I just…" She stuttered, but before she could finish she felt Damon's hand on her leg. He ran his fingers slowly over the thick material of her jeans and stared at her. Suddenly there was no smile on his face.

"Come on Elena, take those off. I can't help you unless you let me." He said in a thick voice. Elena swallowed hard as she turned and looked at him and against her better judgment; she slowly unfastened her seat belt and then the button of her jeans. She slowly shrugged them off and took in a deep breath.

After Elena's jeans were lying on the floor of Damon's car, she slowly lifted herself from the seat and crawled over the center console and onto Damon's lap. He gently slid her into place and rested his hands lightly on her sides. He looked up at her and smiled as he felt her shaking against him.

"Why are you shaking Elena?" He asked softly as he lifted one of his hands and brushed the hair from her face. Elena shook her head and tried to avoid looking into the blue pools that always seemed to swallow her whole.

"I just feel kind of…exposed up here." She said looking down at Damon. He smiled and ran his hand down the side of her neck and took in a deep breath as he felt her heart beat quicken.

"Well, I'm right here. You have nothing to be afraid of." He said softly as he continued to run his hand down over her collarbone and then slowly moved the strap of her tank top down and brushed his fingertips over her shoulder. Elena let out a breath as she tried to steady her trembling body.

"OK, so what do you want me to do?" She asked softly. Damon smiled and reached his hand between the door and his seat and slowly reclined his seat slightly. He leaned back and slid her hips over his. Elena shuddered as she felt the hard bulge in his pants come in contact with her core. Heat shot through her and her heart pounded harder against her chest.

"I want you to take charge. Lead me, show me what you want." He said as he studied her nervous expression. Elena nodded and let out a ragged breath.

"Got it." She said quickly as she reached down and with trembling fingers began to undo the button of Damon's dark jeans. In a quick motion Damon grabbed Elena's hands in his and pulled them away from his pants. Elena looked up and felt her anxiety rise even higher. Had she already done something wrong already?

"Calm down Elena. Do what you feel, turn off your brain sweetheart." He said softly. Elena nodded and slipped her hands from Damon's grasp. She closed her eyes for a moment to steady herself and suddenly her thoughts returned to that morning in her bedroom. She remembered the feeling of Damon's hands on her skin and the feeling of her own touch on her body. Her breath quickened as the memories flooded over her and slowly she opened her eyes and looked down at Damon.

"You OK?" He asked with a smile. Elena nodded and then took a long deep breath.

Slowly, Elena ran her hands down the soft material of Damon's black T-shirt. She pushed her hands over his shoulders and pushed his leather jacket over his broad shoulders. She ran her hands up under the thin material of his shirt and over the hard contours of his muscled stomach and chest. She let out a ragged breath and leaned down and kissed the soft hallow of his throat and ran her tongue slowly over his jugular. She felt Damon shiver under her as he groaned low in his throat. Elena smiled against his skin as she felt him react to her and suddenly she felt a bit of confidence rise inside of her. She sat up slowly and ran her hands down Damon's bicep and over his forearms. She took his hands and slid them onto her hips.

"Keep them here." She said as she looked down at him through her thick lashes. Damon nodded and swallowed hard.

"Yes ma'am." He said softly, his voice now much lower than before. Elena smiled and then ran her fingers back down Damon's stomach and slowly unbuttoned his jeans. She slid her hand inside his pants and felt her skin immediately heat up as she felt how hard he was against her.

"Mmmmm…." Damon moaned as he gritted his teeth. Elena felt a surge of heat flash through her core as she ran her fingers over him again.

"Did you think about me today?" She asked almost in a whisper. Damon ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he met her eyes.

"You know I thought about you Elena, I wouldn't have gotten here so fast if I hadn't." He said as he pulled her hips closer to him. Elena felt her core come in contact with Damon's groin again and she groaned as she became slick with need.

"I really wanted you to fuck me this morning Damon." She admitted softly as she continued to run her hand over him. Damon nodded and cleared his throat.

"I know." He whispered. Elena tilted her head to the side and looked at him.

"Then why didn't you…try?" She asked. Damon smiled and gripped her hips tighter.

"It's better when you want it more, Elena. The longer you wait, the more you need it and the more you need it the wetter you get." He said with a sideways smile. Elena took in a ragged breath as she felt an ache settle between her legs.

"I want it pretty bad." She admitted in a hushed voice against her brain's better judgment. She didn't know what it was about being around Damon, but lying had become increasingly difficult.

"Show me." He said huskily. Elena nodded and slowly freed Damon from his pants. She lifted herself onto her knees and moved the now wet material of her panties to the side and slowly lowered herself onto his rock hard length.

"Oh god." Elena moaned as her eyes fell shut and she took in the feeling of Damon inside of her. Damon groaned.

"God you do want it don't you?" He asked as his breath quickened at the sudden contact with her delicate wet flesh. Elena slowly started moving up and down on top of Damon and tried to keep herself steady as she treaded into slightly unknown territory. Damon grasped her hips tightly and looked up at her.

"Roll your hips baby. Take it as deep as you can." He said as he pulled her toward him. Elena nodded; she needed to stay focused on the fact that this was still supposed to be about her becoming better in bed for…Stefan? Yes, Stefan.

"OK, noted." She said quickly and steadied herself by grasping Damon's arm as she began to roll her hips toward him.

Elena felt Damon's fingers dig painfully hard into her skin as he let out a labored breath. She stared at him for a moment and his eyes became heavy as pulled her harder against him. He licked his lips and gritted his teeth tight together.

"Fuck, Elena." He moaned as she rolled on top of him. Elena felt chills move over her as she watched his reaction to her. She felt a rush of heat burn through her veins and her core ache as she heard the beautiful sounds coming from Damon's lips. She didn't care if she had to resort to black magic at that point; she was willing to do anything to get him to make that noise again. Slowly she rolled her hips again only slightly harder. Damon moaned and his fingers dug deeper into her skin once again.

"That's it, fuck." He moaned as he ground her against him.

Heat moved over Elena and she started to move slightly faster on top of Damon. Rushes of pleasure were surging through her as the mixture of Damon inside of her and the reaction she was getting from him washed over her. She felt powerful and seductive as she moved on top of him and that feeling was completely intoxicating.

"God you feel good." She moaned as she moved slightly faster once again. Damon closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the cool leather seat as he sank his teeth into his bottom lip.

"Jesus Christ where did you learn that?" He asked as she rolled harder down onto him and took him deeper inside of her. Elena tilted her head back as she felt her skin begin to burn.

"From you." She murmured breathlessly. Damon smiled and pulled her harder onto him. Elena raised her head and stared into his electric blue eyes. He ground her against him and pushed as deep inside of her as he could as he ran his fingers over the smooth skin of her hips.

"Keep going baby, ride me." Damon said breathlessly as his eyes locked with Elena's. Elena nodded and continued to move on top of him as she felt her body begin to tighten. She sank her fingernails into the skin of Damon's arm.

"Fuck, Damon." She whimpered as her body began to flood with sensation.

"Come on ride it out baby I want to feel you come. Come hard for me." He said as he sat up slightly and watched her face as she took him deeper and deeper with every movement of her hips. Elena nodded and felt her vision begin to blur.

"Kiss me." She moaned as she felt her body being pulled under by the wave that was flooding over her. Damon slid one of his hands from her hip all the way up her body and tangled his fingers in her long hair. He pulled her down against his mouth hard and kissed her deeply as he lifted his hips from the seat and hit every spot inside of her that had been begging for him all day.

"Damon, oh my god!" Elena screamed as the first wave of her orgasm hit her. Damon pushed into her harder as he felt her tighten around him.

"Come on, you've got another one in there baby. Scream my name Elena." Damon demanded as his hand on her hip dug in deep enough she could feel the bruises form. Elena screamed as the second wave hit her and raised one of her hands to the roof of the car to steady her body as she exploded around Damon.

"Fuck. Damon! God please, Damon, oh my God!" She screamed as her body shuttered and shook. Damon gasped and pulled her down to him and drove into her hard as he felt his release begin to wash over him. He buried his face in her neck and drug his teeth against her hot wet skin.

"Mmmm…Elena fuck!" He moaned as he came hard inside of her. Elena moaned as she felt him fill her and ground her hips one last time against his.

"Damon…." She moaned as she eventually began to slow her movements. Damon let out a ragged breath and slowly lowered himself back onto the back of his seat. Elena looked down at Damon's face and for the first time saw something on his eyes she'd never seen before, complete surrender.

"You OK?" Damon asked as a smug smile twisted over his lips. Elena nodded as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I'm good. How'd I do?" She asked with a smile. The smile on Damon's face faded slightly as he met her eyes and ran his fingertips along her jaw and down the softness of her neck.

"Better than even my wildest fantasies." He said softly. Elena felt heat move through her once again, but it was much different than the heat that she had experiences only moments before. The heat that moved through her now was much more powerful and not something that only existed when Damon was inside of her. This burned far deeper and was incredibly stronger.

"Thanks." She said as she looked down and tried to avoid the fiery blue orbs that were burning into her. Damon smiled and lifted her chin to look at her once again.

"You want me to take you back now?" He asked softly, suddenly reminding Elena of the man that was waiting for her return. Elena stared into his eyes and as much as she knew her words were lies, she smiled anyway.

"Yeah, of course." She said softly and then tried to jolt herself back to reality and out of the warmth of Damon's hypnotizing touch.

**So what did everyone think? Sorry that it took me so long to update, but as I posted in my other story, writers block is over and I am back! Thank you to all of you that have been reading and reviewing. I appreciate you all so much! Please let me know what you think, your reviews inspire me and help me to write better and faster. And as for the Victoria Secret shopping, that was for you lovelola1234, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Will post Chapter 5 tomorrow! Click the buttons below and review review review **


	5. Chapter 5: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Chapter 5: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

"_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
>And hide her away from the rest of the world<br>I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
>Oh girls they want to have fun." –Cyndi Lauper<em>

Elena stood at the small bar in the Boarding House parlor and poured herself her second glass of whiskey for the night. She usually wasn't one to drink, but after the past few days she'd had, she figured that drinking was more than warranted. She closed her eyes and winced as she downed her glass of whiskey in one gulp. Her body shuddered as the warm brown liquor burned fire down her throat.

"Well well, doesn't someone look stressed?" Damon's voice taunted from the other side of the room. Elena set her glass down on the bar and slowly turned toward him as she felt her anxiety rise slightly.

"Not stressed anymore." She said as she pushed herself from the bar and began to make her way toward him. Damon nodded as he took in the sight before him. Elena wore a skin tight black dress that hugged every soft curve of her exquisite body. She wore high heeled black boots that went up just above her knees and the portion of her legs that weren't covered by her dress or boots were clad in thin black hose. Damon swallowed thickly as he looked at her and tried to distract himself from the overwhelming urge he had to drop to his knees and rip his teeth through those hose and taste the delicious skin that she was hiding.

"Are you coming to the party with us?" Elena asked in a softer tone as she noticed Damon's eyes roving over her body. She tried to hide a smile, but she couldn't lie having him look at her like that made her want to rip open his deep blue shirt and make him moan the way he had the night before in his car. Elena shook her head; it was obvious that the whiskey was working because she obviously wasn't thinking clearly. Damon smiled as he watched her struggle silently.

"Yeah, I hear that the Grill has a few new waitresses'. I figure that I can find something new to snack on tonight." He said with a wink. Elena faked a smile and nodded, but felt jealousy begin to rush through her veins with great force. The idea of him sinking his teeth into some waitress made her want to rip said woman's head off. Yes, obviously she had already had far too much to drink.

"Well, sounds like fun. I hope they are…tasty." She said quickly as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She really didn't want to discuss Damon's dinner, but there were other things she didn't want to talk about far more, so at least this was slightly safer. Damon smiled and walked closer to her.

"Well, if you have something else in mind…?" He asked seductively as he lowered his eyes to hers. Elena felt chills run up her spine as Damon stopped just a few inches in front of her. She tried to steady herself and not fall all over herself since her body was already responding far too much just to his presence.

"Umm…Stefan should be down any minute, he was just finishing getting dressed." She said quickly as she looked down at the floor. Damon smiled and nodded as he lifted his hand to her face. Elena turned to look at him and saw his lust fills eyes moving between the sight of her face and throat.

"He's still deciding on a shirt, we have a few minutes." He said as he continued to study her features. Elena swallowed thickly.

"Damon…" She said softly. Damon smiled.

"You know Elena, when you are turned on I can hear your heart beat from across the room. It beats so hard that I can almost taste it." He started as he swallowed hard and let his fingers trail down her jaw to the thick vein that held her erratically beating pulse. Elena felt her breathing start to pick up as his fingers gently touched her throat.

"The more turned on you get the more violently it pounds against that delicate skin of yours. Your blood rushes through your veins so fast that I can hear it rushing in my ears. Do you want to know what I think of when I hear those beautiful sounds, Elena?" He asked softly as he licked his lips. Elena's heart pounded in her chest. She didn't know if he was about to kiss her or rip her throat out, but whatever he was going to do she knew that she didn't have the strength to leave now. Slowly she shook her head.

"What?" She whispered softly. Damon smiled and slid his fingers from her jugular down to her sternum where her heart thudded harshly against his hand. He let out a ragged breath as he closed his eyes.

"I think about how it felt to taste you as I moved deep inside you. How the deeper my teeth sank into your soft skin, the harder your body spasmed around me and how tasting you made me cum harder than I have in my entire life. I've never felt so…." He started, but suddenly stopped as he opened his eyes. In an instant Damon was across the room and Elena had to catch herself on the table behind her to steady her now trembling body. She couldn't focus on the now spinning room as she tried to listen to anything beside the sound of her own blood rushing in her ears.

"Well there you are. I can't believe you were ready before me." Stefan said as he entered the room slowly in his jeans and brown button down dress shirt. Elena smiled and shrugged as she tried to compose herself.

"Well, I started early I guess." She said with a smile as she walked toward him. Damon laughed as he picked up his now freshly poured glass of bourbon from the bar.

"Don't lie to him Elena, that hair takes a lot of work and gel and shaping and what not." He said with a smile as he took a drink from his glass. Elena smiled, but did not look up.

"Well, everyone looks great, so shall we?" She asked quickly motioning toward the door. Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, Damon you want to all go together? My car has been acting up so do you mind driving?" He asked as he looked toward his brother that now held an empty glass in his hand. Damon nodded and set his tumbler down on the bar.

"Of course. My car is much more…exciting anyway." He said with a smirk as he looked at Elena. Elena felt a blush rise over her cheeks as she fought the memories of the night before.

"Alright, well let's get going. Caroline and Tyler are supposed to meet us there in like twenty minutes." Elena said quickly as she grabbed her purse from the chair and then slowly made her way toward the door behind the two brothers.

Damon's Mustang finally pulled into the parking lot of the Grill after about fifteen minutes of pure agony for Elena. Stefan had insisted that she sit in the front seat and the entire drive she stared out the window trying to ignore the memories that were hitting her like a ton of bricks. With every purr of the Mustang's engine, floods of sensations poured over Elena's body. She remembered the rush of power she had felt as she looked down at Damon and rolled her hips against him, the feeling of his fingers as they pressed deeply into the soft flesh of her hips and more than anything she remembered the painfully beautiful sounds that came from Damon's lips as she had moved herself harder against him.

"Ms. Gilbert?" Damon asked as he opened her door and offered her his hand. Elena shook the memories from her mind and smiled. She reached out her hand and slipped it into Damon's grasp as he helped her from the car. She stared at him for a moment and let the beautiful blue pools of his eyes take her under as her knees began to shake.

"Thanks." She said softly. Damon nodded, but before he could reply Elena heard Stefan climb out of the backseat and step onto the concrete next to them. Elena quickly pulled her hand away and took in a deep breath as she tried to remember that tonight she was there with Stefan and this whole thing between her and Damon was all to help her relationship with his brother…as twisted as that might sound even to her.

Once inside the Grill, Elena was immediately attacked by an overly excited Caroline.

"Oh my god! I thought you were never going to get here! You look so amazing Elena!" Caroline screamed as she bounded over to Elena and threw her arms around her.

"You do too Caroline and from what I smell you are also already feeling amazing too." Elena said with a laugh as she took in a breath and the scent of Tequila whirled around her.

"Yes, very good! Come on, let's get you caught up!" Caroline said as she released Elena from her embrace and grabbed her by the hand. Elena nodded and smiled and let her friend begin to lead her through the crowd.

"Well this should be fun." Stefan said as he looked at his brother and began to follow the two girls across the room toward the bar. Damon rubbed his hand over his mouth as he let out a sigh.

"Interesting Stefan, this should be interesting." He corrected and then they both made their way across the room and to the bar.

Caroline had no doubt been serious when she said that she was going to get Elena caught up. The second that Elena reached the bar the obviously compelled bartender sat down a fresh bottle of tequila in front of them. He then set out a row of shot glasses and filled them all with the beautiful gold liquid. Caroline smiled at Elena as she handed her one of the freshly poured drinks.

"To the best night ever!" Caroline announced as she raised her shot glass to touch Elena's. Elena smiled.

"To the best night ever!" She repeated and then both girls downed the shots and slammed them back down on the bar triumphantly.

Time began to blur after about a half an hour with Caroline at the bar. Elena couldn't quite remember how many shots she had done, but since the bottle in front of them was beginning to get increasingly low, she knew it had been many. Tyler had come and stolen Caroline away for a dance while Elena had been trying to explain to the bartender that something was wrong with the tequila because she clearly was not getting drunk. The man had smiled at her and nodded as he then poured her another shot. When Elena had turned around, Caroline had been gone, she didn't mind much though, her drink was keeping her plenty company.

After a few minutes alone with her bottle, Elena felt fingertips on her bare shoulder and she turned around to find a pair of cobalt blue eyes staring back at her with an amused smile.

"How you doing there buffy? Who's winning, you or the bottle?" He asked as he raised his beer bottle to his lips and tipped his head back and took a long drink. Elena smiled but couldn't tear her eyes away from how amazing he looked as he drank. All the muscles in his neck flexed as he moved and seeing his lips on the cool bottle made her shudder. Thoughts of the feeling of those lips on her skin moved through her and made her mouth water. Damon smiled as he set his bottle back on the bar and noticed her flushed expression.

"How drunk are you exactly?" He asked softly. Elena shook her head and smiled as she pushed herself from the bar and steadied her footing.

"Not at all. My tolerance is all the way up here!" She said as she raised her arm too fast and suddenly began to stumble backwards. Damon's arm shot out behind her and caught her before she made contact with the floor. He pulled her up as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"I can see that." He said as he steadied her and then let his fingers run slowly up the smooth bare skin of her back before he completely withdrew his hand from her. Elena felt chills move over her skin and let out a ragged breath before she turned and looked at him.

"Stefan just went to get his cell phone from the car, he'll be right back." She said quickly as she tried to stumble backwards and put some space between their bodies. Damon smiled and nodded.

"Yes well, he's not back yet." Damon purred as he let his fingers run up the side of Elena's dress. Elena began to feel her body tingle and her skin burn as his fingertips moved over her. She quickly reached for an untouched tequila shot that sat on the bar in front of her. She brought it to her lips and threw it back quickly. Damon smiled as he watched her.

"Does that help?" He asked softly as he motioned to her now empty shot glass. Elena turned and looked at him as the warm liquid moved down her throat and warmed her body.

"Help what?" She asked with a confused look on her face. Damon moved closer to her so that their lips were only inches apart. He smiled and moved a thick brown curl from her face and tucked it behind her ear gently.

"Help you forget about what it feels like when I touch you? Does it numb your body so that the want to have me inside of you doesn't consume you quite as much?" He asked seductively with a small smirk. Elena stared at him and felt the urge to hit him overwhelm her. He really thought highly of himself and she wanted nothing more than to put him in his place…well maybe something more, but that was a different story.

"Damon, you seriously need…." She started, but before she could finish she felt Damon's hand on her thigh. He twisted his hand between their bodies and slid his fingers up the inside of her thigh. Elena began to tremble as she felt his fingers come in contact with her aching core. Softly, he ran his fingers over the damp silk material of her panties and licked his lips as his eyes locked with hers.

"Guess that answers my question." He said with a smirk and then quickly pulled his hand away from her. Elena's heart pounded in her chest and she wanted to hit him and then throw him down on the bar and do things to him that even in his one hundred and sixty years he had never felt before.

"Well there you are, Elena. I can't believe after drinking with Caroline that you are still upright." Stefan said with a laugh as he approached the bar. Elena jolted back from Damon's body and stumbled as she turned toward Stefan.

"Umm…yeah well she disappeared with Tyler so I slowed down a bit, but I think I'm due for another. You wanna do a shot with me?" Elena asked as she smiled at Stefan. Stefan nodded.

"Of course." He said as he waved toward the bartender. Elena turned to offer one to Damon, but the only evidence of him left was the empty beer bottle on the bar and the painful ache between her legs.

Four more shots later, Elena was drunker than she probably ever had been in all her eighteen years. She found herself dancing with Caroline and some other friends in the middle of the dance floor and didn't remember exactly how she had got there. She looked toward the stage as she twirled and noticed that there were a few girls dancing up there. She looked toward the bar and saw Damon and Stefan standing together drinking and observing the crowd. Before she knew it Elena was climbing onto the stage and moving toward the DJ. She didn't know what exactly she was doing, but she knew whatever it was she needed to do it now.

Damon took another drink of his second glass of Bourbon for the night as he saw Elena's intoxicated form climb up onto the stage on the edge of the dance floor. He watched as she talked for a moment with the DJ and then made her way over to the microphone that sat in the center of the stage. He shoved his elbow into his brother's arm and motioned toward the stage.

"Ummm…what is your girlfriend doing exactly?" He asked as he heard the song that had been playing begin to fade.

"I have no idea." Stefan said quietly as he set his drink down on the bar.

"Hello everybody! Is everyone having a good time tonight?" Elena asked into the microphone as she smiled at the crowd. Everyone cheered and her smile brightened at their reaction.

"Alright well if no one minds, I'm gonna sing a little song for a very bad boy I know." She purred seductively as she moved across the stage. Stefan watched her with wide eyes and rubbed his fingers over his mouth.

"Oh shit, she's going to sing." He said as he sighed and closed his eyes. Damon smiled and tried to hold back a laugh.

"Oh this is gonna be good." He said as he leaned back against the bar. Caroline quickly moved through the crowd and joined the two brothers at the bar.

"What is she doing?" She asked with a smile. Damon shrugged.

"Not a clue, but I have a funny feeling it's going to be a lot of fun to watch." He said as he relaxed his stance. Caroline nodded and turned back to the stage.

"Can I get some music please?" Elena asked as she turned toward the DJ. He nodded and then suddenly music began to thud through the speakers at the base of the stage. Caroline snapped her head toward Damon and Stefan.

"She's not going to sing that is she?" She asked with an amused expression. Stefan dropped his head as he heard the song fill the air.

"I think she is." He mumbled. Damon tried to hold back his laugh, but the fact that he was the only one that saw humor in this baffled him.

_"Never know how much I love you; never know how much I care."_ Elena voice purred from the microphone as she sauntered across the stage. Men began to whistle and clap as her hips swayed to the beat of the music.

Stefan held his hand over his face as he watched Elena dance around the stage and sing while the crowd cheered at her feet. She moved slowly across the stage and shook her hips suggestively which obviously got quite the cheers from the males in the crowd. Caroline clapped and cheered as she enjoyed watching the apparently new Elena letting loose and enjoying herself rather than sitting in her room depressed over Stefan like she had been for months.

Damon leaned against the bar and never once let his eyes wander from Elena. He watched as she moved seductively across the stage and ran her hands over her body as she sang the songs more seductive words. He loved seeing her like this, she looked free and happy and that had been something he hadn't seen in a very long time.

_"You give me fever, when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight, fever." _Elena sang and suddenly her eyes locked with Damon's. He stared back at her and felt his skin begin to heat as her words washed over him. She ran her hands over her hips where only an hour before his hands had been. He held her gaze and knew in that moment exactly who she was singing for.

After the song ended Elena gasped for air as she bowed and then put the microphone back in the stand on stage. The crowd cheered and whistled as she let Caroline help her down and then moved through the crowd. She made her way back to the bar and smiled once she reached Damon and Stefan.

"You know you can't sing right?" Stefan joked as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. Elena smiled as she looked up into his green eyes.

"I don't think they cared." She said seductively. Stefan smiled and nodded.

"I think you're probably right." He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then pulled her into an embrace. Elena smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. She looked over and saw Damon still standing at the bar. He smiled at her and nodded before he finished the last of his drink. She smiled and hoped he hadn't noticed that she had been staring at him the whole time she had been onstage.

After another hour of drinks and holding Caroline's hair as she puked in the bathroom, Elena found herself dancing in the middle of the dance floor with Stefan. He moved his hips closely behind her to a hip hop song as Elena moved her body slowly and seductively in front of him. She wanted to focus on the feel of his body against hers since it had been a while since she'd felt that, but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes off of the couple that was dancing just a few feet from them.

Damon had definitely found himself a waitress just as he had promised. He danced closely with a blonde in a short green mini dress and whispered in her ear as they moved. He slid his hands over her body, nuzzled his face in her neck and ground himself against her behind. Elena felt jealousy boiling in her veins as she watched them. The sickest part of the whole scene set out before her was that every few moments Damon would look up and meet her gaze, then simply smile and return to his date. Elena had never wanted to truly kill anyone before, but in that moment she definitely realized she was capable of murdering that waitress.

Elena shook her head and tried to focus on Stefan. She was there with him and trying to heat up their relationship, so she tightened her grip on his arms that we around her waist and grinded harder against his body. Slowly, she began to feel more at ease and finally let out a sigh of relief as she leaned into his arms. However, just as Elena was beginning to feel more at ease, she looked back toward Damon and watched as the slut in the green dress moved her hand between her and Damon's bodies and rubbed her hand over the crotch of Damon's pants. Elena felt her heart beat quicken, her blood rush and rage replace the jealousy that had earlier consumed her.

"Umm...Stefan, could you go get me something to drink. All this dancing has made me really thirsty." She said quickly as she broke through his arms and turned toward him. Stefan smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I'll be right back." He said sweetly and then kissed her cheek and disappeared into the crowd.

Elena felt all of the tequila in her system hit her veins all at once as she moved quickly through the crowd to where Damon and the evil slut were dancing. Damon looked up as he saw her approach them and smiled as he raised his brow.

"Yes…" He purred. Elena smiled bitterly.

"Umm…can I see you outside for a minute Damon?" She asked as she crossed her arms across her chest and tried to stand as confidently as she could. The girl in the green dress looked up and glared at Elena.

"He's kind of busy right now." She said sharply. Elena stared at the girl and contemplated removing her from Damon by her hair.

"I don't believe I was talking to you." Elena said quickly as she gave the girl a dirty look. The girl glared at her as she continued to move her body against Damon's. Elena felt her blood pressure rise even higher.

"Damon, outside please?" Elena asked in a stern tone as she ignored the girl and stared at Damon. Damon smiled and stood up straight and separated his body slightly from the girl.

"I'll be back sweetheart." He said smoothly as he put more distance between him and the waitress. The girl huffed as she moved back from him and smoothed out her dress. Damon tried to fight the smirk on his lips as he turned and started moving through the crowd. Elena followed, but before she got too far, she turned back toward the girl that was standing frustrated beside her.

"He won't be back honey." Elena said sharply and then followed Damon through the crowded dance floor.

Elena moved quickly through the throngs of people as she followed Damon to the back exit of the Grill. She looked and made sure that Stefan was still at the bar, which he was, and then ducked between two couples to make sure he didn't notice her leaving. Finally, she reached the door and was far too preoccupied on what was going to happen on the other side of that door to notice Caroline staring at her from Tyler's side.

**Please read and review! I so appreciate all your comments and reviews on all my stories and I thank you for reading. I am working already on the next chapter and will have that and the next chapter to You and I up really soon. I am trying to update as soon as I can. Please click the button below and review, it keeps me inspired and helps me write better and faster. Thanks everyone! -XOXOXO Nikki**


	6. Chapter 6: S&M

**Chapter 6: S&M**

"_Feels so good being bad  
>There's no way I'm turning back<br>Now the pain is my pleasure  
>Cause nothing could measure." -Rihanna<em>

The cool breeze of the midnight air hit Elena's body hard as she exited the overheated bar. She moved out into the darkness of the alley and stared at the shadowed figure that waited for her.

"Am I in trouble, Ms. Gilbert?" Damon's voice purred as he sauntered closer to her. Elena moved closer to him, but stopped a safe distance from his body.

"What were you doing in there Damon?" She asked and even she knew that she sounded like a jealous girlfriend. Damon smiled and shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"I was dancing Elena, no crime in that. You were dancing too, with your boyfriend I might add." He said as he wiggled his brow. Elena shifted her weight and tried to stay upright as the tequila was making it slightly difficult to focus in the darkness.

"You were doing that on purpose Damon, I saw you. You were trying to make me…" She stopped. She couldn't bear to say the word out loud that she had felt most of the evening. If she admitted to it, it would only bring a whole new set of problems into her life that she was not prepared to deal with.

"Make you what Elena? Tell me what I was trying to do to you?" He said as he began to slowly move closer. Elena turned and tried to avoid his eyes.

"You know what you were trying to do Damon; I shouldn't have to tell you." She said quickly trying to deflect from the question. Damon nodded.

"Well, Elena. I was simply having a good time. A man's got to eat you know?" He said with a wicked grin as he turned and started moving closer to the door.

"Where are you going? I'm not done talking to you yet." Elena said as she watched him move past her. Anger was beginning to build in her again as she felt him moving further away. Damon turned slowly back to her.

"I'm going back inside honey. I have a sweet little thing waiting for me that looks delicious." He said slowly as he ran his fingers over his lips. Elena felt her blood rush and she reached out and grabbed his arm. Damon looked at her and then down at her hand.

"Watch out Elena, don't test me when I'm hungry." He said softly, but with a hint of actual warning in his voice. Elena felt adrenaline surge through her system as a mixture between excitement and jealousy fought for control in her mind. She couldn't bear the thought of him with that idiot waitress and what they would do if she let him go back into that bar. It had only been a day since he had touched her, but it felt like a life time. The only thing she had on her mind at that moment was making him forget about the bitch that waited inside.

In an instant Elena crushed her body against Damon's. She tangled her arms around him and brought her lips down hard on his until she felt his arms move wrap around her. He twisted his fingers in her hair as he deepened their kiss and ran his teeth gently over her lips. Elena moaned as she backed him against the cold brick side of the building and ran her hands over every inch of his body she could find. Damon growled against her mouth and then tightened his grip on her hair and roughly pulled her head back away from his lips.

"Fuck Elena, we can't do this right now." He said as he gasped for air. Elena didn't listen to him she just pulled her head against his grip until he released her slightly and then began to lick and kiss down his jaw and throat.

"God Damon, you taste so good." Elena moaned as need surged inside of her. She moved her mouth faster over his now heated skin and began to let her teeth drag over the wet lines her tongue had left. Damon moaned and tightened his fist beside him as he felt his need for her grow immensely.

"Elena please, we can't do this right now. I'm too hungry, I might hurt you." He said as he fought for control over the animal that clawed inside of him.

"You won't hurt me; God just let me touch you." Elena moaned as she reached her fingers in between the buttons of his dress shirt and ripped it open. Damon groaned as he felt her hands begin to roam over his now bare chest and stomach.

"Elena, I am telling you that I might hurt you. Please." He begged. Elena looked up at him and slid her hand down over the bulge in his pants. She watched as Damon closed his eyes and moaned from her touch. The feeling of control that rushed through her was more powerful than anything she had ever felt before. She didn't care what she had to do; she was getting what she wanted and she was getting it now.

"Then hurt me Damon, I don't care. I'm not going back in there until I taste you." She said as she ran her tongue down his chest and at the same time slid her hands back over his now painfully hard erection.

"All of you." She said softly. Damon groaned as his need for Elena's touch began to outweigh his hunger for her blood. He twisted his fingers tighter in her hair and once again roughly pulled her head back.

"Get on your knees." He said sternly as he stared deeply into her eyes. Elena smiled seductively and then leaned closer to him and slowly ran her tongue over Damon's bottom lip. She let her tongue run down his mouth, then the harsh angle of his jaw, the thick muscles of his neck, and the tight ripples of his chest before she finally sank to her knees at his feet. She stared up at him with her wide doe eyes and slowly undid the button of his pants. She slid the zipper down and reached her hand slowly inside. She groaned as she felt how hard he was underneath his jeans and wanted to rip the fabric apart just to get to him.

"Tell me what you want Damon." She purred as she continued to rub her hand over his hard length. Damon smiled.

"Show me just how jealous you were sweetheart." He said with a smirk. Elena smiled and slowly freed him from his jeans. She rubbed her hand over his hard length and licked her lips. Slowly, she leaned down and ran her tongue over his shaft and moaned as she got the first taste of him in her mouth.

"Oh fuck." Damon moaned as he tightened his grip on her hair and slammed his other hand into the brick wall behind him. Feeling her mouth on him like that was doing things to him that bordered on torture.

Slowly, Elena wrapped her lips around Damon and took him into her mouth. She groaned as she worked her tongue over his shaft and savored the taste of his smooth hard flesh. She began to move with growing pace as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth.

"Mmmm…that's it baby. Show me what you want." Damon moaned and he pulled harder at her long dark tresses. Elena moaned at the slight sensation of pain. Something about the way he gripped her made her body need him even more.

It only took a few moments before Elena found her slow sensual movements to not be enough. Before she knew it a hunger stronger than anything she had ever experienced before washed over her. Hearing the noises Damon made above her mixed with the sweet taste of his skin, made the adrenaline that was already surging through her body overtake her completely. She moved her mouth over Damon faster and faster and ran her tongue over every inch of him that she could. She moaned as he moved deeper into her mouth and she could feel how much he wanted her by the way that his grip on her got tighter and tighter as she continued.

"Relax your throat sweetie." Damon moaned in a strained voice as he began to move his hips against her mouth. Elena did as he said and felt him slide further down her throat as he moved.

"Mmm…." Elena groaned as she could feel Damon's need for her grow more urgent. He pushed her head slightly harder toward him and Elena choked slightly as he began to move rougher against her.

"Fuck Elena, right there. Take it all the way back." He moaned. Elena looked up and saw the reckless abandon in Damon's eyes. She felt a bolt of heat move through her body as she watched him come closer to his release. She ran her hands up the sides of his legs and dug her fingernails into his skin as she moved her head down and took his entire length into her mouth at once.

"Jesus Christ, Elena." Damon moaned as she felt him shudder against her. Elena moaned and suddenly felt herself being pulled up from the ground and before she could tell what was going on she had her back pressed against the cool brick building. Damon stared into her eyes and breathed heavy as he pressed his body tighter against hers. She saw something very different in his eyes than she had the times before when she had been with him. Something about the way he looked at her not only told her that he wanted her, but that he craved her. She knew that she should be afraid, but no matter how loud her brain screamed at her she couldn't tear herself away from the feeling of his body against hers.

"Go inside Elena." Damon said breathlessly as he stared at her. Elena shook her head.

"What? No!" She said as she pressed her body against his. Damon let out a labored breath and then slammed his hand into the side of the building beside Elena's head, causing pieces of brick to fall beside them.

"Go inside Elena, I am doing this to protect you." He said roughly as he gritted his teeth. Elena felt her body begin to tremble, but it wasn't fear that made her body shake, it was pure need.

"No." She said sternly as she rubbed her hand down over his groin once again. Damon bit back at moan and gritted his teeth.

"What is it that you want from me Elena? You are treading a very fine line here." He said between his teeth. Elena stared at him and reached out and grabbed one of his hands. She slid it slowly up her thigh, over the soaked material of her panties and licked her lips.

"I want you to fuck me." She said roughly. Damon breathed hard against her lips.

"Elena…" He said as he tried to reason with them both. Elena moved her body against his hand that still lingered just over her panties.

"Now, Damon." She commanded. Damon stared at her. Whatever control he had been hanging onto broke right then and there.

In a quick motion Elena was off her feet. Damon grabbed both of her thighs, lifted her swiftly and then pulled her legs around his back. He pressed her roughly into the brick building, slid her dress up over her hips and ripped her panties from her body. He pressed his body hard against hers and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes as he felt her heartbeat quicken in her chest.

"Is this what you wanted, Elena?" He asked as he rubbed himself against her. Elena nodded and bit her lip.

"Yes, Damon." She moaned as she tried to lower her body toward him, but he held her still in place.

"Ask for it." He said roughly.

"Please Damon." She begged as she clutched his shoulders trying to pull him toward her.

"Please what?" He asked with an evil smile as he continued to rub himself against her. Elena gasped and swallowed thickly.

"Please fuck me Damon." She begged as the need inside of her was quickly becoming unbearable. Damon nodded and in an instant she felt him push himself deep inside of her.

"Oh my god!" Elena screamed as she wrapped her body around Damon, pulling him as close to her as she could. Damon moaned as he felt her tighten around him and her nails sink deeply into his back.

"Is this what you wanted Elena? Is this what you've wanted to feel all night?" Damon growled against her ear as he ground himself harder against her hips. Elena moaned as she felt the rough bricks scrape into her back.

"Yes Damon, Yes." She moaned as he moved faster. Elena clawed at Damon's skin and with every thrust inside of her she pulled him closer to her. He never seemed close enough and no matter how hard he moved against her she wanted more, she needed more.

"Harder Damon." Elena begged as she moved her head to look into his burning cobalt blue eyes. Damon pushed deeper inside of her and Elena's body hit the side of the building with a thud.

"Like that baby?" He asked as he pushed into her once again. Elena moaned and bit her lip as she nodded. Pain rocketed through her body from the wall behind her, but no pain was greater than the pleasure of Damon inside her.

"Yes Damon, Please kiss me!" She begged breathlessly as she ground her hips against his.

Damon crushed his lips against Elena's hard enough that Elena's head hit the brick building behind her. He ran his tongue forcefully over the contours of her mouth and then quickly pulled back as he ran his teeth over her bottom lip. He moved his head back slightly and stared into her chocolate brown eyes that dripped with lust. He raised her hands above her head and pressed them into the cool brick. He loved to watch the expression on her face as she came closer to her release with every thrust. He let his eyes drop lower and suddenly noticed the beautiful thick vein of her jugular that was displayed as her head was tilted back against the wall. He licked his lips and tried to contain the monster that he had been battling with all night. He thought if he could just run his tongue along it, then he would be satisfied.

"Damon…" Elena moaned, jolting him from his thoughts as she rocked her hips harder against his. Damon groaned and pushed deeper inside of her once again. Slowly, he lowered his head and allowed himself to taste the delicate flesh of her throat. He ran his tongue slowly over the thick vein and suddenly all his senses came to life as he felt the blood rushing painfully fast through it. He felt his control begin to waver and so he slowed down.

"No, don't stop. Damon please…" Elena begged as she moved her hips faster against his. He shook his head.

"Elena, I…" He started. Elena shook her head and ran her fingers over his lips. She smiled as she continued to move against him.

"I want you to, please Damon." She said and he knew that she was giving him permission to feed. He paused for a moment, but unlike last time, he didn't think for long. The need was too strong, his hunger was too great and the way she was moving against him was too much for him to take. In an instant his control was gone and the black veins under his eyes appeared as he fangs pushed roughly against his gums.

In a second Damon quickly turned his head and scrapped his teeth against Elena's skin. He didn't lick the vein first to soften her delicate flesh; instead he just sank his teeth into her quickly and with great force. Elena screamed at first as she felt the sharp pain rip through her, but in a few seconds her screams turned to moans as Damon moved harder against her hips. Her head began to spin as she felt Damon drinking deeply from her throat. She tightened her grip on him and as he pushed harder inside of her, she felt her orgasm rip through her and send her head back hard onto the brick building once again.

"Damon…" She moaned as he continued to drink from her. He groaned against her and pushed his fangs deeper into her skin. Elena moaned and tangled her fingers through his hair as another wave hit her body. This time the wave was small and pulsated for much longer, before she knew it she couldn't focus on the dark alley. Everything just looked dark and blurred together. She knew that she needed to tell Damon to stop, but the way it made her feel as he fed from her made her never want to let him go. If this is what dying felt like at his hands, what a way to go.

"Elena, Elena. Drink honey, I need you to drink." Damon's breathless voice called to her and jarred her from her thoughts. She didn't know if she had moved her head herself or if Damon had done it for her, but before she knew it she tasted the tangy sweet elixir of Damon's blood sliding over her tongue and down her throat. She groaned as her vision began to clear and she tightly wrapped her fingers around Damon's wrist. He tasted so good that she never wanted to let him go.

"That's it baby, fuck." Damon groaned as he pushed his wrist against her mouth and continued driving himself into her at the same time. Elena moaned as she took in the sensation of him filling her and felt her body tighten as Damon pushed against her harder.

"Good girl baby, oh fuck Elena!" Damon moaned as he slid his other hand behind her back and pulled her onto him harder. Elena moaned and sucked feverishly at his wrist as she felt his orgasm begin to hit him.

"Mmmmm….Elena that's it." He said as he felt her tongue begin to work over the bite mark in his skin. Elena dug her fingernails into him as she felt him come hard inside her.

"Fuck." Damon moaned as he dropped his head onto her shoulder and slowed his movements. Elena continued to lick at his skin until Damon slowly pulled his arm away from her. She felt her body trembling against him as she felt the power of his blood surging through her body.

"That was…" Elena breathed as she leaned her head against the cool brick and sighed. Damon moved his head back and slowly released her from the wall. He gently set her on the ground and then tried to steady himself. He slowly pulled up his pants and backed away from her slightly.

"Dangerous Elena, that was dangerous." He said as he looked away from her.

"What are you talking about Damon? That was incredible." Elena said as she pushed herself away from the wall and started to move closer toward him. Damon shook his head as he started to fasten the buttons on his shirt.

"Yes Elena, that was incredible, but it was also incredibly stupid. I was too hungry, I could've killed you." He said as he kept a safe distance from her.

"But you didn't." Elena soothed still moving closer to him. Damon faked a laugh.

"Well, I suppose that counts for something." He said as he ran his fingers through his messy jet black hair. Elena moved closer to him and finally reached out and touched his chest. She stared up into his cobalt blue eyes and smiled.

"It does Damon. It counts for a lot." She said softly. Damon turned his head and looked at her. There was so much that he wanted to say to her, but he knew that if he said the wrong thing this whole thing would blow up in his face. Instead, he just nodded.

"We should get back inside. Stefan is going to start to wonder where you are." He said sharply as he nearly choked on his brother's name. Elena nodded and smoothed her black dress down and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Of course. You go ahead and go and I'll be right behind you." She said as she tried to compose herself. Damon nodded and turned. He stopped for a second and then turned back and kissed her lips lightly. He pulled back slightly and Elena felt her body begin to hum around her again as his cool breath hit her overheated lips.

"You give me a few more days Elena and you won't even remember his name." He said softly as he stared into her eyes. Elena swallowed thickly and felt her breath quicken. She didn't move and she didn't speak, she just stood there and after a moment Damon smiled and then turned and walked back into the bar.

Elena stood in the alley for about five minutes before she finally found the courage to go back inside. She smoothed over her dress, raked her fingers through her hair and even though she knew that her wound had healed thanks to Damon's blood, she prayed that there wasn't still evidence on her. After a few deep breaths she slowly walked up the alleyway and back into the bar.

"Come with me!" Elena heard a voice say as she walked through the double doors. Before she could place a name to the voice she felt long thin fingers wrap around her arm. Elena turned in shock to see Caroline standing next to her and began pulling her toward the other side of the room. Elena nodded and followed until they reached the ladies room. Caroline pulled her in, checked all the stalls, and once she realized they were alone she turned and stared at Elena.

"What are you doing Elena?" She asked quickly as her bright blue eyes bore into her. Elena stared in fear at Caroline.

"Umm…what do you mean?" She asked innocently. Caroline smiled and Elena felt her body relax slightly at her expression. She knew she wasn't out of the dark yet, but seeing an emotion other than anger on Caroline's face was reassuring.

"Elena, I saw you go outside with Damon. You guys were out there for nearly an hour and now you come back inside and you reek of him and if I'm not mistaken you have something on your neck sweetie." Caroline said as she pointed to Elena's throat. Elena turned quickly and looked in the mirror and even though the bite mark was gone she saw small traces of dried blood still remaining.

"Caroline I can explain." Elena said as she tried to gather her excuse in her mind. Caroline smiled and then looked toward the door.

"Sweetie, you can explain tomorrow. Right now we need to get you cleaned up because your boyfriend is outside the door looking for you and if he smells you or see's you like this for that matter he is going to freak." She said quickly gathering paper towels and wetting them under the sink. Elena nodded and grabbed some towels herself as she and Caroline began to wash the blood off her neck.

"Thank you Caroline. I owe you big time." Elena said as she slowed her cleaning and stared at the blonde in front of her. Caroline smiled and looked up at her.

"No problem, you have saved me a time or two so I am just returning the favor. As for this whole Damon thing…" She said as she waved over Elena's body.

"Well that, I want all the details on tomorrow. You can take me to breakfast to thank me." She said with a smile. Elena nodded and the girls both returned to their cleaning.

A few minutes later, Elena emerged from the bathroom with Caroline shortly behind. Stefan stood leaning against the wall waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her and pushed himself from the wall.

"I was beginning to worry about you, are you alright? Damon said you got sick outside and he had to get Caroline to take you to the bathroom. Have a little too much to drink?" He asked with a smile. Elena turned and looked toward the bar where Damon sat now with a full bottle of bourbon sitting next to him. She felt a stab of pain in her chest, but tried to shake it off as she turned back toward Stefan.

"Yeah, I guess I need to learn to pace myself." She said as she moved closer toward him. He nodded and put his arm around her.

"Well I think I have just what you need to feel better. Why don't we head home and I will make sure you are well taken care of." He said with a smile as he raised his brow. Elena swallowed and nodded as she let him begin to lead her toward the main entrance to the bar. As they slowly moved across the room, something inside of Elena made her feel incredibly sick and for the first time in a long time the last thing she wanted was to climb in to Stefan's bed

**Please read and review! So what did you all think? Too graphic? Let me know how you all liked it, I had lots of fun thinking up this one lol. I will post more probably tomorrow. Click the button below and let me know what you think, thank you for all the reviews and reading my stories! It is truly inspiring! XOXOXO-Nikki**


	7. Chapter 7: Tell Me Lies

**Chapter 7: Tell Me Lies**

"Tell Me Lies, tell me sweet little lies  
>~Tell Me Lies, Tell me tell me lies~<br>Oh no no, you can't disguise  
>~You can't disguise, no you can't disguise~<br>Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies." –Fleetwood Mac

It was nearly three in the morning, when Elena finally found herself standing in the silence of Stefan's bedroom. The moonlight shone brightly through the curtains and ironically lit a path from where she stood to the large four poster bed that awaited her. She heard Stefan move into the room behind her and close the door quietly, but she didn't have the courage to turn around and look at him. She had spent the past month waiting to see the passion in his eyes that she saw in the bar that night as they were leaving and now that she saw it, it terrified her more than anything in the world. The past few days had been part of a plan that was supposed to help make a night like this possible and it had. The fact that Elena had started to let loose and enjoy herself, obviously had stirred something in Stefan that since he had come home had remained dormant. Everything she had wanted to accomplish by the agreement between her and Damon had worked, but now that it had, she secretly wished it hadn't.

Slowly, Elena turned around and faced the man that waited patiently for her at the edge of the bed. Timidly, she began to make her way closer to Stefan and tried to swallow the confusion that night had brought her. She knew she shouldn't have drank as much as she had. She knew she shouldn't have let her jealousy of that stupid waitress affect her and she definitely knew she shouldn't have drug Damon into that alley with her. The alley….

_"You give me a few more days Elena, and you won't even remember his name."_

Damon's words echoed in Elena's brain as she stared at the man in front of her. She had made a mistake. She had gotten in too deep. Damon was right, things got messy, they got complicated and it was her fault. Now she was standing in front of what she had wanted all along and found herself wanting to run down the hall and seek comfort in the arms of a man that she knew would only destroy her. Elena swallowed. No. She wasn't going to do this. She wasn't going to let herself lose Stefan after everything she had done to get him back. She wasn't going to let Damon suck her in just because they had a physical connection. Her heart had to belong to Stefan, it always had and there was no way she was letting it falter now.

"Come here." Stefan said softly as he lifted his hand toward Elena's shaking form. Elena let out a deep breath and nodded as she began to move closer to him.

"I missed you Stefan." She said softly and she knew she wasn't lying. Missing him was the whole reason that all of this had started and she tried to remind herself of that as her body finally met his. Stefan wrapped his arms around her and brushed his lips softly against hers.

"I missed you too Elena." He whispered and then leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

As Stefan's lips touched hers, Elena felt the same thing she had felt for the past few weeks move quickly through her…emptiness. She didn't know what it was, but something was still missing from the kiss she had been longing for ever since his return. She deepened their kiss by pulling him closer to her and reached her fingers up and tangled them in his messy brown locks. She concentrated as hard as she could and tried to pull out of him the emotion that she had been seeking for so long. She didn't just need passion or fire, she needed something more. She needed….what she had only an hour before.

Elena's mind found its way back to the alley quicker than she was able to stop it. Suddenly, she felt her body pressed against the cold brick building and felt Damon's hands on her body. She tasted his lips against hers and felt the hunger that bit at her lips as he tried to keep the monster that ached inside of him at bay. She felt the need, the desire, and something stronger that burned just under the surface that was too complex for her to decipher.

"Mmmm….you did miss me." Stefan whispered as he pulled gently away from Elena's lips. Elena's eyes snapped open and suddenly she realized she was no longer in the alley. She looked up into the piercing green eyes that stared hungrily back at her. Pain shot through her chest and her stomach began to churn violently inside her. She took in a deep breath and dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Stefan…I." Elena started as she tried to think of something to say to her boyfriend after all this time that would make any of this better. She tried to think of something to say to him that would change the feelings that rushed over her and made her brain swim in confusion. Stefan lifted his hand and traced his fingers over her lips.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked softly. Elena looked up and tried to blink back the tears that were beginning to invade her vision.

"I umm….I don't feel so good." She said quickly as she covered her mouth with her hand. Stefan nodded and began to help her toward his bathroom. Elena stopped and shook her head.

"I think I'm going to use the guest bathroom. I don't want you listening to me throwing up all night. You need to rest." She said quickly as she turned back to the door. Stefan smiled warmly.

"Elena, it's fine. I want to take care of you if you are sick. Hold your hair and what not." He said with a smile. Elena smiled.

"Really, it's alright. I'll be right back." She said and then quickly turned and ran from the room.

Elena ran into the hallway and looked around the darkness in desperation. She felt as if the walls were closing in on her and she couldn't breathe. She ran down the hall toward the guest bathroom, but stopped suddenly and felt as if her body was frozen in its place. She turned slightly and stared at the closed bedroom door that separated her from the one that had caused all the confusion that was now causing her mind to swim and her body to defy her. She stared for a moment and then as if moving by some outside force, she suddenly felt her body being pulled in the direction of the door that she knew she shouldn't go anywhere near. But, before she could reason with herself, she was standing in his doorway. Standing in the doorway that led to her demise, the doorway that led straight into hell.

Elena pressed her hand against the cool oak wood and closed her eyes. For a moment she envisioned that she had opened the door. She imagined that she had went inside and crawled into his bed. She let him touch her, make her crazy and torment her with satisfaction. She imagined for a moment what it would be like to lay next to him after he had made love to her. What it would be like to watch him sleep and touch him softly as he was lost in his dreams. What it would feel like to see that softness in him and be there in the morning when he opened those beautiful blue eyes. Elena shook her head to rid herself of her obviously alcohol induced thoughts and forced her eyes open. Quickly, she removed her hand from the door, turned around and ran straight into the hard chest of the dark figure that now stood silently in front of her. Elena let out a ragged breath as she felt her heart begin to quicken in her chest. Slowly, she lifted her eyes and stared into the icy blue eyes that she prayed couldn't see into her thoughts.

"I was just…" She started, but she wasn't exactly sure what she could say to help herself out of this situation. Damon had just found her standing in front of his door longingly with her eyes closed. This definitely did not look good.

"Lost, Elena?" His smooth velvet voice whispered as he moved closer to her. Elena backed up against the door and nodded.

"Yeah, I was trying to get to the bathroom." She said quickly. Damon nodded.

"Across the hall, but judging by the fact that you practically live here, you knew that. Would you like to come in, Elena?" He asked as his eyes seemed to penetrate through hers and search for answers. Elena stared up at him, but the darkness of the night shadowed his face enough that it was hard to read his expression. One thing that couldn't be shadowed however, was the fire that burned deep in his eyes and straight into her. She quickly looked down.

"Damon I can't. I need to go to the bathroom and then get back to bed. I think we…" She started, but she didn't know if she was ready to have the conversation that she knew she needed to have with him now, in the hallway at after three in the morning. Damon smiled and slid his hand over her hip. Elena closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she felt her body ignite, but quickly felt his hand slip off her skin and hit the door behind her. She heard a click and suddenly felt the door behind her give way and open.

"Come on. Whatever it is you want to say to me, you probably should say while you still have some of the liquid courage left, don't you think?" He said as she saw a smirk come across his face. Elena steadied herself and nodded. Slowly she turned and walked into his dark bedroom, praying that she would make it out alive.

Elena moved into Damon's bedroom and finally planted herself in the center of the room next to one of his overstuffed leather chairs. She made sure to stay a safe distance from his bed and also stay far from any surface where she could easily end up on her back. She needed to be strong, she needed this to end.

"So, I find you standing outside of my door in the middle of the night when you are supposed to be rocking my baby brother's world. What's going on?" He asked smoothly as he closed the door tightly behind him. Elena swallowed as he moved closer toward her.

"Umm….I think we need to talk." She said quickly as she started moving backward. Damon stopped moving and even though he still wore his trademark smirk, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"This is about tonight I presume?" He asked as his voice lowered. Elena shrugged her shoulders and then wrapped her arms around her body.

"It's just about everything. I appreciate you helping me and you really have. I mean, Stefan was all over me tonight and really seems to want to move forward, so our plan worked. Mission accomplished." She said quickly. Elena didn't want to give Damon too much information into why she had the sudden change of heart. Exposing weakness to him was a dangerous thing to do, one never knew when he would turn around and use it against them and she definitely did not want to become one of those people. Damon nodded and moved closer toward her once again.

"If everything worked so well, why are you in here?" He asked as he unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt and slowly rolled them up revealing the tight muscles of his forearm. Elena quickly turned and looked toward the window, looking at him like that was not going to help her tonight.

"I just am not feeling very good tonight. I obviously drank too much and so that is why I was looking for the bathroom. But, since I found you I figured we could take care of this too." She said as confidently as possible as she continued to stare into the distance. Damon nodded.

"Ah, well for the record. I found you, standing at my door thinking about opening it. And from the look on your face Elena, you weren't thinking about coming in here and talking to me when I found you." He said as he looked up and finally caught her gaze. Elena let out a sigh.

"Damon, I am not here for that. You helped me. I appreciate it and now it's done. Now, I go back and work on things with Stefan. You, well, you can go find that waitress again. She's probably mad that I stole you away tonight, I'm sure she will be more than happy for you to come rescue her from minimum wage hell." She said smugly as she shifted her weight. Damon smiled as he nodded and slowly moved closer.

"You mean the waitress you were jealous of?" He questioned as he raised his brow at her. Elena began twisting her hands as she thought of the woman in the green dress and the way she had been pressing her body against Damon as they danced. She remembered the rush of rage that had washed over her body when she saw the woman's hand slide over Damon's pants and how in that moment she would have gladly killed her.

"I was drunk Damon." She said quietly as she tried to put a reason to why she had felt so intensely. Damon nodded, but the smirk on his face only seemed to widen.

"You were drunk? Alright, I suppose you were. Can I ask you something though, Elena?" He asked slowly as his body finally stopped only a foot in front of hers. Elena looked up timidly and nodded.

"Is this sudden guilt and newfound connection with my brother in any way connected to the fact that tonight didn't exactly feel the same as the other times we were together?" Damon asked he rubbed his fingers over his lips. She hated when he did that, it was like he was purposely always trying to draw her attention to his mouth. Didn't he realize it was hard enough not to stare at him, without him running his hands all over his gorgeous features?

"I don't know what you are talking about Damon." She said quietly. Damon smiled.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Elena. Every other time I initiated it and made you feel as if I was teaching you something or that in some way every move that we were making had to do with your relationship with my brother. When you slept with me the first time it was about showing you how to let go, so that you would be able to relax more with my brother. The time in front of the mirror was about you learning what you wanted and how to get it, so you could show that to Stefan. The time in my car was about you being assertive, trying to get his attention, so that _he_ would know that you wanted him and hopefully bring that fire back. But, tonight. Well tonight, not even my best lies could explain tonight." He said as his eyes stared into hers and darkened as the memories moved over them both. Elena looked away and shrugged her shoulders once again.

"Tonight was about me being drunk and that is it. I was merely exploring my exhibitionist side." She said quickly and she was quite proud of her lie since it had been on the spur of the moment. Damon smiled and nodded.

"Elena, you can tell me you were drunk a million times and it still doesn't change what happened in that alley. You don't have sex with someone in an alley every time you are drunk, sweetheart. You wanted me. You wanted me bad enough that you put your life in danger to be with me. You gave yourself to me when you knew that if I lost control for just a moment, a single second, I could've killed you. You knew I was drinking too fast, you knew I was taking too much, but you didn't fight me. You gave in completely because you wanted to and that…" Damon stopped as Elena saw a shudder move through his body. She tried to look away from him and not let him pull her in again, but fighting the urge to touch him was beginning to actually cause her physical pain.

"What?" Elena asked cautiously as she watched his expression change. Damon looked up and met her eyes.

"That is why you are saying this now. You are scared because you never thought you would do that for anyone. You've never done it for him and you did it for me without thinking and that terrifies you." He whispered thickly. Elena stared at him and knew in that moment that he was completely right. The guilt that she now felt, the confusion, the fear, it was all because she had never once questioned what had happened tonight, until it was too late. She never thought about if it was right or wrong or if they would get caught, she just gave. She gave and she wasn't supposed to. She was never supposed to give to Damon. Damon was not the man that could be trusted with something like that. He exploited weakness, he prayed on the meek and the only person he protected was himself. Elena swallowed and pulled herself together. She wouldn't do this, not with him. This was the wrong brother; Stefan was the one for her. He was the one she needed to give herself to and whatever she had given to Damon that night she needed to now take back.

"You're wrong Damon. I made a mistake. I was drunk. I apologize for any confusion and I do appreciate everything you have done. You helped me when I needed it and I appreciate it very much. I think it would be best if now we just returned to friends and that is it. Stefan and I can work on us and you can get back to torturing the lives of the innocent." She said sarcastically as she faked a smile. Damon nodded and looked up at her. He knew the sudden edge in her voice was her self- preservation kicking in and as much as he hated it, he understood it.

"Alright, you win. When I am wrong I'm wrong. I might be a vampire, but only those Twilight guys can read minds I guess. But, there is one more thing that I need to show you before you skip off to Stefan and it is probably the most important thing that could have possibly come from any of this." He said as he moved toward her. Elena met his eyes nervously.

"Damon, I said…" She started, but his icy blue pools locked on her brown ones and a serious expression moved over his face. He ran his fingers over her jaw and smiled slightly as he brushed a few strands of messy hair away from her face.

"When you asked me to help you Elena I promised I would. Come to my room when Stefan goes hunting tonight and let me finally show you what you came to me to learn in the first place. Give me a few hours and I will send you back to my brother and you and I will go back to snide comments and tense shared glances. After tonight I promise that I will never touch you again in this way…until you ask me." He said softly with the hint of desperation seeping from his words. Elena stared into his eyes. She let out a labored breath and then against her better judgment she slowly nodded her head. Damon nodded and then moved away from her body.

"This is it, after tonight, it's over." She said sternly. Damon nodded, his jaw tight and his eyes dark.

"After tonight, it is over." He said in a dark tone. Elena swallowed and even though the words pained her, she sighed and nodded.

Slowly, Elena turned and began to walk back toward Damon's door. She paused once she reached for the door knob and closed her eyes. She gritted her teeth as she tried to hold back the millions of things she wanted to say to him, but found it hard to hold back it all.

"Did you try to make me jealous tonight Damon?" Elena asked as she opened her eyes and looked down at her now shaking hand that still rested on the doorknob. She heard footsteps and in a second felt Damon's body behind her. He didn't touch her, but the electricity from his body near hers burned through her in an instant.

"Yes." He whispered softly against her hair. Elena swallowed and closed her eyes.

"Why?" She stuttered nervously. She heard Damon let out a sigh as she felt the whisper of his fingertips move across her bare shoulder.

"It doesn't matter now Elena." She heard him say between gritted teeth. She could tell the alcohol was fading from his system as his walls were now being set back firmly in their place. Elena nodded.

"You're right. I'll see you later." Elena said quickly and then turned the knob, moved as quickly as she could and then closed the door behind her.

Elena sat on the cool bathroom floor until the sun came up. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and couldn't believe that she had let herself come to this. How could she have done the things she had over the past couple of days? How could she have felt the way she had outside of the bar only a few hours before? How was everything changing so fast that she couldn't even keep up anymore? She shook her head, now was not the time for this. Now, she needed to peel herself off of the cold floor and move into another day. She would take a shower, put herself together and go to breakfast with Caroline. She would give Caroline the briefest description of what had happened as possible and then come home and spend one more night in Damon's bed. She would do it because if he had meant what he said and it was the most important thing he could've shown her, then she had to do it to make any of what had happened the past couple of days make sense. After tonight she would return to Stefan. She would give him all that she was and use what she had learned over the past couple of days and make him want her again, the way he used to. She and Damon would return to friends and everything would be simple again. If she told herself that enough times, she was sure she would believe it.

After a hot shower and an hour in front of the mirror, Elena kissed Stefan good-bye and headed out the door to meet Caroline. She breezed past Damon in the hall and pretended as if she hadn't seen the smirk that he carried on his face as always. She drove faster than she should have toward the Café on Eighth Street and parked next to Caroline's ruby red convertible. She quickly rushed to the first patio table in the corner of the restaurant and sat down opposite of the blonde with bouncing curls and curious eyes.

"Sorry, I'm late. Long night." Elena said quickly as she dropped her purse next to her. Caroline nodded as she took a drink of her coffee and then set it carefully back on the table.

"How was everything with Stefan?" She asked curiously as she raised her brow. Elena shrugged and found it hard to meet Caroline's eyes.

"Everything was fine. I spent most the night in the bathroom. Tequila and I are not friends anymore." She said with a smile. Caroline smiled and nodded.

"Us either. I woke up in the hall and had no idea how I got there. Luckily my mom worked late last night otherwise I probably would be grounded right now." She said as she flipped one of her blonde curls behind her shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I suppose you want me to explain last night?" Elena asked as she raised her eyes hesitantly to Caroline's. Caroline smiled.

"That would be nice, but I understand if you can't." She said slowly. Elena nodded and for a moment contemplated not telling her. No one should know about this. This was supposed to be a secret between her and Damon and if Stefan ever found out everything would be ruined. But, as she looked up into the soft blue eyes that stared back at her, she knew that she could trust Caroline and someone needed to hear this. Someone needed to hear this so that maybe they could pull her from the fantasy land she had been living in the past couple of days and tell her what an idiot she was.

"Please keep an open mind when I tell you this, because it's going to sound crazy." Elena said as she began to fiddle with the napkin that lay in front of her. Caroline nodded.

"Alright, go ahead." She said as she studied Elena's expression. Elena nodded and let out a deep breath.

"Ever since Stefan has got home, things haven't been the same. He has been distant, always gone; he doesn't pay attention to me anymore and doesn't seem to want me anymore. Something has just been missing and I thought that I was doing something wrong." She said as she looked down at the table.

"I noticed he had been acting different, but I figured it was just transitioning back to his diet and this world again. But, even if that isn't what it is, that still doesn't explain last night." She questioned as she stared at Elena. Elena nodded.

"As I said I thought I was doing something wrong, so I asked Damon to help me…I asked him to tell me what I was doing wrong." She said quickly as she refused to look at Caroline's face.

"What do you mean you asked him to….oh my god." Caroline stuttered as the realization began to wash over her. Elena finally looked up and saw the expression on Caroline's face. It was a mixture between disbelief and slight amusement.

"You mean….you?" She started as she stared wide eyed at Elena. Elena swallowed and slowly nodded.

"Yes, I did." She said softly. Caroline laughed loudly and then quickly covered her mouth.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I just…I mean…so…now?" She questioned quietly. Elena shook her head.

"No, it's over and done. He helped me and now it's done. I told him that last night." She said quickly. She knew she was only half lying to Caroline. It was over, or at least it would be after tonight. That was over enough in her mind. Caroline nodded and tried to put on a straight face.

"Gotcha…but it was freaking incredible wasn't it?" Caroline asked with a smile as she sat forward in her seat. Elena stared at her. She had almost forgotten that when Damon had blown in to that town a year ago Caroline had been the first to enjoy his…abilities.

"It was…different." Elena said quietly as she refused to gush about Damon's amazing bedroom skills, when she was clearly still dating his brother. Caroline nodded as her smile widened.

"Yes, very different. Different like it was mind blowing and like tasting heaven and hell all at the same time while being thrown around in a tornado of fire…different." Caroline said as her voice trailed off. Elena laughed and felt her body relax slightly.

"Well Caroline, seems like you have a good memory." She laughed. Caroline nodded.

"Yes, I do, but while all that might be true, Damon is still Damon. He might be amazing in bed, but he can't give you what Stefan can outside those four walls." Caroline reminded her voice suddenly more serious. Elena nodded as she straightened her body.

"I know and that's why like I said, it's over now. I know that while I might have a physical connection with Damon; I have a deeper connection with Stefan. I love him, I know I do. Damon and I, well we are done. Stefan and I, we are forever." She said as she felt her throat tighten. Elena couldn't tell if the words she was saying were lies or the truth anymore. The only thing she did know was that it pained her to say them. Caroline nodded.

"You don't think it will be difficult for everything to just go back to normal with Damon? I'm sure feelings have changed and being around him all the time might make that more difficult." Caroline said as she tapped one of her manicured fingernails against her coffee mug. Elena smiled and shook her head.

"No, the thing between Damon and I it was just physical and a learning experience. No emotions, no bullshit. That was the agreement, so it won't be a problem." Elena said confidently as she looked over the table at Caroline. Caroline nodded as she studied Elena's face. Elena just smiled and quickly waved her hand toward the server. It was the first lie she was definitely sure she told Caroline and one she prayed that they both would learn to believe.

**Please read and review! So what do you all think? Don't worry I am not ending the story yet. There will be many more chapters, more tense crazy situations and smutty smut goodness. I am working on the next chapter now and will have it posted tonight so I apologize about taking the couple day hiatus, I had a lot of stuff going on. Please click the button below and let me know what you think. Your reviews help me stay inspired and write better! **


	8. Chapter 8: Bloodstream

**Chapter 8: Bloodstream**

"_I think I might've inhale you  
>I could feel you behind my eyes<br>You gotten into my bloodstream  
>I could feel you floating in me."<em>

It was nearly eight o'clock that evening when Elena finally returned to the Boarding House. She had done everything in her power to avoid the eyes of both Salvatore brothers on a day when she didn't think she could bear any questions or inquisitive looks. She had spent her morning with Caroline, her afternoon with Bonnie, and finally the early part of her evening walking through the neighborhood, admiring the beauty of Mystic Falls that she often took for granted.

By the time the sun set on the sleepy town, Elena finally began to make her way back to the Boarding House and prayed that she had already missed Stefan. After hiding from him the night before and now dodging him all day, she didn't want to have to answer the questions that she knew would be waiting for her. As she turned and began the walk up the long driveway she noticed that only one car sat in front of the large beautiful home and that was a midnight blue Mustang. Elena swallowed hard as she thanked God that Stefan was gone, but cursed herself for willingly walking in to the evil that she knew awaited her.

By the time Elena opened the front door to the house, she noticed that there was not a soul to be seen. The entire downstairs was shadowed in darkness and not even the fire place burned to light her way. Slowly, she closed the door behind her and awkwardly made her way up the long staircase simply by feel and memory. When she reached the top of the stairs she saw a faint orange glow coming from underneath Damon's bedroom door. She held her breath and prayed that if maybe she just snuck to Stefan's bedroom, she wouldn't have to go into Damon's and make her life any more difficult.

Slowly and quietly, Elena tiptoed down the hall and ever so gently grabbed the doorknob to Stefan's bedroom. She turned the knob and just as she felt the door give way and begin to open, she heard a door open behind her.

"You can't sneak past a vampire Elena. I could smell you before you got out of your car." Damon's voice mused from behind her. Elena let out a breath and slowly turned around.

"I thought you were asleep. I didn't want to bother you." She lied as she dropped her eyes to the ground. Damon laughed low in his chest and she saw his feet move closer to her as she refused to look up just yet.

"Yes, Elena. I told you to come to my room tonight because I wanted you to admire my sleeping skills. You don't have to be nervous; I'm not going to…" He stopped and Elena looked up and saw the smile that twisted across his lips. She smiled as she realized what he was going to say.

"Well, I probably shouldn't make promises I can't keep. Let's just say I will be nice." He said as he smirked. Elena nodded and pushed herself away from Stefan's door.

"Come on." Damon said softly as he reached his hand out to her. Elena paused for a moment and stared at his hand. Something about his gesture was so intimate and soft, something that she had rarely seen from him. But, after a moment she sighed and slipped her hand in his and let him lead her down the hall to his bedroom.

When Elena crossed the threshold into Damon's room she took in a very different view of a room she had been in a million times. Damon's bedroom was filled with the soft warm glow of fire that came from nearly a hundred white candles. The beautiful glow illuminated the room in a way that made it feel as if it were something out of a dream or at the very least a Harlequin romance novel. Slowly, Elena turned and looked back at Damon who leaned casually against his closed bedroom door watching her.

"What's all this?" She asked as she felt her stomach begin to flutter. Damon smiled and pushed himself away from the door. He slowly began moving toward her and shrugged his shoulders as he looked around the room.

"This is what you need, Elena. This is how you are going to finally learn to turn off your brain and learn how to simply enjoy the person you are in bed with and not worry about everything else." He said softly. Elena tilted her head and looked at him sideways.

"Candles? That was all I needed?" She asked in a slightly amused tone. Damon smiled and shook his head. He moved past a table that sat in the middle of the room, slid something into his hand and then continued to move toward her.

"No, not candles. Candles are simply here for…ambiance. What you need is to have your ability to overanalyze taken away, so that you cannot focus on things that do not matter. I am going to take that away." He said softly as his burning blue eyes met hers. Elena stared at him and immediately felt fear move through her. Was he going to compel her? That was the only thing she could think of that would definitely take away her worries and that was just simply not happening.

"Damon, what are you….?" She started, but before she could finish Damon lifted his hand that had been behind his back and a long black scarf dangled from his fingertips. Elena swallowed hard as a new fear moved through her body.

"What exactly is that and what exactly do you think you are going to do with it?" She asked as she moved back slightly and felt her body begin to tremble. Damon smiled as he moved closer.

"Calm down, Elena. It is just a scarf. I am not going to tie you up or strangle you or bite you and force you to wear it so just relax." Damon said as he stopped just in front of her. Elena looked up at him, questions filling her eyes.

"Then what are you going to do with it?" She asked quietly. Damon let out a sigh and locked her gaze.

"I am going to put it over your eyes and the only thing that will guide you tonight will be my voice and my touch." He said in a low and almost dangerous tone. Elena swallowed. His words swirled in her brain and finally she shook her head.

"No, I am not letting you blindfold me Damon. I can't do that, I mean…." She rambled and it sounded as if she was reasoning more with herself than Damon. Finally he smiled and slipped his fingers under her chin and lifted her head slightly to meet his eyes.

"Do you trust me, Elena?" He asked softly. Elena sighed and thought back to the countless times that Damon had saved her life. She thought back to the night he promised he would always choose her, the night he said he would never leave her again and of course the day he had agreed to this whole thing when she knew deep inside he had feelings for her that made doing what he was doing a million times harder. She thought back to the night before as she clung to his body in the alley and let him drink from her when she knew he might not be able to stop, but somehow, he had stopped and fed her his blood to heal her. She stared into those icy blue pools of light and knew that of all the things she had been unsure of the past few days; the answer to this particular question was one she would never falter on.

"Yes Damon, I trust you." She whispered. Damon nodded and then slowly moved closer to her. He leaned down and gently placed a closed mouthed kiss on her lips. He pulled back slightly as Elena felt the heat to move over her and smiled as he looked in her eyes.

"I will never hurt you Elena, but tonight I am going to give you something that is going to scare you and I need you to be ready for that alright?" He asked. His voice was low, serious and filled with danger. Elena nodded.

"What do I do if I'm scared?" She asked quietly. She felt like a child asking her father what to do or a broken woman sitting in a confessional of a church, but she couldn't help herself. She felt entranced by his eyes, drawn to the danger of his words and pulled to his electric force. Damon reached his hand down and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Hold on to me." He said softly. Elena nodded and swallowed hard in her throat. Something was very different about Damon tonight and she didn't know what it was. He seemed raw, unguarded and real. For the first time since she had met him he seemed…human.

After Damon made sure that Elena was slightly calmer, he lifted his hands and placed the onyx scarf over her eyes. He tied it gently behind her head and in an instant the world went dark. Even though Elena hadn't moved she felt disoriented and out of place. She felt her breathing begin to quicken as she realized that now she had to rely on only her other senses to get her through whatever Damon had in store for her that night. In case he hadn't noticed she was human, those heightened senses he had, didn't really apply to her.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked softly and she could tell that he had already picked up on her anxiety.

"Nervous." She said carefully. She heard Damon laugh slightly.

"Well that would be expected. Alright, now what are you thinking about?" He asked in a slightly amused voice.

"The fact that I can't see you and I wonder what your face looks like while you are staring at me in this blind fold." She said quickly. Damon laughed again.

"You are going to make this difficult I can tell." He said quietly and then suddenly Elena felt the cool touch of Damon's finger run across her bottom lip. A shiver ran through her body as he repeated the motion with his thumb over her top lip. Elena's breathing slightly quickened.

"What are you thinking about now?" He asked softly. Elena let out a breath.

"Your mouth." She whispered. Silence.

"What about my mouth?" He asked his voice now slightly husky.

"What it tastes like when you kiss me." She continued.

"What does it taste like, Elena?" He asked and she felt his body move slightly closer to hers.

"Bourbon, vanilla and sex." Elena said quickly. Damon laughed low in his chest once again and Elena smiled.

"How does one taste like sex?" He asked and she felt his body move closer to her once again.

"You taste like what I thought sex would be like when I was younger. You taste hot, wet and addictive. You taste like adrenaline." Elena said as he words began to come out quicker. Silence once again. Then Elena felt the brush of Damon's lips against hers. They were soft, full and increasingly warm as they moved slowly over hers. She felt the softness of his breath move over her skin as he simply let his mouth linger on hers.

"Tell me what it feels like when I kiss you." He whispered against her mouth as he continued tracing her supple curves with his own. Elena swallowed.

"Fire. It feels like pure fire. Your lips hit mine and instantly heat burns through my whole body, my veins rush with blood, my heart pounds in my chest, my skin gets so hot that my clothes feel uncomfortable and the thought of the kiss ending makes me want to chain you to me so you can't move." Elena breathed as her heart now furiously pounded against her chest.

The second the last word left Elena's lips she felt Damon's mouth crash down on hers. The hunger inside of him claimed her and he furiously fed at her lips as if he needed it to survive. Elena moaned against his mouth and reached up and tangled her fingers in his thick locks. She pulled him as close to her as she could as she felt the fire she had spoken of only moments before hit her veins in a rush of heat that burned her to her core.

Elena felt Damon's hand move from her face down her body and finally rest on her hips. He gripped her tightly as his mouth continued to caress hers and then slowly began to back her across the room. Elena stumbled slightly and felt Damon smile against her lips.

"I've got you." He said softly against her mouth and Elena just nodded and continued to let him move them. Once they reached the foot of the bed, Damon pulled his mouth from Elena's. She felt his hands move up under the thin material of her red sweater and then slowly he pulled it up over her head. Elena let out a breath as she suddenly felt her bare flesh grazed by the light breeze in the room. Damon's hands moved slowly down her stomach and then she felt him unbutton the top button of her jeans. Her body trembled more as she felt him tug them down her hips and then pull them off of her completely.

"Don't be nervous, I've seen you naked before Elena." Damon said and even though she couldn't see him, she could hear the smirk just from his voice. Elena nodded.

"I know, I just feel much more on display since I can't see you." She said as she tried to steady herself.

"You can see me Elena; you just can't see me the way you're used to. You can see me in your mind and you can feel me with your body. Don't focus on what is being taken from you; focus on what is being given." Damon said softly and then Elena felt her mind spin. She remembered the thoughts that had run through her head as she sat on the bathroom floor that morning. The thoughts of giving herself to Damon the way she had and him taking it from her and possibly using it against her later, but she had been wrong. Everything that she had given to Damon had meant something to him, it had meant more than she realized. She gave herself to him and now he was giving something to her. Elena swallowed and tried to suck back the emotion and remember where she was. She was not to overthink things tonight, she was to feel.

Elena lifted her hands slowly and ran her fingertips over the soft cotton of Damon's shirt. If she remembered correctly, he had been wearing a dark grey T-shirt when he had led her into his bedroom, so she tried to picture it as she ran her hands over the material. She took in the soft feeling of the fabric and the feel of the hard corded muscles that lay just beneath it. Slowly, she slid her hands down to the top of Damon's jeans and then slipped her fingers under the shirt. She pushed it up over his body and then allowed him to help her pull it all the way off. She moved her fingers back down the hard planes of muscles that tangled down Damon's body. She traced the muscles of his chest, the cords that ran down his stomach and the ripples of strength that laced up his sides.

"What are you thinking about now?" Damon asked softly as to not interrupt her travels.

"How you feel under my hands. How smooth your skin is, how strong your body is. How it feels when you are against me." She whispered as slid her hand down to the top of his jeans. She felt Damon's hand gently fold over hers.

"Not yet sweetie. Lay back on the bed for me." He said as he moved closer to her. Elena reached her hands back and made sure the bed was still as close as she thought it had been and then she slowly lowered herself down. She scooted up the bed until she felt the softness of his pillows and then shakily she laid back.

For a moment, Elena wondered if Damon had left. The silence was deafening as she laid in the comfort of his bed and waited for him to do whatever it was he had planned. Just before she thought to call for him, she felt him gently touch her ankle. It took Elena by surprise and she quickly jerked her leg and gasped quietly.

"Relax Elena, just feel me. Concentrate on where I am and what I am doing. That is the only place that mind of yours is to go, OK?" He whispered deeply. Elena nodded.

Elena felt Damon's lips gently touch the thin skin of her ankle as the bed shifted from his weight. She imagined he was on his knees at the foot of the bed and lifting her ankle to his mouth. That is what it felt like anyway. His lips continued up the soft skin of her calf and then stopped at the crook of her knee. She felt his tongue slowly lick the inside of her knee and then begin a trail of wet fire up her now trembling thigh.

"Mmmm…." Elena moaned as she felt the fire of his mouth beginning to claim her body. Damon's breath hit her skin harder the higher he moved.

"Tell me how it feels Elena." Damon purred against the skin of her thigh as he slowly ran his teeth over her. Elena moaned.

"It feels good. Really good." She said quickly as she bit back moans as his mouth continued to move.

"Explain it to me." He whispered. Elena swallowed.

"Warm, it feels warm and wet and it leaves tingles over my body that surge inside me and makes me want to beg you to stop torturing me." She said as her voice slipped slightly higher. She felt Damon smile against her thigh as he moved higher and then twisted her leg slightly she he could kiss up her hip.

"And why don't you beg me then?" He asked.

"Because I don't want it to end." Elena moaned as she felt his teeth scrap against her hipbone.

It took a moment, but Elena felt Damon's body weight shift and suddenly he was back down at her feet. He once again moved slowly up her body, only on the opposite side, and kissed and licked wet trails of fire over her trembling leg. Once he reached her hip once again he moved up to her stomach. He slowly ran his tongue over the soft curve of her side, the long expanse of her abs and then up to her ribcage. Elena reached down as she felt him nearing her chest and tangled her fingers in his hair. She ran her fingers down the side of his face and over the harsh angle of his jaw. She could tell that he was looking at her, when Damon Salvatore looked at you, you knew it blind folded or not.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Elena whispered as her fingers continued to trace his features. Damon let out a breath and tilted his head so he could kiss her palm.

"You're blindfolded; I will not accept that as a compliment at this time." He said with a slight laugh. Elena smiled.

"Your beauty isn't just vision Damon, it's a feeling. I can feel it whether I can look at you or not." She whispered. Silence filled the air and Elena wondered if she had said too much. Something about having one of her senses taken from her was heightening her others to the point where her emotions were becoming raw and inescapable. She wanted to lie and protect herself, but she didn't feel that she had the power or capability.

After a moment of silence, Elena felt Damon's hand slip behind her back and unsnap her bra. In a second it was off her body and she heard it hit a hard surface somewhere across the room. A moment later she felt Damon's lips curve around one of her nipples and instantly her back arched and her hand tangled in his hair.

"Oh god." She moaned as she felt his wet tongue slid over her sensitive skin. Damon's tongue swirled around her breast as his hand gently stroked the other. When he had tortured one enough he moved to the other and began all over again. Elena writhed on the pillow as she felt the sensations burn through her body and settle deep in her core.

A few seconds later, Elena felt Damon's body move higher up her body. His mouth hit her collarbone roughly and then he began to kiss and lick his way slowly up the beautiful arch of her neck. He stopped just over her jugular and breathed against her pounding pulse.

"Does it make you nervous when I am near your throat, Elena?" Damon whispered against her skin. Elena shook her head.

"No." She whispered.

"Then why did your heart beat jump up so quickly?" He asked as he ran his tongue slowly over the throbbing vein. Elena shivered as breathing began to become difficult.

"It excites me." She said softly. Damon's fingers touched the side of her chin and slowly tilted her head toward the other side of the room, leaving her neck and throat completely exposed to him. He licked slowly up the pulsating vein and nipped lightly at her ear.

"What about it excites you?" He asked softly. Elena let out a shaky breath as she licked her lips.

"That I know at any second you could sink your teeth into me and finally give me the feeling that makes me crave you even more. The feeling of power and surrender all at the same time. The feeling that I had never felt before I stepped into your bedroom the other night." She whispered as her body shook harder. Damon's breath hit her skin faster and she could tell that she had either excited him or scared him and since she knew that Damon Salvatore didn't get scared, she figured it was the earlier.

"I can give you a feeling of power and surrender Elena that is much more intense than what I gave you the other night. I just need you to remember about what I said earlier." He said with a hint of caution in his voice. Elena swallowed and nodded as she remembered his warning about being scared.

"I remember, just touch me Damon." She begged as she reached out for his hand. A moment later she felt Damon's warmed fingers wrap around hers and then she felt him sink back down her body.

Damon's cool breath hit the hot wet material of Elena's panties and set her body on fire without evening touching her. After a moment she felt his fingers hook in the sides and then slowly pull them from her shaking legs. She felt the warmth of Damon's touch move over her delicate wet flesh and heard the low groan that seemed to escape from someone deep inside of him was so beautiful she felt her heart begin to beat faster.

"Do you like how it feels when I touch you here?" He asked his voice low and filled with lust.

"Yes. God yes." Elena moaned as she felt his fingers gently slip over her clit. Damon groaned again.

"Do you think about me doing this, when I am not around?" He asked as he began to rub slow circles over the bundle of nerves that throbbed between her legs. Elena swallowed and moaned as she arched her back.

"Yes." She whispered. Damon sped up his motion.

"Does it make you wet?" He asked.

"Yes Damon." She moaned as she lifted her hips closer toward his hand.

"Do you touch yourself when you think of me now?" He asked, his voice had gotten so low she could barely hear it anymore.

"Yes." Elena groaned as she slid her hand up his arm and dug her nails into his skin. She felt his arm tense under her and she licked her lips at the thought of his muscles flexing and the vision of the beautiful thick veins that wrapped around his defined flesh.

"Do I make you cum?" He asked, his voice was slightly strained and she could hear the desire in his tone.

"God, yes." She moaned as she twisted under his hand.

"What are you thinking about now, Elena?" Damon asked as he rubbed his thumb over her now dangerously wet core.

"Your mouth." She whispered as she lifted her hips again.

"Where do you want my mouth baby?" He asked, his voice dripped with need.

"On my body." She groaned. Damon's fingers moved faster.

"Where on your body baby?" He asked, his voice was desperate but powerful, a combination she never knew existed.

"Here." She said as she slid her hand down her body and over his hand that worked over her wet core.

There was silence for a moment and then she felt the weight of the bed shift again. In a moment she felt the wet softness of Damon's mouth as it came in contact with her clit. She writhed under him as he moved slowly over all of the places that had begged to be touched since the last time his mouth had been on her. She dug her fingers into the strong muscles of his shoulders as he moved over her painfully slowly and then in a fast blur that almost sent her through the roof. He worked her up until she almost fell apart and then brought her back down to his torture. Just as Elena felt a wave of overwhelming pleasure begin to hit her body, she felt Damon's mouth move away from her body. He wrapped his fingers around her hips and then breathed heavily against her skin.

"Are you ready?" He asked in between pants. Elena slid her hand down and laced it between Damon's fingers that gripped her hips. She didn't say anything she just nodded.

There was silence and then Elena felt Damon's tongue slide slowly against the innermost part of her thigh. He untangled one of his hands from hers and then slowly rubbed his fingers over her clit once again. Elena dropped her head back on the pillow as she felt her body tightening once again and then in a flash her body nearly ripped in two.

Elena felt Damon's teeth sink deep into the skin of her thigh as he pushed two of his fingers deep inside her core. He curved his fingers and pressed against her G-Spot as he sank his teeth deeper into the soft flesh that trembled beneath him. Elena cried out, but it wasn't a cry of pain. Intense pleasure swept over her body as she felt her muscles tightly contract and her orgasm rip through her. Waves crashed over her entire being and shook her deep inside until she felt as if she would melt into a pool beneath Damon's hands. He drank slowly from her and moaned with every drop of her he tasted. With every move of his mouth her body collapsed more around him and her orgasm soon became nearly painful as it continued to rip her to shreds. Damon's fingers dug into her hip as his other hand continued to work her core. She shuttered as he twisted his fingers again and licked over the bite mark as another wave crashed down around her.

"Damon, oh my god, please." She begged as she felt tears in her eyes. She didn't know what was happening to her, she was coming undone. This was too real, it was too intense, and it was too much.

Damon licked over the bite mark one more time and then she felt his body move slowly over hers once again. Her body trembled beneath his and she lifted her hands to find his face. Once she had his face in her hands she quickly brought his lips to hers and kissed him deeply as she then ran her hands down his body to the top of his jeans.

"I need to feel you." She whispered softly as she unbuttoned his jeans and began ripping them down his hips. Damon shrugged them down and pressed her harder onto the bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked breathlessly as she felt his fingers run over her damp cheek. He felt her tears, she was sure of it.

"Yes, please Damon. I need you." Her words were frantic, her need was consuming and her mind was blank. She couldn't form a sentence and it scared her. She needed him more than she needed oxygen and she needed him now.

Elena felt Damon's breathing pick up as he once again crushed his lips against hers. She tasted the coppery flavor of her blood on his tongue and it only excited her more. She lifted her hips and met his as he began lowering himself to her. He pushed her harder against the mattress once again and then slowly pushed himself deep inside of her.

"Damon!" She gasped as she felt him move all the way inside of her. Damon groaned.

"Damn Elena." He moaned as he began to slowly move inside her. Elena felt everything. For the first time she felt everything. She felt the hard curve of his hipbone as it thrust against hers. She felt the tightness of his bicep as she dug her fingernails into his flesh. She felt the smooth feel of his skin as his body moved against hers. She felt it all, every agonizingly beautiful sensation of being with him she experienced and it felt so good it hurt.

"I want to look at you." Elena whispered as she looked up to where she imagined Damon's face to be. There was a silence and then she felt his hand move behind her head and quickly untie the knot and slip the scarf over her head.

She saw him. She saw the icy blue pools of electricity that had haunted her for the past year, she saw the jagged angle of his jaw, the tight muscles of his neck, the strength of his chest, the corded muscles of his stomach, the power of his body, the curve of his lips and the agonizingly addictive stare that he gave her as he moved on top of her. She saw it all, and it was too much.

Elena's body began to shake as her senses overloaded all at once. Her breathing quickened and her body tightened. She dug her fingernails deeper into Damon's arm as she stared into the eyes that terrified her in a way that she couldn't explain or look away from.

"It's OK, Elena. I told you. I'm right here. Breathe." He said softly as if he could read her mind. Elena nodded and tried to breathe as he continued to move inside of her. She stared into his eyes as he moved faster and moaned as she wrapped her body around him. She couldn't seem to get close enough, even their skin seemed to get in the way, she wanted to crawl inside of him and the pain that she couldn't made her body ache.

"I want to taste you." Elena moaned as she felt any self-control she might have had disappear. Damon looked at her, but he didn't question her. He saw in her eyes what she wanted and he had never been one that could deny her, why would he start now?

Damon raised his hand and brought his wrist to his lips. He locked eyes with Elena as he bit deeply into his skin and then slowly lowered it down to her waiting mouth. Elena licked the first drop of blood that had begun to run from the wound and then locked her mouth around the bite mark and closed her eyes.

Fire burned through Elena as she felt the power of Damon's blood move into her mouth. Her body came to life as his blood intermingled with hers and coated her every cell, vein and organ. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and drank more deeply as he rocked his hips harder against hers. She arched her neck and pulled him closer to her and in an instant he knew what she wanted. He pushed deeper inside of her and then in a quick movement dropped his head and sank his teeth deep inside her throat. Elena gasped at the sudden impact of his teeth, but then moaned as the feeling of pleasure overtook her.

For a moment Elena felt the world stop moving. Damon sucked gently at her neck, but he didn't seem to truly feed. Elena wrapped her body around his and pulled him closer as she continued to let his blood run down her throat. She wondered if he was worried he would take too much from her again, but then it hit her. He wasn't feeding from her tonight as he made love to her, he was tasting her. He was enjoying her; he was connecting them and joining them as one.

Elena shuttered as she slowly pulled away from Damon's wrist. Damon gently moved back from her throat and locked eyes with her as her head dropped back onto the softness of his pillow. He pushed deeper inside of her again and quickened his speed. He stared into her eyes as he moved his body against hers and slowly reached down and grabbed her hands. He lifted them above her head and pressed them into the pillows as he pushed deeper inside of her.

"Damon." Elena moaned as she tilted back her head and closed her eyes. Damon stared at the now healing bite mark at the base of Elena's throat. He leaned down and ran his lips over it softly.

"You are mine Elena, if only for tonight, you are mine." He whispered between gasps for air, as he felt her body begin to tighten around him. Heat moved over Elena as she felt a rush from the feeling of him inside of her and the possessiveness of his words move through her.

"I'm yours Damon." She moaned and in a second the room shattered around them and they both plummeted to their release.

An hour later, Elena lay tangled in Damon's arms as she watched his eyes become heavy with exhaustion. She smiled as she traced the features of his face and stared into his tired blue eyes.

"Do you mind if I stay for just a little while longer?" She asked softly as she moved her fingers over his lips. Damon smiled.

"You never have to ask my permission to stay Elena. He will be back soon though." He said in a more serious tone as his eyes opened wider and he stared at her. Elena nodded as reality loomed around her. She knew she had to go soon and she knew that after what they had agreed to earlier that day, tonight was the end. After tonight, it was back to life as it had been only a week before. Elena sighed as pain moved over her. Damon smiled softly and ran his hand over her cheek.

"I should've warned you better about how all that would make you feel." He said softly. Elena smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't have been prepared for that, even if you had. Why was it so…intense? I don't understand how it was that…overwhelming." She whispered as she studied his face. Damon smiled. He reached his hand up and smoothed a few strands of her dark hair from her face.

"You became so tuned in to your other senses that when you were given back the one that you primarily rely on it overwhelmed you. Everything became so strong and so intense that even though it was pleasurable it was so excessive that it almost hurt. That's what being a vampire is like, only all your senses do that." He said with a soft smile. Elena smiled as she felt her heart beat harder in her chest. Suddenly, she began to understand the warning that he had given to her at the beginning of the evening and what it truly meant.

"Damon, when you said you were going to give me something that would scare me tonight, you meant…" She started as she searched his eyes for answers. Damon nodded and took in a deep breath and locked his eyes with hers before he spoke.

"I meant that I was giving you not only a way out of your brain, but a way into someone else's. I gave you a chance to experience feelings that I feel all the time…Feelings that even though can be incredibly painful, I wouldn't trade for anything in this world." He said softly. Elena's heart clenched in her chest as everything from the night exploded around her. All the sensations, the feelings, the raw emotions and painful pleasure that he gave her…it was him. He had given her what he felt every day for the past one hundred and fifty years. He gave her pleasure, pain, love, fear, need, hunger, lust and desire. He gave her his secrets, he gave her him.

**Please read and review, what did you think of this chapter? I wanted something magical between Damon and Elena, did it work? Please read and review, it makes me write better and faster. Will update soon. Lots more drama and smut coming your way. XOXOXO-Nikki Click the button and review please!**


	9. Chapter 9: I Need A Hero

**Chapter 9: I Need A Hero**

"_I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
>He's gotta be sure<br>And it's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than life." –Bonnie Tyler<em>

Elena heard Stefan's bedroom door open and the faint glow of the morning sunlight flood through the room as she slowly opened her tired eyes. She rolled onto her side and watched as Stefan kicked off his boots and then made his way closer to the bed. It was nearly five in the morning and this was the first she had seen of him since the morning before. His hunting trips had become longer and longer ever since he had returned, but on a morning like today, the length of his absence was the last thing on her mind. The bed shifted as Stefan climbed under the thick covers and moved closer to Elena. He laid his head down on his pillow and smiled as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Good morning." He said softly. Elena smiled slightly as she looked into his piercing green eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Good morning." She repeated as she tried to think of the words that she had been fighting with herself to say ever since she had returned to his bed nearly an hour before.

"Why aren't you asleep? It's still a little early for you to be awake isn't it?" Stefan asked as he smiled and moved a piece of her hair from her face. Elena nodded and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I couldn't sleep. I think we need to talk Stefan." Elena said softly as she opened her eyes and stared at the man next to her once again. Stefan settled against his pillow.

"I think you are right." He said slowly. Elena froze for a moment. Fear moved through her body as she wondered exactly what he thought they needed to talk about.

"Really?" Elena asked as she studied his expression, looking for clues to what was on his mind. Stefan nodded and let out a deep breath as he rolled onto his back.

"I know that lately I haven't been around much, Elena. I leave you alone, I disappear and I don't give you the attention that I did before everything happened this summer." He started as he turned his head and looked at her. Elena felt a mixture between guilt and sadness begin to flood through her body.

"Stefan, really it's…" She interrupted, but Stefan just shook his head.

"No, Elena. You need to hear this. It was hard coming back here. Klaus gave me back a life that used to control my entire existence and I got very used to living like that again. Once he released me it was hard to go from something that free and overindulgent to a life where I put myself back on a leash and kept myself under control. It's hard to be around everyone that I used to love because it just reminds me of what I almost gave up when I left and living on the animal blood again is just a lot harder than I thought it would be. That is why I hunt for so long, I feed much more than I used to and I know that I shouldn't but it's the only way that I can keep myself under control. I'm afraid that if I let myself get hungry I am going to make a mistake again and that it's going to cost me everything… cost me you." He whispered as looked at her with fear in his eyes. Elena let out a ragged breath as she felt tears threaten to erupt inside her.

"Stefan, I didn't know." She muttered softly. Stefan nodded as he rolled back onto his side toward her and took her hand in his.

"I know, and that's my fault. I should've told you rather than pulling away. I was afraid to let you see that I was struggling. I didn't want you to worry, but I noticed you have been pulling away lately and I just don't want to lose you. When I saw you at the party the other night and saw that freedom and happiness in your eyes, I knew that I wanted to be a part of that again. I want to try Elena, tell me that I'm not too late." He whispered in desperation. Elena felt her body begin to shake as she felt sadness wash over her. She had been an idiot. Stefan had been distant and instead of trying to figure out what it was that caused it, she had simply assumed it was her and instead of helping him, she had only tried to help herself. She had been unsatisfied with their love life, so instead of explaining that to him she had went and explained it to his brother. She had pulled herself from him and not even thought twice. She had been angry with him for putting distance between them, when in reality she had put far more between them then he ever had. Elena let out a ragged breath and as the guilt overtook her she slowly shook her head.

"No, you aren't too late Stefan." She whispered as tears rolled down her cheek. Stefan smiled as he reached out and touched her face.

"Thank you Elena. I love you so much." He whispered as he ran his fingers over her lips. Elena nodded.

"I love you too." She whispered and even though she knew that her words were the truth, she knew that the love she felt for him was now very different from what he felt for her.

Stefan stayed with Elena the entire day. He didn't hunt, he didn't disappear and he didn't make up an excuse to let one of her friends sweep her away. He lay with her in bed until she was finally ready to get up, he sat with her at the kitchen table while she ate her breakfast and then he wrapped his arms around her and held her as they watched TV on the large sofa in the living room of his home. All of the newfound affection and attention was exactly what Elena had wanted for months and a week ago her world would have felt complete once again. But, it was not a week ago and she could not change what had happened over the past couple of days. With every move that Stefan made she felt her body fight against him. She wanted to run, she wanted to hide and she wanted to do anything to remove his hands from her skin. His touch felt suffocating, his breath was unnerving and his kiss still felt empty and void of true emotion.

By the time the afternoon came around, Elena finally peeled her body away from Stefan's and convinced him she needed to take a shower and get herself ready. He had suggested that he come with her, but she had explained that she needed to wash her hair and that she would be done quickly anyway. He finally accepted her excuse and let her make her way back up the long staircase. When Elena reached the top of the stairs she didn't even register where she was going before she realized she was standing in front of Damon's door. She hadn't heard or seen him all day and she wasn't sure if he was gone or simply still sleeping. Slowly, she let her head fall against the door and pressed her hand against the cool oak that the night before had terrified her. She wanted to go to him and ask him how to make any of this better, but she knew she couldn't.

Elena almost turned to leave when she suddenly felt a rush of electric currents behind her body. She closed her eyes as she felt the hard contours of the body she had longed for all day, firmly press against her back. Slowly, she felt strong hands move down the length of her arms and then intertwine with the hands that still pressed against the smooth bedroom door. Elena let out a ragged breath as she felt the body behind her mold to hers and soft breath cascade down her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be here." Damon whispered softly against her hair. Elena nodded and swallowed hard as she felt fire begin to rush through her veins once again.

"I know, I just wanted to see you." She whispered desperately. Damon rubbed his thumb over the soft skin of Elena's hand.

"I hear things are better between you and my brother." He said softly as she felt his hand tighten on hers.

"You heard?" She asked quietly. She heard a soft laugh escape Damon's lips.

"Yes I did. I suppose I should say I am happy for you." He seethed quietly.

"You don't understand." Elena mumbled as she ran her fingers over his, the feeling of his skin underneath hers overwhelmed her with memories of the night before.

"I understand Elena, trust me of all the people in the world that would understand something like this, it's me." He whispered as he started to move his hands from hers. Elena tightened her grip.

"No, please." She begged quietly as she tried to hold him against her. Damon froze and let out a sigh and finally untangled one of his hands from hers. He gently turned her chin back toward him and finally his icy blue eyes met hers for the first time since the night before.

"I promised you after last night I wouldn't touch you again like this. I don't want to break my promise Elena, if anything I would like to at least remain a man of my word." He said as he slowly untangled the rest of his body from hers and stepped back. Elena shook her head and moved toward him.

"You said you wouldn't touch me again until I asked Damon." She corrected as her chocolate brown eyes burned into his blue ones. Damon smiled slightly as he turned his door knob.

"Well Elena, you never asked." He said and paused for moment as his eyes challenged hers. Elena stood frozen as she watched him wait for her to respond. After a moment he nodded and then slowly made his way into his bedroom and closed his door between them. He had given her the chance and she had blown it. She had wanted the feel of his hands on her more than she wanted air at that moment, but fear and guilt regarding the man that waited for her down stairs had once again caused her to make a decision that she regretted.

Once night fell over Mystic Falls, Elena found herself standing in the Boarding House kitchen chopping lettuce as she prepared her portion of the night's dinner. Stefan had invited Caroline and Bonnie over for dinner as a peace offering for his recent behavior and he had also generously volunteered Damon to cook while Elena tried to contribute by at least making something edible. Damon had cooked a large traditional Italian dinner with everything from pasta to garlic bread and the entire house soon smelled of fresh tomatoes and mouthwatering Italian seasonings. Stefan had cleaned up the house and set the table and before Elena realized it, it was nearing eight o'clock. Moments later she heard the doorbell ring.

"Got it!" Stefan yelled as she heard the front door open. In an instant, Caroline's bubbly voice filled the house as she began to explain her terrifying car ride with Bonnie through another of Mystic Falls' infamous thunder storms. Elena heard Stefan laugh as their voices got closer and suddenly Caroline's voice filled the kitchen as well.

"Well something smells good in here. Elena, I didn't know you could cook." Caroline said with a smile as she gave Elena a kiss on the cheek. Elena smiled, but before she cook speak Damon sauntered into the kitchen.

"She can't. That's why I'm here." He said with a smirk. Caroline smiled sarcastically.

"She can too; it's just an acquired taste. Anyway, where's the liquor? Bonnie is outside still talking to Jeremy on the phone and after sitting next to her in that storm, I need a drink." She said with a huff as she looked around. Stefan laughed.

"Follow me." He said as he motioned toward the parlor and in a flash they were gone.

Elena felt the overwhelming sensation of Damon's body behind her as he checked the sauce that simmered on the stove, but she tried to ignore it the best she could. She knew that if she focused on the fact that they were alone, she would lose it and that was the last thing she needed right now. What had happened was over and she needed to accept that. Stefan needed her, he needed her to be there for him and after everything they had went through that summer she at least owed him her support as he readjusted back to the life he once knew.

In only took only a second of being lost in her thoughts for Elena to forget what she was doing and make a mistake that any other day she would have never made. She felt a sharp pain slice through her hand and in an instant she felt herself stop breathing. She looked down and saw the large gash in her hand that knife had freshly left behind and watched as blood began to spill down her trembling skin. Elena looked around frantically for a towel, but the only one she could see sat next to the stove right beside Damon's hand. She took in a deep breath and tried to focus. Everything was going to be fine, sure she was bleeding in a house full of vampires, but it was going to be fine. She could do this.

"Damon, um can you pass me the towel please?" She asked nervously as she slid her hand behind her back and turned slightly toward him. Damon nodded and turned around with the towel in his hand. He moved to throw it to her and then his body froze. She saw him inhale slightly and his eyes widen as he instinctively licked his lips.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice was serious and full of concern. Elena shook her head.

"I just need the towel, I'm fine Damon." She whispered as she pressed herself against the counter. Damon moved slowly toward her.

"You cut your hand, you are bleeding." He said softly as she saw his breathing pick up slightly. Elena nodded and smiled nervously.

"I am fine Damon; I just need you to be quiet. Stefan can't see this. You know he can't handle it. Why don't you go in the living room with him and Caroline and I will clean it up. No one has to know this happened." She said as calmly as she could. Damon shook his head as he moved slightly toward her.

"Let me help you Elena, it's bleeding a lot, it could be deep. Let me look at it." He whispered. Elena shook her head.

"Damon, no, it's fine." She argued as she felt her hand begin to throb against the counter. Damon stared at her and met her eyes, but he did not move.

"After everything that has happened Elena, you honestly think that I am going to attack you after you cut your hand? You said last night you trusted me, do you still?" He asked softly. Elena swallowed and saw the soft expression on his face. She felt the pain surge through her hand and slowly nodded. Damon began to move toward her, when they heard footsteps in the doorway.

"Salad ready, Ele…?" Stefan's voice filled the kitchen, but as quickly as it came it disappeared. Elena turned quickly and saw Stefan's face as he took in a deep breath. Stefan looked past Damon as if he wasn't there and straight at Elena. He met her eyes and then suddenly looked down to the white tiled floor where a small puddle of crimson blood now formed. Elena put up her other hand and stared at Stefan cautiously.

"Stefan, just go back into the living room. Everything is fine, I just had an accident." She said softly, but sternly as she watched his face harden and his jaw clench. Stefan stepped forward.

"It's deep, you hit a vein." He said thickly as if he was speaking of something erotic. Damon turned as he heard the tone in his brother's voice and gritted his teeth.

"Stefan, please go outside. I will take care of Elena, you go take a breath, find a bunny, do anything, just get out of the kitchen." Damon said sternly. Stefan shook his head.

"I'm fine, I just want to make sure she is alright, it's so much blood. So much…" He said as he swallowed hard. Elena pressed herself against the counter and felt fear wash over her. Damon stepped in front of her body protectively and locked eyes with his brother.

"Don't be stupid, Stefan. Go outside." He warned and Elena watched as Damon's stance tensed as he clenched his fists at his sides.

"I don't take orders from you Damon, please move." He said between clenched teeth. Damon tightened his jaw and raised his head slightly.

"Blondie! Kitchen!" He yelled tensely, but never took his eyes off of his brother. In a second Caroline was in the doorway and she gasped as she saw the scene that lay out in front of her in the kitchen.

"Oh my God." She said as she froze in her place.

"Caroline, take my brother outside. Now." He said harshly. Caroline nodded as she quickly tore her eyes from the sight of blood that now pooled behind Elena.

Caroline wrapped her fingers around Stefan's shoulder and pulled him back slightly. He fought against her at first, but she whispered something in his ear that was too low for Elena to hear and then after a moment Stefan finally stepped back and let Caroline lead him out of the kitchen and then out the front door. Damon stood still in his place for a moment as if he was waiting for his brother to burst through the door once again. Finally, he relaxed and then turned around.

"Sit down; we need to do this quick." He said quickly as he moved toward one of the cupboards by the sink. Elena nodded and quickly moved to one of the kitchen chairs. Damon pulled antiseptic and bandages from the cupboard and then quickly moved back to where Elena sat. He knelt down and pulled her hand from her side. He slipped his fingers inside her hand and opened her clenched fist. Crimson blood covered the entire inside of her palm and a fresh gash extended from the base of her thumb almost entirely across the length of her hand. Damon swallowed hard as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

"I don't think you need stitches, we just need to clean it and bandage it up so that it starts to heal." He said in a strained voice as he reached for the towel. Elena nodded as she watched Damon's careful movements.

"You don't have to do this Damon. I can take care of it." She whispered. Damon shook his head.

"I'm stronger than you give me credit for Elena. I have been around your blood many times and while it is delicious…" He struggled as he swallowed again and closed his eyes. Elena could tell he was remembering the taste of her from the night before and if this had been any other situation, she would have gladly offered her hand to him to ease the pain she saw move through him.

"Knowing you are in pain is much more difficult." He whispered. Elena watched him as he poured antiseptic on the towel and began cleaning her hand. Elena winced as the alcohol burned her cut, but she tried to keep her whining to a minimum considering the circumstances.

"You OK? He asked softly without looking up.

"Yeah, I'm good." She whispered. Damon nodded and then set the bloody towel back on the table. He picked up white gauze and slowly wrapped it around her hand. He made it tight to stop any more blood and then slowly stood.

"All better." He said with a forced smile as brought his shaking bloodied hands to his sides. Elena stood and moved closer to Damon.

"Thank you, Damon." She whispered as she stared into his beautiful blue eyes. Damon nodded.

"I'm here when you're scared Elena, I told you that last night and I meant it beyond those walls. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, especially not my brother." He whispered. Elena nodded as she remembered his words as they mixed with Caroline's words of caution about how only Stefan could offer her love beyond the bedroom. Elena reached over and slid her hand into Damon's bloodied one and intertwined their fingers.

"Damon, I…" She started, but then suddenly she heard the front door burst open. They both quickly turned and saw Caroline standing in the doorway with a frantic look on her face.

"We have a problem. Stefan ran off and I don't think he went into the woods." She said quickly as she stared between Damon and Elena. Damon let out a sigh as he gritted his teeth and quickly dropped Elena's hand.

"Let's go, we need to find him before he finds anyone else." He said quickly and grabbed his jacket off the chair and moved in a flash behind Caroline. Elena followed quickly behind him and prayed that they would find Stefan before everything they had worked so hard for went up in flames.

**Please read and review! OMG, does this story actually have a plot? LOL. Let me know what you all think. Do not worry I will not give you too much plot without smut, but I want to make sure there is at least a little balance. Please read and review and let me know what you think. I appreciate all the comments and reviews and your feedback. Thanks for reading, Nikki Click the button **


	10. Chapter 10: Take It On The Run

**Chapter 10: Take It On The Run**

"_You're thinking up your white lies  
>You're putting on your bedroom eyes<br>You say you're coming home but you won't say when  
>But I can feel it coming<br>If you leave tonight keep running  
>And you need never look back again." –Reo Speedwagon<em>

Twenty-Four hours. Stefan had been missing for twenty-four hours and with every passing second he moved further away from them, from her. It had taken nearly three hours to realize that Stefan was no longer in Mystic Falls, six hours to realize that he was moving fast enough to make it impossible to catch him and nearly ten hours to realize that he had no intention of turning around. By the time they hit the twelve hour mark, Bonnie had finally located him just bordering the edge of Florida. Florida. Florida is where this whole mess had started nearly four months before, that was where Klaus had drug him when he had taken him away from them and now that was the place he was choosing to return to. No compulsion, no evil sadistic hybrid dragging him there, just Stefan. Running from his family and friends, running from his hunger and running from her…again.

Once Bonnie had realized where exactly Stefan was, Elena quickly threw some things into a duffle bag, climbed into the passenger seat of Damon's Mustang and left Mystic Falls in the dust. Caroline and Bonnie had followed in Caroline's convertible and before anyone could think twice they took off down the highway toward the warm Florida sun.

So, this was where Elena now found herself, sitting in Damon's car, twenty-four hours later and praying that her boyfriend wasn't draining the greater Miami area dry. Nervously, she tapped her fingers against the smooth leather interior of the car and tried to sort through the millions of worries that ran through her brain all at once.

"We're going to find him, just relax." Damon said, interrupting her thoughts as he turned down the radio slightly. Elena nodded as she slowed her tapping nails and looked down at her bandaged hand.

"We wouldn't have to find him if I would've just been more careful. I know better, I have never cut myself in your house, I'm not that stupid, but tonight…" She stopped as she shook her head. She wasn't ready to admit what she had been thinking about and why she had lost her concentration when she cut herself. That was probably the last thing that they needed to discuss right now.

"You were thinking about the night before?" He asked softly. Elena felt her face flush and she continued to study her hands as she refused to raise her eyes to Damon. The last thing they needed to talk about, now she had to talk about, perfect, the past few days had just been perfect.

"Yes." She whispered. Damon let out a sigh and she could hear the leather of the steering wheel twist as his hands gripped it painfully tight.

"That night bothers you more than the other times right?" He asked quietly and Elena turned her head and noticed his guarded expression. His jaw set in a tight line and his eyes were cold as he studied the road ahead of him. She swallowed thickly before she spoke.

"It didn't bother me Damon. It just changed…everything." She whispered as she immediately dropped her eyes once again.

"What did it change?" He asked hesitantly as a slight hint of emotion finally began to escape his lips. Elena bit her lip. She had no idea how to explain to him what exactly that night had changed, but she knew telling him the whole truth just wasn't an option right now, she couldn't do this, not with everything that was going on around them.

"I don't know, I just feel different, everything feels different. And because of it, now we have to chase Stefan down the southern coast. I should've never let myself get so distracted, God, this is all my fault." Elena whimpered as she turned her head and put her hand over her face. Damon slid his hand over and tightly grasped hers. Elena immediately felt shock waves move through her body as her skin instantly heated at his touch. She dropped her hand from her face and looked over to see Damon's beautiful cobalt eyes burning into hers.

"Elena, it is not your fault that you cut your hand. Accidents happen to everyone and you are no exception. My brother is a dramatic martyr and always has been. He should have been able to control himself and he couldn't. He choose to run instead of simply going outside and taking a fucking breath. It is not your fault he has no self-control, it is his. Stop blaming yourself for his problems and thinking you owe him something. You owe him nothing." He said sternly. Elena nodded, but dropped her head. Her mind spun as she wrapped her mind around the self-control that she knew Stefan just simply did not possess and that led her to the question she had been aching to ask Damon for the past day, but until now had been too scared to actually voice.

"Damon, how did you stay so in control the other night? I mean there was a lot of blood and I never even saw your face change. I mean you looked uncomfortable and definitely hungry, but you stood there and you helped me. How did you do that?" She asked softly as she stared at his beautiful profile that was lightly illuminated by the glow of the radio. Damon's eyes softened, but he didn't turn to meet her gaze; he simply stared out over the highway and seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Elena, some things are stronger than blood." He whispered and that was all that need to be said. Elena stared at him for a moment, wishing that he would look at her so that she could look into his eyes and see exactly what it was that he felt was stronger than his lust for blood, but he stared straight ahead and hid his emotions from her. Damon had bared himself to her plenty over the past couple of days; she understood that even he had to draw the line somewhere.

Sometime after the uncomfortable silence that occurred immediately after Damon's soft words, Elena fell into a light slumber that was plagued by the dark visions of what finding Stefan might actually entail. Images of bodies scattered over the ground, covered in blood and Stefan standing in the darkness waiting for her, tortured her as she laid against the cold leather of Damon's car. She twisted and turned silently until finally her dreams released her.

Elena's eyes began to flutter open as she felt Damon's Mustang begin to slow and then eventually come to a halt. She opened her eyes and looked around until she finally saw the crimson glow of a sign just in front of the car. **Motel.**

"We're stopping?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes and reached for the car door. Damon nodded as he pushed his door open and dropped one of his boots onto the pavement.

"Yes, even vampires need a little sleep. Come on, let's get inside and then we can get you back to sleep." He said as he quickly stood and shut the car door behind him.

By the time Damon and Elena had entered the motel, Bonnie and Caroline already had their room keys and were waiting in the lobby. It had been decided (without Elena's knowledge) that Bonnie and Caroline would share a room and Damon and her would share as well. Damon had apparently talked it over with Caroline on the phone while she had been asleep in the car and they had both decided that each human apparently needed a vampire babysitter. Who knew if and when Stefan would appear and what state exactly he would be in upon said return.

"Yes, can I get a room please?" Damon purred through the murky bullet proof glass as he stepped up to the front desk of the motel. The curvaceous blonde behind the glass blushed deeply as she looked Damon over as if he was the first man she had ever seen.

"Of course Sir, um…we only have a single king bed room left, is that alright?" She asked looking between him and Elena. Elena rolled her eyes as she sensed the woman's great disappointment that Damon was not alone in his travels. Damon just smirked and lowered his eyes at the woman.

"Oh that will be perfect sweetheart, thank you." He purred once again. Elena rolled her eyes once again. Why did he find it necessary to flirt with every woman under the sun? Was it not enough that women gawked at him without him trying? Did he have to put on a show and nearly give every woman he came in contact with a freaking heart attack?

The woman nodded and plucked two room keys from the drawer beneath her desk. Damon handed her a waded up bundle of bills and then winked as he took the keys and backed away from the counter. Elena said her goodnight's to Caroline and tried to avoid the judging eyes of Bonnie as she slowly fell in step behind Damon who was steadily making his way toward their room. As they walked, she looked around at the awful seventies décor and wondered exactly why they had to stay in a place like this and not in at least a hotel that could be found by Expedia…or the police.

Once they reached their room, Damon quickly unlocked the door and opened it so Elena could move inside. She quickly brushed past him and tried to ignore the warm sensation that moved through her as her skin came in contact with his. Damon followed close behind and then quietly closed the door behind them. He threw his their bags onto the large bed and let out a deep sigh as he looked around the darkened room. Elena turned to find the light switch and found Damon standing closer than she had anticipated. He smiled as he looked at her, but didn't move any closer. He simply raised his arms in the air and stretched as he released the tension from twelve hours of driving with barely any stops. Elena felt as if she couldn't breathe as she watched his body move in front of her. As Damon stretched the muscles of his chest and arms flexed and rotated in the most beautiful way under the fabric of his tight black T-shirt. Slowly, his shirt began to ride up and the smooth ivory skin of his perfectly sculpted stomach peeked through and shone brightly in the moonlight that cascaded in through the small window. Elena swallowed as she remembered exactly how those muscles had felt as she ran her hands over them two nights before. She felt her breathing pick up as she could almost taste his skin on her tongue and the amazing feeling of him moving against her body.

"You alright?" Damon asked as he turned and saw her staring at him. Elena nodded and quickly looked away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just need to lie down. It's been a long couple of days, I'm just really tired." She said as she avoided his eyes and moved toward the large bed. Damon nodded and ran his hands through his raven hair.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna jump in the shower and then I'll take the couch." He said quickly as he motioned toward the small plaid couch that sat across the room. Elena shook her head as she began to turn the covers down on the bed.

"Damon, you don't have to sleep on the couch. We are adults, we can share a bed." She said in almost a whisper. She looked up and saw Damon smiling at her. He cocked his head to the side slightly.

"You sure about that?" He asked in his usual cocky tone. Elena rolled her eyes, but felt her blood begin to rush slightly. She remembered the last time they had been in bed together and how she hadn't even been able to untangle her body from his without feeling like she was going to break into pieces, let alone sleep next to him and not be able to touch him at all. She quickly took a deep breath and tried to shake the thoughts from her head.

"I think we will be fine Damon. I'll stay on my side, you stay on yours." She said as she sat down on the bed and pulled her hair from its ponytail and shook her head slightly. Damon swallowed and nodded as he looked away from her.

"Alright, well…shower, be right back." He said quickly as he grabbed his bag and then disappeared into the bathroom at vampiric speed. Elena let out a breath as she lay back on the bed, tonight was going to be torture, maybe she should take the couch.

Elena heard the shower turn on just as she began to settle herself underneath the scratchy sheets of the hotel bed. She twisted and turned as she tried to both get comfortable and not think about the wickedly sexy man that also happened to be naked and only a few feet away. Finally, she flipped onto her back and reached over for the bottle of water she had set there once Damon had disappeared. She needed to cool off and a drink of water was the closest thing she was going to get that night.

"Shit!" She said quickly as she felt water rush over her hand. She flipped over and noticed her water bottle tipped over spilling all over the bedside table and onto the floor. She quickly stood and looked around for a towel to clean up her mess, but quickly realized there were none. She looked toward the bathroom door and took in a deep breath. Perfect.

After steadying her breathing and reminding herself that it had been a complete accident that she spilled the water and she had to go into the bathroom to get a towel, Elena finally found herself in front of the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and told herself that she was an adult and she had self-control…even if Damon was naked…and wet.

"Damon?" Elena called as she knocked on the door softly. No answer.

"Damon?" She asked as little louder as she slowly turned the knob and opened the door just a crack.

Steam immediately filled Elena's vision as she moved slowly into the small motel bathroom. She could barely see two feet in front of her, but she was fairly certain that at least Damon was still in the shower and she wouldn't be bumping into his naked body. The sound of the running water soothed her as it reminded her that at least there was still a shower certain between them and if she moved fast, she could keep it that way.

"Umm…Damon?" She asked quietly as she moved further into the clouded bathroom.

"Yes?" Damon purred softly. Elena felt heat move through her body as his voice moved around her. She closed her eyes for a moment and took in the sweet sound of him that tortured her both in her dreams and in reality.

"I umm...spilled some water. I just need to get a towel." She said quickly as she looked around trying to find the plush material amidst the steam that blurred her vision.

"I think they are on the shelf above the toilet." He said quickly as she saw his wet forearm sneak out the side of the shower and motion toward the other end of the room. Elena nodded and moved her eyes toward where she imagined the toilet to be and not to the small portion of naked wet flesh that she had just seen.

Finally, she reached the toilet and lifted her hand to find the soft material of the towels. She let out a sigh of relief as she grabbed one and then turned back toward the door. The instant she turned she heard the water turn off and froze immediately where she stood.

"Mind handing me one?" Damon asked and she heard the shower curtain slide across the metal rod.

Elena had two options. She could turn toward the shower to return to where the towels were and take in a full glance of what the shower curtain had been hiding and what only two nights ago, had been pressed against her body. Or, she could turn toward the foggy mirror and reach the towels from that direction and thus not making this trip into the bathroom either more torturous or the beginning of something that she knew she shouldn't be doing. Elena let out a sigh, she told her brain to shut up and choose her first option.

Slowly, Elena turned around and nearly bumped into Damon who had apparently stepped out of the shower while she was making up her mind on what exactly would be her best course of action regarding giving him a towel. Steam still clouded her eyes, but she could see enough that her heart jumped up about twenty beats per second in an instant.

"No more towels?" Damon asked softly as Elena looked up and caught a glimpse of his piercing blue eyes staring back at her. Elena swallowed hard as his face and body came into better view.

"No…I mean yes, I just…" She stumbled on her words as she tried to formulate a complete thought without looking like an idiot and without looking down.

"If you wanted to see me naked, you could've just asked." Damon said as a smirk spread across his face. Elena felt her cheeks blush and out of pure instinct she quickly dropped her eyes. _Shit!_

"Umm…I should go, so you can…um…get dressed and stuff." Elena said quickly as she tried to both avert her eyes from the beautiful vision of Damon's lower body and back away from her close enough to touch temptation. Neither of her efforts worked however because she still couldn't seem to lift her eyes from where they were now fixated and once she moved she felt her back collide with the bathroom sink. Damon smiled as he watched her, but he did not move a muscle.

"You've seen me naked before Elena; this shouldn't exactly be shocking anymore." He said with a smile as he stepped one step closer to her. Elena shook her head and tried to look away as her heart hammered in her chest.

"No, I'm not shocked…I'm just…I'm tired and the steam is making me…" She stuttered as she stared at him, but tried to not focus her eyes too long on one area of his perfect ivory skin. Damon tilted his head closer to her.

"Hot, Elena?" Damon purred as he stepped another step toward her. Elena let out a sigh and pressed herself harder against the bathroom sink. She tried not to look at the trails of water that were streaming down his neck and chest, perfectly intermingling with the cords of luscious muscles that wrapped around his entire body.

"Damon I…" She started as her breathing began to quicken. Damon moved closer and even though he wasn't touching her, she could feel his body all around her. His skin called to her, made her crave him and her body begged for him even though her lips didn't move. She wanted him in a primal way that felt to sinful to even describe.

"Is there something you'd like to ask me, Elena?" Damon asked softly as his eyes ran over her skin as if she were naked as well. Lust ran off his body and onto hers in beautiful drops that consumed her with every moment that she stood in the bathroom. Slowly, she looked back up at him and nodded as she felt her control falling to pieces.

"Yes, but I can't ask you yet." She whispered softly. Damon studied her face.

"Why is that?" He asked as he moved slightly closer once again, this time she felt the gentle graze of his skin against hers and need rushed through her with a force she wasn't prepared for. She swallowed thickly as a glaze of sweat broke out over her skin.

"Because there is something I want more than for you to touch me." She whispered softly. Damon ran his tongue slowly over his bottom lip as he noticed her body begin to tremble.

"And what is that?" He asked huskily. Elena met his eyes carefully.

"To touch you." She whispered and she saw a look of surprise move over Damon's face. She smiled and even though she knew she should have simply left the bathroom like her mind had told her, she raised a timid hand and turned her brain off.

Elena leaned back against the bathroom sink and pushed herself up to sit on the edge of the small counter. Damon didn't speak, but he took one more step and stopped just between her now trembling legs. Elena reached her hand up and ran it gently through the wet mess of hair that had fallen onto Damon's forehead. She slowly slid her hand down the side of his face and over the harsh angle of his jaw. Damon watched her every movement, but remained perfectly still and focused on her.

"Thank you, for the other night Damon." She whispered softly as she continued to move her fingertips over the contours of his face.

"You were hurt Elena, it was nothing." He said as she could tell he was still trying to keep himself guarded and calm. Elena shook her head.

"Not last night, the night in your room. I've never felt that way before, it was amazing." She whispered as she traced her fingertips over the curve of his full bottom lip. Damon swallowed thickly.

"What did you feel, exactly?" He asked in a strained breath as she felt his jaw tense under her touch. She smiled as she moved her fingers down the soft hallow of his throat.

"I felt everything. You gave me that; no one has ever given me that." She whispered as she met his eyes once again. Damon let out a ragged breath as he felt her fingertips move over his collarbone.

"Well, I am just glad that I could help." He stuttered as he tried to remember that the woman that was touching him was still his brother's girlfriend and had not said the magic words that he had set into place a few days before. Elena ran her fingers down over the tight muscles of Damon's chest and moved over his ribs softly.

"You did more than help me Damon." She said softly as she leaned closer to his lips and ran hers gently across them. Damon closed his eyes as his mouth began to water and balled his fists at his sides to keep himself from grabbing her and throwing her against the wall like he wanted.

"What did I do, then exactly?" He asked through clenched teeth as he grasped for his control.

"You changed everything; you touched a part of me I never knew existed Damon." She whispered and her voice shook slightly with emotion. Damon felt his chest tighten as he had the urge to forget his idiotic rule and prove to her that he could touch much more of her than just what he had the other night.

"Elena please, just say the…" Damon started, but Elena put her finger to his lips. She nodded and slowly slid her hands back up his body.

"Damon, I am asking you to…" She started, but just as the words were leaving her mouth a loud thud filled her ears. Elena jumped as she realized someone was pounding on the door to their motel room. Damon moved back quickly and grabbed a towel from behind him. He wrapped it around his waist and looked back up at her.

"Stay right there." He ordered and then in a flash he disappeared out the door. Elena quickly tried to compose herself as she jumped down from the sink. She slowly peered out the doorway to see Damon standing in front of the door shaking his head as he argued with what looked to be Bonnie. Elena stepped out from the bathroom and moved closer to the door.

"What is going on?" She asked as she saw the anxiety in both their eyes as they turned around. Bonnie looked to the ground as she held her Grimwoire close to her chest. Damon ran his hands through his hair and finally met Elena's eyes.

"Stefan made it to Florida, Elena and he's not alone. He's with Klaus." He said slowly and just like that Elena's mind turned back on.

**Read and review! Please let me know what you think. I am trying to actually have a plot, but keep with some good Delena action. Please do not get discouraged more smut, plot and drama to come. And for those of you that believe that Elena is taking endlessly from Damon (which, she has been I admit) please stay tuned, as her feelings develop she learns the fine art of giving and not just taking. Please read and review. **


	11. Chapter 11: Let Me Put My Love Into You

**Chapter 11: Let Me Put My Love Into You Babe**

"_Don't you struggle  
>Don't you fight<br>Don't you worry  
>'Cause it's your turn tonight." –ACDC_

It had taken about fifteen minutes for the reality of Damon's words to fully hit Elena and about twenty minutes after that for everyone to pile back into their cars and return to the darkness of the highway. There was no point in trying to sleep after a bomb like that had been dropped on them and frankly sleeping was just a waste of precious time. What was important now was getting to Florida and getting there fast.

Elena sat silently in the passenger seat of Damon's Mustang and stared out the window quietly watching the quick passing trees. Her mind took her back to four months before when Stefan had first disappeared. She remembered the feeling of loss that she had experienced when she had realized he'd left with Klaus willingly, but the feeling of hope that soon replaced it when she had found out that he had done it to save his brother's life. She remembered the determination she had felt for month's after as they searched for him knowing that if they could just find him and break the compulsion that everything would eventually be alright again. She remembered the night that Stefan returned to her, the softness in his touch, but the distance in his eyes. Elena closed her eyes, the last month had been a lie, she had known it then, she just couldn't admit it to herself and now everything was falling apart.

Elena felt like an idiot. She had known that something was different about Stefan when he had returned, but she just kept telling herself it was just him adjusting back to his old life. In reality it wasn't him adjusting at all, it was him hiding the new life that he had adapted. He might have left Klaus physically, but obviously he'd never left him completely and even though he had been acting different she knew he wasn't under compulsion this time. She had looked into his eyes and even though she had felt only emptiness, she still had seen his humanity, she had seen the conflict, but she had been wrong about what he had been truly fighting. She thought deep down he had just been struggling to be himself again, when in reality he was simply struggling with pretending to be something that he wasn't. This was Stefan. He had been a ripper before Klaus had ever come into their lives and even though he had been able to suppress it, he had never been able to make it truly go away. Stefan had tried to withhold who he truly was all these years, and as she turned and looked at Damon she realized, he wasn't the only one.

"I think we need to talk, Damon." Elena said softly as she shifted in her seat and raised her eyes to his face. Damon didn't turn, he just shook his head.

"No, Elena we don't. Right now I am far too preoccupied with how many bodies I am going to have to burn to cover my brother's trail to think about whatever it is we have going on here." He said coldly as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. Elena looked down for a moment, she had hurt him and he was pissed. She definitely understood why. He had done nothing but give her every little piece of him the past week and all she had done was give him small pieces of hope and then in the morning run back into the arms of his brother, she was a bitch and even she knew it.

"Well we have a few hours until we get to Miami, so I don't see why we can't talk about this now?" She asked as she finally looked back up at him. Damon gritted his teeth and hit his hands against the steering wheel.

"Because I don't want to talk about it Elena. I don't want to talk about the fact that I am finding it increasingly difficult to be in the same room with you without either wanting to slap the stupidity out of you or fuck you completely senseless. I wonder which one would knock sense into you the fastest, because obviously whatever I am doing right now isn't working." He said quickly in a sharp tone. Elena swallowed and fought back the urge to scream back at him, he had a right to be angry; she just needed to remind herself of that.

"I know I've been stupid Damon, I don't need you to tell me that. Up until the past few days I really thought that everything I was doing was right. I thought that holding onto Stefan and waiting for him to return to me was the best thing that I could do. Never give up; I knew that if I just never gave up, everything would be fine. Well, I was wrong. I never gave up and now I am holding onto a man that doesn't exist anymore. I'm holding onto who he was, not who he is." She said softly as she looked down at her lap. Damon didn't move, he just sighed as he looked out over the open road.

"I know how you feel Elena, trust me I do. I thought I was in love with Katherine for one hundred and forty-five years. I had an image of her in my head that I held onto that made everything I did, no matter how stupid or horrific, seem justified. Then finally I woke up one morning and realized it had all been a lie, she had been a lie and everything I thought we had, had been a lie. The difference between Stefan and Katherine though is that he didn't lie to you Elena, he really did try, I saw it. Maybe if we can just get to him, we can bring him back again. I just can't make you the promise we can though this time, I don't know if he's still in there anymore. But, I can promise you I'll try." Damon said as he dropped his eyes and emotion flooded his voice. Elena stared at him and even though she knew that he had fought his brother for almost their entire existence, she saw the love he still had for him deep in his eyes.

"I don't need you to bring him back to me this time Damon. Yes, I want to go find him and I want to make sure he is safe and hopefully get him to finally win the battle he has been fighting for pretty much ever, but you don't need to bring him back to me anymore. Things are never going to be the same; I can't lie to myself anymore." She said softly as she stared into the distance. She felt Damon's eyes move to her suddenly.

"So you are letting him go?" He asked in a surprised tone. Elena shook her head.

"No, I'm letting us go. There is someone else I need to hold on to, someone that I care about too much to lose now." She whispered as she looked up at him. Damon stared at her in disbelief.

"I owe you an apology Damon." Elena said as she turned closer to him in her seat. Damon stared at her, but quickly moved his eyes back to the road. She knew he still didn't trust that she was being sincere or not just moving from one brother to the other since one apparently was now busy feasting on the sunbathers of the Florida shore.

"Elena, you don't owe me anything." He said quickly as his jaw tightened. Elena nodded as she leaned closer to him.

"Yes I do Damon. I am sorry that I asked you to do what I did when I knew deep down that there was something between us. I knew that everything changed this summer, I felt it. I felt how different it was when you touched me, I felt the tension in the air when we were too close to each other, I knew that I should never have asked you something like that and expected that things wouldn't change. But, I did it anyway because I was being selfish and I was lying to myself and I was lying to you." She said quickly as passion filled her voice. Damon faked a smile and she could tell he was choking down any emotions that he was feeling.

"Elena, I am not as fragile as you think I am. I can handle having sex without getting attached. You forget I have a switch. I can flip that baby off and just enjoy the ride." He said with a sarcastic tone and Elena knew in that moment that all his defenses were up. She could have probably professed her love for him right then and there and he wouldn't have believed her. He was angry at his brother, he was angry at her and deep down she knew he was angry with himself. If she was going to prove to him that she felt something for him she knew she had to approach this in a different way, a Damon way.

"So you flipped your switch?" Elena asked as she undid her seatbelt and moved closer to him. Damon looked at her from the corner of his eye, but didn't move.

"Does it matter, Elena?" He asked through gritted teeth. Elena nodded and slid her hand over his smooth dark button up shirt.

"Yes Damon, it does." She whispered and even she realized her voice had dropped quite a bit lower than earlier in their conversation. Damon swallowed.

"Why do you care? Even if I had flipped the switch, you still came every time I got my hands on you. No harm no foul." He said in a slightly husky voice that still had an edge. Elena nodded as she slid her hand up the side of Damon's neck and leaned her lips against the smooth skin of his ear.

"I care because I want you to feel when you are with me Damon. I want to feel you shake under my hands just like I did under yours…every single time." She whispered against his skin. Damon let out a ragged breath.

"Elena, what are you doing?" He asked softly as he felt her hand begin to slide back down the center of his chest. Elena smiled, moved closer to the side of his face and ran her teeth over the side of his jaw.

"Apologizing." She whispered and then turned her head slightly and crashed her lips against Damon's.

It took Elena a moment, but after a second she realized that Damon wasn't kissing her back. His jaw remained locked and even though she felt him shiver slightly, he remained still and his eyes drifted between her and the road.

"No kiss?" She asked with a pout. Damon smiled as he looked back at the road.

"I remember telling you I wouldn't touch you like that until you asked me too. I am sticking with that sweetheart." He said sarcastically. Elena smiled as she moved closer to him and began to trace the outline of his jaw with her fingertips.

"Damon…" She purred against his ear. Damon smirked, but she could tell she was getting under his skin.

"Yes?" He purred right back to her.

"Please kiss me, touch me and God let me touch you." She begged against his ear in a breathy voice. Elena could hear the control in Damon snap as she felt his mouth crush against hers.

Damon's mouth was hard and hungry against Elena's. The romantic tenderness of the last night they had shared together was gone and suddenly replaced with a burning need that scorched her lips as she fought every urge of climbing onto his lap. Slowly, Elena pulled away and ran her lips down the smooth skin of Damon's chin and then the tender hallow of his throat.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to have to pull this car over." Damon said breathlessly as he felt Elena move down and begin to undo the buttons of his shirt and leave burning kisses over his cool skin.

"Just drive Damon, put all that self-control you have to good use, for once." She said with a smile as she ran her hand down the tightness of his stomach and to the top of his jeans. Damon swallowed as he looked down at her.

"Elena…" He started as he felt her hand slip over the tightness of his pants that was not doing a good job of hiding his painful erection. Elena shook her head and put her finger gently to his lips.

"Eyes on the road, we won't want any accidents, do we?" She asked in a seductive tone as she stared into his icy blue eyes. Damon licked his lips as he nodded to her and then slowly raised his eyes back to the road. Elena smiled and felt excitement rush through her veins as she felt her desire for Damon and the control she felt move through her like pure adrenaline.

Damon tried to keep his eyes on the dark highway in front of him as he focused on Caroline's tail lights in the distance. His efforts were completely derailed; however, as he felt Elena's hand reach into his pants and wrap her long delicate fingers around the part of him that had been aching for her since he stepped out of the shower.

"Elena…" He groaned as he felt her release him from his pants and run her hands over his hard shaft.

"Do you forgive me yet?" She asked softly as she lowered herself even further down his lap. Damon stared into her brown eyes that brimmed with lust just below him.

"No." He whispered in a hoarse voice. Elena smiled and nodded and then he felt her warm mouth wrap tightly around him.

"Fuck, Elena!" Damon groaned as he slammed one of his hands on the steering wheel. Elena moaned as she slid her mouth further down onto him and ran her tongue over his skin painfully slow. Damon shuddered as she began to move her mouth over him and he bit down on his lip as the sensations flooded over him intensely with her every painfully delicious move.

"Mmm…you taste so good Damon." Elena purred as she pulled back for a moment and bit down on her bottom lip. Damon looked down at her and watched as her eyes locked with his and she ran her tongue just over the tip of his painfully hard erection once again.

"Don't be a tease." He said roughly as he stared down at her. Elena smiled and licked her lips.

"I am definitely not a tease Damon." She said softly and then dropped her head once again and took him deep in her mouth.

"God Damnit Elena." Damon moaned as her mouth began to work faster over him. He felt his vision begin to blur slightly as he continued to focus on the road in front of him and not on the brunette torturing him slowly with her beautifully wet mouth.

Elena's mouth began to work faster as she felt Damon's fingers begin to slid down and tangle in her hair. Her body rushed as he tugged at her hair roughly and her heart pounded against her chest as the taste of his skin flooded her senses. She moved faster and took him deeper as her need for him grew increasingly greater.

"God you look good doing that baby." Damon moaned breathlessly as his hand began to shake on the steering wheel. Elena moaned and the vibrations that moved from her mouth and into him sent a chill up his spine.

Elena started to move her hands over Damon as she felt the need in him rise. She moved her tongue over him slowly and took him deeper into her mouth. She licked over his skin and took in every delicious taste of him. She had missed the taste of him for days and now that she had her mouth on him she never wanted to stop. She felt Damon's fingers twisting painfully hard in her hair, but the pain only made her want it more, want him more.

"Fuck me, Elena you gotta stop." Damon said quickly and she felt his hand begin to slip in her hair. That was a new one; she had never heard those words while in this position. She slowly brought her head back and stared up at him breathlessly.

"Why, what's wrong?" She asked in a gasp. Damon smiled as he licked his lips and tried to regain his composure.

"Blondie is pulling off to a rest stop." He said huskily. Elena shook her head.

"Then I'd better hurry." She said quickly and before Damon could argue, her head dropped again.

It was in that moment that Damon was thankful that he was a vampire and had better vision than most. The minute that Elena's hungry lips dropped back to his aching shaft he felt his world tip upside down. Her mouth met his skin with a need that he had never felt from her before. She moved quickly, but not hastily over his skin. She moaned as she took in every inch of him and ran her tongue in painfully slow strokes over his hard length. He felt his hands begin to shake once again as his release built and he tried to focus on the fact he was now pulling off the highway and in about two minutes would be parked in a public rest stop.

"Elena, fuck!" Damon moaned as he knotted his fingers in her hair. Elena felt his release beginning to wash over him so as she moaned softly she slowly slid his length down her throat and ran her tongue over his skin. Damon felt his mind begin to spin as his body began to burn and dug his fingers into the back of Elena's neck as he felt his orgasm rip through him and begin to spill down her tight waiting throat. Elena moaned and drank him in until she felt the car stop and quickly pulled back and moved into her seat. Damon's eyes slowly began to focus again as he turned in his seat and stared at her. Elena ran her tongue over her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair. She smiled at Damon as he zipped up his pants and went for his door.

"Get out of the car." He said sharply. Elena stared at him for a moment and at first thought he was angry with her.

"What?" She asked softly.

"Get out of the fucking car, Elena." He said breathlessly and she finally heard the desire in his voice that she had originally mistaken for anger. She nodded and quickly pushed open her door as adrenaline surged through her body. She quickly got out of the car and before she could run inside, she felt her body collide with another soft body before she could even close her door.

"Elena, are you alright?" Bonnie asked as she studied Elena's flushed face. Elena swallowed and nodded as she stepped slightly back and steadied her footing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" She started as she stared into Bonnie's concerned yet questioning eyes. She tried to think of a good excuse for her behavior, but before she had the chance, she felt a strong hand wrap around her arm.

"Elena isn't feeling well. I think she's car sick or something. I am going to take her inside and make sure she's alright." Damon said quickly as he began pulling Elena beside him and up the sidewalk. Bonnie followed them quickly.

"I can take her, I was going in anyway." Bonnie said as she studied the expression on Elena's face that didn't look sick at all. Damon turned around and glared at Bonnie, she knew that look.

"Witchy, go to the bathroom. I will make sure Elena is alright and then we will hit the road again. If she is sick, we wouldn't want you catching anything now would we?" He asked sarcastically. Bonnie stared between them and then slowed her pace.

"OK, well Elena we'll wait for you guys. If you need anything yell OK?" She asked as she watched her friend practically running from her. Elena nodded and Damon smiled as he opened the door to the rest area.

"Oh, she'll yell, don't worry." He said and then in an instant they disappeared.

"What was all that about?" Caroline asked as she finally joined Bonnie on the sidewalk. Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it's not good. Not at all." Bonnie said as she stared still at the closed door between her and her friend. Caroline tried to fight the smile that twisted across her lips as she remembered the conversation that she had with Elena only a few days before at the Café. She gripped her purse and then put her free hand through Bonnie's arm and started to pull her down the sidewalk.

"Come on, let's go get some coffee. It may take Elena a while to…feel better. We'll get something to drink and then meet them back here." She said quickly as she began dragging Bonnie toward the other side of the building. Bonnie nodded slowly, but couldn't fight the feeling her friend was in a danger that even she might not be able to help her out of.

**Pleeaaase read and review! I know some of you were unhappy with my lack of naughtiness in the shower during the last chapter, did I make up for it in this one? Please let me know what you think and click the button below and review. Thank you for reading, will try to get another chapter up tonight! Nikki **


	12. Chapter 12:Teeth

**Chapter 12: Teeth**

"_Got my addictions (my addictions)  
>And I love to fix 'em (and I love to fix 'em)<br>No one's perfect  
>Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)<br>Take a bit of me boy  
>Show me your teeth<br>I just need a little guidance." –Lady Gaga_

**(Kinky smut alert! Please do not read if you are…sensitive lol. You have been warned)**

Elena's pulse pounded in her ears as she felt her back roughly come in contact with the cool surface of the bathroom wall. She tried to speak as she heard the door crash behind them, but before any words could be spoken, Damon's chest collided with hers in a heated rush. His breathing was erratic, his eyes were on fire and his hands quickly found her face and pulled her lips to his hungrily. He tasted sweet and his mouth was warm, but the force that his mouth fed at hers was so furious that Elena could barely savor the taste that she had been craving before he quickly pulled away.

"You are a very bad girl, you know that Elena?" Damon asked hurriedly as she felt his hands move from her face down the length of her now trembling body. Elena closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath as sensations began to flood over her body in shock waves.

"What did I do?" She asked as she felt Damon's mouth run slowly down her chin and over the long expanse of her delicate throat. She felt him laugh low against her skin.

"You tortured me with that mouth of yours when you knew I couldn't do anything. Now sweetheart, I can do plenty." He said roughly as she felt his fingers hook in the bottom hem of her skirt and begin to pull at it slightly. Elena swallowed hard as she felt her pulse speed up even more with both excitement and fear.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked as she bit down on her lip. She had seen Damon overcome with passion and hunger before, but tonight was different. A need was burning inside of him that she could feel just by being close to him and it scared her in the most beautiful way.

"I…" Damon started slowly as his electric blue eyes finally locked with the longing brown ones in front of him. Elena's body began to tremble as she felt his fingers moving slowly up the length of her thighs and in the process pushing her skirt closer to her hips.

"….Am going to make you scream Elena. God you are going to fucking scream." He said breathlessly and then roughly pushed her skirt up over the curve of her hips. Elena gasped as Damon roughly grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"Come here." He groaned as he pulled her body from the wall and quickly pushed her into one of the bathroom stalls behind them. Elena stumbled as she made her way into the stall, but felt unable to find her footing as Damon moved in quickly behind her.

"Bend over." He ordered as he pushed the door closed behind them. Elena stared at him for a moment, but when she saw the serious look in Damon's eyes she didn't question him, she simply bent over and reached down and placed her shaking hands on the toilet in front of her.

A second after Elena had bent down she felt Damon's hands snake up the backs of her thighs; he quickly hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties and then ripped them in two. He threw them to the floor quickly as his hands returned to her trembling thighs.

"Damon!" Elena gasped slightly louder than she had anticipated. Damon's hands grabbed her hips roughly to steady her as he pulled her closer to him.

"Shhh….no talking now." He whispered and she suddenly felt him sink down her body and kneel on the floor behind her.

Elena swallowed thickly as she felt Damon's fingers slowly move over the trembling wet flesh of her core. She bit back a moan as he slowly rubbed his fingertips over her throbbing clit and begin to massage her small bundle of nerves that only caused her to become even slicker with desire.

"Mmm…somebody likes to play rough." Damon said sarcastically and then slowly pushed one of his fingers deep inside of her.

"Damon…" Elena moaned as he curled his finger and started moving it inside of her aching core. Damon laughed low in his throat as he moved his lips to the inside of her thigh. Elena moaned and licked her lips as she felt his soft mouth on her skin.

"Will you be a good girl now, Elena?" Damon asked deviously from behind her. Elena nodded her head and her breathing began to speed up as she felt his wet mouth moving closer and closer to the place that now throbbed for him.

"Yes, yes I will Damon." She promised and even though she knew she sounded pathetic, at that point and time she really didn't care. All she wanted right now was him and she didn't care what she had to do to get it.

"How bad do you want my tongue on you Elena?" Damon asked as his mouth moved slightly higher. Elena groaned.

"Bad, very bad." She mumbled quietly as she tried to push her body back against him. Damon laughed quietly once again and quickly pushed another finger inside as deep as he could. Elena whimpered as she ground her hips against him.

"Tell me that you want it Elena." Damon order roughly as he started to pump his fingers faster inside of her. Elena moaned as she bit her lip and swiveled her hips.

"I want it Damon, God I want it." She begged.

"Tell me that you need it Elena." He ordered moving faster as his mouth inched slowly closer.

"Damon please, I need it. Please don't do this to me." Elena begged as she felt her body screaming for the torture to end.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you Elena." Damon ordered again, still moving faster. Elena moaned as she felt his thumb now move over her clit and begin making painfully slow circles.

"Damon, Please…" She cried out as the pleasure was becoming almost painful. Suddenly, Damon's motions stopped. Elena gasped and turned around and saw his burning cobalt blue eyes starting back at her. She felt as if she were looking straight into the eyes of the devil and damn, the devil never looked so good.

"Say it Elena." He ordered. Elena swallowed.

"I want your mouth on me Damon." She said quietly. Damon smiled.

"Where on you Elena?" He asked huskily. Elena swallowed again; the pleasure he was bringing her was indescribable, but she didn't know if she was built for this kind of kinky.

"I want your mouth…on my pussy, Damon. Please. " She begged so softly, that had Damon not been a vampire he probably wouldn't have heard her. He smiled and tilted his head and even in their moment of passion he found it adorable to see her cringe at her naughty words.

"Good girl." He whispered and then she felt him against her and realized she was built for whatever kind of kinky he was willing to give her.

A rush of pleasure hit Elena's body as she felt Damon's mouth come down hard on her core. He licked, sucked and nibbled at her wet flesh with a hunger she had never felt before. He moaned as he moved over her slowly and gripped her hips tightly as he pulled sounds from her lips that sounded so feral and so primal that had she heard the sounds from someone else she would have thought that they were being killed.

"Damon, oh my god! Don't stop, don't fucking stop." Elena screamed as she threw her head back and dug her fingernails into the hard porcelain surface beneath her. Damon moaned as he listened to the beautiful screams that came from Elena's lips as he tasted the wet desire that he had stirred in her.

"Mmmm…you taste so good baby." Damon said breathlessly as he pulled back from her for a moment only to drive another finger inside of her and then let his mouth crash down on her once again.

"Mmmm….God Damon, more!" Elena screamed as she twisted her body and turned to look back at him. He quickly wrapped his arm around her hips and lower back as he pulled her tighter to his mouth. Elena groaned and reached down and twisted her fingers in his hair. She pulled his head closer to her and purposefully ripped through his hair as hard as she could. She heard him groan and she quickly pulled his head back hard and his eyes met hers for a moment. His eyes were on fire, his lips were red and his breath was quick and unsteady. He leaned back down and ran his tongue slowly over her clit as his burning blue eyes stayed locked on hers. Elena let out a ragged breath and that was all it took.

Heat moved through Elena's core fast and her body tightened around her hard enough that she yelped quietly in pain. Fire began to burn through her veins and her heart pounded so loudly in her chest that it soon became the only noise she could hear. Before she could brace herself, a tidal wave of earth shattering sensations exploded inside of her and rushed over her skin at the speed of light. Elena gasped as she untangled her fingers from Damon's hair and reached down and desperately gripped his hand. Damon's fingers quickly intertwined with hers and he held her hand tightly as she rode out the orgasm that was quickly ripping her to shreds.

"Damon…" Elena moaned as the waves continued to ravage her fragile body. Damon groaned as her juices began to slowly slide over his hungry tongue. He licked her slowly as he took in her taste and then tilted his head to the side and gently licked the skin just beside her trembling core.

"Hold on to something." He whispered breathlessly and before Elena could comprehend the words that had escaped his mouth, the tidal waves inside of her stopped and she suddenly felt the whole ocean swallow her whole.

The edges of Damon's teeth sank slowly into the soft flesh of the innermost part of Elena's thigh as he tightly gripped her hips to hold her steady. As his teeth moved deeper into her skin Elena's body erupted in something much more pleasurable than an orgasm. Her body shook violently, her blood rushed painfully fast and her core contracted hard enough it knocked the wind out of her. It was painful, it was blissful, it was consuming and it was robbing. It was just like Caroline had said that day at the cafe; it was like tasting heaven and hell all at the same time and it was excruciatingly intoxicating.

"More please…deeper Damon." Elena begged as she found herself addicted to the rush that was traveling through her body at the speed of light. Damon groaned and sank his teeth deeper inside of her trembling flesh. Elena moaned as her teeth broke through the skin of her bottom lip.

"More please." She begged softly once again as need began to slowly consume her, but slowly she felt Damon pull away. Elena turned his head back toward him prepared to plead with him and watched as he rose to his feet.

"If I give you anymore sweetheart, you'll pass out before we get to the best part." He said as a smirk twisted across his bloodied lips and he began to unzip his black jeans. Elena swallowed and suddenly felt a lot less weak as fire began to once again rush through her veins.

"You want this baby?" Damon asked seductively as she felt him begin to rub himself slowly between her legs. Elena moaned and licked her lips.

"Please Damon, fuck me now." She begged. Damon groaned at her words and slid his hands over her round behind and then tightly gripped her hips.

"With pleasure." He said as he licked his lips seductively and then pushed himself deep inside of her.

Elena moaned as she felt Damon push into her as deep as he could. He didn't move slow like he usually did or try to tease her, but moved quickly and hungrily against her as he pushed his fingers deeper into her flesh. He wanted her, he needed her, and he was taking her. Elena tried to control her breathing, but she had never been this turned on.

"Mmmm…." Elena moaned as she dropped her head and tried to catch her breath, but in and instant she felt Damon's fingers tangle in her chocolate brown locks.

"Head up." He ordered loudly and quickly pulled roughly on her hair. Elena threw her head back and moaned as she felt him move deeper inside of her.

"Damon." She moaned as he quickened his pace.

"Does that hurt?" He asked breathlessly. Elena shook her head as she closed her eyes.

"No." She whispered. Damon wound her hair tighter around his hand and pulled harder.

"How about now?" He asked roughly. Elena moaned as she felt the pain move through her scalp as he pulled her tighter to him.

"Yes." She moaned quietly. Damon pulled against her body harder again and wrapped his other hand tighter around her hip.

"You like it don't you?" He asked as his breathing began to speed up slightly.

"Yes." Elena moaned. Damon groaned and as he tightened his grip on her hair once again, he drove deeper inside of her.

Elena screamed as she felt her body react to the mixture of pleasure and pain that rocketed through her. The overwhelming sensation that moved through her scared her and excited her all at the same time. The power that Damon held over her was intoxicating and the feel of him against her in this primal way satisfied her in ways that words could never describe.

"Fuck Elena." Damon moaned as he moved faster. Elena moaned and licked her lips as she slowly moved her legs together and contracted her muscles. Damon groaned as he felt her tighten around him and quickly felt himself begin to lose control.

"Jesus Christ Elena." Damon moaned and before he realized what was happening, he felt his release begin to wash over him roughly and with more force than ever before. It took him by surprise and he felt his blood rush and his body stiffen as he tried to control the animal that was bursting out of the cage inside of him. His mind began to spin as he moved harder against her than he knew he should. He could still taste her blood on his lips and it now mixed with the overwhelmingly addictive taste of her desire and together it created something inside of him that as it rushed through his veins made him completely lose control. Something inside of him suddenly snapped and before he could stop himself he felt his fangs push painfully through his gums as he molded himself around Elena's delicately beautiful body. He pulled her shirt carefully up her back and at the sight of her delicious bare skin; the animal inside of him finally broke free.

"Damon…" Elena moaned as she felt Damon's teeth sink into the back of her shoulder. She heard Damon groan as she felt him begin to drink deeply from the fresh wound he had created and she felt her body contract once again as the pleasure of him tasting her consumed her every thought. But, as quickly as he had begun, he quickly pulled away and launched himself against the door of the stall. Elena tried to steady herself to turn around, but nearly collapsed as she did.

"Elena, fuck. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I shouldn't have…" Damon began to ramble as he tried to hold himself upright against the cold metal door. He hadn't planned on biting her like that and the fact that he had done something that he hadn't planned or hadn't been in control of, scared the shit out of him.

"Damon, its fine really, it felt good. God, that was incredible." Elena said as she slowly found her footing and began to steady herself in front of him. Damon stared at her and tried to visually check her vitals. She didn't look too pale, she seemed unsteady, but that could be for various reasons considering what they had just been doing, so he figured all in all she would live. He ran his fingers nervously through his tousled raven color hair as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

"God, Damn. I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked as he slowly became more in control of his breathing. Elena shook her head and moved closer to him.

"No, God just kiss me Damon." Elena begged as she pressed her body against his. Damon was in shock. He had just roughly fucked her brains out and then bit her just as roughly on accident and now she wanted to kiss him? Was he dreaming? Where did this Elena come from?

"Elena…" He started, but in a second Elena's mouth came down on his. Her kiss was hungry, needy and filled with lust. Damon moaned as he gave in to her and slid his tongue into her mouth. He had wanted her for so long that having her like this, even if it was in a public restroom, was mind blowing. He could taste the want on her lips and the fact that he could feel it was for him made her kiss even that more delicious.

"I really hate to say this, but we've gotta go Elena. I don't know how long we've been in here, but I can bet you witchy is probably standing outside the door right now." He said with a smirk as he slowly pulled away from her lips. Elena smiled slowly covered her mouth.

"Do you think she…heard me?" She asked with a small laugh. Damon laughed as he reached out and tucked a piece of Elena's chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"I think half the state heard you Elena, but regardless we gotta go." He said as he quickly smoothed over his clothing. Elena nodded and pulled her skirt down and smoothed out her shirt and ran her fingers through her hair. She began to move past Damon but he quickly stopped her.

"Not so fast, we have to do one thing first." He said quickly. Elena stared at him with a confused expression on her face.

"What?" She asked. Damon raised his wrist to his lips and bit down deeply into his skin. He quickly moved his wrist from his lips and brought it to Elena's.

"You need to take care of your battle wounds." He said sarcastically. Elena looked at his wrist and felt her heart sink into her stomach once again. She slowly stepped back from Damon and shook her head. He looked at her for a moment and then slowly tilted his head.

"What's wrong? Come on, we gotta hurry Elena." He said quickly. Elena shook her head finally looked up and met his eyes.

"Not this time Damon. I'm keeping them." She said slowly. Damon stared at her and felt something move through his chest that felt unknown, terrifying and yet addictively consuming.

"Elena…" He said softly as he tried to think of something to say to reason with her, but she just shook her head and moved closer to the door.

"I'm keeping them." She repeated slowly again in a whisper and then in a second she was out the door. Damon stared at the door as she disappeared from his sight and slowly closed his eyes. He heard her words ringing in his ears and as they mixed with his fears of what waited for them just over the Florida border he finally realized just how messy things had gotten. He had flipped his switch and now was closer to getting what he had been dreaming of than he ever thought possible. His brother on the other hand had also flipped his switch, and once he got a whiff of Elena, he was going to do everything in his power to take all of Damon's dreams away.

**Please read and review! What did you think? Too kinky? Too naughty? Weird? LOL, let me know, I hope you all liked it. Will be updating again as soon as I can! Click the button and let me know what you thought! -Nikki **


	13. Chapter 13: Torn

**Chapter 13: Torn**

"_Illusion never changed  
>Into something real<br>I'm wide awake and I can see  
>The perfect sky is torn<br>You're a little late, I'm already torn." –Natalie Imbruglia_

Elena moved quickly out the men's bathroom door and found herself having to fight the urge to run as fast as she could toward the blue painted doors that led to the exit. She wanted to get as far away from the scene of her crime as possible before anyone realized exactly where she had been and exactly what she had been doing. It wasn't that she was ashamed of what had happened between those cold tiled walls, because frankly she wasn't. She was however; desperately afraid of the cold judging eyes of a certain witch that had been scrutinizing her every move ever since the Salvatore brothers had wandered into their town over a year before. She knew that now that Bonnie suspected her involvement with the brother that she had long ago deemed unfit and evil, it was only a matter of time before she possibly lost the oldest and dearest friend she had left in Mystic Falls.

A feeling of relief washed over Elena as she passed through the large double doors and made her way into the vacant shadowy parking lot. After being sure she was completely alone and had made her way outside unseen, Elena began to finally slow her pace and take in the beauty of the night that now surrounded her. She let out a slight moan as she wrapped her arms around her sides and felt a dull ache from where Damon's hands had possessed her only moments before. She closed her eyes and for a moment she could still feel his passionate grip on her as he had tortured her body relentlessly. She breathed in and could still smell his skin, taste his lips and hear the painfully sweet sound of his moans as he moved deep inside of her. Elena felt her skin to begin to heat once again and in a moment was pulled back into the addictive grip of her beautiful memories. Before her memories could completely consume her however, Elena felt a very different grip wrap around the delicate skin of her arm.

"Sorry to pull you from you sweet dreams, but I believe someone owes me some details." A bubbly, but sarcastic voice said from behind Elena. Elena felt her heart begin to speed up in her chest as she slowly opened her eyes and began to turn toward the curious voice.

"I…um…don't know what you are talking about Care." Elena said slowly as she looked into the bright blue eyes that stared intently into hers. Caroline smiled as she removed her grip from Elena's arm and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really, Elena? We are going to play that game? You really expect me to believe that Damon practically drug you into the bathroom because he was that concerned about you being carsick?" Caroline asked as her eyes danced with excitement and she cocked her head to the side. Elena shifted her weight nervously from foot to foot as she tried to think of something convincing to say in return.

"He was just worried about me, Care. I wasn't feeling well…he uh…held my hair." She said quickly as she dropped her gaze to the ground. Caroline laughed and nodded her head as she continued to search Elena's face for answers.

"He held your hair huh? Kinky." She mused as she watched Elena continue to fidget nervously in front of her. Elena's eyes quickly rose toward Caroline's. She knew, it was obvious, the only question now was exactly how much she knew.

"Did you hear anything?" Elena asked quietly as a blush began to creep up over her cheeks. Caroline smiled and bit down on her glossed ruby red lip.

"I am a vampire Elena and I was only down the hall, so of course I heard. But, I don't think I would have needed super sensitive hearing for that one. Seems my goody-goody friend Elena, is quite the screamer." She said as she smirked. Elena's face turned a much brighter shade of red as she seriously thought about running and hiding under one of the nearby parked cars.

"Oh god, Caroline…" Elena started, but Caroline raised her hand as she held back another laugh.

"Elena, you have nothing to explain to me. Please remember, I understand…trust me I do. Damon is…well he is a hard habit to kick. I knew when you told me the other morning at breakfast that you were ending things that it wasn't exactly going to be that easy. I knew that it wasn't really over; I could totally see it in your eyes. Damon is like an addiction. You know you shouldn't do it, you know it is bad for you, but it feels so good that even thinking about stopping hurts. I get it sweetie…now Bonnie on the other hand…" Caroline trailed off as she now dropped her gaze toward the ground. Elena felt her heart speed up slightly once again in her chest.

"Oh no, Bonnie heard?" Elena asked nervously. Caroline smiled as she looked up and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"She didn't hear everything. Once I heard you say Damon's name for a third time in a row, I realized what was going on and I suggested we take a little walk. I tried to get us as far away as I could, but I know she heard something because she definitely started looking all judgy and pissed off." She said as she rolled her eyes and combed her fingers through her straightened blonde hair. Elena closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands.

"God, she must hate me." Elena moaned as she imagined the confrontation with Bonnie that she knew was coming incredibly soon. Caroline stepped closer to her and pulled her hands from her face and held them tightly in hers. Her smile was bright and warm as she stared into Elena's eyes.

"Elena, listen to me. While Damon might not be on everyone's top list of people for you to be with, it is no one's decision who you are with but yours. Just tell Bonnie the truth and from there it's up to her to accept it and if she is your friend she eventually will. The only thing you need to worry about right now is keeping yourself sane and…" Caroline stopped suddenly as her amused expression began to fade from her face. Elena stared at her in concern.

"What Caroline?" Elena asked searching her friend's face for answers. Caroline let out a sigh.

"Elena, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but we are on our way right now to get Stefan. Stefan is still your boyfriend and once he finds out about you and Damon, things aren't exactly going to get any easier. If we aren't careful, this whole thing could blow up in all of our faces and end very badly." Caroline said as she avoided looking into Elena's eyes. Elena sighed as she felt a mixture between guilt and pain move through her body. It was the first time in the past few hours she had thought of Stefan and the first time in a long time that she had thought of what his reaction would be if he found out about her and his brother. She realized now that her relationship with Damon was not only putting her and Damon in danger, but now also her two closest friends that had come along for the ride. Elena swallowed the lump that had begun to form in her throat and tried to speak.

"Well, it's not like I'm just going to walk up to him and be like: 'Hey Stefan, I know we are here to help you and bring you home, but I also wanted to let you know that I am sleeping with your brother. No biggie right?' First, we focus on getting him home and then I will take care of talking to him about our relationship." Elena said as she wrapped her arms tighter around her body and tried to keep herself from completely falling apart. Caroline finally raised her eyes to meet Elena's. She smiled softly, but there was no amusement left on her face or in her concerned blue eyes.

"Elena, you aren't going to be able to hide what happened between you and Damon. I can smell him all over you and from what I smell; he left a few things on you that are going to be impossible for you to keep from Stefan." Caroline said slowly. Elena dropped her eyes to the ground suddenly as she felt memories of the past hour rush over her and suddenly realized that when she had told Damon she had wanted to keep the beautiful reminders of both of their hunger, she had also pretty much locked in any evidence that Stefan would need to crucify them both in an instant. Elena tried to shake the worry from her head and focus as she looked back to Caroline, but they both knew she was just putting on a show.

"Well, they are hidden and Stefan will probably be too preoccupied with trying to convince us he is fine and wants to stay with Klaus, so I hardly doubt he'll notice. Everything will be fine Caroline, we just need to get to Florida, get him back and then I will deal with everything else once we are home." She said quickly and even she realized she was beginning to sound like a cold hearted bitch. Caroline nodded.

"I hope so Elena, but I wouldn't hold your breath. If I could smell the bite marks, Stefan will be able to smell them and probably much faster. He is older, has a blood addiction and just happens to be incredibly tuned in to you. He might have been able to ignore what we all suspected that had been going on between you and Damon in the past, but he isn't stupid Elena." She said in a serious tone. Elena stared at Caroline and finally realized exactly what Caroline was doing. She was protecting Stefan. Elena looked down toward the ground and for the first time felt a strong sense of shame wash over her body. Caroline had been involved with Damon once too and even she could see that what Elena was doing was wrong. Sure, Caroline understood why it was so hard for Elena to stop whatever it was that was going on between her and Damon, but at the same time she knew Stefan. He was a good man, but a man that had a serious problem. Elena had used that problem as an out and ran as fast as she could to the arms of the one person that she knew would hurt Stefan the most…his own brother.

"Caroline, are we ready?" Bonnie's voice asked from behind Elena. Elena jumped as she was suddenly jolted from her thoughts and quickly turned and found Bonnie standing behind them with the passenger side door to Caroline's car open. She didn't look at Elena, just stared straight ahead at Caroline as she spoke.

"Yeah, we are just waiting on Damon." Caroline said quickly as she faked a smile. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Of course." She mumbled quietly and then turned and finally acknowledged Elena's presence by giving her a painful glare. Elena forced a smile and pretended she didn't notice the anger in Bonnie's eyes.

"Hey Bonnie, um…I was going to go in really quick and grab something from the vending machine, do you want anything?" Elena asked in a slightly shaky voice trying to somehow break the rock hard ice between them. Bonnie gave Elena a sour smile and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine Elena. Guess you are feeling better, huh?" Bonnie asked sarcastically. Elena felt all the blood drain from her face as Bonnie's words hit her. She apparently had not become a good enough liar to even remember the reason she had given for originally letting Damon drag her into the bathroom in the first place. She nodded slowly as she tried to somehow redeem herself.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She said as she realized there was no lie left that would save her from the truth that Bonnie saw inside her. Bonnie simply nodded as she stepped one leg into Caroline's car.

"Well, I guess Damon must have the magic touch." She said sharply and then in a second, disappeared into Caroline's car and shut the door in a slam behind her. Elena looked down and felt guilt and pain move through her at an even faster pace as she realized the full extent of Bonnie's anger with her.

"She'll come around Elena. Let's just get everyone on the road and get Stefan home. We can figure the rest of this drama out once we are home." Caroline soothed as she touched Elena's arm. Elena nodded and faked a smile.

"Alright, we just gotta find Damon and we can get out of here." She said quickly. Caroline smiled and pointed to Damon's car behind them.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Caroline said as she tried to stifle a laugh. Elena turned and saw Damon appear as he closed the trunk of his car. His jet black hair blew gently in the breeze as he moved quickly toward the driver's side door of his car, holding three fresh bags of blood in his right hand. He smirked as he noticed the two women staring at him.

"Come on now ladies, you can talk about how amazing I am later. We have places to go, a broody boy to save, tick tock." He said sarcastically with his blue eyes shining as he opened his door and nodded towards Elena. Elena smiled as she felt her face flush slightly. Caroline smiled and quickly moved toward her car.

"Away we go." Caroline said with a smile as she gave Elena one last warm smile. Elena nodded and then moved to Damon's car and quickly climbed inside. Both cars roared to life and in an instant they took off once again down the long darkened highway.

The closer they came to Florida, the more frantic Elena became. She sat nervously in the passenger seat of Damon's Mustang and tapped her fingernails rhythmically against the cool leather interior. Damon watched her from the corner of his eye, but even as he sensed her pain and confusion he did not speak. He knew that anything they would talk about at this point would only cause more pain for both of them and after everything that had happened recently, he didn't think either one of them had it in them to go through another heartfelt discussion.

In the past week Damon's world had been turned upside down. He had wanted Elena for as long as he could remember and the moment that she had come to him and asked him to help her, he knew he should've said no. He wanted her too much, needed her too much, and cared about her far too much to get involved in any empty relationship that in the end would leave him heartbroken on the sidelines as he watched her ride off into the sunset with his brother. Yet, even though he knew it had been a bad idea, he had done it anyway. He had used the excuse of helping her as a way to have her in the only way he knew he ever could. His brother would love her during the day, holding her hand and whispering sweetly to her as she laughed and he would have her at night. He would hold her body to his, pull satisfied screams of passion from her lips and give her everything that he was. In the end, even though she would continue to want him and crave his touch, she would choose his brother. She would swallow her want for him and slip her hand into Stefan's and leave him even more broken and damaged than he had been when she'd found him.

Sharing a woman with his brother was not an idea that was in any way new to Damon. He had shared Katherine with his brother for far longer than this and even though it had been incredibly painful he had somehow learned to deal with the fact that he was not the only one. Sure, he had clung to the hope that Katherine would choose him in the end, but deep down he knew she would never be satisfied with only one of them. Katherine had wanted it all and now as he looked at Elena who sat nervously beside him, he wondered if she did too.

Katherine and Elena were different in almost every sense of the word. Elena was kindhearted, warm and giving as where Katherine was a cold blooded thief that robbed every man she'd ever met of all that he was and everything he would ever become. The only thing that Elena and Katherine seemed to have in common was the stunning beauty that had taken his breath away when he had laid eyes on them both. But now, as Damon studied Elena from the corner of his eye, he wondered if there was something hiding just under Elena's surface that was much more like Katherine than either one of them cared to admit.

Damon knew why both Katherine and Elena had originally fallen in love with his brother. Stefan was the perfect man, as much as that sickened him to admit. He was charming, caring, tender and the kind of man that any girl would feel lucky to bring home to Mom and Dad. He was romantic and yet slightly mysterious, so he always left a woman wanting just a little bit more. He was the kind of man that every woman wanted to love them, even though they might have sensed a monster might possibly lie just underneath that overly convincing smile of his. He was perfect, but then there was Damon.

Damon also understood why both Katherine and Elena had been drawn to him. Damon was the opposite of everything that Stefan was and that was what had excited them both. He was dangerous, damaged, rough and the kind of man that could talk a woman out of her clothes with a simple sentence. Where Stefan had been romantic and gentle, Damon was passionate and aggressive. He pushed their boundaries of comfort and gave them pleasure that left them trembling and clinging to his body into the faint morning light. He was their every dark fantasy come true, but in the end he was just that. He was a fantasy and as with any dream, fantasies always fade away and the woman eventually wakes up. Stefan they loved, Damon they loved to fuck.

"You, alright?" Elena's voice broke into Damon's thoughts and jarred him back to reality. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and faked a smile through his clenched teeth.

"I'm fine, just trying to think of some sort of a plan to bring baby brother back from the edge once again." Damon said dryly as he stared out over the highway. Elena nodded and let her eyes rise slowly to his face.

"Any ideas?" She asked softly. Damon could tell from the tone of her voice that Florida was the last thing that Elena wanted to talk about right now. What she really wanted to talk about was what had happened in the bathroom an hour before. Damon swallowed as he tried to avoid reading into her emotionally riddled face, the last thing he wanted to do right now is hear more about Elena's confusion and how much she truly _cared_ about him. A man could only handle so much pain and Damon was quickly reaching his limit.

"Well, we just need to get him alone. When he is with Klaus he will be nearly untouchable. Klaus does not travel alone. He will more than likely have his hybrid freaks there and that means we will be out numbered. We need to just get Stefan alone, fill him with enough Vervain to put down a horse and then throw him in the car and hightail it back to Mystic Falls. He's barely been back on human blood for a day now, that shouldn't take long to get out of his system and after that then we can all get back to our lives and forget this whole summer and now fall, ever happened." He said quickly. Elena sighed as she looked down to her lap.

"You really think that's going to work?" She asked carefully. Damon shrugged his shoulders as he wondered what she questioned more, getting Stefan back to normal or getting _them _back to normal.

"We don't really have a whole lot of options here Elena. I might be strong, but I am not nearly as strong as Klaus and my reinforcements aren't exactly of my choosing. I've got vampire Barbie, a witch that hates me and would gladly sacrifice me to Klaus if it meant she didn't have to see me ever again and then I have…you." He said as his harsh tone softened slightly and he tried to keep his eyes locked on the road. Elena turned slowly and stared at him with anger bordering just at the edges of her eyes.

"And what about me?" She asked in a slightly sharp tone. Damon let out a sigh as he tightened his jaw.

"Well, you, my dear, have a weakness for the accused, so that is going to make all of this even more fun. But, I shouldn't complain, it was me who just earlier this week complained that there wasn't enough excitement in his life. Well here is my fucking excitement." He said coldly. Elena stared at him. She didn't understand what was going on, but it appeared as if Damon had turned to ice in an instant before her. Just a few hours before, she had confessed to him that she was letting his brother go and that she cared too much about him to lose him. She then had begged him to forgive her, ran her mouth over every inch of him she could find and then made love to him in the bathroom of a rest stop while their friends waited outside. But, maybe that was just it; they hadn't just made love in that bathroom. They had fucked…they had fucked and now Damon was pissed and he was pissed at her.

"Damon…I" Elena started, but Damon quickly raised his hand to stop her words. He faked a smile as he shook his head.

"Elena, its fine. We will deal with whatever is going on with us, when we get home. Right now we just need to focus on getting my brother back and cleaning up whatever mess he's created. I don't have the energy to tackle both right now." He said sharply as he focused on the road and ignored the confused brown eyes staring back at him.

"OK…I suppose I can live with that." Elena said slowly as she dropped her gaze once again to her hands. Damon nodded and quickly lifted his hand from the steering wheel.

"There is something that I need you to do for me though before we get there." He said as his gaze finally moved to hers. Elena stared back into the blue eyes that were filled with a million different emotions and yet none of them she seemed to be able to identify.

"What?" She asked hopefully. In that moment she wanted to give him anything to get the look of pain off of his face. Damon sighed and then raised his wrist to his lips. He bit down deeply into his flesh until Elena saw crimson trails begin to snake down the length his forearm.

"You need to drink Elena. It is only going to make things worse if my brother finds those marks on you." He said as he reached across the car toward her. Elena turned her head toward the window and pressed her lips tightly together in a hard line.

"No, Damon. I told you I was keeping them and I meant it." She said quickly as she stared out the window. Damon sighed.

"Elena, please drink. It is not a big deal, you have nothing to prove to me, just drink and then I will have one less problem adding to this fucking nightmare I am living right now." He said as he shoved his arm toward her once again. Elena shook her head and moved further from him once again.

"Damon, I said no and plus I am not trying to prove anything, I just want to keep them." She said flatly as she avoided his eyes. It took a moment, but slowly Damon dropped his arm. There was a small silence and then suddenly she felt his eyes boring into her.

"Elena, why do you want to keep those marks so much?" Damon asked slowly and for the first time since they had been back in the car Elena heard gentleness in his voice that she had missed. Elena sighed and looked down.

"I just…I don't know…I just want them." She whispered. Damon reached his hand over and slipped his fingers under her chin. He turned her face slowly toward his and looked into her eyes. His cobalt blue pools penetrated through her brown eyes and seemed to move to somewhere deep inside of her.

"Elena…the truth please?" He asked in a slightly softer tone. Elena sighed and even though she tried painfully hard to control it, she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Ever since this whole thing started a few days ago, I have had to cover and hide everything about us. I have had to lie to Stefan, lie to my friends and most of all lie to myself. I have had to pretend that whatever it is that we have been doing here was nothing and act as if it didn't even exist. But, it is something Damon and it does exist. It means something to me and I am tired of hiding it. I wanted something to remember it, to remember you…to make it all…real." She said softly as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Damon stared at her for a moment and then swallowed thickly. He slowly released his hand from her face and then turned his eyes back to the road.

"Elena, this has always been real for me. You don't need a mark to remind you that that what we have is real; you just need me. Everything we've ever had has been real for me, always." Damon said softly. Elena nodded as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm just afraid Damon. I'm afraid that I'm going to blink and you'll be gone." She said quietly as she once again began to twist her fingers in her lap. Damon slid his hand over and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I'm not going anywhere. When I told you I would never leave you again Elena, I meant it." He said softly as he kept his eyes locked on the road. Elena nodded and squeezed his hand tightly as she tried desperately to believe him.

After an hour of silence that seemed to have lasted an eternity, Damon finally pulled his Mustang into the parking lot of an old warehouse just behind Caroline's red convertible. Bonnie had been tracking Stefan's whereabouts since he had first fled from the Boarding House just two nights before and this was the last place that she had been able to sense him. Elena took in a deep breath as she unfastened her seatbelt and reached for the door when she felt Damon's hand on her arm. She slowly dropped her arm and turned back toward him. Damon pulled her slightly closer to him and slid his hands up and gently cupped her face.

"Whatever happens in there, stay by me, alright?" He asked, but even Elena realized that his question was truly more of a demand.

"Alright." She whispered softly as she stared into his intense blue eyes. Damon nodded and ran his fingers over the soft curve of Elena's now trembling bottom lip.

"I love you, Elena." He whispered softly as he looked into her eyes. Elena's body went rigid in Damon's grasp as his words moved over her in a rush. She felt her body begin to tremble as his confession proved to be far more powerful than she could have expected.

"Damon, I…" She started, but Damon lifted his fingers and pressed them to her lips. He closed his eyes and pushed back the pain that threatened to erupt.

"I love you Elena, but you still love him. I don't want you to say something you don't mean just because you think I need to hear it. I have an eternity on this earth and I am willing to wait for you, for however long it takes. I just needed you to hear it, just once I needed to finally say what I have been feeling for so long." He whispered. Elena nodded as tears began to once again fill her eyes. She wanted to say something, anything to Damon after he had said such meaningful and beautiful words to her, but she found herself sitting before him speechless. She sat perfectly still and held his gaze as she also tried to also hold in the tears that were dangerously close to escaping her eyes.

As the tears finally began to flood down Elena's face a terrifying realization consumed her already tormented mind. Over the past couple of days, Elena had done everything in her power to push Stefan as far from her heart as possible. She had distanced herself from him, hid from him and even went behind his back with his brother as he struggled with a hunger that she would never be able to fully understand. Now, Stefan stood inside that warehouse and even with those cold steel walls between them, she knew deep down that she still truly loved him. She loved him and she had betrayed him, she had betrayed him in a way that she could never take back. She had betrayed him, by falling in love with his brother.

Elena focused her teary eyes on the man that now sat in front of her. She stared into the icy blue pools of life that had just confessed to her, what she had been feeling for longer than she cared to admit. Now, however, as she stared at Damon's beautiful face she could not lie to herself anymore. She was in love with Damon. She loved him in a way that she thought she could never love another person after she had met Stefan. She loved him truly, she loved him deeply and she loved him with everything that she was even though those same parts of her also loved the brother that waited on the other side of that steel wall.

Elena closed her eyes as the full truth of her spiraling thoughts and realizations moved through her body. She bit down on her lip and for the first time realized that her worst nightmare had come true. She had become the very thing that she had spent the last year running desperately from…she had become _her. _Slowly, Elena opened her eyes and even though he didn't move or speak, she knew that Damon could hear her thoughts as if he were hearing them out loud. The last thing Elena heard screaming in her mind before she finally opened the door to step out and meet her fate, were the haunting words Katherine had spoken just a few months before... _"It's okay to love them both, I did."_

**Please read and review! OK, so I know this chapter wasn't smutty, but I really couldn't think of a good place to add smut here without completely just saying screw the story lol. Please don't be mad at me everyone for Elena admitting she loved them both. I was trying to stay true to Elena's character and I seriously think that Elena would feel this way at least at first. There is no way that she is just going to fall out of love with Stefan in a few days and then just ride off into the sunset with Damon. There are going to be emotions and transitions and confusion I think. Just so you all know though, I will be wrapping this story up in a few chapters, but I was thinking about doing a sequel because I think that once part of this is resolved a whole new set of issues are going to come up and that would fit better in its own story…what do you ladies think? Thank you for reading, please read and review and let me know what you think! -Nikki (Click the button below, please read and review, it inspires me!)  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14: November Rain

**Chapter 14: November Rain**

"_'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
>And we both know hearts can change<br>And it's hard to hold a candle  
>In the cold November rain." –Guns n' Roses<em>

Elena fell in step quietly behind the sound of Damon's heavy black leather boots as they crossed the threshold into the cold steel building that sat just on the edge of downtown Miami. She hooked her hand in the back of his jacket and tried to keep her hands from shaking as they moved through the darkened entrance that led into the main room of the seemingly abandoned warehouse. Bonnie and Caroline followed closely behind Elena and even though Elena knew that Bonnie had been furious with her only hours before, just as they walked into the main room, Elena felt Bonnie slip her small hand into hers and give her a reassuring squeeze. Elena squeezed her hand back and silently they both understood that no matter what happened inside that warehouse or outside after this was all said and done, they loved each other, no immortal vampire or foolish disagreement could ever change that.

Just as the four of them made their way into the main room of the building, Elena felt her shoe slide slightly on a thick liquid that covered the floor beneath her. She turned and looked at Bonnie in the darkness, but Bonnie just shrugged her shoulders as she tried to step around the substance. No matter where they stepped however, the thick liquid covered the floor and now the bottom of all of their shoes.

"It's blood, just keep walking. Keep walking and don't look down." Damon whispered as he continued to move forward. Elena felt her heart sink into her stomach and twist violently. She gripped Damon's jacket tighter and tried to focus on the fact that they were there to save Stefan, not the fact that she was walking over someone's blood, someone that Stefan had probably killed.

Just as they made it into what Elena imagined to be the center of the main warehouse, she saw a small light shining from the far left corner of the room. She tried to focus her eyes and slowly she began to make out a tall, thin man with golden blonde hair that stood leaning against the wall. He wasn't looking at them, but Elena was certain he knew they were there. The dull lamp lightening that shone over his alabaster skin and golden spun hair made him appear as if he were an angel from heaven there to save them from whatever monsters could possibly lie within the darkness that night. The only problem with this of course, was that the angelic man that stood before them was the actual monster in which they needed the most protection from.

"Well well well, looks like we've got company Stefan." The man said as he pushed himself from the wall and looked to the darkened corner to which Elena guessed Stefan stood. Damon froze where he stood and Elena ran into his back before she was able to stop herself. Damon's entire body became rigid and his arms tensed in preparation for any fight that he feared they might encounter.

"Klaus, we are just here for my brother. Give him to us and this doesn't have to get bloody." Damon said sternly as he twisted away from Elena's grasp.

"Stay here." He whispered to her, as he took a step forward. Elena reached out and grabbed Damon's hand desperately. He stopped for a moment and turned to look at her. Elena could barely make out his face, but his glacier blue eyes shone brightly in the moonlight that cascaded through one of the few small windows. He squeezed her hand gently and rubbed his thumb soothingly over her palm.

"Stay with Bonnie and Caroline, everything will be alright." He whispered again. Elena nodded and then against her heart's desire, she finally let go of his hand. Damon nodded and then moved closer toward Klaus, who surprisingly still stood across the room from them.

"You want me to give you your brother Damon? What a silly thing to ask a man who clearly did not take him from you. See, your brother found me. He found me and he is here with me of his own free will. If he would like to leave with you that is of his decision not mine. Now, that pretty little doppelganger that you have hiding in the shadows over there, well that might be a slightly different story." Klaus said with a sarcastic grin as he moved closer toward him. Damon continued moving forward. He walked casually and tried to make it appear as if he was not intimidated or afraid, but inside…well that was another story.

"My brother is here of his own free will huh? Well isn't that just romantic. You brainwashed him, compelled him and then released him and he just loved the abuse so much that he came running back. Where is the little battered housewife anyway, hiding behind you somewhere?" Damon asked sarcastically as he squinted and tried to find his brother's figure amidst the darkness.

"I'm right here Damon." Stefan's voice rang out from only a few feet behind Elena. Elena froze and looked quickly toward Bonnie. Bonnie gripped her hand, but it was too late. In an instant Elena felt Stefan's grip on her shoulders and before she knew it his arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"Stefan." Was all Elena managed to say as Stefan's creepily warm embrace surrounded her. Stefan pulled her tighter to him as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck.

"You came to look for me." He said softly. Elena's mind spun, was he actually happy she was there? Had he left just to see if she would come after him? Was this all just a big game, or was this all just a big Klaus game?

"Of course I came looking for you. Why did you run Stefan?" Elena asked in a shaky voice as she watched Damon slowly turn half around to look at them. She watched as Damon kept Klaus in his eye line, but also judged the safety of his brother as he held the only thing of real worth in his life, tightly in his possibly psychotic arms.

"Yeah baby brother, why after a little bit of blood did you run all the way to Florida? That's a little extreme even for you don't you think?" Damon asked as he cocked his head to the side and raised his brow. Stefan smiled slightly as he ran his hands down Elena's arms and released her slightly from his tight grip.

"I had some unfinished business here Damon. See, when Klaus released me, he released me in exchange for me watching over Elena. I was to make sure that she was safe and that no harm came to her until he was done making his hybrids. Since she also happened to be my girlfriend it seemed like a pretty nice exchange, I got to be with her and keep her safe. Not a bad deal, don't you think?" He asked as he smiled at his brother. Elena felt her stomach churn again as Stefan's real reason for leaving washed over her. She looked back toward Damon and saw the glare of his eyes boring into Stefan.

"Not a bad deal, Stefan? You are keeping your girlfriend safe so she can remain a human blood bag, what the hell kind of safety is that? Did you lure us here Stefan? Did you try to get us to come here so that your girlfriend could make a fucking donation to your bastard boyfriend?" Damon questioned loudly as anger rose quickly inside of him. Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"I needed to talk to Klaus, I needed a reprieve from my back on the wagon diet and I needed to get Elena here. If I lured her here then that kept Klaus out of Mystic Falls, I would say that was a pretty good plan on my part. This protected a lot of people Damon. Bringing her to Klaus was safer; giving Klaus what he wants is always safer. Making him come get it for himself, well we all remembered what happened the last time." Stefan said roughly as he stared at Damon. Damon gritted his teeth as he dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Yes, I remember what happened last time Stefan, but that still is not a good enough reason to once again put Elena's life in danger! Sacrificing the woman you love to Klaus is not the only solution to this fucking problem!" Damon yelled as he ran his fingers quickly through his jet black hair. Stefan rolled his eyes and let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Damon I'm not sacrificing anything. Klaus promised to keep her alive, hell he needs her alive. He also needs some of her blood; I don't see the big fucking deal." Stefan said quickly. Elena's body tensed as Stefan ran his fingers over her arms once again as he spoke. This was bad; she could feel this was bad.

"Look, if this will get us out of here and everyone can stay alive then go ahead, take whatever you want. I just want us all out of here…alive." Elena said as she tried to slowly pull herself out of Stefan's grasp. Damon stared at her and his eyes widened as he took in her words.

"No Elena! You are not becoming a human blood bag for these two psychopaths. Either Stefan comes home with us without you opening a vein or Stefan can just stay here with his boyfriend, because either way you are leaving this baron fucking wasteland with all the blood you came in with." Damon said sharply as he moved closer. Klaus stepped closer from where he had previously stood silently and took in a large breath before he spoke.

"Well this is fun; you boys fighting like children over things in which you have simply no control. Elena will gladly open a vein for me and then you will all skip off into the sunset until I need you again. Elena doesn't mind donating a little of that beautiful crimson elixir that pumps through those sumptuous veins of hers Damon; you of all people should know that." Klaus said coldly as a smirk twisted onto his lips. Both Elena and Damon froze, if they had thought this was going bad before, they had obviously thought wrong.

"What are you talking about Klaus?" Stefan asked confused as he moved further from Elena and closer toward where Klaus now stood. Klaus smiled and moved closer to them once again.

"Can you really not smell it Stefan? Has your love from this woman blinded you so much that you cannot see the infidelity that was so obvious to me from the moment they all walked into the room? Could you not see the way she held onto him for safety? Could you not hear the reassuring whispers of his promise of protection? Most of all can you not smell the wounds on her body or her blood on his breath?" Klaus asked curiously as he tilted his head to the side and stared at Stefan. Stefan looked between Elena and Damon. Elena dropped her head toward the ground, but Damon stayed frozen in place, ready for whatever was about to happen.

"Elena, what is going on?" Stefan asked and suddenly the cold, calculated man that had led them to this place was gone. The Stefan that she had met a year before was back and standing in front of her. Questions and hurt plagued his face as he looked at her, waiting for her tell him that what his self-appointed master had been saying was all a lie. Instead, Elena slowly lifted her head as tears quickly filled her eyes.

"Stefan….I…I didn't mean for this to happen." She said softly as she tried to put the words together in her mind that she needed to say to somehow explain how she felt while at the same time not break the heart of the man that she knew would quickly fly off the handle and do God knows what with this new information. Stefan shook his head and quickly moved closer to her.

"You have been sleeping with him. You have been sleeping with my brother." He whispered in a matter of fact tone and there was nothing about his words that held question anymore. The only thing left to his words was simply just the cold hard facts. Elena looked at Damon, but even though his eyes locked with hers he had nothing to give her. She knew that she was on her own here; he needed to hear the words she had to say just as much as his brother did; only he needed to hear them for a very different reason.

"Stefan, I love you, I really do. I just…" She stopped. She saw Damon's eyes turn to ice and saw Stefan's fists clench as they both waited for the next words she was about to say. Elena swallowed hard and finally put together what she had needed to say to both of them for a very long time.

"Stefan, I never lied when I told you I loved you. I have loved you for a very long time. When you came into my life a year ago, you were my world. You were my hero, you were my best friend and you were my heart. But something has happened and things have changed and even though I still love you very much…I also love Damon and I love him very much too." Elena said quietly as she quickly turned her glance to Damon. Damon's eyes had softened, but his face now carried a great sadness. He had waited for those words from her for a very long time, but she knew deep down hearing them after she had just said she also loved his brother, wasn't exactly how he had envisioned this all playing out.

Quickly, Elena was jolted from her thoughts when she heard a loud crack as she heard an object behind her break in two. She turned around and saw Stefan standing even closer to her and was now holding the long handle of a broom that he had just broken off in his hands. Old Stefan had officially left the building, crazy off the rails Stefan was now back and the look in his eyes terrified her.

"Oh here we fucking go again! Damon, are you hearing this? Did you just hear those fucking words again? Those fucking words that I am so tired of hearing! It's like fucking deja vu in here! What is it with you Petrova bitches and thinking that it is impossible to love just one of us?" Stefan screamed as he started to pace. Elena stepped back carefully toward Damon, but in an instant was pulled back to Stefan with enough force that she slammed into his hard muscular chest.

"No no sweetheart, you are not running off to him so he can protect you this time. Is this what happened while I was gone? Where you so grief stricken by my leaving that you had to climb on my brothers dick? Did it make you feel better Elena? Did fucking my brother fill that void in you that I left? Did sleeping with the man that you claimed only months ago to hate somehow make you feel safe and all warm and fuzzy inside?" He questioned in a sarcastic yell as he tightened his grip on her. Elena felt her body begin to tremble.

"Stefan, no…it…" Elena mumbled, but didn't know what to say. The truth of how her and Damon had come to be was too idiotic sounding for her to share with a room full of her friends, boyfriend and a hybrid psychopath, so she simply opted for saying nothing.

"Stefan, don't be ugly. Let her go. You and me can settle this on our own; this is about you and me after all." Damon said sternly as he moved closer to the two of them. Stefan laughed and released his grip on Elena as he began to slowly pace in front of her once again.

"About you and me? How could this possibly be about you and me? I mean Jesus Damon, I couldn't possibly be sick and fucking tired of the fact that every time I find a girl that I want to be with, you seem to find the same girl and want to stick your dick in her! Does it feel good Damon? Does it feel good putting your dick in just after me? Does that get you off in some sick and twisted way?" Stefan asked as his eyes widened. Elena looked down at the floor and felt her stomach twist violently once again. She looked off to the side and saw Bonnie and Caroline standing next to the wall silently. It was probably best they were silent, after all this whole mess had nothing really to do with them, it had everything to do with her and for that she truly hated herself.

"Stefan, I didn't do any of this on purpose. Why don't you and me just step outside and we can handle this man to man. You don't need Klaus here for protection do you?" Damon asked as he raised his brow. Elena heard Klaus laugh from behind them and in an instant come into view.

"No, he doesn't need me for protection Damon. I am here simply for the girl. I want my blood and then I want you all to get the hell out of here. As much as I love a good soap opera, your repetitive teenage drama is frankly beginning to bore me. I am a busy man you know, things to do." Klaus said with a fake smile as he stepped forward and grabbed Elena's arm. Damon stepped forward.

"No fucking way, let her go." He said sharply. Elena turned and looked at Damon.

"It's alright. If all he wants is my blood and that means we can go home, I will gladly give it to him. If I do this Stefan, will you come home?" Elena asked as she turned her attention back to the brother that was going crazy right before their eyes. Stefan let out an exacerbated sigh and smiled widely, but maniacally.

"Well of course Elena! You, me and Damon can go back to Mystic Falls, live in the Boarding House and live happily fucking ever after. Just the three of us, no rules, right Damon?" Stefan asked as he raised his brow. Damon felt rage rush through his veins as Katherine's words escaped his brother's lips. But, the rage hit him just a moment too late.

Elena felt the world slow around her, even though everything seemed to happen too fast for her to truly even grasp. Klaus pulled her body toward him, just as Stefan moved at in human speed toward Damon. Damon moved quickly and side stepped his brother, but Stefan only twisted around and came at him again, but this time with more force. The two men twisted and turned around each other for what seemed like a life time, but what in reality had only been a few seconds. Klaus held Elena to his chest as they watched the brother's move in a blur of motion that grew more intense with every passing moment. Caroline ran from the corner she had previously taken shelter in and tried to pull them apart, but before anyone could fully blink the blood curdling screams of a man filled the air and everyone seemed to hold their breath at the same time. The blur of motion slowed and Elena watched as her world came to screeching halt before her. She stared in front of her and watched as the man that had held her only an hour before, sank to his knees and gasped desperately for air. Elena looked down in the darkness and saw the handle of the broom that Stefan had held only seconds ago, covered in blood, sticking out of Damon's chest. Blood gushed down Damon's body and he fell back onto the ground with a loud groan. Elena twisted and quickly escaped Klaus' grasp. She ran toward Damon's body and dropped to her knees beside him.

"Damon, Damon look at me! Damon!" Elena screamed as she moved her hands to Damon's face and turned him toward her. Damon gasped and moaned as pain rocketed through his entire body, but he didn't speak. Caroline quickly dropped to her knees and ran her eyes over Damon trying to see if there was anything they could do to stop what was quickly becoming the end of their worst plan ever. Elena slowly turned her gaze and stared up at Stefan.

"I…I didn't mean…" He said as emotions flooded his previously cold and hardened face. The rage that had filled his eyes moments before was gone and now sorrow plagued his beautiful green eyes as he stared at his brother who lay bloodied at his feet. Tears welled up in Stefan's eyes, but he didn't move any closer. He slowly stepped back and began to shake his head and before Elena could stop him, scream at him, or pull the stake from Damon's chest and shove it into his, he was gone. She quickly looked to where Klaus had held her only moments before and only saw emptiness. In the distance she heard a door slam and that painfully loud noise along with the bloody piece of wood that now protruded from Damon's chest, was the only evidence left that they had ever even been there that night.

Elena turned her focus back to Damon. She looked at Caroline as she tried to focus through her tears that were now streaming down her face.

"Is he…can we do anything Care? Please tell me we can do something!" Elena demanded as she rubbed her hands over the bloodied front of Damon's shirt. Caroline nodded as she blinked tears from her own eyes and quickly wrapped her hands around the wooden handle that stuck out from Damon's chest.

"It must have missed his heart because he is still moving. If I can just get it out, he should be OK." She said quickly and she struggled slightly and then finally pulled the wood from Damon's chest. Damon moaned in pain, but his eyes remained closed. Elena looked between Caroline and Damon.

"He's gonna heal though right? He should be healing already shouldn't he? Caroline, what is taking so long?" Elena screamed frantically as she looked around her for any answers. Caroline put her hand on Elena's shoulder.

"Calm down Elena. He needs blood. This is a big injury, he just needs blood and he needs it fast." Caroline said as she watched Damon's pale face grow another shade whiter. Elena nodded and quickly pulled her sweater over her head. She knelt over Damon in her tank top and pushed her wrist in front of his face.

"Then he can have mine. Come on Damon, do what you told me to do. Drink." She said frantically as she pushed her wrist harder toward his mouth. Damon groaned, but didn't move.

"He's weak Elena. If you give him your blood he might take too much, this is dangerous we need to find…" She started, but Elena stopped her.

"Damnit Caroline! We do not have time to find a fucking blood bank. If he is too weak then you bite me. Bite my wrist and then we are shoving it in his mouth until he drinks on his own. He needs to drink and so help me God he is going to drink. I am not going to lose him just because he and Stefan were fighting over me. I am not worth him dying over, I have to fix this!" Elena screamed through her tears. Caroline stared at Elena in shock, it wasn't everyday Elena screamed and used curse words at the same time. Caroline nodded slowly and realized that arguing with Elena at this juncture was completely pointless. She licked her lips and slowly leaned down closer to Elena wrist. She pressed her perfect crimson lips to her soft delicate flesh and slowly opened her mouth. Elena sat impatiently as she watched Caroline's fangs extend through her gums and then quickly sink into her flesh.

"Mmmm…." Elena moaned as she gritted her teeth. It was such a strange sensation being bitten by Caroline. Her soft lips were comforting on her skin, but the sharpness of her teeth caused a pain in her arm that rocketed all the way up into her shoulder. She clenched her teeth harder until she felt Caroline slowly retract her teeth and the pain began to slightly subside.

"God, no wonder Damon likes you. You are freaking delicious." Caroline said sarcastically with a smile as she pulled back and wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. Elena shook her head and rolled her eyes as she pushed Caroline's comment from her mind. She quickly pulled her now bleeding wrist back from her friend and quickly pressed it to Damon's lips.

"Drink Damon." Elena said softly as she pressed her wound to his mouth. Damon didn't move. He groaned as the crimson liquid slowly began to flow over his lips, but he didn't open his mouth. He was being stupid, stubborn and so incredibly Damon. Elena felt her blood rush faster in her veins as her fear for losing Damon mingled with her irritation of him and his stupid pride.

"God Damnit Damon! Quit being such an idiot! Drink! You need this, you will die without it. I can't lose you Damon." Elena pleaded as she pressed her wrist to Damon's mouth harder. He didn't move once again. Elena felt her tears rush faster down her face.

"Come on Damon, you don't want to be a martyr like your brother do you? Your family can only have one brooding vampire and that role is already taken. Be the self-entitled prick that I love and drink for Christ's sake." Elena begged sarcastically and slowly she saw a painful smile twist across Damon's lips. She smiled through her tears as she felt his lips slowly begin to part. It only took a second, but Elena finally felt what she had needed to feel for so long…something in her, healing something in him.

Damon feeding from Elena that night was far different from any of the other times that he had tasted her blood. At first as he fed, he drank slowly and with great caution. Slowly, however, as his strength built and his hunger grew, Elena felt Damon's hands raise and wrap tightly around her wrist. She moaned as she felt him suck harder at her wound and even though she knew that now was not the time for pleasure, the feeling of satisfying him as he was consumed by hunger made her body tingle and her core ache for his touch. The feeling of him feeding from her like this was far more intense than any orgasm she had ever felt, even at his hands. His lips wrapped tightly around her wound, his tongue slid slowly over the indentations that Caroline's teeth had left and his fingers dug into her skin in a passionate way that reminded Elena of how he held her as he pushed himself inside of her every time that they had made love. With every sweet moment that passed, Damon grew stronger and because of that he fed with far more intensity.

"Damon…" Elena moaned as she felt Damon's tongue gently caress the skin of her wrist. The warehouse was becoming darker around her and somehow bright white stars seemed to fill the air above them. She smiled at the beauty of the stars as she felt her body lower down to Damon's; she nuzzled her face in his shoulder as he groaned from the taste of her that washed over his lips. She smiled as she felt her eyes beginning to close.

"It feels so good to be with you like this. I feel like I am finally with you, like I'm always inside of you now." Elena mumbled, but she wasn't sure if the words had even truly ever left her lips. In the background of her mind she heard screaming. She saw a flash of blonde hair move over her and quickly she was pulled from Damon's grasp. She heard him moan at the loss of contact and felt herself nearly break down into tears as she felt herself being pulled further and further from his body. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on the beautiful face that stared down at her, but she longed for the comfort of the body she had just been pulled from.

"Elena! Elena! Elena, you need to listen to me. You need to…" Caroline's voice shouted, but Elena didn't hear the rest of what she had said. She slowly turned her head back toward the man that lay on the floor next to her and smiled as she saw his hand begin to move and his head eventually turn towards her. She didn't say anything at first; she just let herself get lost in the beautiful icy blue pools that had called to her since the day that Damon had stepped into their sleepy little town.

"I love you..." Elena moaned as she stared into his beautiful eyes.

Elena watched the blur of motion as Damon quickly pulled himself from the ground and watched as his eyes grew more frantic the closer to her he moved. She knew that he was somewhere near her now, but suddenly she couldn't see any of the beautiful faces that had surrounded her only moments before. She heard voices in her mind, but instead of listening to them, she simply let them lull her to sleep as she finally closed her eyes. She knew she should be fighting, she knew she should try to stay awake, but deep inside she also knew she had finally done the one thing that she had been meant to do ever since Damon had kissed her hand the year before when she had ran into him for the first time in the Salvatore Boarding House. She had given herself to him. She had truly given herself to him and asked for nothing in return. Her life had given him life and for all of the things that she had taken from him over the past year, it felt only right to give him this in return on that humid rainy night in Florida. She smiled to herself as she drifted off into the darkness and thought of the moment in Damon's room when he had told her that if she got scared all she had to do was hold onto his hand. Even though she knew she was probably dying on that cement floor surrounded by her friends that night, she felt the soothing feel of fingers wrapped around hers as she drifted to sleep. This moment alone made everything worthwhile because as she clutched the cool fingers that wrapped around hers she felt the gift that only he had ever been able to give her…the gift of being able to truly feel.

**Please read and review! So are we mad? Are we happy? Do you hate me? Love me? LOL, don't worry I am not ending the story. I decided to draw out this one and postpone the sequel for a while. Plenty more chapters coming your way! I've got the writing bug again so should be lots of updates for the next couple of days. Please read and review and let me know how you like it. Click the button! NIKKI **


	15. Chapter 15: Whats Love Got To Do With It

**Chapter 15: What's Love Got To Do With It?**

""_You must understand  
>That the touch of your hand<br>Makes my pulse react  
>That it's only the thrill<br>Of boy meeting girl  
>Opposites attract<br>It's physical  
>Only logical<br>You must try to ignore  
>That it means more than that." –Tina Turner<em>

The soft vibrations of music filled the air around Elena as she slowly began to pull herself from the haunting dreams that had consumed her since her eyes had shut on that cold concrete floor. She tried to find the strength to push open her heavy tired eyes, but even that simple act seemed to take an effort that she didn't yet think she possessed. She twisted restlessly on the soft surface that she lay on, but it seemed that with every move she made, the dull ache that filled her body only worsened and attacked her senses with greater force. The faint clatter of ice hitting glass soon replaced the soft music that had originally filled Elena's ears and now jarred her from the thoughts of her pain. Slowly, she focused her mind as she then heard liquid begin to spill out from an unknown source and crackle over the now stilled ice. Elena inhaled as the sweet smooth scent of bourbon filled her senses and warmed her body better than the blankets that clung to her skin. She smiled slightly and licked her dry lips. He was there. She could smell him, feel him and nearly taste him as he moved around her in the darkness of the room they now shared.

"I know you are awake, Elena." The soft velvet voice purred into her mind as Elena slid her arms around her body and let the voice caress her every sense and heal the wounds that seemed to cover every surface of her being.

"You're here." Elena's voice said softly as she reached out into the darkness to find the touch that she had craved for what seemed like an eternity.

"Well someone had to save you from killing yourself, yet again. You make it very difficult to be the big bad brother Elena, with all this life saving I have to continuously do and all." The voice said smoothly and even though she hadn't opened her eyes to see his beautiful face yet, she could feel the smirk that she knew lingered on his perfect lips. Elena reached out her hand and searched for the owner of the voice, but could not find the touch that she was finding herself increasingly preoccupied with.

"Where are you?" She asked softly as she continued to feel around in the darkness for him.

"Open your eyes and find out." He purred softly. Elena smiled to herself and slowly willed herself to push her heavy lids open. She blinked a few times to clear her vision, and then finally the beautiful face that she had been dreaming of for however long she had been asleep, finally came into view.

"Damon." Elena whispered as she reached her hand out toward the vision that sat just far enough away that she couldn't quite reach him. Damon smiled and nodded as he tilted his head to the side and raised a brow at her.

"Good morning sunshine." He said softly in a thick voice that seemed to move over her body and caress her skin with a softness that fingertips never could. Elena licked her lips once again and swallowed thickly.

"What time is it?" She asked in almost a whisper. Damon looked toward the wall in front of him and then back to her.

"Four in the morning." He said as he smiled and then leaned his head back on the overstuffed leather chair in which sat just to the side of where Elena lay in the warm Boarding House parlor.

"How long have I been out for?" She asked as she swallowed once again against the fire that burned down her dry throat.

"About two days now. You are quite the little actress you know? You passed out on the floor and made us all think you were dead, but every once in a while you would squeeze my hand a little just to let me know that you were still there. Do we ignore you that much that you have to go and almost die on us just to get our attention, Elena?" Damon asked as he forced a smile onto his lips and tilted his head toward hers. Elena smiled slightly as the sight of his smiling face warmed her entire body.

"Sorry, if it makes you feel any better I thought I was dead too." She said with a small laugh. Damon nodded as he leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his knees. The happy expression that he had worn only moments before had now faded from his face and a mixture of confusion and anger was now painted over his perfect features.

"Do you realize how stupid you are, Elena?" He asked softly as he stared at her from his chair. Elena's smile faded quickly as his change in tone surprised her. She pushed herself up to a sitting position on the couch and stared into his icy blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked in confusion as she continued to keep her eyes on him. Damon sighed and pushed himself out of his chair.

"What I am talking about is your stupid, save the vampire stunt. Do you have any idea how close you came to dying, Elena?" Damon asked as he ran his fingers through his raven hair and then over his exhausted face.

"I'm not stupid Damon; I was trying to save you. And you are here and I am here, so it worked. That doesn't make me stupid, it makes me…helpful." She said as she forced a smile back onto her lips as she tried to lighten the heavy mood that had quickly moved into the room. Damon stared at her, but did not smile.

"Elena, you let me take too much…again. But, this time I was too weak to be able to stop myself before I hurt you and you nearly died. I don't think you realize how close to dying you truly were. I nearly bled you dry." Damon said in a hoarse voice as he looked at her. Elena looked down and nervously bit down on her bottom lip. She took in a deep breath and then raised her eyes back to Damon's. She saw the pain that had clouded his blue eyes and while it hurt her to see it; she knew deep down, she would never take back her choice to save his life.

"Damon, I just wanted to help you. It was my fault you were there in the first place so I wanted to be the one that made it right. I didn't want to lose you, I couldn't lose you." She said softly as her last words came out in almost a whisper. Damon's eyes dropped from Elena's as he quickly turned and looked out the window across from them. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before he spoke.

"Elena, I don't want you to think I'm not grateful, because trust me I am. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now. But, I need you to understand something. I have lived for over one hundred and fifty years, you have lived for eighteen. When it comes down to it, even just numbers alone, your life is far more valuable than mine. I never want you chancing your life for me like that again, you deserve better than that." Damon said softly as his eyes met hers. Elena slowly pushed herself up from the couch and moved closer to where Damon stood. She gently slipped her hand inside of his and squeezed it gently.

"I don't care how long you've been alive Damon; my life will never be more valuable than yours. You deserve to live just as much as anyone else." She said softly. Damon stared at her and suddenly pulled his hand back from hers. In an instant, he was across the room and the softness of his face from only a moment before was gone and had been replaced with a sad rage that now flooded over his entire being.

"No Elena, I don't. I don't deserve to live because I am not alive. God Damnit, what about this whole vampire thing are you not getting? I am not alive! I am not human! You keep putting your life on the line for me and my brother when it is so fucking obvious that we don't deserve it. We are dead honey, you are not! When are you going to get that through your head and actually just start living your life?" He yelled as he balled his fists angrily at his sides. Elena stared at him in awe; she had no idea why he was suddenly so angry with her. Hadn't she just saved his life? Hadn't she just told him that she loved him?

"Damon, I live my life and it's a life that happens to have you in it and for that I am so thankful. You are more alive than most of the people that I know and you deserve to have another hundred and fifty years at least. You and Stefan deserve to live; you are just as valuable as anyone else." Elena coaxed as she moved closer to him. Damon laughed sarcastically as he raised his arms up.

"Oh yes, let us not forget about Stefan and his amazing fucking worth! The bastard just got done driving a stake through my chest after I spent months trying to find his sorry ass, dry him out and pretend to not be hopelessly in love with his girlfriend. Saint Stefan, my brother, the man I will never ever be!" Damon screamed as he turned quickly and smashed his hand through the wall behind him. Elena jumped at the loud noise that seemed to rip through the entire house as she watched Damon's hand go all the way through the wall and plaster fall in pieces to the floor.

"Damon, please." Elena said softly as she moved quickly toward him. Damon stood staring at the wall silently, but didn't turn around. Elena stood behind him and rested her forehead on the back of his shoulder. Slowly, she reached her arms around his sides and let her hands travel slowly over the hard curves of muscles that corded under the thin material of his black T-shirt. Damon was rigid under her hands, but even as he stood tense, she could feel that he calmed slightly at her touch.

"I'm leaving Elena." Damon said coldly as he moved himself closer to the wall and further from her grasp. Elena froze and felt her heart sink into her stomach and her blood nearly stop moving in her veins. Her mind began to spin and even though she tried to formulate a sentence it seemed she couldn't hold onto a thought long enough to say anything.

"You're…what?" She stuttered as she took a step back to steady her now shaking body. Damon turned finally and faced Elena. His face was tight and hard as he looked at her, but in his eyes she saw pain that even his best mask could not hide. Damon swallowed thickly and looked down toward the floor.

"I'm leaving Elena. Mystic Falls and I need a break. You need some time to be with some normal human people. You need to have fun, enjoy your senior year, actually go to school and be around people that are good for you, not people that almost get you killed on a daily basis." He said in a voice that seemed to be designed to convince them both. Elena shook her head as she felt tears begin to sting her eyes.

"No, no Damon. You are not running from me because of this. I told you I loved you Damon, didn't that mean anything to you?" Elena asked in a pleading tone that was beginning to scare even her. Damon sighed and a sad smile twisted onto his face.

"Yes Elena, it means everything! But, it also means you are incredibly stupid. You can't love me. I am not who you are meant to love Elena. I can't give you what you need. You need to be with someone who can give you the things that you deserve, the things that you were meant to have." He practically pleaded in a now desperate tone.

"And what exactly am I supposed to have that you can't give me Damon?" Elena asked with a sudden anger in her voice. Damon laughed.

"Oh, I don't know Elena. How about a life where are you aren't constantly having to run from some evil psychotic supernatural being? How about a life where you can have a family, security or even just a stable and safe home? Take your pick Elena; there are a lot to choose from." He said sarcastically as he turned and started walking toward the other side of the room. Elena clenched her jaw and followed him as he moved.

"Damon you might not be able to give me a picture perfect life, but that isn't what I want anyway. You can give me so many things that other people can't." She said softly as she moved closer to him. Damon turned and stared at her in disbelief.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like love and passion and protection from all those evil supernatural beings. You can give me security and family by being with me, by being my family." She said softly as she reached out and touched his hand once again. Damon stared at her and his eyes softened, slowly he moved toward her and slid his fingers up under her chin and gently cupped her face in his hands. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes and gently ran his fingers over her soft lips.

"I am sorry Elena; I can't continue to risk your life just because being without you hurts so much. You deserve better. It's best, if I go for a while. I just need to go and terrorize a new town for a while and then someday soon I'll come back and hopefully find you happy and safe…for once." He said softly. Elena shook her head as tears began to fall down her face.

"Damon, no. Please." She begged through her tears. Damon slid his fingers up over her cheek and gently wiped away the tears that were pouring faster down her face with every passing second.

"I have to Elena, but I will come back, that I promise you." He whispered softly. Elena bit her lip to try to hold in the sob that was threatening to erupt at his words.

"You promised you'd never leave again Damon, you promised." She cried quietly into his hands. Damon nodded.

"I know sweetheart, I know. Try to think of this as just a break, I'm simply taking a vacation." He whispered as he smiled softly. Elena stared into his eyes and realized that the fight was over. He was leaving and there was nothing she was able to do now to stop him. She swallowed hard as she felt the sob that she had been holding back finally break through.

"What am I going to do without you Damon?" She cried as she felt her knees give out from under her. Damon caught her quickly and pulled her body to his. He held her tight to him as she buried her face in his T-shirt and cried hard enough that within seconds his skin that hid underneath was nearly as soaked as her face. Damon smoothed his fingers through her hair and pulled her tighter to him.

"You are going to be fine, Elena. You are going to move on from everything that has happened over the past year and have a normal happy life. You are going to graduate, meet some idiot that loves you and will take care of you and ride off into the sunset." He said softly with a smile. Elena pulled back and looked into his pained blue eyes. He seemed so much different than she was used to. He wasn't angry, he wasn't vengeful or cocky, he was just…sad.

"It was real Damon. With you, I felt it, it was so real." She whispered softly as she remembered the words he had spoken to her in his car only a few days before. Damon smiled and nodded.

"It's always been real, Elena." He whispered back as he smoothed his fingers over her cheek and caught one of her tears and then brushed his fingers across the soft curves of her lips. Elena closed her eyes and shuddered at the contact of his skin on her mouth and slowly licked her lips. Damon moved back slightly and tried to put distance between their bodies, but he feared he was too late.

Elena's teary eyes rose and fixed on Damon's as she raised her fingers and gently outlined the soft curves of his perfect lips. She swallowed thickly as she watched her fingers move over his skin and felt the heat inside her body begin to rise.

"I am going to miss you so much." She whispered softly as she trailed her fingers from his lips down the smooth expanse of his throat and over the thick vein that pushed beautiful life through his strong exquisite body.

"Elena…" Damon struggled softly as he felt her fingertips continue to move down over his collarbone and to the tight muscles of his chest. Elena ignored his words as she slid her hands down over his stomach and quickly slipped her hands under the thin material of his onyx T-shirt. She hooked her fingers in the hem and then slowly pulled it up and over Damon's head. Damon let out a ragged breath as he stepped back from her, but he found it nearly impossible to move away from the intoxicating gaze in which Elena ran over his entire body.

"Please Damon; I just want to touch you one more time. I just want to feel you…just once before you leave me." Elena begged as she stepped closer to him again and quickly closed the gap that he had put between their bodies. Damon swallowed.

"Elena, you are still weak and…" He started, but Elena looked up at him as she slid her hand down the tight corded muscles of the bare flesh of his stomach and over the tight bulge in his pants and silenced any words that he had even contemplated speaking. She licked her lips as she slowly ran her hand over him once again, only this time tracing the outline of his painfully hard erection with the softness of her fingertips.

"I'm not that weak Damon, please. I need you." She whispered as her large doe eyes held his and begged for his submission. Damon stared at her for a moment and suddenly found himself unable to think of any further reasons to ignore the pleas of the beautiful woman standing in front of him. He was leaving and he was leaving soon. This was the last time he would probably see her for a very long time and he knew if he didn't touch her just once more, he would regret it forever and after being a vampire for over a hundred and fifty years he had learned by now that forever was a very long time.

In an instant Damon crashed his mouth against Elena's in a hungry kiss that Elena met with equal passion. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and raked her fingers through his tousled black hair as she moaned against his mouth. She pulled herself as close to him as their bodies would allow and fed at his lips as if her life depended on it. Damon could taste her need as if it was his own and quickly lifted her from the floor and pulled her body tightly against his. Elena quickly wrapped her body around Damon's as he began to slowly move them toward the staircase.

"Now, I need you now." Elena moaned as she broke their kiss for long enough to speak and then quickly crushed her mouth against his once again. Damon groaned as he felt her begin to grind her lower body against his as she ran her hands over every inch of his skin that she could find. Quickly, Damon stopped halfway up the staircase and lowered Elena back onto the stairs. He pulled away from her for a moment and looked down at her wanton body.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as his eyes moved over her now heated skin. Elena's eyes were filled with need and desire as she sat up slightly from the stair he had placed her on. She quickly pulled her shirt up over her head and off of her body as she reached out and ran her hands up the front of Damon's strong thighs. Slowly, she ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she ran her eyes over his body.

"Please Damon." Elena begged as she raised her eyes to meet his. Damon licked his lips as he felt his desire begin to burn intensely inside of him at the sight of Elena knelt before him begging him for his touch. He reached down and tangled his fingers in her hair and then pulled their bodies together quickly as he once against crushed his mouth against hers.

Quickly, Damon slipped his fingers in the sides of Elena's shorts and in a fast motion ripped them from her body and discarded them on the floor below them. He pulled back from her mouth and slowly drug his tongue down over her bottom lip. He stared into her eyes for a moment and contemplated saying something to her to make this moment more special, but as he saw the same look in her eyes that mirrored his own, he realized that they were far past words.

Slowly, Damon slid his tongue down Elena's chin and over the soft delicate expanse of her throat. He tasted the intoxicating flavor of her skin as he licked down her jugular and finally to her collarbone where he lightly drug his teeth over her soft skin. He continued to kiss down her chest, flick his tongue over her nipples and leave wet open mouth kisses over the supple swell of each of her breasts. Elena moaned under his touch and the sound of her pleasure only made his need to taste her more consuming. Damon continued to move down her body as he tasted every inch of her that his mouth could reach and he committed every curve of her beautiful flesh to his memory that he knew he would rely on completely after that night. He continued his movements as he slid his tongue down the center of her stomach and over the small dip of her belly button. He moved to her side and deeply kissed the curve of her hip as he sucked gently on her soft skin taking in the sweet taste of her warmed flesh. He drug his teeth over her hip bone and then softened his mouth to dip into the tender skin of her inner thigh.

"Damon." Elena moaned as she slid her hand down her body and tangled her fingers in his messy onyx hair. Damon groaned as she pulled slightly at his scalp and he kissed down her thigh until he hit the inside of her knee. He sucked gently on the skin there and then raised her leg and rested it on his shoulder. He ran his tongue back up her thigh and then moved his mouth just over her now trembling core. He swallowed as he felt his hunger rise inside of him with overpowering strength. To his surprise the hunger that raged inside of him in that moment had nothing to do with the thick vein in Elena's thigh that pounded just next to his ear. Instead, it had everything to do with the soft body that lay just beneath his hands. In that moment he simply hungered for Elena. He hungered to touch her; he hungered to inhale her and most of all he hungered to taste the sweet flavor of her desire that would soon pour out of her body and over his anxiously waiting lips. Damon's mouth began to water as he remembered the taste of her that had flooded his mouth only two days before, and that he had hungered for it ever since her body had moved away from his that cool night. He needed her, he needed her more than he had ever needed anything in this world and that was one of the many reasons that this would be his last night with her and one of the many reasons that she would never get to know.

Damon quickly shook the thoughts from his head and moved his mouth closer to Elena's trembling heated core. He opened his mouth and slowly slid his wet tongue over the delicate soft flesh of her clit and groaned as the sweet taste of her rolled over his hungry tongue.

"Mmm…." Elena moaned as her grip on Damon's hair became tighter and she raised her hips slightly. Damon smiled against her skin and moved his tongue over her once more and by the time he had his second taste, he was gone.

Elena's body trembled and pulsed under Damon's mouth as he slid his tongue over her wet core faster and faster with every passing second. Elena moaned as the wet trails of fire that his mouth left, tortured her relentlessly and sweat poured down her now trembling body. Slowly, she reached her other hand down and twisted both her hands in Damon's hair, she tightened her grip and as she heard him moan in pleasure, felt herself grow even slicker with need. It took only seconds, but the harder she pulled on Damon's hair the faster and more intensely his mouth worked over her. Elena bucked her hips toward him as she felt her body tighten and quickly felt the tidal wave of agonizingly beautiful sensations begin wash over her body.

"Damon…oh my God!" Elena screamed as she felt her body pulse and contract tightly. Damon moaned and tightened his grip on her hips and slowly lifted her lower body off of the stairs. He pressed her flesh to his hungry mouth and fed from her body in way that was far more powerful than anytime he had ever fed from her blood.

"Damon…Damon!" Elena screamed as her orgasm finally ripped through her body with such force that her foot slipped off of the step below her and her body fell slightly before Damon tightened his grip and pulled her closer to his mouth once again. He moaned into her skin and then as he felt her orgasm begin to die down slightly, he slid his tongue over her clit once again, scrapped his teeth against her delicate flesh and then sucked painfully hard as his tongue massaged her clit at the same time.

"Fuck…!" Elena screamed helplessly as her second orgasm ripped through her body with a painful force. Her vision began to blur, her legs shook and it felt as if her body were being ripped into a million pieces as she pulsed under Damon's mouth. Slowly, Damon pulled back from her core and finally climbed up her body. Elena shook under him and looked up into his passionate blue eyes as he stared down at her and tried to catch his breath. Elena groaned and looked up at his wet lips and then hungrily crushed her mouth against his. She licked the taste of her body from his mouth and sucked his bottom lip hard as she felt the last vibrations of her powerful orgasm still shaking her body. Damon groaned and finally pulled back from her mouth slightly as he finally met her dazed chocolate brown eyes.

"I want you, now." He said breathlessly. Elena nodded and quickly reached down and undid the button of his dark jeans and shoved them hastily down his hips.

"Take me, I'm yours. Please Damon." Elena begged as she pressed her body against his. Damon nodded and pressed her body down against the stairs harder as he slowly pushed himself deep inside of her.

"Damon…God." Elena moaned as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back on the stair behind her. Damon groaned as he pushed himself deeper inside her tight wet core once again and tangled his fingers in her hair.

The next few moments seemed to happen in a beautiful tangle of images in front of Elena that she would replay through her mind a million times, over the next year of her life. Damon's grip on her hair tightened and he pulled her head back slightly as he pushed deeper inside of her once again. He leaned down and buried his face in her neck as he quickened his pace and began to ride her body with more passion than Elena had ever felt in her entire life. She arched her back and pressed her body against his and lifted herself from the stairs. Elena tangled her arms around Damon's body and pulled herself as close to him as she physically could as her need began to consume her at an intense speed. The feeling of him inside of her quickly became something that she needed rather than just something she wanted. She opened her eyes and found Damon's icy blue eyes staring at her as he quickly approached his overwhelming release. She lowered her face and pressed her forehead to his as he ground his hips against hers.

"Harder." Elena begged in a breathy voice. Damon gritted his teeth and pushed harder inside of her as he slipped his hands down her body and grabbed both of her hands and raised them above her head. He intertwined their fingers and used the leverage to pull himself even deeper inside of her. He pulled himself harder against her and pushed himself deeper inside of her with every movement his body made. He looked into her eyes as he quickened his pace again slightly and ran his lips lightly over hers.

"More?" He asked softly. Elena nodded quickly and wrapped her legs around Damon's back and pressed her core tighter against him.

"More." She repeated. Damon rode her body harder and Elena moaned loudly in pleasure as she pushed away the sensation of pain caused by the stair under her digging roughly into her naked flesh.

"Tell me you will miss me." Damon moaned as his eyes met hers again. Elena suddenly felt a sharp pain move through her chest even as her body still hummed with pleasure from Damon's touch.

"I'm going to miss you. God I'm going to miss you." Elena repeated breathlessly as tears welled up in her eyes once again and she tightened her grip on Damon's hands. Damon moved his lips over hers once again.

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you Elena." He moaned as he moved against her body harder once again. Elena moaned as a mixture between pleasure and pain moved through her body all at the same time.

"God I love you." She said breathlessly as she stared into his eyes. Damon felt his stilled heart burn in his chest as the emotions between them ignited and bound them together in a way that he had never felt in all his years. It was suddenly all becoming too real, the pain was too intense, and he felt far too much. Damon quickly dropped his head as he tried to push his thoughts out of his mind and he twisted his hips slightly. Elena gasped at the new intense sensation as she felt Damon suddenly pressing hard against her G-Spot.

"Scream, Elena." Damon begged breathlessly as his eyes returned to hers and he moved against her body harder and harder with every second. Elena moaned as she felt the pressure inside her body build and temporarily push away the pain that she had felt only moments before.

"Damon." Elena moaned. Damon moved faster and harder against her body.

"Louder." He demanded as he pressed her hands harder into the stairs.

"Damon!" Elena screamed as she felt her body begin to tighten. Damon moaned as Elena's nails sunk deeply into the skin of his back.

"Fuck, Elena." Damon groaned and in a quick and powerful rush his orgasm ripped through his body as he drove himself as hard against her body as he knew he could without seriously wounding her. Elena screamed at the top of her lungs and Damon felt her orgasm rip through her once again as she pulsed painfully hard around him.

"Oh my God, Damon." Elena cried as she wrapped her body tighter around him and in that moment they were one. There was no inch of their flesh that didn't touch the other and even as painful as it was, it was the most intense feeling that either one of them had ever felt.

Damon braced himself by releasing one of Elena's hands and grasping the corner of the stair beside her. They both rode out their orgasms and finally Damon's body eventually began to slow against Elena's. He finally lowered himself down onto her body and laid his head against her shoulder as they both caught their breath. Elena tangled her fingers in his soft, but now dampened hair and held his body to hers.

"I love you Damon. I loved him, but I love you." She whispered softly and Damon felt his chest tighten again as he closed his eyes. There had never been a moment more perfect and yet incredibly painful than the one he was experiencing that night on those stairs. He had waited so long to hear the words that had just left her beautiful lips and now that he heard them, he was leaving her. He clenched his jaw tightly and tried to swallow the emotions that were threatening to overtake him as he fought for control over both the monster and the man that fought desperately inside of him. Finally, he let out a deep breath and slowly lifted his head and looked down at the tired brown eyes that bore directly into his. He swallowed and slowly moved a piece of Elena's chocolate brown hair behind her ear as he smiled softly.

"Let's get you upstairs." He said softly as he slowly pushed himself from her body and then lifted her from the stairs and took her carefully in his arms. He carried her up the stairs and then into his bedroom where he laid her gently down onto his bed.

Once Elena felt the softness of Damon's linens under her skin she knew it was over. She would lie down, fall asleep in his arms and when her eyes opened next he would be gone and she would be completely alone. She felt tears once again begin to well up in her eyes and she fought with them silently as she struggled to keep control over her always impulsive and unexplainable emotions.

"Just sleep Elena." Damon whispered softly as he slipped into the bed next to her and gently pulled the blankets up over to cover them both. Elena shook her head as she felt the first of her tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"If I go to sleep you will be gone when I wake up." She whimpered as she opened her eyes and looked into the icy blue pools that gazed at her softly.

"No matter where I go Elena, I am always here." He whispered as he let his fingers gently caress the side of her cheek and brush away the fresh tears that now lay there. Elena nodded hesitantly and then snuggled closer to Damon's body as she nuzzled her face in the cool corner where his shoulder and neck met perfectly together. Damon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close enough to his body that from the tips of their toes to the skin that their lips touched, there wasn't any part of them that wasn't connected. Elena basked in the comfort of Damon's tight embrace and let the sweet scent of his skin lull her to sleep as she clutched desperately to his hand.

Even though Elena had been asleep, she was certain she knew the exact moment that Damon had left. As she had lay in Damon's arms that morning she had felt safe, warm, and had dreamt peaceful dreams as the feeling of his body surrounded her and caressed her every breath. Eventually, her peaceful dreams had begun to change and in an instant she found herself immersed in nightmares that seemed inescapable and consuming in a way that terrified her. She tossed and turned in the now cooled blankets in the morning light and it was in that moment that she was sure he was really gone.

As the sun set over Mystic Falls that night, Elena's eyes finally opened and she looked around to find herself surrounded by the darkness of Damon's bedroom. She reached her hand out and felt the emptiness of the spot where Damon had laid only hours before, and began to feel a loneliness that even after the loss of nearly her entire family, she had never felt before.

Elena rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling as she tried to convince herself she needed to get up and actually return to her home. Sadness moved over her as she imagined having to leave the last place that Damon had been before he had disappeared from her life. But, now as she looked around the emptiness of Damon's bedroom, she realized that the house that she had truly called home for the past year, now held nothing but memories for her. Slowly, Elena pushed herself up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood, but before she could take another step she heard a noise come from the floor below her. Elena's body froze and she listened intently as she finally heard the front door open, close and then the sound of heavy footsteps fill the main hallway.

Excitement rushed through Elena as she moved quickly through Damon's bedroom. She threw the door open and ran as fast as she could down the stairs toward the cobalt blue eyes that only moments before she feared she might never see again. Elena reached the bottom of the stairs with a thud, but felt her body freeze mid-step as she turned to look at the man standing in the doorway staring back at her. Elena's heart fell into her stomach and her mind began to spin along with the room around her as she tried unsuccessfully to steady her now trembling body. She swallowed thickly and stared into the piercing green eyes that only two days before had stared at her in horror after he had plunged a stake into the chest of his own brother.

"Stefan." Elena whispered softly finding herself unable to break eye contact with the man who was now moving slightly closer to her. Stefan smiled as he ran his eyes over Elena's body.

"Well now, what do we have here?" He asked sarcastically and as Elena's body began to tremble with greater force she realized that she was not only standing half naked in front of her estranged psychopathic boyfriend, but she was also doing it, in his brother's shirt.

**Please read and review and let me know what you think! Don't worry everyone; I have plenty more drama, chapters, filthy smut, romantic smut and kinky smut coming your way. I will update as fast as I can, don't go anywhere because after I am done with this, I can smell a sequel I am think this story will have somewhere around like maybe 25 chapters? Then I will do sequel and update my other stories. Please click the button below and let me know what you thought! Thanks! -Nikki**


	16. Chapter 16: Frozen

**Chapter 16: Frozen**

"_You're so consumed with how much you get  
>You waste your time with hate and regret<br>You're broken  
>When your heart's not open." –Madonna<em>

Elena stood perfectly still as she stared into the green eyes of the man that only a week before had been the only man she believed she could ever truly love. She watched the twisted expression that consumed Stefan's face and seemed to not only convey that he was up to something, but that he intended on going to any means necessary to see it through. Slowly, Elena stepped down the last few stairs of the staircase and onto the landing as she crossed her arms tightly over her body. She swallowed thickly and then nervously cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here Stefan?" Elena asked in a soft tone as she kept her eyes locked on his. Stefan smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he moved another step closer to her.

"Oh, I don't know, I do live here Elena. You on the other hand, you do not live here, so may I ask why you are here…seemingly unattended?" He asked in a sarcastic tone that had a dangerous edge to it that began to stir a deeper fear inside of Elena.

"I was just leaving actually. Damon brought me here to recover and now that I am recovered, I will just get my things and be out of your hair." She said quickly as she turned to return upstairs where she intended on packing her things quickly and then jumping out the window if absolutely necessary. Stefan stepped closer and reached out and grabbed Elena's arm. He didn't hold her tightly, but something in his touch screamed danger so Elena froze once again in her place.

"Not so fast there Elena, I have a few questions. First of all, what exactly did you need to recover from?" He asked as his eyes met hers once again. Elena cleared her throat and slowly pulled her arm away from Stefan's grip as she made sure that every move she made was slow and careful. She felt as if she was dealing with a wild animal, any fast or threatening movements and she knew it would be over in an instant.

"After everything that happened in the warehouse, someone had to make sure that your brother didn't die." She said sharply, but with a guarded expression. Stefan smiled and nodded in understanding as he backed up slightly from her.

"Ah, of course. Damon needed a little pick me up and there was savior Elena ready to pop open a vein. Just out of curiosity Elena, how many times over the past year have you opened up a vein for my brother? I can only imagine how many times you opened your legs." He said coldly as his eyes bore into hers. Elena swallowed and dropped her eyes.

"Stefan, I know that what I did with Damon really hurt you and I am truly sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen, but how could you do that? How could you almost kill your own brother?" Elena asked as she tried to divert from his question and replace it with one of her own. . Stefan laughed low in his chest and smiled deviously.

"Elena, do you really think that was the first time that I have tried to kill my brother? Hell, you have witnessed at least one of my other attempts and at that time you seemed to have no problem at all with it. Of course, now it appears things have changed." He said sarcastically as his eyes roamed over her body and Elena was suddenly reminded of her partial nudity and who's shirt she was still wearing.

"Yes, things have changed Stefan." Elena said adamantly as she wrapped her arms around her trembling body. This was neither the place nor the time that she had particularly wanted to have this conversation, but deep down she knew she couldn't just ignore everything that had happened.

"So, you choose him huh? After all these years Damon is finally getting the girl?" Stephen asked in a surprised tone that seethed with jealously. It was amazing how one minute Stefan could look at her as if he wanted to rip her heart out and in the next appear as if she were breaking his. Elena dropped her head and looked at the floor.

"I did choose him Stefan, but I am sorry that I hurt you. Despite everything that is going on right now I truly am sorry that I hurt you. I never should have done any of the things that I did behind your back, it was wrong." She said slowly as she swallowed. Elena knew that her words were true, but even just thinking that any of the moments that she had with Damon had been wrong seemed to pain her deep inside. How could anything from the past week have ever been wrong when it had felt so incredibly right?

"Well, I will give you credit Elena. I never expected for this to happen with you. With Katherine it was obvious; she never hid the fact that she wanted us both. You on the other hand, for the past year have been doing nothing but telling me how incredibly in love with me you were. You said you would do anything to save me, you would never give up and that I needed to hold on to the fact that you loved me and would always be there for me. You told me you hated my brother, that he was reckless, devious and that everything that had been good about him was gone. Then I leave for a few months and come home and suddenly its Elena loves Damon. Funny how life works out, isn't it?" Stefan asked bitterly through clenched teeth. Elena felt her heart begin to pound slightly harder in her chest as Stefan's words rushed around her and made her feel the guilt she had been ignoring since the night in the warehouse.

"You didn't just leave Stefan. You ran off with Klaus and went on a three month killing spree. Then you came back and just when I thought everything was going alright finally, you ran off again…to Klaus!" Elena said slightly louder with an edge in her voice. Stefan stepped closer to her once again and his eyes were filled with an anger that warned Elena to be careful.

"I would watch your tone there Elena. I am sure that Damon has filled your head with all sorts of lies about what a monster I am and that he is your knight in shining armor, but if there is one thing you need to remember it is that deep down Damon is just as much of a monster as I am. You may think that he is some misunderstood soul that only kills because his black little heart got broken, but I've got news for you sweetheart, when Damon kills he kills for pleasure and he does it often. The Damon that you saw over the past couple of months was the Damon that he created because he knew that was who you wanted him to be, it was a mirage, that is not who he is." Stefan seethed as he finally stepped close enough to Elena to almost touch her. Elena swallowed and shook her head as she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"You're wrong Stefan, Damon is a good man and you could see that if you hadn't flipped your switch because you were too much of a coward to just deal with the pain that the rest of us have to deal with all the time." She said sharply as she pointed one of her long manicured fingers at him. Stefan's smile faded and gritted his teeth painfully tight. He stepped closer and reached out and slipped his fingers under Elena's chin and forced her eyes to meet his.

"I am not a coward Elena; I am living in reality which clearly you are not. You have no idea what pain is and if you would like me to show you exactly what it is, I gladly will. But, let me ask you this Elena, if Damon is such a good man then where the hell is he?" Stefan asked as he tilted his head toward Elena and smiled as he watched her expression turn immediately from fear to sadness. Elena dropped her eyes.

"He needed a break." She said softly as she remembered the words that Damon had said to her only hours before. Stefan smiled and nodded as he leaned closer to Elena's lips. He gently brushed the cool soft curves of his full lips against Elena's and stared into her eyes. Elena felt a chill move through her body and she wanted to pull away, but was afraid of what would happen if she did.

"Do you ever wonder why all of the men in your life always seem to need a break, Elena?" Stefan asked coldly against her skin. Elena felt her chest tighten and she tried to hold in the tears that his cold words had caused.

"If I'm so bad Stefan, why are you here?" She asked quickly as she tried to defer from her emotions. Stefan smiled and slid his lips down Elena's chin and began to slowly move down the soft expanse of her throat.

"Well no matter how frustrating you might be Elena, you are still the sweetest thing I have ever tasted." Stefan said thickly as he opened his mouth and let his cool breath run over the skin that protected her erratically beating heart. Elena swallowed, as she tried to fight the urge to run. She knew if she ran, things would only get worse.

"As sweet as I may be Stefan, that is not the only reason you are here. What do you really want?" Elena asked softly as she tried to steady her voice. Stefan smiled against her skin and then pulled back slightly.

"Where is my brother, Elena?" Stefan asked as he straightened himself to look at her. Elena stared at him and then shook her head.

"I have no idea Stefan, he said he needed a break and then he left. He didn't exactly leave me an itinerary." She said sarcastically as she tried to summon back some of her strength.

"I'm not playing with you Elena, where is Damon?" Stefan questioned coldly as he stared into her eyes. Elena straightened her stance and met Stefan's icy gaze.

"And, I am not playing with you Stefan. I have no idea where he is. Do you actually think that he would tell me where he was going? Why do you care anyway? The last time you saw him you drove a stake into his chest, you really think he wants to see you right now?" Elena asked as she stepped back slightly and tried to put some distance between their bodies. Stefan smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he followed where she moved.

"I don't really care what Damon wants. He has something that I need and I happen to need it soon. So you are going to tell me what you know, or things are going to get very painful very quickly for you Elena." Stefan snapped as he reached out and grabbed her arm. Fear moved through Elena quickly as she felt Stefan's grip become painfully tight on her delicate flesh. She tried to pull away, but that only caused him to grip her tighter.

"Stefan, I don't know anything, I am telling you the truth. I have no idea where he went, please let me go." She begged in a strained voice as she continued to try to pull away from him. Stefan moved closer and yanked her body roughly to his. He moved closer to her face and stared into her eyes as he gave her a threatening look.

"So help me God Elena, if you are protecting him…" Stefan seethed angrily. Elena stared back at Stefan and tried not to show her fear.

"I am telling you the truth Stefan, but trust me, if I had the choice to protect one of you, it definitely would be him." She said coldly as she felt an ounce of her strength return to her, but as she saw the look of rage that flooded through Stefan's eyes she suddenly wished she had simply said nothing at all. Stefan gritted his teeth and in an instant Elena saw the dark veins under his eyes begin to appear and push to the surface.

"Well, Elena you always were a stupid girl." Stefan said coldly and then Elena heard the sound of his fangs breaking through the thick skin of his gums. He pulled his head back and Elena closed her eyes and braced herself as she prepared for the feeling of Stefan's teeth that she was sure were about to sink deeply into her throat.

"Mother fucker!" Stefan screamed and Elena quickly opened her eyes. She looked at Stefan's face that had quickly changed from a monster to a man in excruciating pain in the matter of seconds. Stefan raised his hands to his head and doubled over in pain as a sound that Elena could not hear appeared to be tearing through his mind causing him a pain that she suspected was far greater than she could ever truly understand.

"Now who's stupid?" Elena heard a familiar voice say from the doorway. She quickly turned and saw Bonnie and Caroline standing next to each other, both wearing satisfied smiles as they stared down at Stefan's crumpled body that was now hunched over in pain on the floor. Elena looked between her two friends in surprise.

"What…what are you two doing here?" Elena questioned in surprise as the fact that she had just been saved from becoming another name on Stefan's wall of shame finally sank into her still spinning mind. Bonnie smiled softly and moved closer to where Elena stood.

"Elena, as much as I hate Damon, even I knew he wouldn't leave you unprotected." She said as her warm caramel colored eyes met Elena's. Elena stared at her in confusion as her heart began to pick up speed at the soft mention of Damon's name.

"You mean…you knew he was leaving?" She questioned as she looked between her two friends. Caroline stepped forward and smiled warmly at Elena.

"Honey, Damon decided he was leaving pretty much the moment he knew you were going to be alright. He felt so guilty about you almost dying once again that even before he said anything, I could tell he was already gone. I was surprised he actually told anyone and didn't just disappear, but when he went to Bonnie, I knew exactly why." Caroline said softly. Elena looked at Bonnie.

"What did he say?" She asked as she felt emotions beginning to take over her body. Bonnie smiled and reached down and took Elena's hand in hers.

"He said that we needed to protect you. We needed to keep you safe, until he was back to do it himself." She whispered. Elena felt her heart twist in her chest and tears slowly begin to flow down her face. Quickly, Elena was jarred from her thoughts, however, as she heard Stefan groaning at their feet.

"I hate to break up this heartfelt episode of _One Tree Hill_, but if someone doesn't tell me exactly where my brother is in the next two seconds, I am going to have my lunch early and I am starting with the witch." Stefan said harshly as he found his way to his feet. Elena stepped back, but Bonnie stood firm in her place.

"He's gone Stefan. I believe that if you think hard enough, you will figure out exactly where he is. As for us, even you know we are the last people he would actually tell." Bonnie said sharply as she looked at Stefan with cold eyes. Stefan stared at her face and scanned her eyes for lies, but finally stepped back from her. He looked at Elena and then over to Caroline who stood tense and prepared to do anything to protect her friends. Stefan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You three are quickly beginning to reach your expiration dates. Please remember that I will not hesitate to kill any of you if I find out you were lying to me." Stefan said quickly as he began to move around them and closer to the door. Elena looked around her friends toward Stefan.

"Where are you going?" She asked trying to judge how long she had before she could actually run from the house and never look back. Stefan turned and smiled.

"I am going to find my brother, but don't get too comfortable Elena, because I will be back. Klaus still very much intends on you living up to your end of the bargain and trust me, you definitely will." Stefan said coldly and then in an instant he was gone.

Elena stood silently in the center of the main hallway of the Boarding House and tried to shake the confusion that seemed to now plague her mind. Her world was spinning around her, Damon had said he wanted her to have a normal life and be happy, was this what he thought was normal?

"It's going to be alright Elena, we will think of something. We are not going to let Stefan hurt you." Caroline soothed sweetly as she moved closer to Elena and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Elena smiled weakly, but shook her head still in disbelief.

"I don't get it thought Care, why is he acting like this? He had seemed like he was truly back for a while, like he was going to be Stefan again. Now it's like he flipped his switch again and he's not there anymore. He would have ripped my throat out if you guys hadn't come in when you had. I just don't understand any of this." Elena mumbled as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair and tried to hold back more tears that threatened to erupt. Caroline looked away from Elena and nodded knowingly at Bonnie. Bonnie sighed and nodded as she tried to force a smile onto her face.

"Elena, there is something you should know." She said quietly as she moved closer to Elena.

"What?" She asked cautiously. Bonnie cleared her throat and looked at Elena

"Before Klaus staked Elijah and began carting him around the world with the rest of his family, Elijah gave something to Damon and didn't tell anyone about it. No one knew that Damon had it and even Damon didn't fully understand what it was or what it could do. Once Klaus staked Elijah, he looked everywhere for what his brother had been hiding from him for the past few centuries, but he couldn't find it anywhere. He searched and searched and eventually one of his witches found it in Mystic Falls and realized that Damon had it. Klaus already had Stefan by that point, so once he found out Damon had what he truly needed, he released Stefan to come back to Mystic Falls and get it and bring it back to him." She started as she watched Elena's expression. Elena raised her brow and looked at Bonnie.

"So Stefan was never really released from Klaus, he was just sent here to retrieve something that Klaus wanted? What could possibly be important enough to him that he would trust Stefan with that kind of freedom?" Elena asked as she stared at Bonnie. Bonnie let out a deep breath.

"First of all, he didn't exactly give Stefan his freedom. Stefan might not exactly be under Klaus' compulsion, but he is under a spell. Klaus knew we would be able to tell if Stefan was compelled and therefore not trust him, so one of his witches spelled him. Now, as far as what exactly is that important, well…." Bonnie said slowly. Elena stared at her.

"What Bonnie, what is it?" She asked carefully. Bonnie sighed and raised her eyes to Elena's.

"It's a key. It's a key to the tomb of the only person that truly knows how to kill Klaus and the only person that has the power to do it." Bonnie said carefully. Elena stared wide eyed at her friend.

"Who?" She asked slowly. Bonnie sighed and a small smile crept onto her lips.

"The key opens the tomb to the Original Witch. It opens the tomb to Klaus' mother." Bonnie said softly and Elena suddenly realized that the months of terror that she and Damon had just a week before assumed were something of their past were simply just beginning.

**Please read and review! So what do you think? God I know that was a lot of plot ick! LOL. Anyway, I wanted to give Elena the chance to finally tell Stefan she had chosen Damon and therefore giving their relationship some sort of closure, while also explaining why Stefan was acting the way he was. I knew that regular old Stefan wouldn't act quite as different and cold as he had been, but at the same time didn't want to just fall back on compulsion. I also wanted to bring Klaus back into the mix and possibly add another reason for Damon's departure as well as give the brothers a reason to have to come back together. As for those of you that feared Damon just pulled an Edward Cullen (love it btw) and left Elena unprotected, I wanted to ensure you knew that Damon would never do that, because we all know he wouldn't. Lastly, I know this is a great deal of plot and I will warn you, the next chapter will be plot as well, HOWEVER, stick with me because after that a dark twist will be thrown into the mix and the some crazy stuff goes down. LOTS AND LOTS of smut on the way, just need to do a few chapters to actually give some reason for it. Thank you for reading everyone, I hope you liked it, will update again very very soon. OH! And I know that Damon was not in this chapter and some of you are probably sending me hate mail lol, but not to worry, this is the only one:) Click the button below and let me know what you think. Nikki **


	17. Chapter 17: Have You Ever Needed Someone

**Chapter 17: Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad?**

"_Every dream I dream is like some kinda rash 'n' reckless scene  
>To give out such crazy love you must be some kinda drug<br>And if my time don't ever come, yeah, for me you're still the one  
>Damned, if I don't, damned, if I do, I gotta get a fix on you." –Def Leppard<em>

_ Elena's heart pounded painfully fast inside her chest as she moved quickly through the upstairs hallway of the Salvatore Boarding House. With every step she took she tried to move just a little bit faster across the cool wooden boards that creaked slightly beneath her warmed bare feet. She felt her breath begin to speed up as she finally rounded the corner at the end of the hall and heard the sound of running water coming from the door that she now stood only a few feet away from. Elena slowed her pace and carefully moved in front of the large oak door and gently pressed her hands against the cool wood. She swallowed thickly and tried to calm herself before she entered, but with every passing second that she was separated from him her heart only pounded faster in pure desperation._

_ Finally, Elena pushed open the large wooden door and made her way slowly into the white spacious bathroom that was now filled with heavy lush clouds of steam that rolled off of the water that was quickly filling the Victorian tub just a few feet away from where she now stood. Elena took a couple small steps forward and slowly she began to see the beautiful outline of Damon's body come into view. She felt her breath catch in her throat; he was even more beautiful than she had remembered._

_ Finally, the steam began to clear and Elena could truly see the man that she had waited what felt like a lifetime to once again lay her eyes on. Damon sat immersed in the hot water of the large bathtub and leaned his head back lazily against the edge of the porcelain finish. His damp onyx hair fell in messy pieces onto the smooth edge of the tub and the tight cords of muscles that wrapped around his biceps, shifted and flexed as Elena watched him softly drum his fingertips against his temple. Elena watched as Damon slowly straightened himself up in the tub and leaned forward. All of the beautiful muscles of his back stretched and twisted under his perfect alabaster skin as he reached in front of him and quickly turned off the stream of running water. He sat perfectly still for a moment and then slowly turned his head to the side._

_ "I didn't bring you here just so you could stare at me Elena." Damon said sarcastically as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Elena felt a blush move over her cheeks as she quickly shook herself from her temporary daze and began to slowly move closer to the tub in which he sat._

_ "Then why did you bring me here, Damon?" Elena asked softly as she finally moved in front of him and into his line of vision. She looked down into the tub and saw the face that she had thought about every day since that chilly fall morning he had disappeared from her life. His bright blue eyes danced as he looked at her and the way his messy dark hair fell around his face made her long to run her fingers through it. _

_ "I missed you." He whispered as his eyes locked onto hers. Elena felt her breathing pick up quickly as her heart began to pound harder in her chest._

_ "If you missed me, why did it take you so long to come to me?" Elena asked softly and even though she wanted to be angry, her voice was filled with tenderness that she couldn't avoid. Damon smiled and pointed toward her chest._

_ "Because you, my dear, happen to wear a necklace with Vervain in it. My good looks and quick witted charm might be able to get into those panties of yours, but they don't get me far when it comes to your head." He said as a smirk twisted onto his lips. Elena smiled and reached down and touched the delicate skin of her neck and noticed that her necklace was gone. She closed her eyes and tried to remember why tonight of all nights she had taken off the necklace that she was rarely seen without._

_ "You wanted to see me bad enough that even though you didn't realize it, you took it off hoping I would come to you." He said softly as he watched a confused expression move over the beautiful features of her soft face. Elena stared at him and let out a sigh._

_ "So what, you can read minds now too Damon?" She asked in a slightly annoyed voice, it made her incredibly uneasy the way he read her every emotion as well as he did. Damon smiled and shook his head._

_ "No Elena, I can't read your mind. I just know you." He said softly. Elena smiled and felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. She quickly dropped her head toward the bathroom floor and twisted her fingers together nervously as she felt any anger or annoyance she had for him melt away completely._

_ "Why did you leave Damon? You promised me you would never leave and then you just ran. You're not like that…you're not a quitter." Elena mumbled as she felt her emotions begin to rush up over her body and quickly take hold. Slowly, she raised her eyes once again and looked over to Damon. His eyes were fixed on hers and pain blurred just at the edges of the cobalt blue pools that she longed desperately to be near._

_ "Elena, there are many reasons why I left." He whispered almost to himself as he suddenly dropped his gaze from hers. Elena moved slightly closer to him._

_ "You said it was because you wanted me to have a better life and because you wanted me to be normal…was that true?" She asked quietly as she studied his expression. Damon smiled and lifted his head to meet her gaze once again._

_ "Do you think that was my reason, Elena?" He asked sarcastically. Elena stared into his eyes, but he gave nothing away as he looked back at her._

_ "I think that was an incredibly small part of it, care to share the rest?" She asked. Damon stared at her for a moment and then let out a sigh._

_ "Elena, the main reason, and the only reason I am sharing with you, is because leaving was the only way to truly protect you. If I left, I knew that Stefan would follow me and that meant that he would be far away from you. The longer he chased me he not only got further away from you, but also further from that hybrid bastard that seems to be so dedicated to fucking up my life. Klaus has been watching Mystic Falls like a hawk ever since he realized that you were the key to his hybrid race and me leaving simply reminded Klaus of something he wanted far more than even your delicious blood." He said carefully as he met Elena's eyes once again. Elena nodded._

_ "Like getting in that tomb?" She asked quietly. Damon smiled and rolled his eyes._

_ "I swear to God I am not telling witchy anything anymore. Part of keeping you protected is keeping you clueless, when the fuck is she going to learn that?" Damon asked himself as he sighed._

_ "Have you gotten in the tomb yet?" Elena asked as she began to shift her weight between her feet. Damon tilted his head to the side and smiled at her._

_ "Is Klaus dead yet?" He asked sarcastically. Elena looked up and shook her head._

_ "No." She said softly. _

_ "Well then no." He retorted. _

_ "Where are you?" Elena asked as she moved slightly closer toward Damon once again. Damon opened his arms and motioned to the water that surrounded him._

_ "In the bath." He said with a wink. Elena lowered her brow at him._

_ "Come on Damon; be serious with me for once. I need to know what is going on." She begged as she tried to pull any information from him she could. Damon sighed and ran his fingers through his wet hair._

_ "Stefan found me Elena. He found me a few weeks ago and I have done a good job of distracting him so far, but it won't be long now before we have to come back. And by we, I mean both of us." He said as his last words came out through tightly clenched teeth. Elena felt her heart pick up speed as she tried to hold back the smile that was dying to twist over her lips at the thought of Damon's possible return._

_ "Doesn't he just want the key? Why would he want to come back to Mystic Falls?" Elena asked as she felt suddenly uneasy with the thought that she would have to deal with the psychotic version of Stefan that had developed over the past year and a half. Damon raised his brow as he looked at her._

_ "Where do you think the witch is buried Elena?" He asked in a serious tone. Elena sighed as she stepped closer to the bathtub and rested her hand on the smooth porcelain surface. She took in a breath and prepared to ask another question, but quickly felt Damon's wet hand move over hers._

_ "I didn't bring you here to talk about my brother and our problems, Elena." He said thickly as his voice came out slightly lower than before. Elena swallowed hard as she looked up into his blue eyes and once again felt her heart begin to speed up in her chest._

_ "Then why did you bring me here?" She asked softly. Damon smiled and slid his hand from hers as he slowly ran his tongue over the thick curve of his bottom lip._

_ "As I said, I missed you." He said as his hungry eyes ran slowly over her body. Elena opened her mouth to speak, but the look in Damon's eyes stopped her._

_ "Take off your dress." He said in almost a whisper as he leaned back against the bathtub. Elena let out a deep breath and without an argument she quickly slid her hands down her hips and began to pull her dress up the length of her body. Slowly, she pulled the soft material up and then over her head before she finally discarded it on the cool tiled floor. Finally, she moved another step closer to the bathtub and then lifted one of her long legs and carefully climbed into the water._

_ Slowly, Elena began to lower herself down to Damon's waiting body, but before she reached him, Damon raised his hand and stopped her._

_ "Wait." He said quickly as he leaned forward and gently raised his hands to the softness of her long sumptuous legs. Slowly, Damon ran his fingers from her thighs up over the flesh of her hips and to the soft dip of her side. He exhaled deeply as he ran his hands to the smooth expanse of her stomach and then over the harsh curve of her hipbone. He slid his hands down over her thighs once again and then twisted his hands between her legs and up to her now trembling core. Elena sucked in a ragged breath._

_ "Damon." She moaned as she felt his fingers come in contact with the part of her that had ached for him for longer than she cared to admit. Damon licked his lips again and slid one of his hands up Elena's body to rest on her hip while his other hand began to slowly move over the delicate flesh of her core._

_ "God you did miss me didn't you baby?" Damon asked in a hoarse voice as he began to slowly rub his fingers rhythmically over Elena's now dangerously wet clit. Elena licked her lips and nodded as she felt her mind begin to spin out of control at the feeling of his hands on her once again._

_ "Yes." She moaned as she dropped her head back and let the familiar sensations of Damon's touch rush over her body. Damon quickly dug his fingers into Elena's hip and pulled her body closer to him._

_ "Look at me Elena." He demanded in a thick voice that dripped with lust and need. Elena quickly lifted her head and stared down into the ocean blue eyes that had always tortured her in the most delicious way._

_ Damon's eyes burned into Elena's as he dropped his head to just above the wet flesh of her core. He breathed heavily against her body and smiled as he noticed goose bumps break out over every inch of her beautiful olive skin._

_ "Please Damon." Elena begged as she stared down at him as he continued to torture her with his waves of heated breath on her skin. Damon looked up at her and his cobalt eyes seemed to move inside of her to a place that she didn't know had existed before that moment. He opened his mouth and in a painfully slow movement, licked a long wet line up the length of her heated clit as his eyes remained locked with hers._

_ "Damon…" Elena moaned as she quickly reached down and tangled her fingers in his hair to somehow steady herself. Damon licked his lips and groaned as he pulled back slightly from her body._

_ "Fuck, you taste better than I remember." He whispered and then slid his hand down her thigh and lifted her leg so that her foot could rest on the side of the bathtub. He moved closer to her and in a quick motion crushed his mouth against her and devoured her aching flesh._

_ "Oh fuck." Elena moaned as she felt Damon's mouth begin to hungrily work over her like she had remembered him doing so many times before. His tongue moved over her in long fluid movements that caused her body to ache with need as every crash of his mouth against her skin only made her want him more. She twisted her fingers in his raven hair and pulled him closer to her as she let the sensations that his mouth gave her, take her higher and higher with his every heated movement. Before she had time to realize it, Elena felt her body beginning to tighten and the edges of her vision slowly began to blur. She looked back down at Damon and saw his beautiful blue eyes still watching her every move. He moaned and began to suck gently on her small bundle of nerves as he also continued to pull her body closer to him._

_ "Damon…I'm…" Elena whimpered as the heat began to rush over her flesh, but just as she felt the pressure in her core nearly explode inside of her, she felt Damon slowly pull away. Elena moaned and looked down at him desperately._

_ "Come here." He said roughly as he tightened his grip on her hips and then pulled her quickly down on top of him. Elena slid her legs tightly around Damon's body and then pulled herself as close to him as she could just before she crushed her mouth against his. She kissed him hungrily as she lifted her hips slightly and took him deep inside of her in a quick but passionate movement._

_ "God, I missed you." Elena moaned as she ran her tongue over Damon's bottom lip and began to roll her hips hard against his body. Damon moaned as he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her painfully hard against him._

_ "Fuck Elena, ride me harder." Damon ordered as he slipped his mouth from hers and began to trail fiery wet lines from her chin down the long expanse of her delicate throat. _

_ "I need you Damon, fuck I need you so bad." Elena moaned as she rocked her hips harder against Damon's and began to frantically lick and suck down the smooth skin of his neck and shoulders. Damon groaned and quickly pulled her hair so that her head fell back as he brought his mouth to the hollow of her throat. He licked a long wet line all the way up to the soft skin of her jaw and then ran his teeth over the soft bone that lay just beneath._

_ "Say my name." Damon moaned as he lifted his hips and drove into her harder. Elena moaned and pulled herself tighter to him so she could take him as deep as her body would allow._

_ "Damon." She moaned as she pushed her body hard enough against his that had he been human she was certain she would have hurt him. Damon groaned and pulled her hair tighter in his hand._

_ "Now scream for me Elena. Show me how much you want me." He ordered breathlessly as he once again lifted his hips and thus caused the now cooling water that surrounded them to begin to splash out over the bathtub and onto the floor._

_ "Damon…God I want you…Give me more…Give me everything." Elena moaned as she ground her body as hard as she could against Damon's until she heard a primal growl escape his lips._

_ "I'll give you more than everything, Elena." He whispered hungrily and then in an instant the room around them shook and shattered until nothing was left, but them._

_ Damon's teeth quickly penetrated the soft skin of Elena's throat and sank deeply into her flesh as he pushed his hips against hers with the same force. Elena moaned as she felt her blood begin to spill from her body and move over Damon's lips as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, bringing their bodies so close together that with every move Damon made, Elena moved with him. _

_ "More…" Elena begged as Damon sucked feverishly at her throat and slammed his hips furiously against hers. Elena's body began to burn and suddenly her core contracted painfully tightly as a rush of heated pleasure poured over her entire body._

_ "Damon…Oh God…." Elena moaned as the waves of pleasure continued to flow over her body with every movement of Damon's mouth on her skin. Slowly, as her orgasm began to subside so did the force of Damon's mouth on her overheated skin. By the time the last wave of pleasure has passed over her, Damon had pulled back from her crimson stained throat and was once again looking into her chocolate brown eyes._

_ "I love you." Elena whispered softly as she lowered her head to Damon's and pressed her forehead gently against his. Damon nodded as he ran his fingers up the side of her face and over the swell of her lips._

_ "I love you too, but Elena I need to tell you something before you wake up and I need you to listen to me, alright?" He asked suddenly serious as he still tried to gain control over his breathing. Elena nodded as she leaned down and gently kissed his lips._

_ "Alright." She whispered as she found her body still desperately hungry for his. Damon slid his hands up to cradle her face in his hands and then slowly pulled back and looked into her eyes._

_ "Elena, when I come back I am going to be acting different than I did when I was home. I am going to have to act this way for a while until everything calms down and this whole mess is over. It will be confusing and it might even be painful, but I need you to know it's not me. I just have to do this; it is the only way for me to protect you and everyone else right now, alright?" He asked as he stared into her large doe eyes. Elena nodded and leaned down and pressed her lips to his once again._

_ "Alright…anything. I'll do anything, just come home Damon." She whispered as her mouth opened hungrily and she slid her tongue into his mouth once again. Damon moaned as she kissed him, but he finally pulled back and met her eyes once again._

_ "Don't you want to ask me why, Elena?" He asked as he looked questioningly at her. Elena smiled and shook her head._

_ "No." She whispered. Damon tilted his head and stared at her._

_ "Why the hell not?" He asked as a small laugh erupted from his lips. Elena leaned down and ran her hands over the sides of his face and smiled._

_ "Because I trust you, if you say it's what we need to do, then we'll do it. End of story." She whispered and slowly began to rub her body against his once again. Damon groaned, but put his hands on her shoulders and put a slight distance between their bodies._

_ "God Elena, you are killing me. I have to go, it's almost morning." He whispered as he stared into her eyes. The passion in Elena's eyes soon faded and panic filled them._

_ "No Damon please." She begged as she leaned down closer to him. Damon sighed and pulled her tighter to his body. Elena laid her head on his shoulder and let him wrap himself around her in a tight and comforting embrace._

_ "I will be home soon, Elena. Please just remember what I said. Before we know it this will all be over and we can finally be together, I just have to take care of a few things first." He whispered to her as he smoothed his fingers through her tousled chocolate brown locks. Elena nodded and buried her face in the crook of Damon's neck and held onto him as tightly as she could. It only took a few moments, but soon the feeling of his warm embrace disappeared and was replaced by a feeling of emptiness as she began to spin uncontrollably in a whirl of endless darkness._

Elena jolted upright in her bed and stared frantically around her bedroom. She looked down at her tangled sheets and felt sweat pouring down her skin as she tried to collect herself. She twisted her body and looked over at her bedside table to her clock that read _4:00 AM_. Elena sighed and let herself fall back gently onto the softness of her pillows. She stared up at the ceiling and wrapped her arms tightly around her body. It was so strange to her that after a dream like that she could almost still smell Damon on her skin. He hadn't even been with her in the flesh, but something about his presence whether it be in her mind or simply right in front of her, always seemed to be so consuming that it could never be hidden.

Elena closed her eyes as she let the feeling of Damon surround her. The past eleven months had been torture and being with him tonight had just reminded her of the pain of the months before. At first, she had anticipated that Stefan would run off to find Damon and that they would return to Mystic Falls in a matter of weeks. She figured that after that, their lives would be turned upside down by hybrid hijinks and endless dead bodies of possibly the people that she loved. She waited for and yet feared the day they would return all at the same time, but with each passing day she finally realized they were simply not coming back. Damon had left, Damon was gone.

Elena had respected Damon's wishes in the beginning and did most of the things he had told her to do. She went to her classes, graduated from high school and surrounded herself with her friends. Sure, her friends hadn't exactly been normal since her two best friends consisted of a witch and a vampire, but they kept her safe and she knew that was what he had wanted in the first place. The one thing, however that she couldn't do was find anyone to replace him. Caroline and Bonnie had tried to convince her on many occasions that it was alright for her to date someone and had even tried to set her up on countless blind dates, but Elena wasn't interested in any of it. The last time that Elena had been touched by a man had been the beautiful morning that she had laid under Damon's body on those smooth stairs and felt wave after wave of pleasure sweep over her as he had made love to her until she had collapsed beneath him in exhaustion. He was the last man that had given her true pleasure and he was the only man she would ever allow to do it again, she was his, and now she just prayed he would come back and finally claim her.

The sound of her cellphone vibrating next to her head jarred Elena from her thoughts as she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound. Quickly, she turned and reached over to her bedside table and picked up her phone to realize she had an unread text message. She clicked on the icon to see a text received from an unknown number. She looked down at the one simple word in front of her and felt her heart nearly stop in her chest.

_Soon_

Elena swallowed thickly as the power of that one simple word rushed over her body and sent her mind spinning out of control. He was coming back. He was returning to her. After almost a year of pain he was finally coming home and soon this nightmare would all be over…soon…not now…soon. Elena felt her stomach twist slightly as she remembered the words that Damon had said to her in her dream only moments before. As she thought back over the warning he had given her she finally wondered exactly what he had meant when he had said he would have to act _different_?

**Please read and review! I know I said no smut in this chapter, but the writing just kind of happened that way lol and well I think I still got a lot of what I wanted to accomplish done. I know that lots of you were angry with Damon leaving and his very Cullen like reasons for doing so. I hope that this chapter better explained his main reason for leaving and that his tumultuous emotions were only a small part of it. There was a master plan and don't we love a Damon with a master plan lol? Anyway, let me know what you thought of the chapter and the smut and please know that I have great places for this story still to go and lots more drama coming your way. I'm trying to tone down the angst a little, from here forward in the story its more drama and Delena's all-consuming love for each other, not the angsty pain that the show does. I figured I did that enough already. So, enough of the chatter, let me know what you think and thank you sooo much for reading everyone. I appreciate all your reviews, comments and message and I am so happy that you all enjoy the story. Click the button REVIEW ME! Nikki **


	18. Chapter 18: Judas

** Chapter 18: Judas**

"_When he comes to me I am ready  
>I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs<br>Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
>Even after three times he betrays me." –Lady Gaga<em>

The silence inside of the Salvatore Boarding House seemed almost so loud that it was deafening, as Elena moved slowly down the long main hallway that led from the front entryway into the darkness of the home that she had once loved and now had only grown to fear. It had been nearly twenty-four hours since she had received the call that had eventually led her into that hallway where she now stood, and two weeks since the night when Damon had given her a reason to hope that the call would even ever come at all.

When Elena had heard her cell phone ringing late the night before, she had originally thought it had been Caroline calling to tell her about her latest tryst with Tyler. However, when she had looked down at her caller ID and saw the blocked number on her screen, her heart had nearly stopped in her chest from excitement of possibly hearing the velvet voice that haunted her every obsessive thought. When Elena had finally answered the phone, however, it hadn't been the velvet voice she had hoped for on the other end of the line, but instead the smooth fluid voice of the man that she had loved only a year before and now some days feared even more than Klaus.

Stefan's call had been short and incredibly simple with little emotion found in his stern tone. He had called Elena to tell her that he and his brother were back in town and that they wanted her to come to the Boarding House and have dinner with them that next night. His dinner invitation had in no way been formed as a question and he left absolutely no room in their conversation for Elena's refusal. He had told her that he wanted to see her after the year that they had spent apart and that he would gladly answer any questions that she might have for him as long as she agreed to his one small stipulation; she was to come alone and tell no one else where she had gone. Stefan had laughed when he had originally heard Elena's gasp of fear coming from the other end of the phone, but then quickly assured her that he would in no way hurt her if she simply agreed to his terms. He claimed that his reasoning for wanting her to come alone and not give the knowledge of her whereabouts to others was simply because he did not want any interruptions or conflicts during their meeting. He claimed that what they needed to speak about was a private matter and that there was just simply no room in their much needed discussion for the judging eyes of Bonnie or the mindless banter of Caroline. There had been a small silence on the line after he had assured her of her safety, but by the end of the call both Elena and Stefan knew that she would be at their house the next night regardless of her fears concerning her well-being. As much as Elena hated to admit it, she would have walked into that house that night even if it had been on fire. Stefan had not asked her to come, he had told her to come and she had agreed because of one key reason that they both were very well aware of. Stefan had something that she wanted and something that she valued more than even her own safety. Stefan had Damon. He was using Elena's newfound weakness to get her alone and lead her into that dark empty house of fire.

As Elena played over her conversation with Stefan in her head, she continued to make her way through the darkened empty bottom floor of the Boarding House looking for any signs of life or death for that matter. She glanced inside the parlor as she continued to move and found nothing but the warm orange glow of the fireplace reflecting off of the eggshell colored walls and a few empty crystal tumblers placed strategically by two of the vacant leather arm chairs. She then passed by the living room that seemed to have remained untouched since the cool night that she had left the year before and it occurred to her in that moment that not only had Salvatore brothers not been back for very long at all, but that they possibly did not intend on staying for that long either.

Finally, Elena reached the end of the hallway that opened up into the spacious ivory kitchen which now only served as a reminder of the night just a year before when all of their lives had been turned upside down and destroyed right in front of them. Elena looked toward the edge of the kitchen counter where she remembered standing that night, hiding her hand behind her, as Damon ordered his brother out of the room to get some air. She remembered the look in Stefan's eyes as he looked down at her crimson blood pooling on the cool ivory tiled floor and how he seemed to look both sickened with himself and completely aroused all at the same time. She remembered how Damon had stepped in front of her and protected her from the uncontrolled eyes of his brother just before he carefully bandaged her hand and promised that he would always be there for her whenever she was afraid. Deep down Elena knew that Damon had his reasons for leaving, but the fact that he had been unable to keep that promise to her still stung her heart even to this day.

After a few moments, Elena made her way further into the large kitchen and moved closer to the bay window that opened into the beautiful view of the back grounds to the Boarding House. She moved closer to the window and looked out into the darkness to see if she could find any signs of either brother, but only emptiness now seemed to fill the wooded yard before her. Elena stared out of the back window lost in her thoughts as she mindlessly reached her hand toward the side of the sink to find the light switch in hopes it would at least give her the edge of sight amongst what was soon beginning to feel like a haunted house. Her fingers fumbled around the wall beside her until her hand finally found the plastic covered light switch, but just as she moved to flip the switch, she felt a cool hand slide gently over hers.

Elena jumped at the unexpected contact and gasped loudly as a hard body collided quickly with her back and drew her painfully close to them. She tried to scream but just before her yells escaped her excruciatingly dry throat, another hand came down tightly over her lips and stopped her sound of terror before it hit the cool night air. Elena felt her heart begin to pound in her chest as fear washed over her entire being and suddenly found it incredibly difficult to breathe against the tight grip of which the person behind her now held her body. She tried to move, but the hard body that stood behind her pressed her tightly against the sink and caged their arms around her so that she was unable to move of her own free will. She looked down and saw the hand that held hers just over the light switch slowly move her arm back toward her and eventually wrap it around her shaking body. Elena swallowed as she took in a ragged breath and tried to steady herself against her captor, but the second she inhaled she suddenly realized exactly who was standing against her.

"Shh…." The velvet voice purred from behind her. Elena swallowed and tried to speak, but the strong hand over her mouth still prevented her from making a sound.

"No talking." Damon's voice whispered so low that Elena could barely hear it. Elena nodded as she felt his tight grip on her mouth loosen slightly and then slide from her lips down to her chin and slowly turn her face to the side. Elena's heart began to drum harder in her chest as she finally found herself staring into the beautiful icy blue pools that she had seen every time she closed her eyes for the past year. Damon tilted his head toward her and a grin twisted onto his perfect lips as his eyes roamed over her body in the same way they had nearly two years before on the day that she had first come to the Boarding House looking for his brother. Elena smiled as she reached out her hand and touched her fingers gently to his soft full lips. Damon closed his eyes for a moment and kissed her fingers gently before he took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers together and lowered them back to her now shaking body.

Damon moved his head back slowly and out of Elena's grasp as his hands slowly moved from hers and to the soft curves of her waist. Slowly, he ran his hands up the front of her body, over her breasts and then over the smooth delicate skin of her throat. His pressure on her skin was firm, but passionate and as he touched her he molded his body even tighter against hers so that there was no part of them that was not connected. Elena felt her breathing immediately become strained as she closed her eyes and took in the full sensation of Damon's intoxicating touch. She had craved him so desperately over the past year that as his hands moved over her heated body now, it almost felt so pleasurable that it caused her pain.

Slowly, Damon's hands caressed down the softness of Elena's throat and back down the front of her delicate trembling body. He ran his hands slowly over the silky material of her short black cocktail dress and cupped her breasts firmly in his hands as he rubbed his thumbs over her taut pebbled nipples. Elena bit down gently on her bottom lip and tried to keep the moan inside of her that desperately begged for release as she rubbed her body slowly against Damon's. She heard a groan rumble deep inside of Damon's chest as she moved against him and licked her lips as she felt him massage her breasts in his hands as he pulled her harder against his body. Elena took in a ragged breath as she slipped her arms from Damon's reach and slid them down the sides of his legs. She slipped one of her hands in between their bodies and let her fingertips graze the hard bulge that protruded from his tight jeans. Damon groaned as Elena ran her hand over him once again and he slowly began move himself against her round behind as his breathing began to speed up. Need arose in Elena quickly and she desperately wanted to turn around and beg Damon to take her over the edge of the counter before she exploded, but deep down she knew that she couldn't. What they were doing right now was dangerous enough, if they went much further they would chance getting caught and getting caught right now was about the worst possible thing that could happen, well one of them at least.

Just as Elena was getting lost in her thoughts and the overwhelming sensation of Damon's touch, she felt his hands begin to slowly slide down over her ribs and to the soft expanse of her stomach. He slid his hands down further and then softly ran just his fingertips over her clothed heated core and settled his hands just at the tops of her thighs where her dress ended. Elena felt her blood begin to move faster in her veins as Damon's hands lingered painfully close to the place that had ached for his touch for so long that it hurt to remember.

Elena closed her eyes as she felt Damon's fingers begin to trail lines of fire up the soft length of her now quivering thighs and gently push the fabric of her dress up higher and higher with his every intoxicating movement. Damon's fingertips massaged and caressed the bare flesh of Elena's thighs and as he moved over her she felt his every touch only seem to add more fuel to the fire that was quickly consuming her overheated body. Finally, as her dress sat bunched at her hips, Elena felt Damon's fingertips slide over the now dangerously wet material of her silk panties. He groaned deep in his throat as he massaged small circles over the damp material that covered her core and Elena could her him wet his lips behind her as he began to move slightly faster. Elena moaned as sensations began to flood her body in tidal waves that seemed almost to powerful to be possible and as she did, she felt Damon's arm release her waist and snake back up her body to softly slip back over her lips. She ran her tongue over the inside of his hand and moaned once again as the sweet taste of him filled her mouth for the first time since that morning on the stairs.

Slowly, Elena felt Damon's fingers gently move her panties to the side and his cool touch finally come in contact with her overheated core. Damon dropped his head to the crook of Elena's neck and she felt his breathing coming out fast and hard against the delicate skin of her bare shoulder. She closed her eyes as Damon's fingers slowly moved over her hot throbbing clit and ran her tongue over her lips as she slid her hand up to dig her fingers into the flesh of Damon's arm. Elena groaned against Damon's hand as she felt herself growing slicker with need from the sensation of his touch and wished that she could say his name like she desperately wanted to. Damon opened his mouth and let his lips whisper gently over the softness of Elena's neck and watched as goose bumps broke out over her skin as he increased the speed of his motions against her clit. Elena gritted her teeth and pressed her body harder against Damon's as she slid one of her hands up Damon's neck and twisted her fingers into the soft hair that fell just at the nape of his neck. She pulled slightly on his hair as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder and curved her body against his so that nothing was hiding her body from his eyes or his touch. Damon groaned quietly once again as he looked down at her body that she had displayed over him so beautifully and in that moment he wished that he could rip her clothes from her body and taste the flesh that he now tormented.

Quickly, Elena felt Damon's touch become more frantic. She turned her head toward his face that was buried in her neck and finally after he raised his head, met his cobalt blue eyes for the second time since his return. He stared at her with so many different emotions flooding his beautiful face that it was hard for her to pick out any of which she truly recognized. Damon kept his eyes locked on Elena's and as he licked his lips one more time she felt him push one of his fingers deep inside of her wet core. Elena whimpered and groaned against his hand as she felt him steady her body so that she wouldn't collapse into the sink in front of her. Damon groaned as he watched her passionate expression and quickly pushed as second finger into her painfully wet core as she nearly fell to pieces around him. Elena whimpered once again and shifted her hips forward as she slowly began to grind against Damon's hand. Damon clenched his jaw together in a tight line as he watched the lustful expression that consumed her face as she moved her body roughly against his. He prayed for control, he prayed for strength, but more than anything he prayed to get just one taste of what he had been craving ever since he had walked out of that door so long ago.

"Mmmm…" Elena moaned from under Damon's hand as he pushed harder inside of her core and slowly massaged his thumb over her small slick bundle of nerves. Damon stared into Elena's dazed chocolate brown pools and watched as desire consumed the beautiful eyes that had entrapped him since the moment he first saw her. He pushed deeper inside of her and quickly hooked his fingers so that he was pressing hard against her G-Spot. He stopped moving for a second and then finally locked his eyes with hers. Elena's eyes seemed to plead with him and even though he couldn't read her mind, he was pretty damn sure of exactly what it was that she wanted from him in that moment.

With every passing second Damon worked his fingers harder and faster inside of Elena's wet core as he teasingly massaged her swollen clit with the edge of his now trembling thumb. He twisted and thrust himself deeper inside of her until he finally felt her slick wet walls begin to tighten around his fingers as he listened to her moan from under the confines of his hand. Slowly, he began to increase his pace and then finally as he drove deeper inside of her one last time and rubbed her clit painfully fast, he felt her tighten around him to the point of almost pain and then bite down on the inside of his hand that still covered her soft lips.

"Ohhhh….!" Elena screamed beneath Damon's hand as he drove harder inside of her once again and her juices finally began to spill down his torturous fingers. Damon's eyes stayed on Elena's and even though her body was drowning in pleasure she never once closed her eyes. She stared into his icy blue pools and seemed to be screaming emotions to him that no words could possibly ever explain.

Finally, the waves of Elena's orgasm began to slow around her and she felt Damon's grip on her body begin to loosen slightly. He slipped his fingers from her now soaking wet panties and moved slowly away from her body. Elena felt the chill of the night air move between them and slowly tried to steady herself against the sink as she finally turned toward the man that now stood at least five feet away from her.

Elena met Damon's burning cobalt blue eyes, but just as she opened her mouth to speak, she watched as Damon quickly shook his head. He pressed one of his fingers to his lips to hold her in silence and then nodded his head in the direction of the front door. Elena turned toward the doorway questioningly since it still remained as empty as the rest of the house, but kept her silence anyway as she knew Damon's senses were far stronger than hers.

Elena took a step forward, but stopped quickly as she heard footsteps coming from near the front door. Her head quickly snapped back toward the doorway, but still saw nothing but darkness down the long vacant hallway. She quickly turned back toward Damon, but now saw nothing but emptiness where he had stood only moments before. She felt her heart sink into her stomach as she felt the loneliness of the house surround her once again, but quickly tried to shake the feeling as she took a few steps forward closer toward the hallway that had led her to the kitchen where she now stood.

Slowly, Elena made her way back down the long hallway toward the front door where she had heard footsteps just moments before. She took in a long deep breath as she suddenly heard a key turn in the lock and then watched as the doorknob turned and slowly opened toward her now rigid frame. Elena swallowed thickly as a man moved through the doorway covered in the shadows of the night sky. Slowly, the man came into better view and she saw a smile twist onto familiar lips and a pair of piercing green eyes sparkle in the moonlight.

"Stefan." Elena said breathlessly as she stared up into the eyes that were now practically burning through her in both coldness and unreadable emotion.

"Hello Elena." He whispered softly as he stared at her. Elena swallowed and began to fidget where she stood. The tone of Stefan's voice made her nervous because she didn't understand it. It was soft and yet it dripped with a danger that she hadn't been prepared to battle on a night where she felt so incredibly weak.

"Umm…hi, sorry, am I early or something?" She asked as she looked around the darkened house. Stefan shook his head as she strolled closer to her.

"Nope, right on time. Are you ready for dinner, because I know I am starving?" He asked as his smile widened and the light that came in through the front window illuminated his perfect set of ivory teeth. Elena felt her heart begin to speed up in her chest as she slowly backed away from Stefan and back toward the hallway from which she came.

All of a sudden the weight of the evening hit Elena like a ton of bricks. The empty darkened house, the fact she was asked to come alone, the absence of a single piece of food in the entire house, this had been a trap. She had been stupid because she had let her heart lead her into that house and now it was going to lead her straight into the grave that had been waiting for her ever since she had met the Salvatore brothers two years before. Elena stumbled back further and eventually felt her body collide with another that felt both familiar and hard against her skin. Slowly, she turned around and was met with the penetrating stare of the man that had filled her body with ecstasy only a few moments before. She knew in that moment she should have felt safe and protected that she did not have to face Stefan alone, but as she looked up into the icy blue eyes that nearly swallowed her whole, she saw a coldness the confused her mind and caused her to question this night entirely. Elena took in a deep breath and did the only thing that she thought she could do in that moment…she ran.

**Please read and review! Sorry for the delay but I was having some writers block and didn't want to put up crap just for the sake of posting. Let me know what you think. Was the smut good? Was it bad? Too much smut? How do you like the story so far? Don't worry I won't drag out the suspense too long, but I don't just want to abruptly end it either so about maybe 5-6 more chapters or so and then a sequel? Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and your wonderful comments and reviews everyone! Click the button below and please review! Nikki **


	19. Chapter 19: Killing Me Softly

**Chapter 19: Killing Me Softly**

"I felt all flushed with fever  
>Embarrassed by the crowd<br>I felt he found my letters  
>And read each one out loud<br>I prayed that he would finish  
>But he just kept right on." –Roberta Flack<p>

Elena stood still as stone as she found her body wedged between the two brothers that over the past two years she had both loved and hated with a passion that now seemed almost painful. Stefan's cold arm was still locked around her waist from when he had caught her as she had tried to escape and Damon stood close enough behind her that she could feel the tight muscles of his chest pressed against her back as she took in quick ragged breaths in fear. Finally, Elena swallowed and looked up into the terrifying green eyes before her and cleared her throat.

"What do you want from me Stefan? Why did you ask me to come here?" She asked in almost a whisper as she tried to appear as collected as possible. Stefan cocked his head to the side and looked at her with slight amusement on his face.

"I wanted to see you again Elena. It's been a long time, I've missed you." He said as he scanned her face for emotions that she had been trying her best to hide. Elena swallowed thickly once again and nodded as she looked around the darkness of the hallway that surrounded her.

"If I remember correctly you invited me here for dinner, Stefan. Where is the food, exactly?" She asked quietly as her voice shook slightly from the fear that was continuing to build deep inside of her. Stefan laughed and looked over Elena's shoulder to his brother as Elena felt Damon's body begin to slightly shake from laughter as well.

"Afraid, you're on the menu Elena?" Stefan asked with a twisted grin. Elena's heartbeat pounded harder in her chest and she clenched her jaw to hold in the screams of terror that threatened to escape if she even so much as parted her lips.

"No, I just think it's strange you invited me over for dinner and there is no food." She said quickly as she dropped her eyes to the floor. Stefan shifted his weight and slowly moved closer to Elena's body. Instinctively, Elena took a step back and felt her body immediately collide with Damon's. Slowly, she turned her head to look over her shoulder and found herself staring into the cold icy blue eyes that seemed to hold nothing for her but contempt. No emotion was visible in his hypnotically cold stare and his jaw was clenched tightly as he looked at her.

"The food is in the dining room, Elena." Damon said harshly as he quickly took a step back from her. Elena swallowed and nodded, but as she felt the cool air rush between their bodies, she suddenly felt the familiar emptiness that she had felt every day since he had left just a year before.

"Oh…okay." She said as she quickly tried to tear her eyes from the trance that Damon had seemed to put her in. Stefan smiled as he watched the scene before him.

"Shall we? We wouldn't want the food to get cold." He said quickly and then moved closer to Elena and held out his arm to her. Elena stared at him in disbelief for a moment and then looked back to find that Damon had already disappeared into the other room. Elena let out a labored breath and then slipped her arm reluctantly into Stefan's and followed him into the dining room.

As Elena walked into the candlelit dining room, she knew that something was definitely going on and that whatever that something was, it definitely wasn't good. For one thing, she had remembered passing the dining room only thirty minutes before and it had been as empty as the rest of the darkened house. Secondly, the dining room was now adorned with beautiful candles, had her favorite meal of chicken parmesan laid out on the table and a bottle of the finest wine sat in the center awaiting them. The room looked as if it had been prepared for a romantic evening…a romantic evening for the three of them.

Elena made her way toward the table and waited as Stefan pulled out her chair and then tucked it under her as she sat down just across from where Damon was already sitting with a tumbler of bourbon in his hand. He didn't look at her, but the way his fingers slid over the smooth glass of his drink made her feel as if he were torturing her silently by reminding her just how those fingers had felt against her skin only a short time before. Elena's heart began to thud harder against her chest as she stared at him and she suddenly realized her breathing had become nearly as labored as it had been when she had stood in the kitchen with him just a half hour before. Damon's eyes quickly shot up and he caught the chocolate brown eyes that had been studying him. He instinctively licked his lips as he watched her pulse beat hard at the soft center of her throat and then he quickly dropped his eyes back to the table and took a long drink of the bourbon in his hand. Elena dropped her eyes back to the table in embarrassment, but raised them once again as she heard Stefan laughing from the head of the table.

"Now Elena, you might want to keep that heartbeat of yours in check. See, Damon here hasn't exactly been the good little boy that you remember from when he was last in Mystic Falls. I am proud to say that my big brother is quite the ripper himself, maybe even better than me." He said with a smile as he poured the rich crimson colored wine into Elena's glass. Elena swallowed and felt her stomach churn as she thought of the mangled bodies that now both Salvatore brothers were apparently leaving scattered around the country.

"Now Stefan, no one is better than you, you've always made sure of that." Damon said coldly as he twisted his lips into a grin and raised his brow as he stared across the table. A bolt of heat shot through Elena as his eyes locked with hers and she knew that it should have been fear that washed over her, but something very different boiled inside of her as she looked into the menacing blue eyes that stared back at her.

"So what, you two are like best friends now? How did that happen? Last time I checked one of you drove a stake through the other's chest and now you are all brotherly love? That seems odd to me." Elena questioned as she looked between the two brothers and began to push her food around on her plate with her perfectly polished silver fork. Stefan shook his head as he took a drink from his wine glass and then sat it back down on the table before he spoke.

"Not exactly Elena, we just both have something that the other wants and so we have come to an agreement to work together and when that is over I imagine we will go our separate ways as we always have." He said as he leaned back slightly in his chair. Elena nodded and took a drink of her wine.

"And what exactly is it that the two of you want? What is this common goal you are working toward and how do I fit into it, exactly?" She asked as she set her glass down on the table and then stared between the two brothers. Damon smiled and leaned back in his chair and raised one of his hands to his mouth. Elena watched him as his eyes ran over her and she felt her body heat to the point of pain as she tried to hide her shaking hands that now sat carefully on the white table cloth before her. Damon's eyes held no emotion, but yet something brimmed just at his edges that made her blood rush more quickly through her veins. Elena swallowed thickly and tried to control herself, but the pure sexuality that Damon always seemed to exude hit her like a freight train and seemed to intoxicate her far faster than the wine she was now drinking. She wanted to crawl across the table and beg him to take her, touch her, do anything so that she could be his, but she knew that now was not the time that she could do that. What happened in the kitchen had made her think they were still on the same team and that there was hope for them, but the look in his eyes now made her question every thought she had for the past year without him.

"Elena, I have the key that Stefan here needs to get into that tomb and Stefan just happens to know where that tomb is. He needs me to get into it, I need him to get to it. As far as where you come in, well what fun would it be if I gave away the end of the story?" Damon asked with a twisted grin as he stared at her. Elena raised her brow as she looked at him and tried to shake the chill of his voice as she formed her next sentence.

"A key? We are dealing with witches, vampires and werewolves and you need a key? Use a hack saw or blow torch and open it, why the hell do you need a key?" She asked in confusion. Stefan smiled.

"Well see Elena, it is spelled shut and the key is what breaks that spell. It's all very complicated and something you don't need to worry your pretty little head about." He said sarcastically as he added more wine to Elena's glass.

"If I don't need to worry about it then why am I here? What the hell do you want from me Stefan?" She asked as she flipped her chocolate brown hair over her shoulder and stared at him. She didn't know if it was the wine or not, but something had given her a little more courage and she knew in that moment she needed it. Stefan smiled and licked his lips.

"I wanted to see you Elena. I've missed you. And, I know you missed us too…well one of us at least." He said slowly. Elena stared at him and remembered what Damon had said to her in her dream the month before. She knew she needed to be strong and play the part just like she prayed he was playing too.

"Frankly, it's been nice to be rid of the two of you. I have a life now and until you called the other day Stefan, neither one of you had crossed my mind in quite a while." She said as she leaned back against her chair and crossed her arms defiantly across her chest. Stefan laughed loudly and looked over at Damon. Damon took a drink of his bourbon and smiled.

"Well Elena, it's good to know you are moving on. Try not to be too disappointed by those human boys though; it's very difficult to compete with someone as…experienced as me." Damon said as a grin twisted over his lips. Elena stared at him and tried to push out her memories of the nights with him that were threatening to take over her mind. He was right, it was difficult to compete with him, no, it was simply impossible.

"I am not disappointed; believe it or not, I am quite satisfied with my life without you…both of you." She said roughly as she quickly moved her eyes back to Stefan. Stefan smiled and shook his head as he dropped one of his hands and leaned down toward the floor. Elena stared at him in confusion, but as he rose back to the table felt fear immediately replace her false bravado as she noticed what he held between his long fingers.

"Well now Elena, it seems you are quite the little liar, because from the looks of this here, you seemed to have a little bit more of a harder time someone at this table than you are letting on." Stefan said as he slowly laid the thick leather bound book onto the table and stared at Elena. Elena's body went rigid and she felt her mouth go dry in an instant. She looked over to Damon and even though he still seemed void of much emotion, he still seemed surprised nonetheless.

"How did you get my diary, Stefan?" Elena asked as her voice began to shake. Stefan smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"When I went to pick up the food for dinner, I happened to find myself in your neighborhood and since you were already on your way over here I thought I would pick up a little ready material for the evening. This is all very interesting Elena. I have to admit, I am a little bit shocked though. I always thought you were such a good little girl, but from the sounds of these entries, you are much naughtier than you appear." He said with sarcasm dripping from his every word. Elena swallowed and reached her hand out toward the book.

"Give it back to me Stefan. Now." She said roughly. Stefan stared as her and quickly pulled the book back toward him. He opened it and ignored Elena's pleas as he began to thumb through the pages.

"Let's see, where should I start…oh I know. I will start on the day after you first cheated on me with my own brother. '_...I am trying to keep my composure, but seeing Damon after what happened last night is bordering on torture. With every movement that he makes I imagine what it felt like to have his skin against mine and to feel the power of him inside of me. I have never connected with anyone the way that I felt I connected with Damon as I laid beneath him last night. I had always known that he would be amazing in bed, I mean hell, I could hear the sounds coming from his room when I would lie in Stefan's arms at night, but what happened last night was something that I could have never have imagined even in my wildest dreams. The way he touched me, kissed me, made love to me, it was all both amazing and damning at the same time. The pleasure was so powerful it hurt and while I know right now I should regret what I did, I can't. I cannot regret something as beautiful as last night and if that makes me a whore or a sinner, well then I will gladly take that name.'"_ Stefan's words seemed to echo through the room as he finished his sentence and then set the book back down onto the table. Elena's body shook as she felt both fear and excitement from the memories that Stefan read wash over her body. She looked up from her plate and saw Damon looking off into the distance of the dimly lit room. She watched as he swallowed hard in his throat and she could see the muscles in his neck tense as he tried to keep his eyes from hers. Elena let out a breath and returned her eyes to Stefan's which still seemed to hold some sick amusement about the whole situation.

"That proves nothing Stefan. That is how I felt a year ago, that proves nothing as to how I feel now. I was stupid back then; I let myself be vulnerable to you two and trust me, now I have learned my lesson." She said as she tried to be confident in the lies that were spewing from her lips. Stefan smiled and flipped through another handful of pages, but kept his eyes on hers.

"You really want to stick with that story Elena?" He asked as he raised his brow at her. Elena swallowed and looked to see his fingers nearing more current pages of her diary.

"Yes." She whispered softly as he heart began to beat faster. Stefan smiled and nodded.

"Okay, well then I suppose I am not correctly understanding this entry that you made a few weeks ago. Let me read it and then maybe you can clarify it for me. '_Dear Diary, the days seem to pass like years as I continue to sit here and wait for the man whom I know in my heart might never return. My every dream and thought seems to be filled with memories of him and the way I felt when he was near me. I never thought I could love anyone the way that I loved Stefan and I guess in a way I was right. The love I had for Stefan was pure and comfortable and made me feel warm, secure and safe. The love I feel for Damon is consuming, addictive and bordering on obsession as I wait for him day after day, week after week. I think of his touch more often than I can recall and even though I hate to admit it, sometimes I run my hands over my body and pretend that it is him. Of course, it doesn't feel the same, but for a moment sometimes I feel like he is here. I have not been with anyone since Damon left and I fear that if he never returns I will probably never feel the touch of a man again.'" _Stefan stopped reading as he closed the book and set it down on the table. Elena dropped her eyes quickly, but felt both brothers staring at her as Stefan's words seemed to still surround them.

"You still want to stick with the story that you haven't thought of us since we left. Elena?" Stefan asked. Elena shook her head, but did not raise her eyes.

"What do you want from me Stefan? Why did you ask me to come here?" She asked quietly as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. Stefan smiled and pushed himself away from the table. He stood and began to slowly pace the room around them.

"You see Elena, my brother here says that he has had a change of heart and is now on my side. He says that he wants to help me get Klaus the coffin and that you are simply a memory to him and that he holds no love for you anymore." He started as he looked around the room. Elena nodded as she felt pain push through her chest at the sound of Stefan's words.

"And that's the truth brother. I've been with enough women for you to know that after I have them for a while I tire of them." Damon said quickly. Elena looked across the table and saw Damon's icy blue eyes harden as he spoke to his brother. Stefan laughed.

"Yes Damon, I am well aware of your track record with women. But Elena is different, and see I think you are lying to me." He said as he stopped walking and returned to the head of the table where he then stood beside his chair. Elena shrugged her shoulders and tried not to let her emotions get the best of her.

"Damon doesn't care about me Stefan, our relationship was an agreement and nothing more." She said quietly as her voice began to shake at her last words. Stefan smiled and nodded.

"Ah yes, the agreement. I read about that in your diary, very interesting and creative Elena. I will give you that. But, see I think you underestimate my brother. He might be a cruel and calculating killer, but love has always been Damon's greatest weakness and before I tell anyone where the tomb is, I am going to need a demonstration of good faith." He said as a grin twisted across his lips. Elena and Damon both looked up and stared at Stefan.

"Exactly what do you want Stefan? Are you going to make me feed on Elena just to prove that I don't care about her anymore? I got news for you brother, been there, done that, she kind a likes it. So, you might want to think of something else." Damon said sarcastically as he grinned. Stefan shook his head and slowly sat down in his chair and raised his hands to his lips.

"No, I'm not going to make you feed on her Damon. I think it's time we play one of our games that we used to be so found of back in the good old days." He said as he turned and looked at Damon. Damon stared at him and Elena swore that Damon grew two to three shades paler as he stared at his brother. He quickly shook his head and pushed himself away from the table.

"No, I'm not doing that Stefan. There are plenty of other ways to prove that she means nothing to me, that would only make things worse for her." He said quickly. Stefan laughed and raised his arms in fake surprise.

"Why do you care if it's worse for her? You claim you don't love her, so show me. If you show me, then I will take you to the tomb and we will both get what we want. If you don't do this you don't get anything and I call Klaus and let him know where his little doppelganger is." He said harshly. Elena stared at the two brothers in confusion and then finally swallowed and cleared her painfully dry throat.

"What game are you two talking about? Someone please tell me what is going on." Elena begged as she stared at Stefan. Damon dropped his head and looked down at the table as he ran his fingers through his tousled onyx hair. Stefan smiled and turned toward Elena as he set his hands down on the table.

"What is going on is tonight, Elena, you finally get what you've always wanted. Tonight, you get us both." He said quickly with a smile. Elena felt her body go cold and her heart pound in her chest as pure fear washed over her. She looked across the table as Damon raised his head and for the first time that evening she saw a very familiar emotion flooding his beautiful face…fear.

**I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was in the hospital, but I am back now. Please read and review and I will post another chapter soon. What did you think of this one? I don't know exactly what I am going to do next, but I have some ideas. I wanted to play up the evil Stefan and make sure that Damon's mask broke slightly by the end. Did you like, hate. Love? Please let me know. Click the button below and read and review and let me know what you think. You all inspire me and I promise not to disappear again! -Nikki **


	20. Chapter 20:A Vampire's Greatest Weakness

**Chapter 20: A Vampire's Greatest Weakness**

_"__Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care." –Klaus, The Vampire Diaries, Season 2 Episode 19_

Elena's body shook as she slowly pushed herself away from the long dining room table and pulled herself to her feet. She stared between Stefan and Damon and shook her head as she tried to think of any words that could possibly save her from the fate of Stefan's unimaginable proposition.

"No, Stefan I am not doing that. There is no way in hell I am going to be just a pawn in another sick game that the two of you want to play. I think it's time for me to go home." She said shakily as she stumbled backward and tried to make her way toward the other side of the room that led to her only exit. Stefan smiled as he stood and in a flash was standing in front of her.

"Elena, I don't believe I asked you what you wanted. My brother here needs to prove something to me and this is the best way for him to do it. If Damon loves you, there is no way he will be able to watch you or share you with me. If he doesn't love you, it won't bother him one little bit. I need him to prove this to me, and you are going to help me…whether you like it or not." He said as his voice gained a slight edge to it as he spoke. Elena let out a ragged breath and continued to try to move backward.

"Stefan, please. I don't want to do this; you can't possibly want me to do this against my will. That's not you, you are better than this." She said as she tried to remind both of them of the humanity that she knew was hiding somewhere deep inside of him. Stefan nodded and slid his hands into the pockets of his faded blue jeans. He slowly raised his eyes to meet hers and raised a brow at her as he tilted his head to the side.

"Are you sure this would be against your will Elena? You've had me and you've had my brother. Are you honestly telling me that you've never thought of what it might be like to have us both at the same time?" He asked as he watched her emotion riddled eyes continue to scan the room for an escape. Elena swallowed and quickly dropped her eyes to the floor. She wanted to lie and say that the thought had never crossed her mind, but deep inside she knew that no matter what she said, everyone in that room would know the truth behind her words.

"I might have thought about it Stefan, but that doesn't mean that I want to actually do it. Things have changed a lot over the past year, I am not as naive and impressionable as I was when you were here last. Besides, fantasies belong in the mind and that is where I would like to keep that one." She whispered as she avoided the piercing green eyes in front of her. Stefan let out a labored breath and moved closer to Elena. He slipped his cold fingers under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his once again. There was something softer about him now as she looked at him and even though she was sure it was just a facade so he could get what he wanted, it was still comforting to see that warmth in him once again.

"Elena, I know that you are in love with my brother. I read those diary pages over and over and I would be a fool to think that you didn't still love him just as much today as you did when you first admitted to yourself that you had fallen for him. But are you honestly telling me you feel nothing for me anymore either? Are you telling me that you don't crave my touch even a little bit?" He asked softly. Elena swallowed and felt her heart begin to pound slightly harder in her chest. A rush of emotions moved through her and she didn't know how to make sense of any of them as they seemed move at lightning speed through her now incredibly confused mind.

"I do feel things for you Stefan, but I can't do this. I need to go home and I need to go home now." She whispered in almost a plea as she tried to step back once again.

"We are not doing this Stefan. Look, I will do anything else you want to prove that I don't care about her anymore, but playing this game is not good for anyone. I just want that tomb opened, and this is just wasting time. Let her go home and you and I can take care of this man to man." Damon interrupted as he stood from his chair. Stefan nodded as his brother walked closer to them. Slowly, he slid his hands to Elena's shoulders and turned her toward where Damon now stood.

"You told me you don't want this Elena, now tell him. Tell Damon you don't want him, tell him that you haven't been dreaming of what it would be like for him to touch you for the past twelve months and tell him that you don't want to help him open that tomb. Tell him all those things and I will let you go home, no questions asked." Stefan said with a twisted grin as he held Elena tightly in place beside him. Elena stared at Damon and even though he didn't say a word, it was as if she could hear him screaming inside of her head to lie and to run from the house as fast as she could. But she couldn't lie; she couldn't say that she didn't want Damon. She couldn't say that she hadn't craved his touch every day and night since he had left, she couldn't lie…not anymore.

"I do want you Damon, God I want you." Elena whispered as she felt her body begin to shake and her blood begin to pump more quickly through her veins. Damon let out a sigh and moved a step closer.

"No you don't Elena. You never loved me; you just thought you did because of who I made you believe I was when we were together. I am not that person, I am not good and I am not the one who you are meant to be with. This wasn't love, Elena." He said quietly as he stared at her with cold eyes. Elena shook her head and felt Stefan move closer behind her.

"Don't you tell me how I fucking feel Damon! I loved you, I still love you and I will not lie and say that I don't just so that I can go home and let you two kill each other over something that Klaus started once again. If this is what I have to do to get that damned tomb open and get you back, then that is what I am doing." She said with anger and hurt seething from her every word. Damon shook his head and raised one of his hands to his face and ran it over his perfect features in exhaustion.

"Just go home Elena. You don't want to do this; this will only make things worse. Go home, I don't want you here. I don't want…you." Damon said coldly as he immediately dropped his eyes to the floor and shifted his weight slightly. Stefan moved closer behind Elena and moved her hair from the side of her neck and leaned down and placed a cool kiss on the side of her ear.

"He's just being stubborn Elena. I'm sure if you stay he will come around." Stefan whispered as he began to slowly trail kisses from the delicate skin of her ear down the side of her neck. Elena swallowed as she kept her eyes fixed on Damon. She slowly pulled herself free from Stefan's icy cold grip and started moving closer to the man that she had waited a year to finally see. In that moment she did not care if he said he didn't love her or even if he told her that their entire time together had been a lie. No, all Elena cared about in that moment was feeling the truth from him and there was only one way to do that. Damon could spout lies from his lips better than anyone she knew, but there was one way that she knew she could get past the smoke and mirrors and find her way into that beautiful stilled heart that he always kept so incredibly guarded.

"Damon?" Elena whispered as she finally stopped her movements and settled only a few inches from where Damon stood. Slowly, Damon raised his head and looked into her chocolate brown eyes and let out a ragged breath.

"What, Elena?" He asked, sounding both pained and annoyed. Elena moved a step closer and kept her eyes locked on his.

"Kiss me." She whispered softly. Damon stared at her, but kept his gaze distant as he slowly shook his head.

"We are not doing this Elena. Stefan can play his sick games somewhere else, just go home." He said sternly, but his last words broke just enough to give Elena hope that she was finally wearing him down. Slowly, Elena raised her hands and slid them up the sharp edge of his jaw and down to his chin where she finally turned his head so he had no choice but to look at her.

"I love you Damon. If doing this tonight is what gets you into that tomb and what makes it so that someday I could possibly be with you again, it is worth it. I will do this for you, but you just need to let me do it. I am strong, I can handle this. Please Damon, just kiss me." Elena whispered and even though the words were leaving her lips she couldn't believe she was saying them. She was agreeing to sleep with the two brother's that had both enthralled and destroyed her life for the past two years and she was agreeing to do it just so Damon could finally get what he wanted. In that moment she could no longer deny what she had been fighting for so long. She had never known true love until that moment; she had never known true love until she had felt it for him.

"Elena…" Damon started, but Elena didn't give him the chance to finish. Slowly, she moved closer to him and pushed herself up on her tip toes so that her mouth was just inches from his. She felt the soft warmth of his lips against hers and even though she wasn't completely touching him she could still taste the sweet bourbon on his breath.

"Kiss me." She whispered softly once again. Damon let out a sigh and then slowly lowered his mouth to hers.

Words could not describe the feeling that soared through Elena when Damon's mouth finally connected with hers. It was as if the world around them had stood still and time had refused to move as to not interrupt the beauty of the moment that the two of them shared. At first Damon's movements were slow, controlled and cold. He kissed her chastely and with little emotion, but it only took a few moments before his movements became erratic and his hands slid up the sides of her body and tangled in her long chocolate brown hair. He pulled her head harder against his and he moaned as he felt her tongue slide over the wet contours of his mouth. He plunged his tongue inside her mouth and seemed to fight with hers for control over a kiss that was simply unable to be tamed.

"Damon…" Elena moaned as she felt Damon's mouth break slightly away from hers and begin to trail down the soft curve of her jaw and down the silky softness of her delicate throat.

"God I missed you." Damon moaned between heated open mouth kisses that he began covering her every inch of bare flesh he could find.

"I missed you too." Elena moaned as Damon licked over her collarbone and then started to make his way back up her throat with hot kisses and scrapes of his teeth that sent chills throughout her entire body.

"I shouldn't have left without you. God, I will never leave you again. You taste so fucking amazing." Damon moaned as he pressed his body against hers and drug his teeth slightly harder over her pulse point and continued making his way toward her lips.

"Damon…." Elena moaned and then suddenly she felt Damon's mouth crash down on hers once again. He kissed her roughly, hungrily and with a need that she had never felt before. He massaged his tongue against hers, moaned against her mouth and sucked hard enough on her lips that Elena was sure they would be swollen by the morning.

"Well now, look who came around?" Stefan's voice broke through passion of Elena and Damon's kiss like a knife and Elena quickly pulled away and looked back at the piercing green eyes that seemed amused by their display of affection that had just played out before him.

"Stefan, just let her go home. All this proves is that I'm horny, that's about it, let her go." Damon said as he continued to hold Elena as close to him as possible. Stefan nodded and started to move forward.

"I suppose you are right, and so being the good brother that you are you won't mind if I steal her away for a minute then, right?" He asked as he reached out his arm for Elena. Elena stared at Stefan's gesture and then turned back to Damon. She faked a smile and nodded her head as if to convince everyone that this scene wasn't creepy at all.

"Don't worry, Damon. I wanted this remember? Now I get to have both, just like Stefan said." She said quickly as she choked on her words. Damon stared at her and then reluctantly nodded as he released her from his grasp.

"Well look at that, everyone being such a good sport." Stefan said with a smile as he then reached out and pulled Elena closer to him. He turned her around so that his back was to his brother and then he slid his cool hands over her jaw and lifted her face to his.

"Relax Elena, we've done this before." Stefan said with a smile as he looked down at her. Elena faked another smile and stared up at him as she swallowed nervously.

"I am fine." She said softly. Stefan nodded and then leaned down and pressed his cold lips against hers.

Elena had kissed Stefan more times than she could remember, but something about the way he kissed her that night was much different than the other times she had been in his arms. His lips were cold, controlling and felt painfully hard against hers. He seemed to kiss her out of competition rather than out of love or even lust for that matter. His tongue did not slid seductively against hers, but instead pushed roughly around in her mouth trying to control her. She realized in that moment that what they had was now gone and that the only man whose lips she ever wanted to taste again were Damon's and nothing was going to change that.

"I missed how good you taste." Stefan moaned as he pulled away from her lips and mimicked his brother's words as he began to trail kisses down Elena's neck. Elena swallowed and clenched her jaw as she looked over Stefan's shoulder and saw Damon watching with clenched fists as their eyes finally met. Elena saw the pain in his eyes and finally felt herself lose control of the emotions she had been trying to hide all night. Slowly, her body began to shake and a few tears escaped her eyes and spilled out over her cheeks as she felt Stefan's grip on her tighten and Damon's eyes become enraged with fire.

Damon was surprised how one simple moment could change months of planning and nearly a year of preparation. As he stared across the room at his brother with his hands and mouth all over the woman he loved he felt something inside of him break. He no longer cared about the tomb, Klaus or anything else that he had thought was so important before that moment. Right then the only thing he cared about was getting Elena away from his suddenly evil brother and making sure that she never shed a tear for either one of them ever again.

It only took a second, but suddenly Elena felt the room shift around her. She felt her body being pushed back from Stefan's with such force she hit the wall behind her and fell helplessly to the floor. She watched as Stefan was pulled from her and shoved against the other side of the room by the shadowed figure that she could only imagine was Damon. She heard harsh words exchanged, but the two men spoke so fast she couldn't seem to make out anything that they were saying. Stefan struggled against Damon, but something about the way Damon moved and the fire in his cobalt blue eyes made her realize that Stefan didn't have a chance in hell of escaping his wrath.

"Run Elena!" Damon yelled from the other side of the room. Elena stared blankly at him as she tried to comprehend his words and sort out the events around her.

"Elena, run, now!" Damon screamed once again. This time Damon's words hit Elena like a freight train. She quickly pulled herself up from the floor where she had landed and after one last glance at Damon, she quickly began to run from the room and eventually out of the large darkened house.

Elena could not remember how long she had been running, but by the time she looked up to notice the moon just above her head, she realized she was farther into the forest than she ever had been before. She looked around for any sign of life or even just a light to lead her back to the road, but there was nothing but an empty darkness that now surrounded her.

"Now what do we have here? My little doppelganger seems to be lost." A cold voice called from behind Elena. Elena froze and felt her heart skip a beat as she heard the thick English accent from the man she was sure was too close to her for comfort. Elena let out a ragged breath.

"Klaus…what are you doing here?" She asked, but stayed where she was standing. At this point in her evening she was too afraid to turn around since there seemed to be a ghost around every corner.

"Well see your little Salvatore boys were supposed to bring me a key and a coffin and see I don't have any of them yet. So what I am going to do is take you and lure them to me until I finally get what I want." He said softly, but in a menacing voice that sent chills up her spine.

"They don't care about me; they will let you kill me." She whispered as she looked around still looking for any signs of civilization around her. She heard Klaus laugh from behind her.

"Now love, I think you underestimate my boys. See they both love you very much. Love has always been a great weakness to the Salvatore's and I am going to use that to get what I have been looking for, and then I am going to kill you to send them a message." He said with an edgy cold tone as she heard him step closer to her. Elena's heart pounded in her chest, and even though she knew her idea was stupid, she lifted her foot and did the only thing she knew she could do.

In an instant Elena took off. She ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction of Klaus and moved as fast as her body would let her. After a few minutes of running she honestly thought that maybe she had escaped him, but just as she thought she was finally free she felt herself run into something that felt like a brick wall. Slowly, she looked up and saw Klaus standing before her.

"Why do you always run? You know I will always catch you." Klaus said with a smile on his face as he moved closer to her now trembling body. Elena tried to step back, but found her mind swirling as she stared into Klaus' cold eyes.

"Please Klaus." She begged as she tried to escape, but knowing she had nowhere to run to escape him.

"Now love, don't worry, this will only hurt a little." He said with a twisted grin and in an instant Elena felt the sharp stab of Klaus' teeth as they ripped into her throat. She cried out in pain and then suddenly the darkness of the night surrounded her and everything faded away.

**Please read and review! So what did you all think? I thought for a while I might do the threesome thing, but that would be way OOC for Elena especially and I do believe that with how she feels about Damon she would have never been able to go through with it anyway. So what did you guys think? Please let me know if you like or dislike and I will make adjustments as I go on. I am planning about maybe 2-3 more chapters for this story and then I will move on to the sequel that I have already been planning and it will be epic! Please read and review and thank you to everyone for your kind words and reviews so far! Thank you for reading! Click the button Nikki**


	21. Chapter 21: All I Need

**Chapter 21: All I Need**

"_Can you still see the heart of me?  
>All my agony fades away<br>When you hold me in your embrace  
>Don't tear me down for all I need<br>Make my heart a better place  
>Give me something I can believe." –Within Temptation<em>

_The silent whispers of the midnight air flowed into Elena's mind and slowly roused her from the deep slumber she had fallen into after she had entered the woods only a short time before. She took in a long deep breath and sank slightly deeper into the lush blankets that cradled her body and in an instant she knew exactly where she was. Elena felt a small smile twist onto her lips and without opening her eyes she found him in the room only a few feet away from her. His beautiful scent of vanilla and bourbon filled her nostrils and overtook her senses in a second and the power of his presence made her pained body feel even weaker than before. Slowly, and incredibly carefully, Elena rolled onto her side and opened her heavy lidded eyes as she allowed her head to continue to rest on the overstuffed pillow beneath her. Her smile widened as she saw his relaxed form lounging in the chair next to the door of his bedroom and she took in one more shaky breath as she felt her heart jump up a few beats in her fragile but longing chest._

_ It was no secret that Damon Salvatore was a beautiful man. Even to call him beautiful seemed to be an understatement and even possibly an insult. Since the day that Elena had met him, she had never seemed to be able to quite put into words the sheer power of who Damon really was or express the breath taking vision of him that often left her heart pounding painfully hard in her chest. Damon was a mystery to her, a beautiful embodiment of everything she loved, hated, longed for, and feared more than anything in this world. Damon was…well Damon and in being that, he was everything._

_ Elena narrowed her eyes, as she tried to bring Damon's frame into focus, but something about her vision that night made it hard to completely see him. She noticed that he was wearing all black, but instead of his usual dark jeans and button down shirt, he had opted for a dark black T-shirt and a pair of equally dark pajama pants. Damon's head was resting heavily on his hand as he leaned back in the armchair and he seemed more exhausted than she had seen him in quite some time. She tried to focus her eyes to make out his expression more clearly, but the dimly lit room made it hard for her to fully see his immaculate features. One thing, despite her wary vision, could not be blurred that night as she stared across the room at him. It was the pair of beautiful crystal blue eyes that were now locked with hers; awaiting the words that now seemed trapped in her throat._

_ "What am I doing in bed? How did I get here? I was in the woods…Klaus was there…you and Stefan…what is going on?" Elena mumbled as she tried to push herself up to sit, but felt the weight of her body hold her down even tighter to the lush blankets that cradled her._

_ "Don't try to move Elena…you are weak and I need you to get as strong as you can right now." Damon whispered as he pushed himself up from the chair he had been sitting in and began to move closer to her. Elena shook her head and looked up at him still in a state of confusion._

_ "What am I doing in your bedroom, Damon? What happened?" Elena asked as she continued to try to find reason in the events leading up to this point in her evening._

_ "I know this is going to sound confusing, but you need to listen to me Elena. Right now you are asleep and have been for nearly twenty-four hours. Once Klaus got ahold of you, he took you to an old warehouse on the edge of town and he has been draining you of blood as fast as he can. He doesn't care anymore if you live or die, at this point he is willing to do anything to make more of those hybrid bastards and unless we play this perfectly, we are going to lose…badly." Damon whispered in a calm but serious voice as he finally sat down on the bed next to her. Elena stared up at him and tried to sort through what he had just said while also trying to ignore her want to reach out for him to touch him…even just once._

_ "So this is a dream? How did you get into my dream?" She asked as she stared at him. Damon smirked as he reached over and brushed one of her chocolate brown locks away from her face and then tucked it behind her ear._

_ "Elena, you haven't worn Vervain since the night that I first came to you in your dream. I was able to get into your head because of that. I would never take advantage of you, but there are some things you need to know and this is the only way for me to tell you and keep you safe at the same time." He said as he studied her expression. Elena swallowed hard in her throat as she tried to keep her composure after feeling Damon's cool fingertips against her warm skin. She knew why she hadn't worn the Vervain in the past month; Damon definitely didn't need to point that out to her. She had been waiting for him, every night she had prayed for him to come back to her and in moments such as these she knew why she would never touch that herb ever again._

_ "What exactly do I need to know?" She asked as she finally found the strength to move slightly closer to where Damon sat. Damon smiled and leaned down and touched his hand to the warm skin of Elena's cheek once again. Elena's breathing immediately picked up and she tried to control her heart, but no matter what her mind was telling her to do at that point, her heart was not listening and she felt herself slightly losing control. Damon let out a sigh and then looked down at met her curious and confused eyes once again._

_ "You need to know that you are weak, very weak. Klaus has been taking blood from you quickly and frequently and you are fading fast and have been since that night. I tried to get to you as soon as I could and as soon as I got loose from Stefan I went searching for you. I followed your scent into the woods and then I caught wind of Klaus. I followed your scent through town and finally found the two of you in the warehouse." He started as he began to twist his fingers angrily in the blankets that surrounded them._

_ "And then what happened?" Elena asked as if she were a child being told some sort of sadistic bedtime story. Damon smiled and shook his head._

_ "Well then, I was stupid. I saw you…I saw you lying on the cold cement floor, with the tubes coming out of your arms and I felt as if I were capable of killing a thousand hybrid fucks. I quickly ran over to you and pulled you loose and pulled you up into my arms…but then." He stopped as he shook his head as if somehow still mentally beating himself up over whatever had transpired next._

_ "Tell me Damon, please." Elena whispered as she slid her hand out over the covers and touched her warm hand to his cool fingers. Damon squeezed her hand slightly and then raised his icy blue eyes back to hers._

_ "Just as I had you in my arms, Klaus came from behind me and suddenly my plan was over. Now he has me shot up with Vervain and he is starving me. He thinks that if he keeps me weak enough that he can just run away with you and use you as bait until he gets everything that he wants. See, that was Klaus' plan all along. He knows how to get into that coffin now and Stefan got the key from me when I went looking for you, so what I have worked a year for he now has. He might care about the coffin with his mother inside, but he cares more about creating his hybrids and he is trying to kill off those of us that love you, so that he can leave with you, continue to breed his bastard race and then never come back." Damon said slowly as he gritted his teeth. Elena felt a mixture between sadness and fear run through her as she watched the expression on Damon's face. _

_ "Just tell me what to do Damon and I'll do it. No one is dying tonight, no one. We'll get Bonnie, we will fight him; this isn't over." Elena said with a small ounce of confidence once again flowing in her voice. Damon smiled and nodded, but even in his smile she saw sarcasm and doubt._

_ "Bonnie knows and we are trying, but Elena the most important thing for you to remember is that no matter what, when you wake up and you have the chance you run, okay? You just run. You don't look back; you don't care about me or Stefan or anyone; you just run. Do you understand me?" Damon asked as his eyes firmly locked with hers and he gripped her hand slightly tighter in his. Elena stared into his eyes and swallowed back tears that already threatened to escape at the thought of Damon lying somewhere hurt while she simply ran away in fear._

_ "Damon, I…" Elena started, but Damon stopped her as he pulled her closer to him._

_ "Run Elena. Do you understand me?" He asked again, only this time his question came out as more of an order than anything else. Slowly, Elena looked down at the blankets and then weakly nodded her head. _

_ Damon smiled weakly and then nodded his head as well as he acknowledged the necessary but painful agreement between them. Slowly, he pulled his hand away from hers and began to push himself up from the bed. Elena felt panic begin to immediately rush through her body as she felt the night air rush between them and quickly reached out to try to stop him._

_ "Please don't leave." She whispered softly as she looked up and stared into his cobalt blue eyes in almost a plea for even one more minute with him. Damon knelt down beside the bed and smiled as he took her hand in his once again._

_ "Elena, I will never leave you again, but I can't stay in your head much longer. It takes an incredible amount of strength to do this and I haven't fed in…too long. The Vervain isn't as big of a deal as Klaus thinks because I have been drinking it and building up a tolerance, but it still weakens me. If I stay too much longer, I won't be able to get you out of there alive and that is far more important to me than any dream between us." He said as he rubbed his fingers over the top of her hand in a soothing motion. Elena nodded as she once again fought tears that were now nearing the edges of her chocolate brown eyes._

_ "I understand, I really do. But, can I have just a few more minutes. If you just lay with me and don't move or talk…can you stay just a little bit longer?" She asked as she stared at him still holding a tight grip on his hand. Damon tilted his head as he stared at her. He couldn't believe what an odd chain of events this past year had held for them. Just a little over a year ago, she was his brother's girl and they were having sex so that she could be better for him. Now, as he stood at the edge of the bed, she was staring at him and begging him to stay with her for just a short while longer, no matter what the cost. She wasn't begging him because she needed him to get closer to Stefan, no this time Elena was begging him because she wanted to be closer to him and that was something he wasn't sure if he would ever truly understand._

_ "I've got a little time." He whispered with a smirk. Elena smiled and slowly moved to make room for him on the bed. Damon sat down on the edge and then moved his body in line with hers and slowly laid down beside her._

_ The instant that Elena felt Damon's body close to hers, she suddenly felt as if the world around them had fallen away. Klaus was gone; they were safe and all that mattered was that moment in his bed under those soft onyx sheets. Elena looked up and finally locked her gaze with the beautiful blue eyes that stared back at her. Slowly, she reached out her hand and placed it just at the top of Damon's pajama pants. She kept her eyes locked on his as she slowly slid her hands up under the thin soft material of his T-shirt and traced her fingers over every muscle of his stomach and chest as she pushed the shirt up his torso and eventually over his head. Damon shifted his body closer to her and reached his cool fingers out and slid them down the soft curve of her jaw._

_ "I don't have enough strength for…" He started and Elena fought a smile when she realized that the words he was about to say were probably the hardest words that Damon Salvatore would ever have to utter in his life, so she quickly raised her finger to his lips and shook her head._

_ "Just relax." She said softly. Damon stared at her in confusion, but didn't protest her request. He simply laid his head back down on the pillow below him and kept his eyes locked on hers._

_ Elena's hand moved over to Damon's hand that rested on the blanket between them and slowly she slid her fingers over his. She traced the hard contours of his knuckles, and then she moved up the tangled muscles of his forearm and bicep and eventually glided her fingers over the smooth skin that covered his collarbone. Damon took in a deep breath and Elena smiled as she let her fingers drift down the center of his chest._

_ "I have had this dream every night for the past year." She whispered as she continued to trail her fingers down his chest and to the defined muscles of his stomach. Damon tilted his head as he watched her._

_ "This? Really? I thought you were more creative than that, Elena. My dreams were much more graphic than this." He said with a smile as he watched her. Elena smiled softly as she slid her fingers down to the top of his pants once again. Damon watched her carefully, but kept his body still._

_ "Touching you Damon…that is all I have wanted for the entire year you've been gone. Just to feel you…to really feel you, that is all I've wanted." She whispered with emotion dripping from her every word. The smile on Damon's face faded quickly as he slowly reached out and lifted her chin so her eyes met his._

_ "There was never a day that I didn't hate myself for leaving you here and never a night when you didn't torment my mind. I thought I was doing what was necessary to keep you safe and to get rid of Klaus for good, but I was wrong. I am so sorry Elena." He whispered as he stared at her. Elena nodded as she felt her tears begin to spill down her cheeks. Damon let out a sigh and moved his arm closer to her and pulled her into his embrace. Elena knew in that moment his restraint, was far better trained than hers._

_ As soon as Elena's body was pressed against Damon's it felt as if her heart exploded in her chest. The smell of his body, the feel of his skin against hers and the pressure of his strength surrounding her made her lose control of everything that she had been trying to hide from him. The second their bodies collided Elena's body surged with need. She began trailing open mouth kissed down his neck, over his collarbone, down his chest and finally down his stomach. She moved to tug open his pants, but finally she felt Damon's arms wrap around hers and slowly pull her back up to him. She stared at him with red lips in confusion as she tried to catch her breath and calm her rampant heart beat._

_ "Elena, we will have all the time in the world for this once we are out of this mess. Please, just remember what I told you. Run." He whispered. Elena shook her head, she knew he was trying to disappear on her and she was not having that, not yet, not now._

_ "Kiss me." She said quickly as she tightened her grip on him. Damon stared at her, but did not say a word._

_ "I understand you have to go and I am not trying to make you weak, just one kiss. Kiss me so I can remember what I am fighting for, please Damon." She begged as she pulled her body closer to his. Damon stared at her and suddenly, she saw his restraint snap and fall to the ground._

_ Damon's mouth crashed against Elena's and in an instant the room began to spin around her. He kissed her hard and hungrily as his full lips wrapped around hers and sucked at her mouth as if he was feeding from her. His tongue pushed roughly through her lips and slowly but powerfully laved over the contours of her mouth and rubbed seductively against her tongue. His mouth was wet, his lips were hot and his passion was burning. Elena felt Damon's hand tangle in her hair and pull her closer to him and she couldn't help but run her hands up the length of his torso and wrap her hands around his neck pulling him to her as well. They pulled, they pushed and they crumbled. They gave into every passionate want and need they had been holding back for over a year, but deep inside they both knew that it wouldn't last forever._

_ "Ahhh…" Elena moaned in pain as she slowly pulled away from Damon's hypnotizing kiss. Damon stared at her in confusion as he watched Elena drop down lower onto the bed and clutch her arm._

_ "Mmmm….God it hurts….what the hell is going on?" She asked as she rubbed her arm and gritted her teeth, but only felt the pain worsen. Damon stared at her and quickly moved his hands to her face._

_ "Everything is going to be okay, remember. Just run." He said in a stern tone. Elena stared into his blue eyes as she felt her arm burn with a fiery pain and tried to nod her head, but it was too late. Soon the room around her was fading to dark and everything was beginning to spin away from her._

_ "Damon…" Elena cried as she felt herself falling._

_ "Run…" Were the only words she heard before she hit the pavement and crashed back into reality. _

Elena's eyes slowly fluttered open to the sound of water dripping against the cold metal roof of the building that now encaged her. She looked around in the darkness, but couldn't make out anything familiar around her. She knew she was in a warehouse and she knew that both Damon and Klaus were nearby somewhere. The question she had right now, was where each of them were, how badly Damon was hurt and where in all of this mess was Stefan?

"Ah, Elena my love. I was wondering if you were ever going to wake. I have a surprise for you sweetheart." Klaus' voice boomed into Elena's ears from only a few feet away. Elena slowly raised her head and saw the golden haired man standing just in front of her with his terrifying blue eyes staring down at her.

"What do you want Klaus? Just tell me what you want." Elena moaned as she felt pain continue to rocket through her body. Klaus laughed low in his chest as he moved closer to her.

"Ah now Elena what I want is not really the question here, is it? The real question is what do you want?" Klaus asked in a menacing tone as he looked toward the floor and suddenly Elena felt fear move over her and her skin break out in a cold sweat. She looked to the left of Klaus where he suddenly kicked Damon's limp body into the dim lighting. Damon was bruised, bloody and looked more weak and pale than the night he almost died from Tyler's bite. Elena felt her heart tighten in her chest at the sight of him in such pain and immediately she wanted to run to him, but she was stopped when she saw Klaus move yet again.

A moment later Klaus kicked another body from his right side and suddenly Elena felt her body freeze in place. She stared between the two bloodied men that lay only a few feet from her and felt chills move through her entire body. Before her lay the two men that over the past two years she had both loved and hated with more passion than she ever thought one person could feel. Before her lay The Salvatore Brothers…both of them and they were barely alive.

"I guess I should rephrase that love…Who is it that you want? You get to choose one or the other one my sweet. You get to pick your prince charming, but the one you leave behind…well let's just say he won't be getting a happy ending." Klaus said with a laugh and then stared down at her with his evil blue eyes and awaited her impossible decision. Elena stared at the two men lying before her and realized that no matter what Damon had begged of her in her dream, running, was never going to be an option.

**Please read and review. I'm back again everyone! What did you think of this chapter? Don't worry there will be some smut coming VERY soon, but I figured I should take care of the plot first lol. This story is winding down so only about two more chapters at most and then I will be immediately starting the sequel. You will realize by the end of this story why a sequel is necessary. Please stick with me and let me know what you think. Please read and review and click the button below. Your reviews inspire me. Thanks for reading…click click **


	22. Chapter 22: The Choice

**Chapter 22: The Choice**

"_I will always choose you." _

–_Damon Salvatore, The Vampire Diaries (CW), Season 2 Episode 20_

Elena's body shook against the cold concrete floor as she stared in front of her at the two lifeless bodies of the men that over the past two years she had both loved and hated with everything inside of her. Damon was lying on his back just to her right and his face was painfully pale and sweat covered every inch of skin that she could see, it was obvious that between the torture from Klaus and the energy he had used to come into her dream, that he was fading quickly…and once again it was because of her. Stefan, who lay just to her left, was lying face down on the floor and his messy golden brown hair was covered in a mixture between sweat and blood and matted in thick clumps to his damp forehead. If she hadn't known Klaus, or the Salvatore brother's better, she would have thought the two men before her were dead, but neither Klaus nor the brother's ever gave up without a fight and this fight was definitely far from over.

"So Elena, which one is it going to be? Are you going to save the man that pulled you from the wreckage of your parent's car two years ago, but then abandoned you to serve me, or are you going to pick the other? Are you going to pick the man that has sworn to always choose you, but yet somehow seems to always find himself in the bed of nearly every woman that crosses his path? Such choices my sweet, such choices." Klaus said in a sarcastic tone as he stared at Elena awaiting her answer. Elena swallowed thickly and looked back down to the two vampires that lay only inches from her trembling legs.

"Why should I choose Klaus? You are going to kill who you want anyway, why would it matter who I would want you to save?" She asked as she felt a slight amount of confidence flood over her fragile spirit. Klaus smiled and shook his head as he began to slowly pace before the three prisoners that he had held just in front of his feet.

"Ah, my little doppelganger. You seem to think you have me all figured out don't you? You think that I am just toying with you? Well, I am sorry to disappoint you love, but this time I am not toying with you. I am giving you a choice. I am offering you salvation and all you have to do is simply pick who you will share that salvation with." He said softly as he stopped back in front of her. Elena stared up into the menacing blue eyes that stared back at her. Klaus smiled, but his grin was evil and dripping with a devious plan that she hadn't quite figured out yet, but she knew was looming just beneath the surface.

"I will not choose between them Klaus. You should know better than anyone that I would never do that. No matter what Stefan has done to me I still love him and Damon…" Elena stopped as she quickly dropped her eyes to the ground. She had no reason that she needed to explain her feelings for Damon to Klaus, but even if she would have wanted to try, it seemed that words never seemed to do Damon or her relationship with him for that matter, any justice.

"What about Damon, love? Please, tell me so I can understand. My sweet Katerina fancied him too and I just have never been able to figure out why." He asked as he crouched down in front of her and kept his gaze tightly on her chocolate brown eyes.

"Katherine didn't love him Klaus, she used him. Never compare me to her, I would rather die first." Elena said coldly as she stared back at Klaus. Klaus smiled and laughed quietly to himself as he stared at her.

"Ah, Elena. You are so young and so naive. My sweet Katerina, just like you, loved Damon very much. She loved him and it scared her, it scared her because, as you probably know, loving someone such as Damon is very different than loving someone like Stefan. Stefan is easy, comfortable and the kind of man you bring home to mum and dad, but Damon. Well, Damon is powerful, controlling, and consuming. He will bleed you dry if you let him and God knows many have let him before. Katerina got out while she still could, but I fear that you my sweet are just not quite as smart as her." He said as his eyes bore into hers. Elena felt her body begin to shake more violently around her, but it wasn't the cold damp floors that sent the chill up her spine, but it was Klaus' words that chilled her to the bone instead.

"You know nothing about me or Damon. And, I will not choose, I want you to release them both and I want you to do it now or I will end my life and end your hybrid race along with it." She said sharply as she pushed herself up slightly further against the wall and tried to sit tall and pronounce the authority she knew she didn't have. Klaus smiled as he watched her.

"You want them both…ah, and you say that you are nothing like Katerina. But, aside from your similarities to my dear old friend, you are in no place to be giving me orders, Elena. If I were you I would remember that." He said with a cold smile and then stood back up and began his meticulous pacing across the floor in front of her once again.

"Just let us go Klaus, without me you have no hybrids and without Damon and Stefan you have no one to do the dirty work for you when you want something done. Please, just let us go." Elena begged in almost a whisper as she stared up at the golden haired man that moved carefully in front of her. Klaus smiled as he moved.

"Choose and you are free." He repeated quickly. Elena shook her head and gritted against the pain that shot up through her neck as she moved.

"No." She whispered defiantly. Klaus stopped his pacing and turned and faced Elena sternly. His eyes were filled with darkness and even though he hadn't moved yet, Elena knew that something bad was coming and it was coming faster than she was going to be able to prepare for.

In a flash, Klaus was in front of Elena and over Damon's lifeless body. He quickly sunk down to his knees and plunged his fist deep inside Damon's chest and his cold dark eyes returned to Elena's as he held Damon's heart in his hand.

"My hand is just touching his heart, Elena. In a quick movement I could end his life. All it takes is a twist of my hand and then I will rip his heart from his chest and he will be gone, forever. Choose, or I will kill them both in front of you and then make your death even more painful." He seethed as he crouched over Damon. Damon groaned in pain as he lay underneath Klaus, but as Elena watched him and heard the pain in his voice, she knew that he was still alive, even if his perfect blue eyes were still closed.

"Please Klaus." Elena pleaded as she stared at Damon and moved slightly closer to them trying to think of any way to end the pain that she could almost feel coursing through her own body. Klaus gritted his teeth and then turned and plunged his other hand into Stefan's back and Elena heard a blood curdling scream escape Stefan's lifeless lips as he tensed under Klaus's forceful torture.

"Come on Elena, I am not a patient man." Klaus said through his clenched teeth as he held both Salvatore brothers' hearts in his hands and tortured them by slightly twisting his fingers every few seconds.

Elena's mind raced and her thoughts seemed to all blur together in a feverish mess as she watched Stefan and Damon being tortured in front of her. She knew that Klaus was through playing games and if she didn't make a decision fast she was going to lose everyone she loved in a matter of seconds. But, how could she choose? Even if her love for Stefan had changed, she couldn't just let him die. He had been the love of her life for over a year and was the entire reason she was still alive today. Even though he had changed and their love was not the same as it once was, she was not prepared to make the decision on if he lived or died just because of that reason.

But, Damon. How could she let Klaus kill Damon? How could she let Klaus even hurt him in the slightest when time after time he had choose her, saved her, and devoted himself to protecting her even when the love he had felt for her was unrequited as she lay in his brother's arms night after night. How could she let the man that had shown her what it was to truly love someone, just die in front of her? She loved Damon and she loved him in a way she had never loved anyone else before and losing him was not an option, but what was she going to do when Klaus had stolen any third option that was possible?

The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion as Elena realized that her decision was going to be made whether she liked it or not. It only took a second, but suddenly she heard the twisting of muscle around bone as Klaus twisted his fingers deeper in Damon's chest and Elena heard the painful moan escape his lips that sounded far worse than the last she had heard from him as she had laid in bed with him the night that he nearly died from Tyler's bite. The sound seemed to echo in her mind and coat every fiber of her being as she quickly crawled to her knees and over to Damon. She knelt before his body and looked up at Klaus' cold eyes as she felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

"No, let him go. Please don't hurt him. Please Klaus." Elena begged through her tears. Klaus smiled and slowly removed his hand from Damon's chest and with a groan Elena watched as the large wound in his chest slowly began to heal. She looked around for something sharp in a sudden moment of panic and finally found a broken piece of glass lying on the floor beside an old window that had been broken. She crawled over to the window, slid the blade over her wrist in a quick motion and ignored the heated pain of the gash as she crawled back over to where Damon laid leaving a trail of blood behind her. She slid her wrist over his lips and pressed down tightly against his mouth.

"Please drink Damon." She whispered as she tried to get him to drink and for a moment she thought that he wouldn't, but after a few seconds she felt him begin to lightly suck on her wrist.

"Well, isn't this romantic? Looks like that choice wasn't so hard, after all. Well, I am sorry Elena, but I have news for you. I do still need my ripper." He said coldly and in that moment Elena knew exactly what this whole night had been about. Damon had told her in her dream that Klaus was out to kill anyone that she loved and now that she had proved which brother she was loyal too, Klaus was going to kill the one she wanted the most. He would never Kill Stefan. They had been friends; they had gone on a murdering spree together and had formed some sick bond that she would never understand. She had been a fool, but lucky for her, Damon had not been.

In a flash Damon was up from the floor and pulled Elena with him and tight to his body. Elena gasped at the sudden movement from the man that had seemed nearing death only a few seconds before and turned to try to say something to him, but Damon was too fast and at this point they were far past words.

"Run Elena!" Damon shouted as he saw Klaus beginning to move toward them. Elena stared at him, but then remembered her promise to him in her dream.

"Run!" He screamed and then quickly, Elena nodded and turned and ran as fast as she could toward the door. Her body was heavy and her eyes felt tired from the blood loss of both Klaus' taking and Damon's, but she knew if she could just get out the door she would be alright. But then she quickly remembered that in her life, nothing was quite that easy.

"Going somewhere darling?" A soothing southern voice asked from just in front of her. Elena slowed her motions and looked to a woman that stood a few feet before her. The woman had dark skin and long mahogany curled hair and her eyes were nearly golden which under normal circumstances would have been beautiful, but that night only served to terrify Elena.

"Who are you?" Elena asked as she tried to decipher if she was fast enough to move around this woman and still escape from the warehouse alive.

"I'm Araya. I am one of Klaus' witches and I'm sorry sweetie, but you aren't going anywhere." She said soothingly, but yet with an evil edge that sent shivers up Elena's spine. Elena swallowed thickly.

"Please let me go. I haven't done anything. Please just let me go." Elena begged as she panted. She heard the sound of men fighting and screaming behind her, but she knew if she turned her head for even a second, her life would be ended and at the hands of one of Klaus' witches nonetheless.

"It's not what you have done sweetheart, it is what you have. You have the key to what Klaus wants, and I do whatever Klaus wants." She said with a smile as she began to move slowly closer to Elena. Elena swallowed thickly and clenched her fist. In an instant she felt a sharp pain and realized that she was still holding the piece of glass that she had used to cut her wrist to feed Damon only a few moments before. She took in a deep breath and did the only thing she knew she could do. She fought.

Elena took off toward the side of the witch and nearly made it to the door before she felt two strong arms gripping hers and a pain shoot through her entire body. She knew Klaus' witch was strong and that she would use mind control if she needed to, but before she got the chance she knew she needed to ensure that she got the people she loved out of that warehouse…all of them.

Elena pulled one arm free in a struggle from the beautiful witch that grasped her and in a quick movement she jolted her arm behind her and jammed the large piece of glass into the side of her throat. Slowly, she felt the witches tight grip loosen on her and then she watched as the beautiful dark woman fell to the floor with blood now covering the entire front of the long dress that covered her body. Elena stared at the woman and then turned back to see the scene behind her. Klaus was lying on the ground and Damon was pulling his brother from the floor and had begun dragging him across the warehouse to where Elena now stood.

"We don't have much time, Klaus isn't dead, obviously. We gotta get the fuck out of here." Damon said quickly once he reached Elena. Elena nodded as she looked between the floor where the body of the woman lay and Stefan that was dangling from his brothers arms both covered in blood.

"I…" Elena started, but she didn't know what to say. So much had happened and finally the reality of what she had done set in. Her body began to shake and quickly she stepped back and nearly ran into the wall behind her.

"It's alright; she was just a witch and one of Klaus' witches I might add. Right now we just need to focus on getting the hell out of here. We can deal with the rest of this later." He said quickly as he began pushing Elena and his brother toward the door. Elena nodded and slowly began to drag herself toward the door behind Damon and Stefan. She looked back only once and saw the body of the woman she had killed laying lifeless in a pool of blood and Klaus slowly pulling the dagger from his chest and beginning to get to his feet as his eyes locked with hers.

Elena ran as fast as she could to Damon's car and slid into the passenger seat as Damon tossed his brother into the back and then jumped into the driver's seat of the car. He shoved his key into the ignition at inhuman speed and before Elena knew it Damon was speeding out of the vacant parking lot and heading back down the highway going faster than they ever had before.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked as he looked over to Elena's pale skin and weak frame that sat beside him. Elena faked a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I probably just need some sleep…and food…and possibly a transfusion." She said with a smile and looked over to Damon and saw that for the first time since he had been home, she saw a true smile on his lips.

"Once we are home I can help you…if you want. I mean vampire blood will take care of a lot of that." He said quickly as his eyes returned to the highway in front of them. Elena nodded and swallowed hard as she felt her mouth begin to water at the thought of the taste of Damon's blood that she hadn't tasted in over a year.

"Yeah…I mean I'll be fine." She said quickly trying not to appear too eager or desperate, both of which she knew she was. Slowly, she turned and looked into the backseat and saw Stefan still passed out and felt her stomach tighten slightly. Guilt and concern filled her body, but there was an emotion she couldn't seem to place that seemed to eat at her even more as she watched him. Slowly, she turned and looked back at Damon.

"What about him? How are we going to get him back to normal? He is still under Klaus' spell and he doesn't look good at all." She asked as she stared at Damon. Damon smirked and reached across the seat and squeezed her knee slightly.

"Stefan was never under Klaus' spell Elena; he was spelled by Klaus' witch…the witch that you killed tonight. Once he recovers from the Vervain and starvation he will be back to the same old brooding Stefan, you saved him." He said and with his last sentence he quickly removed his hand and returned back to looking toward the highway. Elena swallowed and she knew exactly why Damon was now avoiding her eyes. Now that Stefan would return to his old self, Damon was now questioning whether Elena would be returning to him or not as well.

The rest of the car ride back to the Boarding House was quiet as Elena sat staring out at the darkened night sky and thinking over how her life had seemed to turn upside down over the past year, but as Damon turned into the long driveway of his home she realized exactly what she hadn't needed to do for far longer than she cared to admit.

Stefan was still unconscious as Damon carried him into the Boarding House. He carried him up the long staircase and then laid him down in his bed as he covered him with a few blankets. Elena followed and once Damon had his brother settled he turned to her with a forced smile.

"Well, he should come to within the next twenty-four hours and then if we can get some blood into him he will be back to shaping his hair and journaling in no time. I will be in my room if you…" Damon said quickly as he turned to leave the room, but in an instant Elena reached out and caught his arm. She stared at him in both confusion and love as she saw the pain behind his perfectly blue eyes.

"Damon…I am not staying in here with him, he will be alright." She said softly. Damon stared at her, but then turned his head to the side once again avoiding her eyes. It was obvious he had put his walls up, but Elena had gotten used to being able to bring them down every now and again.

"You want one of the guest rooms?" He asked as he raised his brow at her. Elena stared at him and then smiled as she saw him trying to hide his grin from her. Elena shook her head.

"No, I don't want one of the guest rooms, Damon." She said as she moved slightly closer to him and slid her hand down his forearm and tangled her fingers in his. Damon smiled and then widened his eyes slightly.

"So then where exactly do you plan on sleeping?" He asked with a grin as he looked around Stefan's bedroom. Elena smiled.

"Why do you have to hear me say it, Damon?" She asked. Damon moved closer to her and looked down into her chocolate brown eyes and slowly brought his hands to her hair and cupped her face in his hands.

"Because I need to hear it, Elena." He said his voice suddenly serious. Elena felt her heart speed up slightly in her chest and she swallowed hard in her throat.

"I want to go to your room, Damon. I want to lay in your bed and I want to be with you. I chose you for the first time a year ago when I first walked into your room and I think we both know I choose you tonight and that I always will." She said softly as she stared into his glacier blue eyes that warmed immediately at her words. Damon nodded and took her hand in his once again and without words led her slowly out of the bedroom. Elena followed him with a smile as she clutched his hand tighter in her's and in her moment of happiness she failed to notice the tears that rolled down Stefan's face as he watched them walk out of his room.

**So what did you all think of that chapter? I have one more chapter of this story and then I will immediately go into my sequel for this book. I am very excited and I think that if you liked this story, you will love the sequel. I still have a little more smut to come and lots of story and angst and love and playful DELENA fun! Please click the button below and review and thank you again to everyone that has been reading my stories and reviewing. You all mean so much to me and I thank you! Enjoy, next chapter will be up no later than tomorrow early in the day and then my sequel should be showing up by end of tomorrow or Wednesday. Thank you! Review! Nikki (if you find some errors in this one I apologize, my editing eyes are getting blurry lol) Stay tuned for some much needed smut lol.  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23: Justify My Love

**Chapter 23: Justify My Love**

"_Poor is the man  
>Whose pleasures depend<br>On the permission of another  
>Love me, that's right, love me<br>I wanna be your baby." –Madonna_

Elena felt her legs begin to tremble beneath her as she slowly crossed over the threshold into Damon's bedroom and gently closed the door behind her. Damon moved across the room swiftly and began rifling through his closet as Elena stared around at the room that she hadn't been in since the day that Damon had walked out the door and out of her life for what had seemed like an eternity. Elena took a few steps further into the room and then looked over to the bed and couldn't help but feel a bittersweet pleasure in the fact that the bed was still exactly the way she had left it only a year before. The sheets were still in a tangled mess and even though Damon stood only a few feet from her now, it took her every restraint not to run to the bed just too simply inhale the smell of him that she prayed still covered those lush onyx sheets. Everything around her was so familiar and beautiful that it almost hurt to take it all in at once, but in that moment she wouldn't have traded those feelings for anything. Being as close as she was now to what she had wanted for so long was worth any pain she could ever possibly feel and there was no pain great enough to ever keep her from Damon again.

"Here, why don't you put these on? You're all gross from Klaus' torture. We wouldn't want you staining my sheets with all that blood now would we?" Damon asked sarcastically with a smile as Elena turned and found him suddenly standing right beside her. Elena smiled and took the clothes he had from his hand and nodded slowly as she tried to gather herself.

"Yeah, um…I will just go take a shower and then I'll be right back, okay?" She asked and even though she had been in Damon's room more times than she could possibly remember, for some reason that night she found herself incredibly nervous and clumsily tripping over her own words.

"I'm going to get changed too, I'll be here when you get out." He said with a smile. Elena nodded and after a few more moments of shared uncomfortable silence, Elena finally turned and walked over to the bathroom just to the left of where they now stood.

Elena stood under the hot water of Damon's shower for what felt like forever, but she was sure was probably no more than fifteen minutes. She washed her hair and scrubbed the dried blood from her arms as she tried to keep herself steady against the lightheadedness that still plagued her from earlier that evening. Finally, Elena took in one last deep breath and then reached out and turned off the water. Slowly, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a thick white towel around her body as she moved away from the shower and near the large mirror across the bathroom from her. She stared into the mirror at the bruises and cuts that covered her flesh and then looked down at the clothes Damon had given to her, that now lay just at her feet. She took in a ragged breath and then stepped over the clothes and reached for the doorknob.

Elena walked slowly out of the bathroom and into the dimly lit bedroom to find Damon sitting in silence on the edge of his bed in a black T-shirt and pajama pants. When he heard the noise of the bathroom door opening he lifted his head and looked at Elena in slight confusion.

"My taste in clothes can't be that bad, they are just pajamas." He said with a slight grin as he raised one of his thick brows at her. Elena smiled softly and continued walking closer to him. Finally, she stopped just as she reached the front of his knees. She stared down at him and even before she spoke she felt her body begin to shake once again.

"I didn't want to wear pajamas." She said softly as she kept her gaze locked with his. Damon's grin faded and he opened his knees as he ran his tongue quickly over his bottom lip.

"You have to be exhausted." He said in a hushed voice that was suddenly thick with lust as he moved his hands to Elena's hips. Elena swallowed roughly in her throat and shook her head slightly.

"I'm fine." She whispered as she felt her legs shake even harder beneath her. Damon nodded and pulled her body closer to his in a quick and fluid movement.

"I missed you Elena, I thought of you every minute I was away." He whispered as he dropped his head and let it lay heavily on her lower stomach. Elena felt tears begin to well up in her eyes as she nodded and lifted her hands and began running her fingers through his tousled jet black locks.

"I missed you too. God I missed you." Elena whispered as she continued to tangle her fingers in his hair. Slowly, Damon raised his head and immediately his liquid blue eyes locked with her chocolate brown ones. He slowly slid his hand up over the long expanse of her towel covered stomach and stopped just as he reached the hard plate of bone that covered her fragile chest.

"God I missed the feel of your heartbeat. I missed the feeling of it beating against me when I touched you; it almost made me feel like I still had a heart." He whispered as he stared at her. Elena swallowed and felt a tear roll down her face as she slid her fingers out of Damon's hair and cradled his face in her hands.

"You do have a heart Damon, it is just still." She whispered with a smile. Damon stared at her for a moment and then in a slow movement he slipped his fingers down her chest, hooked them in the top of her towel and then slipped it off her body and let it fall to the floor.

Elena's heart beat jumped up even faster as she felt the cool breeze of the midnight air hit her naked flesh as she stood before Damon. It had been over a year since she had been with a man and being so exposed in front of him made her nervous and incredibly self-conscious. She fidgeted slightly, but as she quickly felt him pull her even closer to him, her fears began to slowly melt away.

"You are so beautiful Elena." He whispered as he slid his hand down the center of her body and then stopped just at her lower stomach. He licked his lips and then leaned forward and placed a single kiss just at the dip of her side and then pulled his head slightly away, but let his mouth linger near her hot flesh.

"Please forgive me for leaving you." Damon whispered as he tilted his head up and stared at her with pain flooding his beautiful eyes. Elena smiled and reached down and touched the side of his face.

"There is nothing to forgive." She said softly and that was all it took before words were no longer necessary between them.

Elena stood on shaky footing as Damon's hand slid up and down her bare overheated flesh. He moved his hands from her lower stomach to her collarbone and back up and down her flesh until every part of her had been warmed by his cool, but hypnotizing touch. Slowly, he moved his hands to her hips and pulled her closer to him. He looked up and locked eyes with her and then after a moment closed his eyes and began leaving heated open mouthed kisses on her lower stomach and over the jagged curve of her hip bone where he then began to lick and nibble at her delicate warmed flesh.

"Damon…" Elena moaned as Damon continued to move down Elena's smooth skin. Damon moaned as her voice filled his ears and seemed to coat his senses in pleasure that he had yet to feel in over one hundred and fifty years.

"You taste better than I remembered." He moaned and then dropped his head slightly and returned his gaze to hers. Elena moaned slightly and licked her lips as she watched him, but couldn't seem to find the words necessary to describe how she felt or what she wanted in that moment. All she knew was that she never wanted that moment to end. Slowly, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes and let the pleasure of Damon's touch consume her.

"Look at me Elena." Damon's thick voice commanded as his mouth moved slightly away from her skin. Elena slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes and looked down to where Damon sat before her. His eyes were locked on hers as he leaned down and slowly licked a hot wet line over her clit and rubbed his hand over her lower stomach.

"Damon…" Elena moaned as she tried to swallow in her now painfully dry throat. Damon licked his lips as he stared at her and then removed his other hand from her hip and slowly pushed one of his fingers into her hot wet core and curved his finger inside of her.

"God, I missed how you felt. You are so wet, Elena." He moaned as his mouth crushed down on her clit as he began moving his finger inside of her.

"Oh my God, Damon." Elena moaned as she pushed her body closer to his and watched as his mouth devoured her core and his hands brought her pleasure that no other man ever had or ever would for the rest of her life.

"Does that feel good?" Damon asked as he pulled his mouth away slightly from her overheated skin. Elena nodded and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Yes, God yes." She whimpered as she continued to watch him move his hand inside of her. Damon smirked at her and then slowly thrust another finger inside of her and began massaging the place inside of her that sent electric currents throughout her entire body.

"How about that, how does that feel baby?" He asked as he leaned down and once again licked a hot trail of fire over her swollen trembling clit.

"So good…Damon…don't stop." Elena begged as she felt her world beginning to spin before her. Damon smiled and dipped his head down once again and slowly began to suck on her trembling clit. He twisted his fingers inside of her and pressed his tongue against her flesh and massaged it against her wet clit and only quickened his movement as he heard her begin to scream out his name.

"Damon…please don't stop…Oh my God." She begged as she felt her body begin to shake violently around her. Damon groaned as he felt her nearing her release and reached down and picked up one of her legs and place it next to where he sat and pulled her closer to him once again. He opened his mouth slightly wider and began to move his tongue faster and with an intense need as he listened to her screams fill his bedroom.

"Damon, I'm…" She moaned, but Damon didn't listen, he just moved more intensely as he felt her begin to tighten around him and just as he felt her nearing her edge he stopped his movements and pulled away from her.

"Damon what are you…?" Elena began to ask as she felt the sweat beginning to pour down her face. Damon smiled and raised his fingers to his lips and licked her taste from his skin.

"Come here." He said sternly. Elena nodded and didn't even question his command. She was so close to the pleasure she had been waiting so long for that at that point she would have done anything for her release.

Damon moved back slightly on the bed and Elena climbed onto his lap and wrapped her long legs around his body. She slipped her fingers underneath the smooth cotton material of his T-shirt and then slid her hands up his body and pulled his shirt up and over his head. She stared at Damon for a moment and then trailed her hands from his collarbone down to the long expanse of her perfectly sculpted stomach.

"Make love to me." She whispered as her eyes finally found his once again. Damon nodded and all of his sly comments and condescending grins suddenly disappeared in that moment. He reached down and pulled his pants down slightly and just as he was free from his pants, Elena lifted her hips and then slowly pushed herself down onto him.

"Damon." Elena moaned as she closed her eyes and felt him fill her in the way that she had only been able to dream about for the past year. Damon groaned deep in his throat and then slowly slipped his fingers under her chin and pulled her face closer to his. He kissed her passionately and then pulled slightly away.

"Look at me, Elena." He said once again only this time it was more of a plea than an order. Elena opened her eyes and nodded and locked her gaze with his as she began moving up and down on top of him. At first she moved slowly, but then as each move consumed her more and more she found herself moving faster out of pure desperation.

"Damon." Elena moaned as she began moving faster and her body began to shake even harder.

"Fuck, Elena." Damon groaned as he pulled Elena's body closer to his. Elena moaned once again and leaned down and kissed Damon roughly as she slid her tongue over his and then over his bottom lip.

"Deeper." She whispered with her lips just a few inches from his. Damon grabbed her hips and pulled her as close to his body as he could and then began to lift his hips from the bed and deeper inside of her.

"Oh my God." Elena screamed as she felt him touching the deepest parts of her as she felt her climax begin to once again build.

"Mmm…" Damon moaned as he thrust deeper inside of her once again. Elena groaned and as he pushed inside of her once again, she felt herself completely lose control.

"Damon!" Elena screamed and then her body suddenly fell apart around her. She convulsed around Damon and she began to see stars exploding behind her eyes. The entire room shifted, shook and fell apart as she tightened around him and felt her orgasm move through every single place in her body. Damon groaned and as he felt her tighten around him he suddenly felt himself fall over the edge himself.

"Oh, fuck." He moaned as he pushed harder inside of her once again and then came hard deep inside her.

A few moments later, Elena found herself tangled in Damon's body and breathed in as if she had never breathed before. The smell of his body filled her nostrils while the feel of his now warmed skin over took every sense that she had. Every inch of their flesh was touching and no words had been uttered since he had pulled her body against his, but the look in both of their eyes spoke louder than any words they could have possibly ever imagined. Slowly, Elena reached her hand up and touched Damon's face. She remembered the nights she had spent without him over the past year and the agony she had felt ever morning she had woken up to find that he was still gone. She remembered the emptiness that had filled her every time she had driven past the Boarding House only to find the house still vacant and the driveway still void of his car. She thought of the times before he had left that she had taken for granted and all the pain she had put him through the year that she had flaunted her relationship with his brother even when she knew that deep down Damon loved her. She remembered all of this and as she felt tears rush to her eyes she stared into the bright blue eyes that now seemed to hold her entire world.

"I love you Damon." She whispered as she stared at him. Damon smiled and reached his hand over to her face and brushed a lock of her chocolate brown hair away from her skin and tucked it behind her ear.

"I love you too." He whispered. Elena nodded as her tears slowly began to trail down her face.

"I want to be with you forever." She whispered as she traced her fingers over his sharp jaw line and then down the length of his smooth throat. Damon smiled.

"I'll be here as long as you want me to." He said with a grin. Elena shook her head and held his face close to hers.

"No Damon, you aren't understanding what I am saying." She said slightly louder. Damon tilted his head and looked at her slightly confused.

"OK, clear it up for me then, I am a man, we aren't that bright." He said with a slight laugh as he pulled her closer to him. Elena smiled and then ran one of her fingertips over Damon's bottom lip.

"I am saying I want to be with you forever, Damon. I want to be with you for your forever…not mine." She said as she stared into his eyes. Damon stared at her for a moment and suddenly his joking words and lighthearted expression was gone from his face. Elena wasn't sure by his expression if he was thinking of ways to talk her out of what she was thinking, or ways to speed up the process just in case she decided to change her mind. The only thing she was sure she saw was pure shock and confusion as she stared back at him.

"Damon?" She asked quietly.

Just as Damon's name left Elena's lips she felt his mouth crush against hers. He slid his hands around her face and held her closer to him than he ever had before and kissed her with a passion that she had never imagined could have possibly existed. She found herself lost in his kiss and in the love that she felt pouring from every part of him as he pressed himself against her. The moment was perfect and the silence spoke louder than anything she had ever heard before, but just as she felt herself melting into Damon's touch, she heard the sound that reminded her of the reality that still surrounded her. Just as the silent agreement was made between Damon and Elena, a loud crash ripped through the entire house that seemed to come from the room just down the hall. Elena pulled back slowly from Damon's lips and as she looked at Damon they both realized where exactly that sound had come from. In that moment both Damon and Elena realized that their future was a lot more complicated than either one of them could ever imagine. The crash from down the hall had come from the room of the man they both had assumed was still asleep, but from sound of the crash of his hand through the wall not far from them, he was more than awake now than ever. Elena realized in that moment that no matter what had been agreed upon that night, her life with the Salvatore brother's was only just beginning.

**So what did you all think? This is the end of Dangerous Liaisons and I have to admit I am kind of sad because I really put a lot into this story. However, I am happy to say that I will be starting the sequel today and hopefully have something up for you very soon. The sequel will start from where this story left off and trust me there will be lots and lots of smut, drama and of course Damon humor. The sequel will be titled: **_**Hunger Games**_** and I will make sure to include in the description that it is a sequel. I hope you all liked this story and I thank you so much for all your amazing feedback and just for reading. You are all my inspiration and have helped me to create this story, so thank you so much. Please read and review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and story as a whole. Thank you everyone! Click the button below! Nikki **


End file.
